A State of Being
by jpenn93
Summary: Follow Kirk as she makes her way through Starfleet Academy and beyond. How she forged relationships and came to be known as one of the best captain's of Starfleet. How her crew, Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Nytota Uhura, Pavel Chekov, Hikaru Sulu, and Montgomery "Scotty" Scot were all a part of a fantastica journey through the far reaches of space and beyond.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue CH1 In My Bones

Disillusionment. It was a term she was sadly very well acquainted with. Nothing seemed real anymore. Everyone passed by in a state of hazy perception that she could only half believe was the truth as she was seeing with her own eyes.

She used to be cocky, okay she still was, and brave bordering on stupid. Her past had given her that kind of strength, topped off with a thin layer of faked bravado that she'd acted out so long it became her truth. Every time she'd gone through the crazy antics her life had thrown at her she'd gotten stronger, burying down the pain and anguish until it was no more. Locked it in a box so deep in the backyard of her mind that it lay forgotten about until she had time to deal with it. Which was never.

She kept herself busy with project after project. Throwing herself into work until she literally passed out from exhaustion. It was the only time she could sleep. And when she did sleep, she slept for countless hours. Sometimes she busied herself with work for up to six days at a time because she couldn't sleep. When she would finally crash, she would sleep for almost two whole days.

She wouldn't dream for those almost two days.

When she was younger and her mother left her and her older brother in the care of a less than desirable guardian, she cried for a whole day. Her guardian, was a drunk, an alcoholic, who frankly couldn't care for himself, let alone two children. Well, her brother wasn't exactly a child, he was sixteen, when her mother left them with Frank, but he left her too, a couple years later when he turned eighteen and she was eleven. She cried for a day after he left her to manage life with Frank alone. He never looked back and she never heard from him again until the day he died. It was the third time in her life she cried for a day.

The day after he left Frank completely lost interest in her wellbeing, if he'd had any at all. So she took to making him notice her. She stole her dead father's car who she'd never known and the car that Frank loved only second to booze and drove it straight off a cliff, jumping out at the last second.

It was the first time she felt anything other than anger since her mother left her. She reveled in the feeling of her adrenaline pumping, giving her a natural high that she sought to create more and more.

Four years of crazy stunts and antics later Frank decided he'd had enough of her antics and shipped her off to a faraway colony on another planet called Tarsus IV. She made friends there. For the first time in years she realized what is was like to have people who cared for her, loved her, and who she could truly love in return. But then, like any good thing she'd experienced, it became a tragedy.

When she finally made it off that planet, a witness to horrors she never thought possible, she was resolved to never let anyone in her life like that again. She didn't cry. She was sixteen then and she was already spent.

So she decided to enlist in MACO early. Getting Frank to sign off on the papers which would allow her to enlist the day she turned seventeen was almost too easy. In fact, it was the only time in her memory that she could recall him smiling at her and seeming happy with her decisions.

At first she thrived. Military life, while structured and full of authority, left her with a sense of autonomy and freedom she hadn't quite experienced before. She excelled in the physical aspects, looked forward to them really, and she excelled in her specialties as well, Tactics and Programming. She was trained efficiently in weapons and tactics, but she could work her way around a computer better than most. There wasn't a single person who could deny her quick intellect and tack. She approached each situation she was given with such an otherworldly outlook, out of the box, even her superiors were in awe of her. They thought she would go far in the military, excel even. And she did. She was promoted quickly, ahead of her peers, given responsibility that none in her paygrade had ever even thought about. And she excelled.

Until tragedy struck once again and everything fell apart. But she didn't cry. She got the hell out of there. She'd finally broken. She needed something more. Something better. A challenge worthy of her.

But she didn't quite find it. Not until she was working at home for over a year, with multiple close calls with the law. At age twenty one someone finally challenged her.

 _"You know your father was captain of a starship for twelve minutes. He saved eighteen lives, including your mother's and yours. I dare you to do better."_

A dare. A dare to use her intellect, her training. A dare to do better than the legacy she was left with. A legacy of a man she never knew.

And thus began Jennifer Tarise Kirk's career in Starfleet. She packed her bags, well her backpack, hopped on her motorcycle at the last second with a new air of feigned confidence, and drove off to Riverside Shipyard to begin her destiny.

 _"Four years? I'll do it in three."_ And she would, because she was just that good, and he had dared her to do better. She might be broken, but she always rose up to meet, no exceed the expectations of a dare. And this was the dare of a lifetime.

A dare of destiny.

Jennifer did and didn't know what to expect when she handed the keys of her motorcycle off to a random stranger before stepping foot onto the shuttle that would quite literally fly her off to the beginning of her destiny.

She thought that perhaps she would find a bunch of brand new recruits like her romanticizing being whisked away to Starfleet Academy. Why had she decided to go again? Oh yeah, because he had _dared_ her to do better. She thought maybe she would be the only new recruit, or at least one of few, and that she would step onto a shuttle that was quiet and calm due to experienced cadets or frightened teens. She could handle military, she'd done it before, was pretty good at it. But what had he called Starfleet? _A peacekeeping Armada_. Not like MACO, whose sole purpose was military operations. It was an organization that had grown to be all but non-existent.

Non-existent because it was small, unspoken of most of the time, and elite. It wasn't non-existent in the sense that Starfleet's Section 31, which MACO officers co-operated with, but non-existent in the way that the Federation wanted a small militia type group that could potentially not have any ties whatsoever to the Federation if necessary. One could enlist in MACO, because, like all secret and supposedly non-existent organizations, it was infamous, but one could not expect to actually have any ties to MACO unless he/she was so far in, so ingrained and accepted, that there was no doubt about actually being _in_ MACO.

What Jennifer Kirk did not expect to find when she sat down in the shuttle, mostly occupied by returning cadets based upon the numerous people clad in red cadet uniforms, was a grumbling man, a bit older than everyone on the shuttle, still in civilian clothes, grumbling about wanting to ride the entire way to San Francisco in the bathroom. Or that Cadet Uhura she had drunkenly decided to hit on last night before getting into the middle of a bar fight, who just glared at her scathingly.

Said grumbling old man sat down next to her, interrupting her thoughts about MACO and Starfleet and what to expect by turning to her and giving her a warning.

"I may throw up on ya," He said, looking over at her, his face a light shade of green from panic.

"I think these things are pretty safe." She replied, attempting to calm the older man's fears of flying.

"Don't pander to me kid." He shot back acidly, pulling out a flask from inside his jacket and taking a swig, offering her a drink which she heartedly declined. She might still have been a bit hungover form last night. "One tiny crack in the hull and our blood boils in thirteen seconds. Solar flares might crop up, cook us in our seats. And wait'll you're sitting pretty with a case of Andorian shingles, see if you're still so relaxed when your eyeballs are bleeding!" He took another sip from the flask. "Space is disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence." He finished in almost a whisper.

Jennifer thought about this for a moment. The man was obviously aviophobic. But he could be quite expressive and darkly poetic. She didn't know whether to like him or dismiss him.

"Well, I hate to break this to you, but Starfleet operates in space." She decided to inform him. It was obvious, she knew, but she felt like maybe he needed one last reminder.

"Yeah. Well, I got nowhere else to go." He sighed in resignation. "The ex-wife took the whole damn planet in the divorce. All I got left is my bones." He said rather melodramatically. Jennifer decided then, that if anyone she should meet on this journey ahead of her, that maybe this man, who'd introduced himself as Doctor Leonard McCoy, rather loudly at first, maybe he wouldn't be such a bad person to make friends with.

Maybe.

"You know, if I see you around, which I probably won't since you're obviously going to medical track, I've at least already got a nickname for you."

"And just what might that be, kid?"

"Bones." Jennifer decided. She didn't like names anyway. That meant getting attached. And maybe, just maybe, if she was going to have a friend, she didn't have to get too attached to him. So a nickname would do. A nickname would put some distance between them. That way, if he died, or dropped her, it wouldn't be so personal.

"Bones, seriously?" He looked at her with a scrunched up face.

"You did it to yourself." She said, not really knowing if she was talking to him or more to herself.

"Good lord, what have I gotten myself into?" He asked the air that surrounded them, because he certainly hadn't been facing her when he lifted his hands in the air in resignation to his new found nickname, his new profession.

And Jennifer silently agreed with him. What _had_ she gotten herself into?

It didn't take long to arrive at Starfleet Academy and undock from the shuttles. And to his credit, Bones did not in fact throw up on Jennifer. He had, however, had a few close calls, turning slightly greener during takeoff and landing, but he'd kept himself together for the most part.

After the last person stepped off the shuttle into the crowd of people, cadets and commissioned officers alike, a woman, the same woman actually who had forcefully seated Bones from the bathroom into the seat next to Jennifer, started to speak.

"Everyone listen up!" She shouted over the numerous voices. Everyone stopped talking immediately and looked towards the direction her voice was coming from. "We will be holding two separate formations, one for new recruits, and the other for returning cadets. Cadets who are returning to the academy please follow Lt. Taffy to receive further instructions." She paused while more than half of the people from our shuttle started moving away from the group. Jennifer noticed the cadet she met last night, Uhura no first name, follow the group of cadets leaving. "Recruits, you are now cadets. You will be assigned an academic advisor for your first year while here. Your academic advisors are here currently waiting to take you to your next destination. Please form up behind your respective cones as I name your positions. Last names A through J first formation, your academic advisor for this year will be Commander Shra'al, form up behind the first orange cone." Surely enough there was an Andorian officer, who appeared in front of the first cone dressed in a black uniform. "K through T your academic advisor will be Captain Pike, form up behind the second orange cone." Captain Pike walked up to the second cone and stood waiting. "U through Z you have Commander Spock for your academic advisor for this year." A stoic Vulcan male, dressed all in black as well, stepped up in front of the third cone. "You have your assignments, fall in on your respective advisors and listen up. Good luck."

As soon as she walked off each new recruit, now a cadet, hurried to form up, military style, side by side, behind their respective cones. Jennifer, having been used to military formations and being towards the front of the group of remaining cadets, took the first place in formation, beginning the line and column to follow her. She assumed the position of attention, her arms placed firmly at her sides and her hands rolled into tight fists against her the side of her legs pressing firmly into the seam of her jeans. Bones decided to follow suit because she seemed to know what to do. Except he went to stand behind her.

"Come stand next to me." She turned her head around and whispered.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because that's how a formation works." She turned fully around then to face him, sighing. "There aren't really enough of us to form a true formation, but you fall in on the left of whoever is in the formation. Once there are enough people in a line then a column would form behind me. But, seeing as there aren't that many people, it'll just be a line formation."

He decided that she sounded like she knew what she was talking about and decided to stand next to her, sparing a good look at her once more so as to copy her posture when she turned back to face the front towards Captain Pike.

Three more people joined their line formation before Captain Pike began to speak, each attempting to copy Jennifer's erect posture.

"There a problem here, cadet?" Pike asked, eyeing Jennifer specifically.

"No, sir." Jennifer replied, not looking at him but keeping her eyes towards the front, somewhere off in space.

"Then why were you talking in my formation?" He dared.

"I was explaining the proper procedure to fall in, sir." Jennifer responded.

"Good. At least one of you knows what you're doing." He answered before turning back to address the group as a whole. "At ease, cadets." He commanded softly.

Jennifer quickly assumed the correct position, her left foot extending out six inches to her left, and her hands snapping behind her into the small of her back clasped. The other cadets were not as quick and looked to her for direction before assuming the correct position.

Captain Pike waited until each cadet had assumed a similar position of Jennifer's before continuing.

"Welcome to Starfleet Academy. I will be your academic advisor for your first year, and probably the remainder of your time at the Academy, should you decide to continue with your education. When we depart here you will leave in a line, falling behind Cadet Kirk here," he gestured to Jennifer, "and we will be walking to your first destination. The dorm assignment office. After being assigned a dorm room you will receive a PADD. I will then take you to my office to begin your entry paperwork. Some of you have already completed most of the paperwork and will only need a few moments with me to finalize it. Those of you," he turned and faced Jennifer directly, "who have not yet had the opportunity to fill out the entry paperwork and select your academic track will do so at that time. Any questions?"

A sounding "no sir," was uttered.

"Good." He rounded back to the orange cone in front of the group. "Attention." Jennifer quickly snapped to attention and the other cadets spared her a glance before doing the same. "Don't worry cadets, you'll learn all you need to about formations soon. You won't be using it often, but you'll need to know it anyway. Alright. Just uh, follow behind Cadet Kirk for now and you'll be taught the correct commands later. Cadet Kirk, I would say file from the left, but only you would understand it apparently, just follow me."

The group of cadets followed Captain Pike walking directly behind Jennifer to the dorm assignment office and received their assignment of quarters as well as the PADD they needed for meeting with Captain Pike.

"Captain." Jennifer said as she walked up to Pike, getting his attention. She snapped to attention in front of him when he turned around to speak to her.

"At ease, Kirk. What's the issue?"

"My quarters assignment seems to be incorrect, sir."

"How is that?"

"It says that I am sharing a room with McCoy, sir, a Lt. Commander, and a male."

Pike gestured for her PADD which held her room assignment and other information. Jennifer handed it to him from behind her back. After a moment of looking through the information Pike handed it back to her.

"Your room assignment is correct, cadet. You're not actually sharing the room with him, just a common area and a fresher. I put you down for the command track, and, since you said you were going to be doing this in three years, I had to move your dorm area. McCoy is being in-processed as a Lt. Commander because he's already a doctor with a medical degree and just has to take a couple of mandatory Starfleet classes while he works in the academy's clinic and training incoming medical personnel."

"Sir?"

"You were given this room assignment because your entry was last minute and there really wasn't anywhere else to place you at the time. Do you need to change quarters, cadet? Because if you can't handle sharing a common area with a man, I can change it for you. But if you can, well, I think you're getting a pretty sweet deal if I say so myself. Not every first year gets a space to themselves and a common area with a replicator."

"Negative, sir. The room is fine."

"Good to hear. Now gather up my cadets so we can move on."

She did. But before everyone regrouped she stopped and found Bones.

"Hey, we're sharing a living space. Don't say anything about it, I already talked to Pike." She whispered in his ear as they started walking back towards Pike.

"Um, okay?"

At Pikes office the first three cadets, who Jennifer hadn't actually managed to get the names of yet, were in and out of Pike's office within about five minutes each. Bones took about ten minutes before leaving and then she was called into his office.

"Take a seat, Kirk. And relax." Pike said, looking up from his desk. "MACO?" He asked.

"Your military training. Was it MACO?"

"Oh, uh, yes, sir."

"Did I not say relax, Kirk? It's Chris in here. You may not remember me, but I was a friend of sorts to your mother when you were younger, and we met once, when you were rescued from Tarsus." Jennifer shot him a look of shock and quickly fought to bury the box that was Tarsus deeper as it attempted to rise from the dirt of her mind's backyard. "Never figured you'd go and join MACO though. It's not in your records, of course, but then it wouldn't be would it? How'd you get out?"

"There was a… delicate situation, sir- Chris."

Pike looked at her for a long moment, thoughtful. But when looked like he wasn't going to press for more Jennifer let out a breath she'd been holding.

"Alright. So, command track. Looks like you'll be able to test out of a bit of the courses due to your training with MACO. I'll send them a file request so they can release it to Starfleet, should ease the process."

"Sir?"

"You didn't think they _actually erased_ your file, did you? They just don't release it to the public. If you join Starfleet, however, then Starfleet is authorized access, well basic access anyway. But seeing as how they let you out, and your preliminary clearance checked out, I'm assuming you weren't high up in tier, right?"

"Correct." And Jennifer hadn't been in tier operations in MACO. At least, not the type that would lend to having files Starfleet or any other military type organization couldn't view. "I was in a mid-level tactical unit and did some work as a programmer. I wasn't advanced enough yet to join a tier team." She explained.

"But you were on track to be, I'm guessing?" He asked, making Jennifer shiver slightly because she found his keen insight a bit disconcerting. He pulled a PADD from his desk and began to type on it quickly.

"Yeah. I was."

"I'm not going to like what I find in your file from them, am I?"

"I wasn't in trouble, like I said, if that's what you're suggesting."

"Actually, I wasn't. I know you still have a hot head, but I talked to one of the cadets from that bar last night. I know you didn't actually start that fight. And I know why you intervened. So I gather, that even though you were a bit of a trouble maker when you were younger, you have a decently leveled head on your shoulders. I'll drop the MACO stuff in that regard. If it's not going to affect your ability to commission in Starfleet I don't see a problem."

"I don't see why it would."

"Good. So, it looks like, with the very basic MACO training, you'll be able to skip and/or test out Tactics 101 and probably 201, General Military Protocol, Customs and Courtesies, Astronomy 101, Weapons since you're not on a weapons specialist track and I'm sure you can more than handle a phaser, and Hand to Hand Combat 101." He pulled all that from memory before looking down to the PADD in his hands. "Ah, that was fast. Your file was just forwarded to me. Pulling up your training file… good. You'll be able to test out of programming all the way through the advanced classes it looks like, seeing as how you tested out of MACO's school, also looks like you won't have to take the general emergency responder course which is required for all cadets at some point during their education. Also the ones I mentioned from memory. Good. That actually takes care of quite a few classes for you, which will definitely help you meet your goal of finishing in three years."

"How many will I still have to sit tests for before being credited with the class, sir?"

"You'll have to test out of the programming courses, but if you sit the advanced test you shouldn't have to take the lower course tests. Also whatever level of tactics you feel comfortable testing out of, I wouldn't suggest trying beyond 201 because there is quite a bit tactically that Starfleet and MACO don't crossover on. I don't think you'll have to test out of the others, but be prepared to just in case."

"Alright."

"So you still have a bit of classes to choose from, and you'll need to choose when to sit your tests for testing out. I think it stands to reason that before you choose any advanced classes you'll have to test out of the pre-requisite classes prior?"

"Naturally."

"Not much of a talker, huh? You sure weren't regarded as such last night. Nervous, Kirk?"

"Not at all sir. If I'm being honest, pretty hungover." Jennifer didn't add tense due to the personal nature of two deeply buried boxes she was currently suppressing the hell out of right now.

"Understandable. So, I think you should start off with Command 101. Which, honestly, I think you could probably test out of, but I'll leave that one up to you. You may find it useful to take. Also, for this semester, obviously there's the physical requirement, Federation Policy, Advanced Astronomies, Basic Engineering, Federation Languages 101, and Federation History. That's all for this semester. Before the winter break, right after finals, we'll meet to discuss next semester's schedule."

"Sir, Chris, I think you'll find in my MACO file that I also tested out of their basic language course."

"Did they teach you how to have a conversation with a Tellarite in a diplomatic setting?"

"No."

"Then you will take Federation Languages 101. It's actually a year-long course, which teaches you how to speak the very basics of the Federations founding four languages, and how to apply that basic knowledge in a myriad of situations. Okay, your first semester's schedule is done. Everything will be finalized once you finish the paperwork I'm forwarding to your personal PADD right now. I expect you to finish that tonight and have it back to me before 0900 tomorrow."

"Of course."

"Oh, and Kirk? Loosen up, find some friends, have fun, study hard, and stay out of trouble. I have faith in you kid, don't let me down."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Chris."

"Good. Now get the hell out of my office!"

Jennifer walked out of Pike's office half excited half dreading her year. Her classes, she thought, seemed terribly boring for the first semester. The only classes that seemed even remotely interesting were the command core class and the engineering class. She had no desire whatsoever to take a language class, but gathered that as future captain, she wouldn't take less, she might one day have need for at least the basic understanding of at least the Federation's founding languages. She could already speak a bit of some of them, due to her time with MACO, but she definitely wasn't fluent in all of them, mostly, she knew how to curse in each one, and she could definitely win a match of insults against a Klingon if she ever had the need to.

When she got to the dorm side of the academy she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. She'd already memorized the way from Pike's office from the dorm administration building so all she had to do was follow the map from there to her own dorm room.

Running into Uhura was the last thing she expected to happen. So, of course, that's exactly what happened. But, no, she couldn't run into the woman like a normal person, she had to run smack into her in a full body collision because at that current moment her face was looking down at her PADD consulting the academy map.

"Ugh watch it!" Uhura shouted as she started to stand back up, having been knocked down by the force of Jennifer's body slamming into hers from rounding a corner too fast.

"Sorry." Jennifer replied, picking her PADD and herself up from the floor.

"OH! It's YOU! You're the one that was hitting on me at the Riverside bar last night! I _thought_ I saw you on the shuttle. What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't possibly be attending the academy." Jennifer answered sarcastically.

"Just my luck. Wait, what are you even doing over here? These are second and third year dorms!"

"Because I'm a second year. Why else?"

"How, you didn't even start until today?"

"I'm just that good." Jennifer smiled and shrugged.

"Wow. Cocky much? I hope you fail. Miserably. Maybe that will teach you something and knock you down a peg!"

Uhura walked off towards her own dorm room, which was located in the second year's building while Jennifer found her room. The area she was sharing with Bones.

The room itself wasn't anything special. The common area had a small fridge, a replicator, a couch to sit on with a small tele-screen in front of it and a counter to eat at. There was a combined laundry fresher, which meant her clothes wouldn't smell super clean and be soft, but she wouldn't have to go to a campus laundry room. There was a trash collector as well. Jennifer took notice of this and was thankful. The fresher was small, with a simple toilet, sink, and shower. But the shower was wired for real water, and not a sonic shower. She hadn't had it this nice at MACO, which only had a sonic shower for every ten people in her living area, and definitely no replicator. For two people, she wasn't complaining. And then there was the fact that she had four walls and a door separating her from her roommate. It was kind of like a very tiny apartment. In her room there was a bed, a desk, a closet, and a chest of drawers. On the desk there was a computer terminal to be used for study and research, which was helpful. All in all she thought that maybe academy life wouldn't be that bad.

After taking a shower and changing into the Starfleet issued sleeping gear she decided to go sit in the common area and watch something while completing the paperwork Pike had given her to do. Before that, she tinkered with the replicator after noticing it was missing a very crucial element in its options menu. It was when she was about to hit send to forward her finished paperwork back to Pike that Bones finally came in.

"What the hell? What are doing in here, kid? This room was assigned to me." Bones half-shouted when he walked in the door and saw her sitting in the common area.

"It was also assigned to me. You have your own sleeping space, if it's any consolation."

"Um. No. Not really. Why the hell would they assign a female to live with me? That makes about as much sense as tits on a bull!" The southern draw that was she'd noticed earlier was now much more pronounced.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Exactly. Now, you can go and request another room because my schedule is so friggin wound this year, I don't need a first year cadet who obviously likes to get into fights and makes smart remarks here every time I get off shift."

"I already told you. I talked to Pike. He's not changing the dorm assignment. You're stuck with me I'm afraid."

"Shit. You did didn't you? Ah hell, I need a drink already. One damn day and I already want a drink." Bones chose that moment to plop himself down on the small couch next to Jennifer at that moment.

"So, Jennifer T. Kirk, have _you_ figured out how to get some damn alcohol in this kid infested rat hole of space-monkeys?"

"Jenn. And wait, what?" She turned towards him on the couch.

"I'm just saying, I just got off a shift of doing more paperwork than I have in the last _year_ as a doctor in the real world, and I need a damn bourbon. Please tell me _you_ found a place to get a drink, cause I sure haven't."

"Uh, no. I've kinda been busy. What makes you think _I_ would know anyway?"

"Well, you definitely reeked of alcohol this morning, and by the looks of that black eye you've got, well, I figured you'd be looking."

"So I like to drink sometimes. Doesn't mean the first thing I'm going to do is figure out where to get the alcohol from. And I didn't start the fight, I intervened. Big difference."

"Not from where I'm sitting. You still got the black eye, right? And sorry, but a black eye, even on a woman as attractive as you, isn't a pretty sight."

"Attractive, huh?"

"What? Do you think you're not? Please don't tell me you're one of those girls who can't see what's clearly staring back at her in the mirror? Please tell me I'm not stuck with a woman who can't see truth as clearly as the sun rises and sets every day!"

"I didn't deny it. I'm not fucking blind. Shit. Also, you should go look at the options menu on the replicator and pick your poison. It won't be as good as the real stuff, mind you, but I'd like to think it'll work in a pinch. And this seems like a pinch if you ask me."

"The replicator?" Bones got up from the couch and made the short walk to the replicator, pulling up the options menu. And sure enough, there was an option for _ethanol_. Under which listed just about every common liquor he knew, and some he didn't know. "What the hell? They specifically told us that we wouldn't be able to replicate alcohol using the academy replicators." He turned back to look at Jennifer with a confused and shocked expression on his face, one which demanded an explanation.

"What? I said I didn't go looking. I didn't say I didn't have a fucking solution." She countered.

"How?" Bones asked, dazed by the confession.

"I had a program I brought with me. Survival. School with a bunch of competitive assholes and bitches all vying for the most coveted positions in Starfleet? Yeah, no way in _hell_ I'm putting up with three years of _that_ without instant access to copious amounts of alcohol, even if it IS from a replicator."

"Again, I repeat. How?"

"I'm good with programming. I created it for a replicator once, long story, and it worked. Figured I might as well bring the program with me to the academy. In fact, it's probably like one of three things I _did_ bring with me."

"Shit."

"Yeah, that's an appropriate response. Not 'thank you, Jenn. You're Awesome, Jenn. You rock my world, Jenn.' Yeah."

"Sorry, I'm just a bit shocked that a, how the fuck old are you anyway?"

"Twenty one."

"The hell?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm soooo old. Too old for this shit. Too old for bars like a normal fucking person, but that's mostly because of all the hellish studying I'm going to be doing."

"You too old? And just what does that make me, ancient?"

"Uh, no. Honestly, if you'd never told me about being divorced, I would never have guessed you were more than maybe like a few years older than me. Then again…you definitely could be, divorce happens young sometimes I guess when people still marry really young. Personally, I don't see the point. That, and you are a full-fledged doctor, so I mean, even if you were like super smart, you'd still have to do a bunch of schooling and stuff."

"Just how old do you think I am? And what do you mean you don't see the point? In marrying young or marriage in general?"

"Well, with all the information available I'd say like early thirties. If I were to go based off our looks however, I'd definitely say mid to late twenties. You're pretty hot. Just saying."

"Well, thanks darlin' it's nice to know someone thinks so." He said sarcastically. "I'm only six years older than you. I got my degree early. And you never answered, marrying young or marriage in general?"

"Both? I mean, honestly, why marry someone? Why tie yourself to one person for the rest of your life? It doesn't make sense. It's stupid. I'm sorry you had your heart broken, but at least you're not tied up anymore."

"Wow, you really are a cynical kid aren't you?"

"I'm not a kid. I'm young. But I'm not a kid."

"Right. And what have you got to show for not being a kid?"

"More than you'll ever know, unfortunately. And more than I'm willing to share. I'm going to bed, replicate yourself whatever you want I don't want a drink anymore." Jennifer stood up from the couch in the common area of their living quarters and marched over to her room, almost slamming the door behind her.

"Good night, princess!" Bones called out through the door after he'd chosen to replicate a glass of bourbon.

Whether or not Bones expected Jennifer to swig open the door in a hurry remains to be seen.

"I'm not a fucking princess." She peered out of the hole between her door and the common room with narrowed eyes.

"Sure." He replied, not sitting at the counter, not even bothering to turn around and look at Jennifer. "And I'm not a doctor. I bet that underneath that cold and confident exterior you're more princess than anything."

"Not true." Jennifer came out of the room and went straight for the replicator. "You don't know what you're talking about old man."

"Yeah, probably not. But I do know one thing."

"Yeah, what's that?" A glass of bourbon appeared in Jennifer's hand and she sat down next to Bones.

"You're going to drive me crazier than I already am."

"And what makes you say that, huh?"

"I can feel it in my bones."


	2. Chapter 2: What Starfleet Has Lost

The first semester at Starfleet Academy was rapidly coming to an end and Jennifer Kirk was feeling the effects of trying to complete the command track course load in three years very much so.

She'd been spending the last week and a half studying more than she'd ever studied in her life. It wasn't that the first semester courses were difficult, although she did admit only to herself that the classes were finally the first that she'd ever had to actually pay attention in, it was that there was so much information to process and even her eidetic memory was starting to feel like it was being overloaded.

She wasn't too concerned about her Advanced Astronomies class, mainly because it was a survey of star systems already mapped out by the Federation and her eidetic memory would let her sail through the mapping final, where she had to identify systems by star and also fill in planets and major system identifying features from memory. The fact that only one person in the past ten years had been able to get over an 80%, actually obtaining a perfect score, didn't scare her. She'd been studying the stars her entire life.

Basic Engineering Principles was another final that did not frighten her. While she had never actually taken any engineering classes, she'd been taught by her mother at a young age, before she'd left her life for good, and she enjoyed fixing things almost as much as she enjoyed hacking computer systems and programming. She still made a point to study the finer details, however, just to make sure they were truly burned into her memory.

Command 101 was a class she both hated and loved. For one reason, really, they liked to talk about prominent figures in Starfleet command, one of which was her father. A man she'd never met, never gotten to know, and a man that she was constantly living under the shadow of.

Federation Policy and Federation History were probably her least favorite classes. Both classes told her what she couldn't do and why she shouldn't do them respectively. And there was _nothing_ fun about either of them. They were classes which forced the students to memorize an enormous amount of information and that was basically it. Yeah, having an eidetic memory was certainly helpful for that part, but it also sucked, because when she wanted to think about pointless information all she could dredge up were rules, regulations, and annoying bits of history that she already knew anyway.

The final she was most concerned about was Federation Languages 101. This semester, well this year actually as it was a year-long class that she would have to take every year, was concentrated on the Andorian Language and its usefulness and applications. It wasn't just memorization, which was easy enough, it was actually speaking Andorian, and how to speak to Andorians in a multitude of circumstances. Plus, there was the whole actually being able to pronounce the language itself, which was significantly more difficult than reading or writing it.

It didn't help that while she was studying up for finals she was also studying for the tests for classes she was hoping to test out of over the winter break. She hadn't slept the last week and her first finals started on Monday. The day after her last final on Wednesday, she was going to be testing out of the first Tactics course that was required in the command track.

The only reason she could even test out of the tactics courses she could was due to her MACO training, so her test out for Tactics 101 would be a combination of a written test and a situational practical, in which she would have to demonstrate understanding of the course material and apply it accordingly. As she was taking it during the winter break, where most cadets and faculty were going home for Christmas, her options of 'team members' were strictly limited and would be comprised of people she didn't know, or those who had failed their tactics 101 final and needed to take their one and only retest. The prospect was less than thrilling.

Her weapons test out was much the same. She would take a short written test, which would be multiple choice, thank heaven, and a practical. The practical would include disassembly of the basic issued weapon, a phaser, reassembly, correct configurations, and target tests. Which she could do half drunk and high on oxycodone, because, well, she had before. Thank MACO for taking weapons training seriously for every member.

The only final she was actually looking forward to was the Advanced Programming and Computing 301 final. She hadn't needed to test out of Programming 101 or 201 due to her MACO training and occupation, but because she wanted to take the hardest programming course offered by the academy, she needed to prove her skills in at least one class, at least testing out of the course to show her scores as they currently would. The only problem was, scheduling the class would be difficult as a first year student, well technically second year. The class was highly sought after by serious by serious programmers at the academy, so even if she did well on the Advanced Programming 301 test out, she still might not get the class she wanted.

It was a Friday night and Jennifer Kirk was sitting on the floor of her personal room with the door open when Bones sauntered in grumpily.

"God I need to go out tonight. Hey, Jenn, you coming with?" He called out, and Jennifer could hear the sound of the replicator humming and buzzing, apparently Bones was going to pre-game before allowing himself to actually got to the bar.

He didn't do it often. Go to the local bar. But when he'd had a particularly stressful week, or one of his patients had died, he'd drag Jennifer out to the bar with him. And because Jennifer had a tendency for finding trouble, especially if she'd been drinking, she'd always managed to find the one fight in which she was outnumbered and would get hurt. Which would cause Bones to have to treat her injuries, yell at her, and ultimately make him feel better by the end of it.

So, even though she'd rather stay in this weekend, drink in their dorm room, and maybe possibly catch a little bit of sleep, she would go out with him.

"Yeah. Sure. When do you want to leave?" She yelled back.

"Um, soon? You do know it's already after nine right?" He popped his head into her open doorway so they wouldn't have to raise their voices anymore. "God, do you ever sleep? You were in the same position when I left like eight hours ago for my shift." And she hadn't changed positions, or slept for that matter. She'd been studying, since she didn't have classes on Fridays.

"Um, no? I thought we covered this. I'm fine. So, when we leaving? I need to change, obviously." Jennifer replied, she was still wearing her Starfleet Issued sleeping gear, a cadet red-t shirt and grey sweatpants with the word Starfleet written vertically on one leg. It was actually a pretty comfortable outfit to lounge in, and was very close to the Starfleet issued physical training clothing they'd been issued for cooler weather.

"Ugh. You know what, I don't even feel like arguing with you about your health right now. How many times do I have to tell you that if you keep going on like this you're going to die before you even reach twenty-five? I don't even know how you managed to convince the academic board to allow you to take the command track in three years. It's insane. Most people only take three or four classes at a time. You're taking six, on top of physical training every morning, and having to test out of classes over breaks. Which should be just that! A break from school! But oh no, miss I want to take every class I can is pushing herself to the point of exhaustion. Well, it stops now. You're coming out with me tonight and we are going to get plastered and then I'm going to tell you about the patient I lost today because he was a dumbass and succeeded in pumping his body full of drugs to counteract exhaustion. And you're going to learn something from his stupidity and yeah."

Jennifer looked at him softly, having known something was up. But she didn't realize he'd actually lost someone today. And she knew from past conversations the idea of suicide was something Bones thought was reprehensible. He'd lost a sister to suicide, so this was doubly taxing on him.

"I promise that tonight I will sleep. But first I am going to get you so intoxicated you won't even remember your own name. Now, are you going to let me change first, Bones? Or are you going to drag me out to the bar in my sweats? Because I can assure you, that is not the way to go. I mean, I'm too fucking pretty to go to the bar in sweats!"

"Yeah, I'll let you change. You egotistical little shit. Hurry up!" Bones closed the door and turned around to walk into his own room to change.

After about twenty minutes Jennifer walked into the common area to find Bones waiting on her. The look he gave her made her smile widely.

"So, do I look okay?" She asked him, feigning innocence. She'd decided to dress up for him tonight, be his arm candy. He needed it too, by the look on his face, his eyes widened in shock, his mouth hanging open.

It wasn't like Leonard McCoy, Bones, didn't know that Jennifer Kirk was drop dead gorgeous, he knew. Hell, he'd seen her half naked at least six times in the past few months. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in a red dress, the female cadet's uniform did wonders for her figure, and he saw it nearly every day. But something about seeing her in a simple little red strapless dress with stiletto black heels, makeup on and her hair down, well that was something he hadn't quite seen yet, and he didn't think he'd ever recover from the image she was presenting him with right now.

"I'd say. Shit woman, where were you hiding the last six months? I've seen you half naked but you look… stunning. God help me." He said as she started to put on a black leather jacket she'd been holding draped over her right arm. It didn't distract from the appeal at all, in fact, it added to it.

"Thanks, Bones. You know, you don't look too bad yourself. I think blue looks pretty sexy on you, if I say so myself." She replied. Because, well, it did look really good on Bones. He was wearing a simple navy blue button up collared shirt and nicely fitting dark boot cut jeans over a pair of dark brown leather cowboy boots.

"Well thanks, darlin'. Glad to know I have your approval. Now, you ready to go? Because I can already hear the non-synthesized bourbon calling my name."

"Yeah, let's go."

At the bar Jennifer and Bones sat down next to each other, ordered drinks, and decided it was best if they sat in a comfortable silence until such a time that they were sufficiently drunk enough to talk. It wasn't an agreement that was spoken of, but rather an agreement that had come to develop on its own, mutually, over the past six months. While Bones warmed up to begin spilling his pain, Jennifer would flirt with whoever had the metaphorical testicular fortitude to speak to her first, it was a game of sorts. She enjoyed flirting. There was an unusual gratification she got from the experience, but in the end, she would always go home with Bones and she would always go home alone. However, there were unforeseen consequences to her lax attitude and flirtatious manner. Rumors had already begun to spread about her promiscuity.

"So when he was found, he was already almost dead. Because he didn't have a roommate like you do, someone who would know what was wrong. When he didn't show up for his third and final class for the day, that's when someone went looking. Poor kid, only eighteen. Fucking eighteen and couldn't hack the schedule. His friend, the one who I got to talk to after the kid already died, told me that he was stressing out over finals and wasn't sleeping so he could keep up with the coursework and study. The kid was only taking half of what you're taking right now, and he _died_ Jaemi. He fucking died trying to stay awake like you do and get his shit done."

"Bones, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you lost a patient today. But I'm not him. I can handle the course-load I'm taking, I promise. If I start to feel like I can't, I'll let you know. And I would never, not ever, try to take drugs that would help me stay awake. I have that problem on my own, without help from substances. I promise that I won't die on you. I promise." I tried to make him understand, let him know he wouldn't lose me. Not to something so preventable.

"It wasn't just the drugs, Jaemi, it was the fact that his body was shutting down because of the sustained periods of wakefulness. The drugs just prevented him from crashing until they didn't. Pumping his stomach was the least of our concerns, because the damage had already been done, the drugs, he took so much, much more than he should've anyway. I- you don't know what that's like, to just lose someone like that, after doing everything you can and it still not being enough. I'm good, Jaemi, I'm really good, and I couldn't save him. It just… it makes me worry about you. What's going to happen when you finally give out? I don't think I could take that. I didn't even know this kid and it's hitting me hard. But he reminded me so much of you. His desire to do better, to do too much for him, not sleeping, I couldn't help but see you on that table."

"Bones. I. Won't. Die. I promise. I'm only doing what I can handle. You aren't going to lose me."

He looked at Jennifer, seriously, even in his drunken state.

"We're not even a year through the academy and you're already a pain in my ass. How many times have I saved you from your own bodily deficiencies in the past six months?" He asked her, knowing she knew the answer well enough. It was meant to be rhetorical, but she answered anyway.

"Twelve. Twelve times, Bones. But those were allergies. It's not my fault I'm allergic to practically everything. Apparently the only thing I'm not allergic to is Space."

"Yeah, well, I guess we'll find out. I'll be damned if I let you go off on a duty tour without me. Ever."

"Awww. That's so sweet. You're volunteering to be stuck with me!"

"Yeah. Someone's gotta make sure you survive, and no one knows your medical craziness better than I do."

"We do make a pretty good team. I save you from your self-loathing and cheer you up by making you keep me alive." She beamed at him.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'll be doing that a lot? Keeping you alive that is."

"Because I'm just awesome like that." She smiled again, wickedly.

Jennifer waited outside Captain Pike's office following the final class test out she had to do during winter break. If all went well, which she was sure it had, since the finals she'd tested out of had seemed relatively easy for her, she would still have about a week of break left to enjoy and not have to cram for finals/final test outs. She was only extremely grateful that Bones had decided to head to Georgia after all and spend some much desired time with his daughter Joanna.

Tactics 101 had been a simple exam done in two major components. The first part was a written multiple choice exam which took little time and effort to complete, followed by a second, more interesting series of practical exercises. She first had to go through separate practical exercises on her own prior to the final team engagement, however. She filled roles in each exercise that each member of her team would eventually fill and was required to find a tactical solution to a given scenario. Only after she completed the first three individual exercises would she then command the small tactical team made up of herself and the professors.

Jennifer felt that she was in a unique position as far as the practical exam went, for she did not have any classmates with which to participate with her as was normal for the class. Instead, a few of the remaining professors that were no involved in grading her practical and were not on winter break already filled the roles her classmates would have had she taken the full course at length. It was a novel experience for her, but not one she was unprepared or unused to. Her MACO exercise training had definitely come in handy due to the strict protocols given to the professors acting as her teammates during the exercise. They were not to act without her orders, as she was the leader of the team exercise in tactics, nor were they to use any knowledge outside of what would normally have been their scope, so if Jennifer didn't know what their role was and could play it herself, neither could the professors.

She passed the final exam with flying colors, passing the record times for the completion of the practical course exam in the past ten years.

The weapons 101 exam was very similar to the tactics 101 exam in that it was done in two parts. First a written multiple choice exam, followed by a series of practical exercises. Of course the weapons exam was completed prior to the tactical exam to ensure weapons competency. The practical exercises were remarkably similar to the MACO qualifications tests she'd already done. The first weapon she tested out on in the practical exercises was the phase pistol, commonly referred to as a 'phaser'. The target qualification was actually the same that MACO used during basic training, but not set to the high level she was trained to, therefore she passed with ease and had no issues hitting all her targets within record time. The next weapon she tested on was the phase rifle, designed for longer range engagements, and rarely used in Starfleet. Of course her MACO training more than made up for her score in this practical, due to phase rifles being regularly issued for MACO missions. The target qualification was set at one of the lowest levels, and therefore quite easily passed. The next and final practical was designed for a larger scale weapons unit, on a ship as opposed to an individual weapon. MACO of course trained all their operatives on the basics of operating a ships primary phaser banks, but only the basics. As Jennifer did not have much more specialized training operating a ship's primary phaser banks systems, this final practical was not quite as easy as the first two, but still she managed to pass more than acceptably.

The final class she tested out of during the first week of winter break was programming 101. She decided there was a trend to final exams within Starfleet Academy period. A written test and practical exercises. Programming 101 was no different. There was indeed a written exam, which was much more thorough than either the tactics 101 or weapons 101 classes, but she managed to, she believed, pass acceptably. The practical exercise, however, was admittedly more difficult than she had imagined it would be.

The practical exam was not overly difficult in concept, however, it was that the level at which she was expected to perform in order to pass acceptably to obtain credit for the class. The scenario set up was basic in idea however but more complex in application. She was to find a virus in a simulated ship's systems and find the quickest and easiest way to either eradicate the virus or nullify its effects. Nullifying the virus was perhaps the easiest and quickest way to stop the virus from spreading, but it would leave holes in the security systems and protocols of the simulated ship's systems, not to mention pay no mind to the damage that had already been done to said systems. Realizing that taking the easy way out of the exam, while allowing her to pass, would never be what she would do in a real life situation, she opted for eradicating the virus completely. Eradicating the virus in this particular simulation would restore the security and safety protocols to their original setting prior to the virus having taken affect and thereby reverse any damage that had been done.

Jennifer was given a set amount of time, four hours, in which to track, locate, and either destroy or nullify the virus in the simulated ship's systems. There had been no instruction as to improve the coding of the systems afterwards, however, she did so due to the extra time she had during the exam after eradicating the virus. She finished the exam with two minutes to spare.

So Jennifer waited patiently after her last test out exam in programming 101 outside of Captain Pike's office, knowing she had passed each exam, but unknowing if she would receive credit for each class or be resigned to take the courses anyway. She felt good about her results, but could not deny the trepidation she felt towards hearing the results for herself. It was not usual that such finals would be graded immediately, but as she was on a fast track of sorts, her finals, such as they were, had been afforded the highest priority to be graded, due to her needing the proverbial 'pass' in order to complete further courses in the next semester.

"Cadet Kirk, the captain will see you now." A yeoman opened the door of Pike's office.

Jennifer jumped slightly, taken out of her memories, of mentally going over the past week of tests, and finally stood up.

"Alright." She replied walking confidently into the captain's office, trying her best to exude confidence and control when she felt anything but.

"Yeoman you may go, thank you for your assistance." Captain Pike addressed the yeoman that had followed Jennifer into the office. "At ease, cadet, take a seat." Pike said addressing Jennifer.

The first thing Jennifer noticed was that she was not alone in the office with the captain. There was, sitting in the chair next to the one she'd chosen to sit in, a very rigid figure, a very Vulcan figure. The same Vulcan who she'd seen on the first day she'd arrived at the academy. Commander Spock. She remained silent as she sat down, wondering why the commander was present at this meeting, wondering if she had failed some exam, or was in some sort of trouble.

"First of all, allow me to introduce Commander Spock." Pike said formally gesturing to the Vulcan sitting in the chair beside her. "He is a professor here at the academy while work is being done on the Enterprise, which following the completion of he will assume to role of my chief science officer."

Jennifer turned her head to meet to commander's vacant gaze which had turned to her in response. "Commander." She did not offer a handshake, as she was sitting down, furthermore she didn't want to, something felt off about him, as if he was about to explode for some reason. She couldn't pin point it, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like him very much. It was a good thing she wasn't taking any strictly science courses at the academy.

"Cadet Kirk." He said, acknowledging the introduction.

"You're probably wondering what he's doing in here, right Kirk?" Pike asked, a smile behind the question.

Jennifer was indeed quite curious. "Not to be disrespectful sir, but I don't see the relevance of the commander's presence. I'm not on a science track." The cheeky attitude she'd been taught to control and conceal couldn't help rear out sometimes, and as she hadn't slept much lately, apparently that attitude had chosen now a perfect time to come up. "No offense, commander." She added quickly, trying to disguise her confusion and annoyance.

"No offense is taken where none was intended, cadet. As it is, I will allow Captain Pike to explain my, no doubt confusing to you, presence at this meeting." The commander replied evenly.

Jennifer was even more annoyed at his nonchalant attitude than she was at his presence, but kept quiet.

"Commander Spock here assisted with your test out exams. As an unbiased and unknown to you professor he helped to grade your tactics practical exercises and was wholly the figure of authority over your entire programming exams. As such, I have deemed it necessary that he provide you with personal feedback regarding your results as opposed to just hearing it from me. I would also like to appoint him as an assistant academic advisor to you due to your accelerated course track and the fact that I will not always be available due to the construction of the enterprise. Commander?"

Jennifer turned her head in shock, mainly at the fact that this Vulcan had apparently been involved in grading her exams, and braced herself for the inevitable failure she thought she most likely received. It was a well-known fact the Vulcans were cold and calculating when it came to matters of intelligence, and applied the strictest of logic to every situation.

"As the captain pointed out, I was involved with the grading of your exams which you took in place of taking an actual course. Although I do not agree with his insistence on providing you with personal feedback, being that the grades themselves should present suitable evidence of competency levels, I do agree with the insistence that I meet you in person as I will be assisting him in advising you academically when he is away attending to the duties required of him as captain of the Enterprise." Jennifer still did not understand whether this meeting was a good one or a bad one. All she wanted to know was if she'd passed her test out exams or not. She did, however, take note that the commander was as opposed to the idea of his personal involvement with her as she was and that, even being a Vulcan and sounding as if he were merely discussing warp theory equations, he definitely had an attitude. She would have laughed if she wasn't so anxious for her results.

"Mr. Spock, would you just tell the poor girl what you told me about her exams? I'm sure she's dying to know whether or not she can still maintain her goal of graduating in three years as opposed to four." Captain Pike laughed.

"Very well, captain." The commander replied. "As I was not involved in the review of your weapons exams I cannot give you any personal feedback except to say that you have passed that exam in its entirety with exceedingly high marks." Jennifer sighed a bit, mostly in knowing that she had at least, passed that exam easily. "While I did not grade the written portion of the final exam, Captain Pike has informed me that you passed that portion of the tactics exam with exceedingly high marks as well. I was, however, able to watch and review the practical exercises. He has deemed it necessary that I import to you the findings of your practical exercises in person myself. As such, I shall simply say that your competency is measurable as high on paper as it is practically. Next-"

"What Commander Spock means to say is that," Pike interrupted and Jennifer found herself letting out a breath of relief at the same time, "he was extremely impressed with you. What he fails to mention is that your pretty much broke the record on each practical portion in regards to time and are currently placed in the top position of that class of this year above anyone else who's taken it." Pike laughed, as if he had but hadn't expected the outcome.

"Sir?" Jennifer finally asked, confused by the shared narrating.

"Kirk, you didn't even take that class but tested higher than anyone who's taken it this year, as well as anyone who's taken it in the past ten years. While he doesn't outright say it, the commander is extremely impressed with your quick wit and decisive action displayed in that exam. He's not easily impressed."

"Vulcans, as a rule, are not easily impressed, captain." Commander Spock informed the captain, and Jennifer thought it was some version of an inside joke because Pike laughed boisterously once more.

"Don't I know it? Anyway, continue on, commander, and please, this time, tell the cadet exactly what you told me about her programming exam." Pike finished seriously. His final tone made Jennifer question whether or not she did as well as she thought she had during the programming exam. "Commander Spock here graded the whole thing, and the only reason you are sitting in my office today as opposed to later on next week is because he finished grading the exam as soon as you were done practically, adding in a few notes afterwards."

"As she was the only student taking the exam at the time, I thought it the most efficient and logical course of action to grade her exam as soon as she was finished."

"Naturally." Captain Pike offered. Jennifer was almost shaking with anxious energy.

"Cadet Kirk, it is easy to assume you passed the written exam with high marks, as is the case with each of your other exams. What Captain Pike wishes me to confer to you are the results of your practical exam. As you should recall the scenario which you were given was to track and locate a virus in a ship's security and safety protocols system. You were then given a choice, either nullify the virus as soon as you were able to locate it within the programming, effectively halting its destructive effects, which would still leave the virus in place to be dealt with at a later time, or to completely eradicate the virus which would then activate the safety protocol to return the system's programming to its default settings, allowing any damage done to the internal programming of the security system to be reversed. You were given four hours to complete this task. You took 3 hours 58 minutes to complete the exam. While this is not the fastest time recorded for the completion of the exam, you chose the more difficult solution to eradicate the virus and restore systems to their default settings, thereby reversing the damage done to the internal programming. I should ask, as this is a chance for me to learn as well as yourself, why you chose to second option instead of the quicker route?"

Jennifer thought for a moment that the commander was extremely long winded, but very precise, and that perhaps her response, should exhibit the same level of precise language. She however, was not long winded. So she posed a question instead.

"Why would I only stop the virus from spreading when I could completely take it out of the system in general? I had enough time." She replied nonchalantly, as if there were never any other option to employ in the first place.

"Why indeed? While your choice of option was within the parameters of the test, none of your peers had chosen to take that route this semester. In fact, only one other person in the past five years chose the same option as yourself."

"And who might that be, commander?" Jennifer asked, starting to get an attitude at his cool and even tone, regarding it as if he meant his statements with disdain instead of the opposite.

"Myself. I am the only other cadet to have taken the exam and chosen to eradicate the virus completely as opposed to just stopping the damage where it stood." Jennifer's eyes grew wide at his confession but this did not deter the commander from continuing. "Eradicating the virus within the time allotted was the most logical choice to make, as it would reverse all damage done. However, I would like to impart that given the nature of the exam, you understood exactly how much time you had to complete the task. In a battle scenario you may not have that luxury." So he was impressed but not impressed, was the general idea Jennifer was gathering from his statements.

"Spock tell her what you told me about the last bit." Pike chimed in, smiling broadly.

"Very well. What Captain Pike wishes me to inform you of was the last part of your exam. You made changes to the initial programming that were not required of you." Due to the commander's complete lack of inflection in his voice Jennifer couldn't tell whether this was a good thing or not, so, of course, she immediately went on the defensive.

"I get it was a simulation and all, but the simulations are supposed to test what we would do in real life, right?" The commander simply nodded in agreement. "So, if I really was faced with a destructive virus in the security systems of a ship that caused damage to the system as a whole and safety protocols, and I knew I had four hours to fix as much of the problem as I could, wouldn't I do my best to prevent a future occurrence from happening? I mean, obviously if a virus was somehow introduced into the programming itself, there was a problem with the programming. Someone with access to the security and safety protocols of the ship wouldn't have been likely to introduce the virus because that would put themselves in danger as well as the whole ship, so it was an attack, just not a physical one. So obviously it was a standard attack from an outside source, well most likely anyway. But it all comes down to the same thing, doesn't it?" Jennifer took a breath.

"If it were a physical attack and you just stopped the attack at a certain point but did nothing else, the damage to the defenses would still be there and the potential for the attack to continue would be present as well. Which is why merely nullifying the virus, a temporary fix, isn't the best option, especially because there's time to do better. If it were a physical attack you would want to destroy the potential for that attack to continue and rebuild the damaged defenses, naturally, which is why eradicating the virus from the programming and allowing the safety subroutine of reconstructing the damaged protocols was the best option for the exam." Jennifer took another breath, looking to Captain Pike for a non-verbal cue of permission to continue, and got it because he smiled and nodded once. She turned back to Commander Spock and continued with her explanation.

"But that still isn't enough. The attack itself points out a weakness in the defenses. If it were a physical attack you wouldn't simply just rebuild the same defenses, would you? That would be stupid. Because even though you were able to stop the attack at a certain point, and even repair the original defenses, the attack getting as far as it did points out several aspects for improvement. Why then, if there was enough time, would you not seek to improve upon the already constructed defenses? Which is exactly what I did. I noticed several weak points in the standard default programming and decided that since I had more time remaining to improve upon the already existing protocols, or defenses if you will. I did pass, right? I mean that wasn't a bad move was it?"

Jennifer waited in silence as the commander seemed to consider what she said but Captain Pike interrupted the silent unease with loud hysterical laughter.

"This is why I wanted you in here, Spock. It wasn't that I thought Kirk needed personal affirmation of her competency," Jennifer smiled then, realizing that she had passed all exams with high marks, and most probably including her regular finals as well, "she doesn't need it, her ego is large enough as it is." Jennifer's smile transformed into a frown, but she kept silent anyway.

"I do not understand, captain. If you did not wish me to explain to her in person that her test results did indeed conclude she was competent enough to receive credit for the classes, why then was I required to present that information to the cadet?" Apparently the meaning of what Pike was saying was lost on the commander still.

However, before Pike could offer a reply Jennifer decided to interject, not really appreciating the cold detachment the commander exhibited.

"He wanted you to see that there's always room for improvement. That just because you're given two choices doesn't mean there isn't a third one. Commander."

"Not to mention, I wanted you to understand in person why I want Kirk here. On the command track. That is what Starfleet has lost. The ability to think beyond what regulations demand. The ability to improvise and improve. That is what I wanted you to see. Now, if we're done here, I think it's about time I address a separate matter with the cadet. Commander, you are dismissed." Jennifer wondered what Pike could possibly want to discuss with her as the Commander stood up at attention from his chair.

"Captain. Cadet." He nodded and walked out of the room gracefully.

"Captain?" Jennifer addressed, wondering what else he could possibly want from her.

"It's Chris when we're alone and you're not in trouble. At least I don't know of a reason you should be in trouble, do you?"

Jennifer thought for a moment, recalling the implementing of a program she had installed in her room's replicator, but then thought she would have heard about that by now if she'd been found out.

"Um, no?"

"That didn't sound very reassuring. Well, anyway, I wanted to talk to you about the upcoming ceremony, after break."

"Ceremony?"

"Commemorating the Kelvin, and more specifically, your father."

"With all due respect, _captain_ ," Jennifer was definitely not using his first name now, "I have no desire to attend said ceremony."

"Jennifer, or is it Jenn, or Jenny?" Pike did not seem perturbed by her response.

"Jenn or Jennifer is fine. Never Jenny." Kirk shot him a glare of narrowed eyes.

"Alright. Well, Jenn. Jennifer just seems too formal. I wanted to talk to you about it because Starfleet wants you there. But, before you interrupt again, I can make an excuse of some sort if you really don't want to be there. I can see both sides. Starfleet now has you in the academy and wants to capitalize on your enrollment as a sign of continuing in your father's footsteps, you don't want to. It's painful for you and I get that. So, I was just trying to give you a head's up, and the chance to tell me whether or not you'd consider to go."

"Honestly? It's not about it being painful. It's annoying really. Why everyone measures me against my father. I didn't know the man, I didn't have the opportunity to. Yeah, he did something great, sacrificing his life so that his crew had the chance to live theirs. But I didn't know him. Everyone expects me to be this great… something because of him and it's annoying. I am not my father. Hell, I'm not my mother either. They were both somewhat of a legend in Starfleet as far as I recall, but I am not them. I am me. I am Jennifer Kirk. Not George Kirk or Winnona Kirk, and I don't want to be them. You dared me to do better than my father, but how is that going to be possible if all anyone sees when they look at is them?"

"Alright. I'll make sure to make an excuse. As far as your classes for next semester, after receiving the results of your final exams, both regular courses and test out exams, I've taken the liberty to compile a list of courses you can and or should take next semester. I've already sent them to your account and you can review and choose which ones you would like to take as soon as you get back to your quarters. I would chose fast though, since most cadets have already had their plans for the next semester set before they started this first one. You're dismissed."

And with that Jennifer Kirk set out to her quarters to review her next semester class list and replicate a drink. After dealing with the unemotional and detached Vulcan as well as being informed about the Kelvin commemoration ceremony, she was in need of one.


	3. Chapter 3: Level 7 Rating

Jennifer looked thoughtfully at the list of recommended courses to take during her second semester at Starfleet Academy. With careful deliberation she decided to make a schedule that would outline her entire Academy career course instead of taking it one semester at a time. She had no doubt that she would be able to test out of certain courses, and that she would pass all required courses in her track. She even thought that she might try her hand at minoring in engineering if possible, or at least Warp Theory, but she left that to be determined at a later date. She drafted her proposal for the next semester and quickly sent it off to both Captain Pike and Commander Spock, now that he was going to be an assistant advisor, she ought to copy him in each communique as far as academic proceedings went.

 _ **To:/Pike, Christopher, CPT, Starfleet Academy**_

 _ **Cc:/ S'chn T'gai, Spock, CDR, Starfleet Academy**_

 _ **From:/ Kirk, Jennifer, CAD, Starfleet Academy**_

 _Sir,_

 _Outlined are the courses I would like to take during the next semester and the courses I would like to test out of during the summer session if possible. Please let me know if this outline is acceptable and whether or not the classes still have openings._

 _V/R,_

 _Cadet Kirk, Jennifer_

 _Starfleet Academy_

 _Courses for 2_ _nd_ _Semester:_

 _Command 102 (Leadership Styles & Applications)_

 _Federation Languages 101 (Andorian, second semester)_

 _Basic Warp Design Astrogation_

 _Creative Writing_

 _Starship Electronic Operations: Security Systems_

 _Adv. Hand to Hand Combat (Please see personnel file for the required pre-requisite qualification equivalent)._

 _Additionally, if possible I would like to test out of any programming courses and/or physics courses up to Astrophysics if possible. I believe my file states a gross understanding of physics as is. Also, if possible, I would like to make note that I have already had Zero Gravity training, and therefore should not be required to take the compulsory course._

 _Post Script: I can also provide an outline for the remaining preferred course selection to completion of my Starfleet Academy education if so desired._

It was not long before she received a reply in response to her academic curriculum. The reply, however, was not from who she expected.

 _ **TO:/ Kirk, Jennifer, CAD, Starfleet Academy**_

 _ **Cc:/ Pike, Christopher, CPT, Starfleet Academy**_

 _ **From:/ S'chn T'gai, Spock, CDR, Starfleet Academy**_

 __ _Cadet Kirk,_

 _As Captain Pike has unfortunately been called to deal with official emergency business regarding the construction of the U.S.S. Enterprise, I have taken the liberty to match your preferred courses through open curriculum classes as required. The courses you have selected are indeed open to more applicants, as they have not been filled to maximum capacity, as such I have enrolled you in said courses for your second semester at Starfleet Academy with one exception._

 _Furthermore, I do not yet have access to your complete personnel file, as such, I will need to understand how you qualify for Advanced Hand to Hand combat if I am to enroll you in this particular class for next semester. You will be required, as all first year cadets are, to undergo a survival practical which is held at the first week after finals during the summer. If it is amenable to you, perhaps you can provide me with your personnel access code in person and I will view the needed qualifications forthwith until such a time that Captain Pike is able to grant me full administrative access to your file._

 _It would be, as you suggested, desired, that you submit an outline for courses you wish to take and test out of for the remainder of your Starfleet Academy education, so as to provide the most efficient use of time._

 _V/R,_

 _Commander Spock_

 _Starfleet Academy_

Jennifer thought it strange that Captain Pike had been immediately pulled away to official business, and if she was being honest with herself, annoyed at the commander's ready willingness to do Pike's job as advisor. Granted, Pike had given Commander Spock the authority to act as an assistant advisor, however, that didn't mean he couldn't wait until the captain returned from his emergency business, did it? She was also annoyed that he seemed to have the audacity to question her claims. He had, after all, been involved with grading her first test-out exams. Shouldn't that have proved qualification enough?

 _ **To:/ S'chn T'gai, Spock, CDR, Starfleet Academy**_

 _ **From:/ Kirk, Jennifer, CAD, Starfleet Academy**_

 _Sir,_

 _Seeing that you are still active, if you would so desire, I can meet with you today regarding my personal access code to my personnel file. Name a time. Furthermore, I have written a detailed description of the classes I intend to take and in which semester I would like to take them, if it can be approved in such a fashion._

 _The course lists are as follows after the already given second semester:_

 _Semester Three:_

 _Command 201 (First Contacts & Traditional/ Non-Traditional Situations)._

 _Federation Languages 201 (Tellarite)_

 _Interspecies Ethics_

 _Warp Theory_

 _Starship Electronic Operations: Weapons_

 _Piloting Runabout_

 _Semester Four:_

 _Command 202 (Bridge Crew Operations)_

 _Federation Languages (Tellarite)_

 _Interspecies Protocol_

 _Starship Electronic Operations: Communications_

 _Plasma Physics_

 _Advanced Tactical Analysis_

 _Summer Session: Starship Duty Tour if scheduled._

 _Semester Five:_

 _Command 301 (Strategy and Management)_

 _Federation Languages 301 (Vulcan)_

 _Subspace Theoretical Physics_

 _Interstellar Ethnology_

 _Astrophysics_

 _Multi-dimensional Calculus_

 _Physical Training (As required by all cadets)_

 _Winter Break: Short-term internship if approved_

 _Semester Six:_

 _Command 302 (Comprehensive/Thesis)_

 _Federation Languages 302 (Vulcan)_

 _Interspecies Diplomacy_

 _Military Writing_

 _Advanced Engineering (Mechanics and propulsion systems)_

 _Quantum Physics (In relation to Relativity and subspace travel)_

 _Public Speaking_

 _I would like to add that I believe the outline above to be both attainable and realistic for myself._

 _V/R_

 _Cadet Kirk, Jennifer_

 _Starfleet Academy_

Jennifer waited patiently after she sent the reply. She didn't know what got under her skin more, the fact that her abilities were being called into question, or that Pike's faith in her was being questioned. As if Captain Pike didn't have a grasp on what he was dealing with. Obviously Pike was competent enough to deal with cadets and their education. So she waited. And waited. What she wouldn't give to have Bones here with her to vent with. At least then she wouldn't be so surprised and jump at the sound of her computer terminal beeping with an incoming video call. A video call from the same person she didn't really like.

"Commander."

"Cadet. As it seems you have free time, would you be willing to meet with me in my office to discuss your academic curriculum?" The same cool, even, and detached voice rang over her terminal, but somehow, she could hear something she hadn't quite paid attention to in Pike's office earlier. An accent, obviously Vulcan, and being distracted enough by the new observation, her brain allowed her to make note of another before she could quash the thought, the commander wasn't bad on the eyes, if you could get past the his being Vulcan part. "Cadet?"

"Sorry, commander, I was distracted for a moment. Yes, I can meet you in your office. Is now good?"

"Evidently. Not now. I have a meeting with another student in 4.3 minutes. Meet me in one hour to discuss your upcoming courses."

"One hour. Got it."

And without even a simple goodbye the video chat ended. _Well that was rude. I wonder who he's meeting with. Not many students elect to stay at the academy during breaks._ Jennifer thought to herself, still slightly annoyed. But now the annoyance was shifted to herself more than anything. She didn't need a distraction. Boys, men, Vulcans, whatever, were distractions. Sure, she flirted shamelessly, but that was in good fun, a good way to relieve stress without getting involved with complicated relationships, or lack thereof.

Jennifer Kirk was well aware of her already rather popular reputation as a promiscuous woman, and honestly, she didn't care. She was too involved with her studies to care. She didn't have time to care. She wasn't here to correct the presumptions of her classmates, or professors, she was here to learn, and to, hopefully, earn a commission into Starfleet. She was here to fulfil a dare made to her only six months ago. She was here to become awesome. And she would excel at what she set out to do, because was there really any alternative?

So when she arrived ten minutes early at Spock's office she wasn't deterred by the fact that his door was closed. It was a habit left over from her time in MACO to be at least ten minutes early to every hit time. So far it hadn't led her astray. In fact, it had actually helped her out in some areas. Mostly getting the seat she wanted in whatever class she was in. So she just stood outside the door waiting for whoever he was meeting with to come out.

She didn't have to wait long, only a little over five minutes, before a familiar figure emerged from the commander's office laughing.

"Thanks Commander Spock. I'm glad I spoke with you." It was Uhura, no first name. Well actually, Jennifer knew her first name, she'd hacked the academy's personnel files within the first week of her being at the academy. It was really too easy, much easier than she'd thought it would have been really. But she wasn't about to let Uhura know she knew her first name, not yet anyway, because then she would have to lie about how she found out. And it was a funny game they would play. Jennifer would flirt with Uhura, ask for her first name, and Uhura would grow annoyed and refuse to give it to her. Okay, so it was really only funny for Jennifer.

"Uhura." Jennifer said, shocking the other cadet so that she actually jumped from being startled.

"Oh. It's you! Wait, what are you doing here? Last I knew you weren't taking any classes from Commander Spock." She spat out, almost angrily.

"And? I have a meeting with him regardless. Have a good evening." Jennifer just beamed at her and walked into the commander's office, pleased that she had apparently upset Uhura.

Jennifer knew, through careful observation, mainly eavesdropping, that Uhura was completely infatuated with the commander. Her and her roommate Gaila Vro, who Jennifer actually did like, would talk about him all the time at the mess hall, and Jennifer would hear because, well, they weren't really that discreet. Of course all the time was a rather relative term, due to the fact that Jennifer only ate at the mess hall three or four times a week if not less. She was content with the replicator in her shared common area with Bones, as it allowed her more time to study, but every so often, she craved real food.

"Cadet Kirk, please take a seat." Commander Spock spoke, not bothering to look up from his desk. It was creepy. Jennifer knew she hadn't exactly made a stealthy entrance, but still, he'd only heard her voice once.

"Commander." She acknowledged him while taking a seat in front of his desk, deciding to scoot it back some. Obviously Uhura had no qualms about being in his personal space, and while Jennifer was a relatively tactile person with those she was close with, which was at the time only Bones, she had no desire to be that close to the commander's personal space, or have him in hers. She'd heard about Vulcan telepathy, which was probably where her aversion of him stemmed from in the first place, and while it was said that Vulcan telepathy was almost strictly through physical contact only, there were cases of the stronger telepaths that could extend their abilities a short distance without requiring physical touch. As such, she had no desire to be in any telepathic species' sphere of ability unless absolutely necessary or avoidable. Therefore, physical distance was a must with the commander until such a time his 'sphere of ability' could be identified and proven.

"Cadet Kirk, the reason I asked for your personal attendance is so you could input your access code personally, as opposed to giving it to me via electronic communications, as if prohibited by Starfleet regulations. You are not required to grant me this access, however, it would greatly benefit you to do so in regards to your academic calendar. Captain Pike would eventually grant me full access to your personnel file, but was unable to due to the time restraints of the emergency he was called to. This being the case, I must ask, are you willing to provide me with your personal access code to use for the sole purpose of assisting you in creating an appropriate academic calendar which is best suited to your competencies?"

 _Well_ , Jennifer thought, _he definitely knows how to spell things out, that's for sure. Maybe I should just give it to him to see the shock on his face when he finds out about MACO. Not that he would show it, if the previous meeting with him was any indication._

"Sure. I have two access codes, by the way. I'll give you the public one, commander, if you don't mind." The public one used for any manner of things. The private one, used for applications to prestigious institutes and organizations like MACO, and Starfleet itself.

"Please explain. I was unaware that citizens possessed two access codes to their files." He said evenly as always, although Jennifer caught his raised eyebrow. Apparently she had gotten his attention.

"The public code is the one used when applying for normal jobs, and such. The private one is only for use by organizations such as MACO and Starfleet. Due to the nature of the access you need, I don't think the private one is needed. You just need to see my academic requirements, right? MACO's academic equivalents have been transferred over into a public format, so the public code should be enough. The qualifications won't say MACO on them, using the public code, but that's where they're from, if you got curious." What Jennifer didn't say was that there was much more in her personnel file than just her previous affiliation with MACO.

Another eyebrow raise. ' _You were in MACO?'_ It seemed to say, but he didn't voice the question aloud. "It is sufficient. I assume Captain Pike is well aware where the qualifications come from, as well as Starfleet in general. They would not have been added if they could not have been verified. Very well," he held a general PADD over his desk, which was actually a portable computer terminal really, "please enter the correct public access code."

Jennifer stood from the chair and carefully grabbed the PADD from the commander, making sure not to make any physical contact. She quickly input the access code for her file and handed the PADD back to him before returning to her seat.

It didn't take long for Commander Spock to review the full length of her public file.

"I do not see any physics qualifications based on these certifications. All other qualifications seem sufficient for the desired courses you wish to test out of." He said. It was a statement and question both. _What makes you think you can test out of physics courses?_ He seemed to say.

"I understand, commander. I assure you I can pass the most basic physics courses, however, up to astrophysics at least. I could probably pass quantum physics, but I would rather take the course."

"That remains to be seen. A placement test will be required. After which, you will be given clearance for the level of physics you show appropriate aptitude and competency for, but not credit. As a command track cadet you are only allotted certain courses in which you may test out of to receive credit for. As more than general physics is not a core competency for command track courses you will not receive any credit beyond that course for whatever level you test out at."

"Understood, commander."

"I would also recommend testing out of as many courses as possible earlier rather than later, if you are able." Commander Spock stated. Jennifer took this as a challenge. "I see that your programming level is currently rated at a level 5. If you wish, I could schedule you to take the advanced programming exam in two days."

"Don't I need to test out of the intermediate course first?" Jennifer asked, suddenly taken aback from his offer.

"I see no reason to. In fact, I am surprised that Captain Pike did not suggest it earlier. It would have certainly cut back on your courses. If your programming level rating is indeed accurate, I foresee no problem with your passing the advanced course exam." He raised an eyebrow, another challenge. Jennifer took it as such.

"Of course not, commander. Two days?"

"If you require a longer period to prepare, cadet-" he started.

"I don't. I could take it now, but it is rather late in the evening."

"Certainly. I will make the appropriate change in my schedule. I must forewarn you, the advanced programming exam is significantly more difficult than the programming 101 exam. You will be timed, if you do not complete the practical exercises in a pre-determined but unrevealed time, you will not pass the course and I will make the appropriate adjustment to your calendar for you to attend the intermediate level course as well as the advanced course."

"Wait, what?" Jennifer exclaimed, her emotions finally getting the better of her. She didn't understand.

"The intermediate course prepares the student for the advanced course. There are aspects of the advanced course exam which pull from the intermediate course's curriculum specifically. Therefore, if you cannot pass the advanced exam, you will need to complete the intermediate course as well as the advanced course to receive the appropriate credentials from Starfleet."

"I still don't understand. I already have a level 5 rating. Why would I need to retake a class that is below that rating?"

"Your rating would change if you were to fail the advanced exam. If you cannot correctly and efficiently use your credentialed skills in combinations, what use is the rating?" Commander Spock raised his eyebrow again, and Jennifer fought the urge to yell back at him, clenching her fists at her sides

"Of course, commander."

"Do you still wish to sit the exam in two days' time? If not, your current level will not change. However, I will add, that if you do pass all parts of the advanced exam, your current rating would increase to level 6."

"Level 6? Wait, how many people actually pass the advanced exam?" Jennifer suddenly grew nervous. If she didn't pass the exam, her rating would decrease, if she did, it would increase. But level 6? A level 6 programming rating was not common. Usually only specialized programmers ever achieved a level 6 rating. Getting a level 5 rating in programming was not without its difficulties, and although Jennifer knew she could do more than her current credentials gave her credit for now, she was still a bit apprehensive. There were only 7 levels of rating for programmers, level 7 being the hardest to achieve, and most difficult to maintain. Jennifer knew that if she tried, she could probably achieve a level 7, but it would take time, study, and effort. A level 5 rating was still pretty high and usually more than adequate for most occupations requiring a programming level rating.

"On average only 12 cadets per year pass all parts of the advanced programming exam. Only one has passed the exam without taking the actual course in the past five years. Because the practical is exercise is done in three parts, the rating level is increased to level 6. If for any reason a cadet fails to achieve an appropriate score, the rating is either decreased or kept at level 4."

"Oh." Jennifer said. She was apprehensive, indeed, but she did say she wanted a challenged. "Five out of how many cadets?"

"On average at least 80 cadets sit the advanced programming exam." The commander replied instantly. Jennifer noticed then the depth of his brown eyes, daring her to sit the exam, daring her to take the risk almost. It was odd.

"And who was the only one to pass the exam without taking the course?" Jennifer asked, but she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Myself." He answered simply. Yes, Jennifer knew exactly who that one person was. She suddenly felt her competitive streak rise up and immediately, without thinking, responded.

"I'll take it." She said defiantly, as if daring the commander to hesitate in accepting her word.

"Very well. I will note in in my schedule and reserve the lab. It is a six hour exam, not to exclude the written exam. In total, you will be given eight hours to complete the exam, the first two spent on the written portion, following a monitored break before entering into the practical exercise."

Jennifer gulped. MACO's tests weren't even that long or rigorous. So far, she decided, that while the commander might be physically attractive, and rather intelligent, of course he was, he was not someone she wanted to interact with on a normal basis. But she couldn't back down from the challenge he presented. He obviously didn't trust her enough to take her at her word about her qualifications, nor apparently did he trust his commanding officer enough for the same, which is what really pissed her off if she was being honest.

"I'll do it. Two days? No problem. I'm here anyway. Might as well make use of the time."

"Naturally. It is illogical to waste one's time, especially when it could be better spent in the pursuit of academic progress."

"Naturally." Jennifer replied in the same dead even tone, although it was for a very different reason.

"I will contact you with the specific details of the location and time tomorrow. Dismissed."

Jennifer stood to attention. "Commander." She nodded and swiftly made an about face.

She rushed back to her room. When she sat down at her computer terminal she hesitated. Should she call Bones first, or start studying up for the advanced programming test now? She decided to call Bones. He'd give her grief, sure, for adding more stress, but she really needed to vent, and Bones was really the only true friend she had.

"Jenn. Do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"Ummm…no?" She said honestly. "Why are you whispering?"

"What time is it there?" Bones asked in a half-angry whisper.

"1900 ish. Why?"

"Exactly. And Georgia is three hours ahead of San Francisco. So it's like 2200 here. Joanna's asleep. The beeping could have woken her up."

"Sorry. Wait, why are you in her room if she's asleep? Isn't that kind of weird?"

"I just got her to go to bed, and then my communicator goes off saying I'm getting a video call, so I had to rush into my room and open up the terminal."

"Oh. So that's why it took you so long to answer. Sorry. I can call back later if you want."

"Don't worry about it. What's up?"

"So you know how I did a few test out exams this past week?" Jennifer started hesitatingly.

"Yeah, the ones you crammed for? The ones you promised that once were done you would get some much needed sleep and eat real food after." Bones gave her warning look, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah those ones. Well apparently Commander Spock wants me to take the advanced programming exam in two days." Jennifer bit her lip.

"Advanced programming…. What? I thought you only just took the programming 101 exam? And who is Commander Spock? Does this mean you won't be sleeping? You can't do that. You need to sleep. You promised me you would sleep."

"Yeah, well apparently he looked at my credentials and said I should give it a shot basically. Apparently only one person has passed the exam without taking the course in the past five years, and about 12 out of 80 cadets pass the exam period each year."

"What the _fuck?_ Jenn! I thought I said no more stress. I thought I said _rest_ and _sleep_! Jesus, kid, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Something along the lines of I really want to prove to this cold bastard that he isn't the only capable person on the face of the planet Earth at the moment?" Jennifer half-heartedly replied.

"Of course this is because of your god-damned ego. You don't have anything to prove to anyone. You're doing just fine, Jenn." Bones sighed. "You need sleep. If I find out you haven't slept at least a full eight hours in two days after this exam I am coming back to San Francisco early and sedating you into submission."

"Yes, mom. Just wish me luck with this test. If I don't pass, my credentials get damaged. And as much as I can make that up, I really don't want to. You don't just get level 5 programming creds from anywhere."

"Level 5?" Bones gasped in shock. "I mean, I knew you were good, what with the replicator program and all, but damn!"

"That's not the most impressive thing in my file. Anyway, I need to cram, see ya in a week, Bones, and thanks."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Get some sleep though. Seriously. You look like you haven't slept since I left." Bones looked at Jennifer hard. "You haven't have you? Jenn, if you don't get at least four hours of sleep tonight I am coming back tomorrow first thing and I give a damn about your credentials, I will make you sleep. Is that clear?"

"Yes, mom. Don't worry, Bones, I'll be fine. I'm going to study now. Love you. Bye!" Jennifer quickly terminated the call and froze. She'd said it. That word. That phrase. Obviously she hadn't meant it _that_ way, but still. She couldn't remember the last time she'd said that. No, actually she could. But it had been… years. She shook her head, trying to refocus. She had a programming exam to ace and she needed to study up for it.

Only one person has passed it without taking the course in the past five years? Yeah, well there was about to be another! And her name was Jennifer T. Kirk!

The next morning, promptly at 0900 hours Jennifer Kirk's computer terminal chimed with a notification that she'd received a message. A message from Commander Spock.

 _ **To:/ Kirk, Jennifer, CAD, Starfleet Academy**_

 _ **From:/ S'chn T'gai, Spock, CDR, Starfleet Academy**_

 __ _Cadet Kirk,_

 _This is to notify you of your scheduled exam time for the Advanced Programming written and practical exercises exam. The time will be 0930 hours located at computer lab 3 in the science building tomorrow, December 23_ _rd_ _, 2255._

 _You will be given precisely two standard hours to take the written portion of the exam, following which will be a one and a half hour meal break which will be monitored by myself as there is not another proctor available on such short notice. You will then proceed to simulation lab 4 where you will begin the first of three practical exercises. You will be given a total of six standard hours to complete the three practical exercises in total. You will not be informed if you have passed a single exercise until completion of the third and final practical. You will be given ten standard minutes in between each practical for a rest period if it is desired, but you are not required to partake in said rest period, you may if you wish, continue into the next practical exercise._

 _It is recommended that you bring with you a blank PADD and stylus._

 _I will notify you within one standard hour upon your completion of the third and final practical if you have passed and your graded score. If you have completed the exam with an acceptable passing score your programming rating will be increased to level 6. If you pass the exam with a 98% score or higher your rating level will be increased to a level 7. If you do not pass the entirety of the exam, your programming rating level will be decreased to a level 4. In the event that you do not pass this exam if you desire to increase your programming rating level you will be required to take both the intermediate and advanced programming level again._

 _V/R_

 _Commander Spock_

 _Starfleet Academy_

Jennifer read the message three times, committing it to memory. She had to pass this exam. But did she read that correctly? If she passed with a 98% or higher, she would be granted a level 7 rating in programming? She blinked, reread that passage to ensure she had indeed read it correctly. So there was a point to the three practical exercises. She had to pass that exam. There was no other way.

Jennifer spent the next three hours studying in her room before deciding to take a walk, grab a bite to eat from the mess hall and a coffee, and then proceed to the library.

She was not prepared for the interaction that would take place in the library, nor did she particularly desire said interaction.

The old style library doors swung open and she walked right into a familiar cadet. It was unfortunate that said familiar cadet was not familiar in a good way.

"Ugh! Kirk! What are you doing here? I thought you were off to Hicksville?" Uhura exclaimed after gathering up a stack of informational PADDs that had fallen to the floor in the collision.

"Um, studying? I mean it is the library. Look, Uhura, I'd love to stay here and flirt with you, but I really do need to study, so if you wouldn't mind?" Kirk gestured to inside of the library as a whole, which Uhura was currently blocking angrily.

"What could you possibly have to study for? Finals are over. Unless you're trying to get a leg up on next semester, because, well, you would have to." Uhura seethed. Jennifer thought that if it were humanly possible she would have steam escaping from her ears. Uhura really hated her for some reason. It went deeper than harmless flirtation, but she couldn't put a finger on what the issue was.

"Actually I'm studying to test out of the advanced programming course, thank you very much." Jennifer replied, frustrated and moved to side-step Uhura."

"Wait, what? Only seniors ever take that class. And practically no one passes it. Especially if they haven't taken the class."

Jennifer swung around and glared at Uhura icily, not at all feeling flirtatious. "Yeah, well, one person has. And I'm about to be the second. Now, if you don't mind, I really do have to study thanks. Not all of us can just smile at our professors and expect to pass." Jennifer knew it was a cheap shot. She knew Uhura was actually really smart. Like in the top five of her class smart. And definitely in the top of her linguistics classes smart. She'd practically memorized her academic profile. But, there was an ancient saying, 'an eye for an eye'.

It had the intended effect. Uhura blanched before she grew extremely angry. "I have never. Would never. That would be… oh my god. I'm not YOU!"

"So you deny that you're totally in love with Commander Spock?" Jennifer threw at her faster than any fastball could ever be thrown. It worked. Uhura blanched again, but instead of continuing on with her angry tirade she became indignant, chagrined. Her secret wasn't so secret after all.

"How do- I'm not!"

"So you weren't laughing at something he said when you were exiting his office yesterday, knowing full well that Vulcans don't prescribe to humor?" Jennifer didn't know this as a rule, it was mainly a shot in the dark based on prior experiences and what she had observed of the commander's attitude during their meeting with Captain Pike. "You weren't deliberately trying to flirt with him? You weren't deliberately trying the oldest trick in the book on him? Come on, Uhura. I'm not blind. And neither is anyone else. Honestly, the only person blind to your act is probably the commander himself. He probably just thinks that your inconsistent behavior is illogical." _Got it in one!_ Jennifer thought. Uhura blanched even more. Kirk knew she'd hit the proverbial nail on the head. She knew Uhura was fairly intelligent, and that the commander probably saw that, but she also knew Uhura was attracted to him, who wouldn't be, physically at least, but Jennifer knew that for Uhura it went beyond physical attraction.

"I'm late for an appointment." Uhura finally said before storming out of the library.

"Yeah, I thought so." Jennifer whispered. She hated how easily she could manipulate people sometimes, how easy it was to read them, and us seemingly anomalous information to achieve her own goals, but in this instant, she felt good about it. Nothing she had said was strictly true, nor was it anything she had strictly seen or observed. But it definitely matched up with what Uhura felt. And that was good enough. Maybe after the exam Kirk would start up shamelessly flirting with the woman just to get under her skin some more, but right now she needed to concentrate and study.

Jennifer Kirk spent the next several hours pouring over vast amounts information, most of which was just a review of what she already knew, but some of which was new, and once again she thanked whoever had decided to bless her with the genetic code allowing her to have an eidetic memory. The new information she read, processed, and tried out on a simulation computer seemed like some really good stuff. It was a good thing there was an extra copy of the advanced programming PADD filed in the library as well as several other texts involved with advanced programming. Some of the codes and techniques she'd read up on she'd never even heard of, and she didn't doubt she would need every last bit of information to pass the exam tomorrow.

When the librarian on shift informed her that she was closing for the night, Jennifer checked the time and instantly her stomach groaned with hunger. She'd spent almost 10 hours in the library. She decided to check out a couple of the informational PADDs before retiring to her room for the evening. She'd stay up a few more hours studying then try to sleep for a few hours. She would need it.

At exactly 0925 Commander Spock appeared in front of the computer lab 3 door to unlock it. Jennifer had been waiting for five minutes, sticking to her strict adherence of being ten minutes early to every hit time given to her. It was actually surprising to her that the commander was only five minutes early.

"Cadet."

"Commander."

"I will power up the computer terminal for you and you will begin your written exam at precisely 0930." He said opening the door for her to move inside before closing it behind them.

Commander Spock gestured to a specific computer terminal, implanting the power on sequence, and then pulling up the written test from a transfer file folder on the desktop with a password which Jennifer purposely did not peek at. Okay, maybe she peeked a bit. It was a Standardized version of Vulcan that much was noticeable.

"Cadet Kirk, please be seated and begin the test on my mark." She took her seat, breathing deeply. _I can do this. I will do this. This is nothing._ The mantra went on inside her head, and she almost didn't hear the commander's instructions to begin. Almost.

She finished in 1:52 minutes. Eight minutes to spare on the written test. And she thanked high heaven, if it existed, that she'd found that information PADD with the latest Advanced Programming textbook on it. That and her eidetic memory.

She backed the chair up from the computer terminal. "I'm finished, commander." She announced, turning to face him.

"You have eight minutes remaining." Commander Spock replied, a raised eyebrow.

"I know. But I'm done." She insisted.

"You do not wish to check your work?"

"Nope. Did that already. Can I eat now, I'm hungry." She smiled, trying to keep a light mood, trying to suppress her nervous energy about the practical exercises.

"If that is your wish, yes. I will accompany you to the mess hall." The commander rose from his seat behind Jennifer and went to turn off the computer terminal after saving the exam and transferring it to his personal PADD tablet.

Eating lunch with the commander was… strange for Jennifer. They ate in complete and total silence. It was awkward. Or at least, the quick stolen glances were awkward for Jennifer, as she kept expecting him to look at her or say something about the exam. No, she didn't exactly expect him to say anything at all, but she didn't expect him not to. When they were finished eating the commander finally spoke.

"May I ask a personal query?" Commander Spock looked up from his finished bowl of soup and Jennifer swore his eyes bore straight into her mind, which she tried to keep as blank as possible.

"Sure." She shrugged. Why did he make her nervous? Or was it simply the practical exam portion filling her with nervous energy? She attempted to correct it by acting as nonchalant as possible.

"Are you vegetarian? I understand that while many humans practice the lifestyle, many more are inclined not to."

Jennifer thought this over, trying to answer without giving any emotion away. "Not strictly, no. I do enjoy seafood." Which was true, she did. Scallops, crab, lobster. That was about it. Anything that didn't remotely smell like burning flesh or rotten corpses. Fish, she could do fish. And those three didn't really smell all that fishy.

"May I ask why?"

Jennifer shrugged again, trying to bury the box deep down inside. _It's over. Done. Forget._ It was the mantra on repeat in her mind. "Personal preference?" It was time for a new tactic. "Are all Vulcan's vegetarian, or just you?" She asked, having noticed that his soup, while appropriate for colder weather, also did not contain any meat products. "Or is it Vegan?"

"Vegetarian is the most applicable term, however, some Vulcans have chosen to adopt a strictly Vegan diet. As a whole, Vulcans are mostly vegetarian, however, there are a rare few that will eat replicated flesh." The commander was, surprisingly to Jennifer, rather forthcoming.

"Hmm. May I ask why?"

"Vulcans as a race detest violence. While some go as far to philosophize that violence in any situation is absolutely abhorrent even at the risk of one's own life, many do not. However, violence in any form is most distasteful to all Vulcans, which extends to the extinguishment of semi-intelligent beings from which most meat is taken for the purpose of nourishment."

"So basically Vulcans are vegetarians because they don't want to kill animals to provide nourishment?"

"Crudely put, but correct."

Anything. Anything to shove it all back down into a box and to be forgotten. _It's over. Done. Forgotten._

"But explorations of planets have found that some plant life is in fact semi-intelligent. Furthermore, life is life, in any form, be it plant, animal, or insect. Why then should a difference be made between plant life and animal life in the concept of acquiring nourishment which is essential to survive?"

"Your argument raises interesting topics I had not thought of. However, I argue that having a vegetarian diet is logical." Jennifer looked at him expectantly, clearly asking for clarification. And her annoyance flared up once again. Because it was said to be logical, it was assumed that the other party would recognize the logic itself, or so she thought. But she didn't.

"Just what is your argument for it being logical, commander?"

"In order to facilitate the production of meat products available for nourishment, primarily before the invention of matter re-sequencers, known commonly as replicators, livestock had to be raised and fed." Jennifer nodded, the process still existed today, because, according to others, you just couldn't replicate the taste of real meat. "Why then would the feed appropriated to said livestock, most of which is edible for the varying species raising the livestock, not be given to the species raising the livestock as nourishment? It is logical, therefore, to cease eating meat, and eat what feeds the production of meat itself. Thereby eliminating part of the process as a whole."

"Wait, your argument for the complete logic behind a vegetarian diet is basically, why feed your food if you can just live off the feed itself?" Jennifer was taken aback. She'd never thought of the diet's logic before, and certainly never thought of it like that. Her aversion to meat was much more a personal choice, borne out of necessity at times.

"Simply put, but summarily accurate."

"Huh. Never thought of it like that." The silence that was present during their meal enveloped the Vulcan and human once more. Kirk waited a few minutes while the commander perused through a PADD he'd brought with him to the mess hall before speaking again. "So, commander, why did you want me to take the advanced programming exam to test out of it?"

Commander Spock raised his head and looked at her, eyebrow raised. "It was logical. You had sufficient time remaining, and your credentials proved you were competent enough to attempt the exam. Usually students who sit the final exam for advanced programming are credentialed with a level 4 programming rating."

"Which is obtained after successful completion of the intermediate programming course offered at Starfleet Academy and subsequent passing of the final exam." Jennifer added automatically. She'd read the course pamphlets.

"Precisely."

"But you said that upon passing the advanced programming exam one could be credentialed with a level 7 rating. How is that possible if they only have a level four rating going in?"

"If a passing grade is received on the advanced programming there are three rating levels that are possible to be credentialed to the individual. I am prohibited from informing you exactly what score is prescribed to each rating level with the exception that a level 7, as I previously informed you, is only credentialed by receiving a 98% score or higher on the overall exam."

"Right. So I know you said score factors into the rating, but what factors into the score? The written test is obvious, as the correct answer denotes the proper scoring. But what about the practical exercises? Everyone has their own developed techniques at that level, their own signature if you will."

"It is determined entirely by the individual taking the exam. Time factors into the overall score. Fundamental skills, certainly, as well as what is built off of those fundamental skills. Technique, as you described it. How strong are codes? Are they too rigid, or too flexible? There are various factors that determine the overall score. What you must do is analyze the situation before you and implement the best plan of action, reaction, and follow through, as humans say, to ensure your programming does not fail at the very least."

"And at the very best?"

"To ensure that your programming, your code inputs and relationships are better than simply works."

 _In other words, nor pressure, Jenn._ Jennifer was suddenly very nervous again, but she didn't have time to overthink, analyze what the commander was saying because Uhura suddenly dropped into view. If looks could kills, Uhura's would be torturing Kirk for all the anger that was so clearly evident in her eyes.

Uhura started walking towards the table the commander and Kirk were occupying.

"Uggh." Jennifer groaned softly. Not, however, softly enough for Vulcan hearing.

"Cadet, are you unwell?"

"That remains to be seen." Jennifer responded cryptically, and she was rewarded with yet another of the commander's, obviously characteristic, eyebrow raises.

"Commander Spock!" Uhura exclaimed as she approached the table. Jennifer was mentally adding the time they had spent since she finished her written portion of the exam, the amount of time they had spent eating, and estimating the amount of time it would take to walk to the simulation lab. There were, unfortunately, at least five minutes extra, and Commander Spock would be very much aware of this. "Cadet Kirk." Uhura clipped. "Commander, I'm glad I ran into you. I didn't find you at your office this morning, and I was wondering if you could take a look at my translation of the Andorian Imperial Decrees to the People."

"Cadet Uhura, I regret to inform you that I cannot at present assist you in your translation. I am currently overseeing an exam with Cadet Kirk and we must soon depart to resume said exam. My office will be open tomorrow morning for any assistance you require." Jennifer fought back a smile at the disappointed look on Uhura's face. More so at the jealousy that seemed to be emanating off her in violent waves.

To her credit, Uhura brandished a smile anyway. "Certainly, commander. I apologize for disturbing your progress."

"An apology is unnecessary, as no progress was disturbed. I was simply escorting Cadet Kirk to her meal as is protocol during the advanced programming exam, as there were no other proctors available today. I will be more than capable of assisting you tomorrow."

"Of course, commander. Have a pleasant day!" Uhura seemed to wait for a moment, but when all she received was a cursory nod in return she walked off again, glancing over her shoulder once more to shoot Kirk a dirty sidelong glare. Jennifer returned the icy look with a smile.

As nervous as she was, Jennifer T. Kirk currently existed in a State of fluctuating emotions and thoughts. Only one thing was clear. She was going to do her damnedest to ace the exam.


	4. Chapter 4: Second Best

Jennifer ran through possible simulation scenarios as she walked alongside Commander Spock toward the simulation lab from the mess hall. He could throw probably anything at her, but as it was going to be in the simulation lab and this was Starfleet Academy, which meant that hopeful graduates would be serving on a starship, Jennifer deducted that whatever situation he would throw at her would entail some sort of programming crisis on a starship. She just didn't know exactly what that would be.

She had three practical exercises to go through and exactly six hours to do them all in. Six hours until she would find out if her programming rating would increase or decrease. Six hours she had to survive, no, thrive, in the world of code and electronics before she could breathe again. Six hours until she would find out if she could best a Vulcan.

Jennifer might be nervous, but she wasn't going to back down.

Commander Spock said nothing the entire roughly five minute walk from the mess hall to simulation lab 4. Jennifer almost wished he would have made small talk, it would have helped with her nerves, almost. When they arrived at the simulation lab the commander held his hand up to a biometric lock and doors hissed open. Simulation labs were highly secure, as some of the most expensive equipment for training was kept in them. There were three types of simulation labs at Starfleet Academy. The one Jennifer would be taking her practical exercises in this afternoon was a Starship Bridge lab.

Jennifer walked into the simulation lab ahead of the commander and took in her surroundings. The lab was a pretty accurate replica of the bridge of a standard starship, right down to the captain's chair in the middle of the bridge which was facing a view screen. Jennifer took this all in and imagined, that someday she would be sitting in that captain's chair, possibly even the very same one, participating in a command simulation.

"You will take the station directly behind the captain's chair on the rear wall." Commander Spock spoke finally bringing Jennifer out of her mental musings.

"Right." Was all she could think to say, taking one last look around the replicated bridge before walking to the station the commander had designated for her.

Nothing was turned on yet, save the lights in the room, however, Jennifer was still taking in the glorious feeling of being on a bridge of a starship, even if it was just a simulation lab in reality. She looked over her station, memorizing the layout. It was not so different than the layout she was used to on the ships MACO used. It was a standard large display screen layout in front of her face and another on the counter perpendicular where she would rest her hands, used for typing in codes, doing algorithms, and using commands. It was reminiscent of an ancient touch-screen laptop but on a much larger scale with much more computing power and capability. Tied into what would be, if it weren't just a simulation lab, a ship's computer system.

"Computer," the commander spoke once more, "prepare simulation: advanced programming exam practical exercise one, Cadet Kirk, Jennifer, authorization code Spock Alpha Charlie 2-2-5-6."

The stations all powered on and ran through a startup cycle, Jennifer noticed, careful not to touch anything just yet.

"Advanced Programming Exam exercise one prepared for Cadet Kirk, Jennifer, Stardate 2258.358 authorized by Commander Spock." The computer acknowledged, giving the current Stardate.

"Cadet Kirk, I will now inform you of your simulation scenario and the policies regarding the practical exercises. You will then inform me of your understanding of said scenario and policies, following which I will announce the beginning of your first exercise and start the timer for this portion of the exam."

"Understood, sir." Jennifer said, not standing up from her station. She didn't understand why he had to say that and why he couldn't just have started off with the explanation of the scenario. She already knew the policy for the exam, but maybe he had to say it aloud so the computer would capture him telling her.

"Computer, commence recording of exam parameters." Commander Spock instructed the computer, apparently it was so, Jennifer thought, officially the exam needed to have a recording of both the proctor and the student taking the exam acknowledging the parameters.

"Cadet Kirk, for the purpose of this portion of the Advanced Programming exam you will be given in total six hours to complete all of three practical exercises. If at any time you wish to end the exam before completion you may state so. The practical exercises are divided into three parts, you may take as long as you wish to on either portion of the exercises provided you do not exceed the six hour total time limit. You may also take a ten minute break in between each portion, however, your timer will still run. If you complete the practical before the timer has run out, you will state that you are complete, I will then acknowledge said statement and the computer will record verification of competition. There will be three timer warnings given prior to the end of six hours. The first timer warning will sound at thirty minutes, the second at ten minutes, and the third at five minutes. The last ten seconds will be counted aloud by the computer. If you do not state completion before the countdown reaches zero you will not receive credit for the exam and will not receive a grade. If this happens your programming level will be decreased to a rating level 4 and you will be required to take the intermediate programming course as well as the advanced programming course and exams to increase your rating level once again. Do you understand what I have said thus far?"

Jennifer almost choked. She knew what he was saying, he had told her before, but it was real now. It was being recorded for record, and she couldn't back out.

"I understand, sir." She replied, consciously trying to make sure her voice was calm and steady.

"If you do not wish to continue this exam, please state so now. Your rating level will remain at level 5. Do you wish to proceed?"

"I wish to proceed, commander."

"Very well. The scenario for your first practical exercise is simple. You are the senior programmer aboard Starship Simulator 4 when the ship encounters a spacial anomaly which begins to cause error messages within the ship's computer system." The commander finished, looking to Jennifer for verification that she understood the vague scenario.

"Understood, commander." Jennifer replied, curling her hand into a fist behind her back, trying to reign in disappointment at the first scenario. It seemed too simple to her, and not like something she would be able to fix by anything other than simply moving away from said anomaly. However, Jennifer mused to herself, the situation would probably escalate into something much more complicated once the practical started. It was the Advanced Programming exam, after all.

"For the purposes of this exam I will remain in the simulation to observe you, and fill in the role of any other officer should such a role be required. I will note, however, that while serving in such capacity, as would your classmates were any here, each role is severely limited. This is an exam to test your skills as a programmer and programmer only. I will also, as your proctor, respond to situations with specific prompts should a reason to give said prompts arise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, commander."

"Very well. At this time Cadet Kirk you have acknowledged and verified understanding of the policies, parameters, and the beginning scenario of the practical exercises for the Advanced Programming Exam. This has been recorded and logged into the simulation's computer for record in your academic file. You may take and ready your station. The test will begin in thirty seconds." Commander Spock announced, probably the last of scripted material the computer needed to record.

Jennifer turned around facing her designated station. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, holding it for just a moment before audibly exhaling. Yes, she was nervous, but she knew she could at least pass the test. Did she maybe want to at least tie score with the commander? Of course, but if she even passed the test she would still increase her rating by at least another level, hopefully, and still be able to say with pride that she had passed the advanced course's exam without first taking the course itself.

"10, 9, 8," the computer began the test countdown at ten seconds and continued. "3, you may begin the first exercise now."

"Ships' computer reports error readings in cargo bay 2. Environmental systems have been activated and temperature is decreasing. This could pose a serious threat to the animal life we are currently transporting." Jennifer heard Commander Spock announce evenly, scripted. So the test had begun.

"Got it." Jennifer took to her station, moved her fingers on the data input console and fixed the problem before it had a chance to get worse. According to the simulation the animals that the Starship Simulator 4 were transporting required a seriously high temperature climate with almost 100% humidity. If the temperature were to drop drastically enough, the 'simulated animals' would then start to die quickly, the humidity only making a drastic change in temperature more dangerous.

Jennifer raised the temperature of the pretend cargo bay once more, ran a quick diagnostic remote scan of the cargo bay's environmental systems, finding a stray line of code which she quickly fixed.

"Environmental controls returned to normal." She announced. The whole process had taken her less than four minutes.

"What was the issue?" Commander Spock asked, knowing full well exactly what the problem was. Jennifer thought that the vocalization of issues and solutions was probably just as much a part of the practical as the actual hands on work she would have to be doing.

"There was a stray code error message. I ran a quick level 4 remote diagnostic through the environmental control system for the cargo bay with a level 2 code patch routine following the scan. Once the line of stray code was found, it was quickly patched, fixed, and then returned to its normal operational standard. The stray code was caused by an earlier input error, which any single person could have accidentally done, but I haven't ruled out foul play yet either, and then mutated once the environmental control system of the cargo bay was activated and altered to conform to the needs of the animal species currently residing in the cargo bay."

"Understood." Commander Spock replied, not giving Jennifer a clue as to whether or not she had passed the first part of the first practical exercise. "There is another report of an error message. Environmental systems in both sick bay and multiple crew quarters have been altered and no one has been able to counteract the affects of the alterations."

"On it." Jennifer replied. _So it is an attack after all._ Jennifer typed furiously on her console."Running rapid level 2 diagnostic on all environmental systems ship-wide with virus scan and elimination sub-routine followed by a level 1 code patch." She waited as she watched her display screen wiz past lightning fast, pausing for less than a second every few seconds. A normal level 2 diagnostic would take hours. A rapid level two went through most of the steps as a normal level 2, but skipped over areas that wouldn't be needed to be checked when looking for a bug or virus. The specificity of Jennifer's version of a rapid level 2 diagnostic focused on finding erroneous code within systems and then highlighting said codes which would then be eliminated and patched if necessary.

Still, a rapid level 2 diagnostic would take a bit of time. About twenty minutes worth of time, actually. So Jennifer had time to work on another quick code routine. One which would, if necessary purge the computer system entirely. She would have to reinstall basic systems, such as life support, if the backup life support system ended up needing to be purged too, and quickly, but she would be able to do that. _Always have a contingency._

"The rapid level 2 diagnostic found multiple erroneous codes within a fraction of the environmental systems. Each code has been erased, written over, and patched. Running a second rapid level 2 diagnostic just to make sure the first one caught everything." Jennifer said, reading the report finally when her display screen had flashed ready. She'd just finished the crude system wipe code that would purge everything in the ship's computer, saving it, and putting it on standby for when she would need to use it. She didn't think 'if' because she knew it would most likely come to that point.

Jennifer hesitated for a moment, pondering how to go forward. She turned around to face the commander who was currently observing her from the captain's chair. "Sir, I have a question about the exam, if it is allowed."

"I may not be able to answer the question, cadet, but you are permitted to ask."

"The work that we do in each of the three exercises. Is it saved and carried over to the next exercise?"

"As your grade is dependent on each exercise collectively and each pertains to the other, yes. Any work you do in this exercise will be carried over to the next exercise."

"All I wanted to know, thanks." Jennifer turned back around and got to work. She decided she needed to back up the ship's computer system, effectively duplicating them. But first she had to create an entirely new space within the program to allow for a back up to be retrieved since she did not have an external area with her, and probably wasn't allowed to have on either, or she would have been given something prior to the beginning of the exam. "I going to run a rapid level 2 diagnostic throughout each of the ship's systems, just to make sure there will be no more error messages happening."

"Are you concerned that other systems might be affected?" Commander Spock prompted, causing Jennifer to turn and face him, and she noticed his eyebrow was raised in questioning.

"Honestly, yes. From what I saw of the rapid level 2 diagnostic of the environmental systems it was no accident of simple code error mistake. It was a pre-meditated attack, designed to be triggered when the environmental settings were altered in any one of numerous areas." Jennifer turned back around and continued to speak, but also to work on her coding.

"If the attack had been allowed to progress, the environmental systems themselves would have overloaded causing a massive temperature drop throughout the ship. Which would then possibly lead to life support issues. The erroneous code found with the rapid level 2 diagnostic showed a simple yet affective mutating virus, much like a physical cancer. It had to be found, irradiated, and removed. There is no way of knowing if the virus had mutated and spread to other systems in the ship without first scanning the entire ship. Just like if you find cancer in part of the body, through a directed and focused MRI or something, you won't know if it's spread to any other part of the body without first conducting the same or at least a similar scan of the entire body."

"A correct deduction on your part Cadet Kirk, and quite an accurate analogy. The exam, however, is still running, so I suggest that you concentrate."

"Right." Jennifer blushed a bit. Half because she had been complimented, well from what she could tell anyway, by a Vulcan, and half because she had, if only for a moment, forgotten she was taking an exam and was once again flush with nervous energy.

She needed to duplicate every system, every tiny bit of coding, and store it in a place within the system that would be protected from the crude wipe, but first she would need to eliminate all threats to the system before duplicating it. That would take time. She decided to do so anyway.

Jennifer got to work. Systematically inputting commands for a rapid level 2 diagnostic of every system the ship had, which would take time, but not as much as a full level 1, which she would prefer to do, but didn't have enough time within the exam parameters to perform. After each system was commanded to start the rapid level 2, it would then be followed by the same process she'd used with the environmental systems. Since she knew she didn't have to scan that system again, she decided to duplicate and move the programming for that system to what she was now calling the "safe zone".

The safe zone she created had actually been a stroke of genius, or so Jennifer thought. The protection it offered was generally better than what the ship's systems had programmed currently, and it didn't take much time to set up, relatively speaking. She'd done this sort of thing before, in MACO, but usually she'd had the hardware to upload a specific program in place. She didn't have that now, so while the commander was under the impression that she was pouring over the results of the secondary environmental diagnostic, she was in fact working on her 'safe zone'.

Jennifer decided that since she did not have her 'safe zone' hardware with an already coded program that she would have to pull from the ship's own systems and safeguards and modify those to effectively create her safe zone and then test it out. It would take time, but not as much as one might think. The creation of the safe zone, with the aid of already pre-established coding just needed to be manipulated or added to would only take about fifteen to twenty minutes. By which time another system within the ship's computer would have been scanned, cleaned, and rebuilt, ready to be copied and compressed for transfer into the safe zone.

Which is exactly what happened. When another twenty two minutes went by in silence, Jennifer thought it was odd that no other error messages were being vocalized, but she kept working. The safe zone was created and Jennifer could now compress and send over duplicates of the environmental and primary life support systems programs into the safe-zone, free of any viruses or errors. It was just when the broad level 2 diagnostic was beginning to start on the shield systems that another error message decided to make its self known.

"Multiple weapons systems malfunctions. Phaser banks will overload in approximately three minutes and seven seconds." The commander announced and this time Jennifer had caught it before he gave her the prompt. She knew what to do. It wasn't…. strictly protocol, but it would work and she would have more time."

"Shunting power from warp reactor coil 3 to weapons systems conductor." Jennifer started, knowing she wasn't completely allowed to do so, she could almost feel Commander Spock start to open her mouth before she spoke again. "I've activated a fast acting subroutine to use the water from the cooling system to flow into the weapons array conduit and cool it, thereby cooling the entire system enough to restart power from the warp reactor coil. The 3rd coil is in need of repair, I'm seeing data that suggests it's been knocked loose. Engineering will need to fix that before I can give power back to the phaser banks. I'm rerouting excess power through to the shields to prevent another overload in the power transfer conduit."

Jennifer thought the moment of silence was the commander second guessing her decisions. Apparently he approved.

"The coil has been repaired and is back in place. Ready for power transfer."

Jennifer moved her fingers deftly over the console, looked up at the display screen and sighed in relief. "Power has been restored to the proper place. I shifted my diagnostic program to start on the weapons systems. It will be repaired, well considering the work I already did, within about five minutes, duplicated and ready for the safe zone in ten."

"The first exercise is now complete. There are a total remaining four hours and nine minutes for the next two exercises, do you wish to continue now or take a ten minute break? Remember your timer will continue to run."

"Let's continue then, shall we, Commander?" Jennifer remarked gleefully. Her adrenaline was pumping now. It was going to get chaotic, disorderly, and horrible before the exam was over. Jennifer thrived in chaos.

She remembered what one of her medic friends in MACO told her once. That it was her job, the friend's, to make order out of chaos. Chaotic order. But that Jennifer could just continue to get right on by without any help from her, because she had seen her in chaos and crazy. Jennifer did more than thrive, she took chaos by the reins and rode that bitch until she was too exhausted to run anymore. That's what MaKenna had said all those years ago. Jennifer remembered that swiftly, before she was caught up once more in the exam.

"The exam shall continue. You will now enter into the second exercise of the practical portion of your exam. Begin."

Jennifer resumed carefully watching her station. Who only knew what would happen during the second portion of the practical? Jennifer kept a careful watch on all the data codes that were streaming across her display screen, waiting for the next error message or crisis while simultaneously configuring the latest system scanned and cleaned to be compressed and duplicated into her safe zone.

Jennifer was waiting for it, she was waiting so long that nearly half of the ship's computer had been able to be scanned, duplicated, and sent into the safe zone before something happened.

"Life support systems failing." Commander Spock stated calmly, as if that wasn't a big enough issue.

The only thing was, Jennifer had scanned, fixed, duplicated, and already sent the life support programming data into the safe zone. Something else was effecting it.

"How long until complete failure?" She asked, calmly in return, trying to match the commander's emotionless tone. If this had been a real situation, she didn't think she'd be able to remain that calm… that cold.

Jennifer didn't know why she'd asked, however, because she pulled up the data from the life support system and could see the predictions for herself. It wouldn't be long.

"Primary life support will reach complete failure in fifteen minutes and forty-two seconds. The secondary system will become active five minutes before oxygen depletion levels reach an unsafe limit of sustainment, however, if the problem has reached the secondary system, life support as a whole will reach complete failure inside of twenty-two minutes eighteen seconds." Jennifer looked at the data she was receiving and noticed that, while not as precise of calculations, she had reached the same general conclusion.

Before she could even think about programming a complete wipe and restart of the life support systems from her clean program within the safe zone though, another system had started fail.

"Shield degradation has started to fall." The commander prompted.

"Alright, I am going to wipe the primary life support system and do a total restart on it. Bringing secondary life support system online now." Jennifer said as she typed furiously on the touch screen of her console. "Secondary life support system activated. Primary life support system in emergency wipe and clean."

"Shield degradation has reached fifty percent." Commander Spock prompted coldly.

"Wiping primary shield system programs, bringing secondary hull force fields online now." Jennifer said, typing away yet again. The primary life support system had just completed its full wipe and was starting to reboot when yet another problem arose.

"Secondary life support system now reaching critical failure rates. Oxygen depletion will reach unsafe limits in five minutes." Commander Spock said.

 _Think, Jennifer, think. What can you do to extend the oxygen levels in the secondary system long enough to have the primary program finish re-initializing procedures?_

"What areas of the ship are currently not in need of life-support?" She asked while simultaneously trying to figure it out, finishing the code for primary shield wipe and clean.

"Decks 3, 8, 12, and 15 are currently not housing any life forms in need of life support systems." The commander answered.

"Rerouting life support from decks 3, 8, 12, and 15 to those in need, giving us an extra two and a half minutes of life support. The initializing procedures for the primary system should finish by that time." Jennifer stated. The primary shield system had just finished its wipe and clean procedure. It was time to reinitialize the program.

"Hull breach imminent on deck 18 section A." Commander Spock prompted.

Jennifer knew that there wasn't a force field around section A that could be lifted to protect the hull breach in that area on its own, so she decided to do something that wasn't exactly protocol.

She typed furiously, bringing up the warp field code data and looked hard at it. It was dangerous, but she had to do something until the primary shield system came back online fully.

"Extending secondary warp containment field to deck 2 section A." There wasn't a program already in existence for this, she had coded it herself. She would have to flush the area with a radiation inoculation by air via the environmental system that had been cleaned already, just to be safe. It was lucky that the warp core was right next to section A on deck 18.

"Cadet Kirk, that is not the protocol." Commander Spock warned.

"Well, protocol isn't going to save the engineers working in that section now is it? It'll work. It's only for a couple of minutes until the main shield system is back online." Jennifer retorted, not caring how disrespectful she sounded.

"The possible radiation would-" Jennifer turned around and cut the commander off before he could finish his statement.

"Is not going to be a problem because I initiated an air inoculation effectively neutralizing any possible secondary radiation leaks. It's not like I'm extending the primary warp core containment field. The program will work. Is working, if you would like to take a look at the data."

Commander Spock lifted the display PADD once more, the one he was using to control the simulation and provide prompts from. Jennifer noticed his raised eyebrow, which at this point she had become accustomed to, but realized it was raised in some sort of disbelief that her program had worked. The hull breach would not happen, the secondary containment field had provided enough force to neutralize the breach while the air radiation inoculation had effectively neutralized any secondary radiation spill from extending the second containment field. The engineers were safe, both from a hull breach and a radiation dose, none the wiser.

"Primary shield systems have been restored." Jennifer announced once the process had been completed. She duplicated the program and sent the copy into the safe zone. "Restoring secondary containment field to original parameters."

There were only three more systems to be scanned, patched, and duplicated for copy transfer to Jennifer's safe zone. She still hadn't found the main virus, which is what she guessed was causing all the malfunctions, but she had a feeling in order to pass the third practical she would need to.

On a whim Jennifer decided to tell the commander this assumption. "I only have three more systems to scan through, but I'm going to assume that there was a main virus that was somehow installed into the ship's main computer, as so many different systems have been affected. I'm coding a program to search for the original virus that has mutated into each system and to destroy it. I've already erected more firewall defenses on the systems that have been compromised, so they shouldn't be again, unless the virus is extremely smart and can work through the new defenses."

"The second exercise is now complete. You have two hours and fifteen minutes remaining. Do you desire a ten minute recess?"

Jennifer turned around once more and looked hard at the commander. So she'd finished the second exercise early then, which could only mean the third was going to be grueling. So far nothing had happened that she couldn't fix or counteract. There had to be a reason so many people failed the exam, but she just couldn't think of one.

"No, commander, I would like to continue with the exercise."

"Very well. The third and final practical has now begun." She noticed that the commander pressed his finger to the PADD he currently held in his hand. He's been controlling the exam the entire time, she thought.

Jennifer turned around to face her console once more. No emergency had immediately sounded off just yet, so she began to focus on the systems that were still in need of being scanned, patched, and duplicated. The first of the three remaining systems had just started its scan. It was the ship's computer firewall defense system. It would take much longer to scan through and patch this program due to its sheer size alone. The cyber defense system was incorporated into each and every electronic system throughout the ship, down to the locking codes on the crew's quarters. It would also take longer to patch, Jennifer knew, because somewhere there was a mistake, or a weak point, that had allowed whatever virus that was affecting each system into the ship's main computer in the first place.

Jennifer knew that this would take time, so, after the first twenty minutes had gone by in silence, and the program was still running she decided to inform the commander of what she was doing. "I'm currently running a rapid level 2 diagnostic on the ship's computer's defenses. I'm also running the virus scanning program I coded, it should locate the main virus and destroy it." She'd turned around in her chair and was now waiting for the commander to say something, anything.

He simply looked up at her and nodded.

When another thirty minutes had passed and the scan was almost done on the main computer defense program, Jennifer thought that the final exercise was going to either be really boring, or extremely hectic until the last minute.

The virus scan program had yet to find anything, and it had been through most of the ship's systems already. Somehow, someone had managed to implement a nasty virus bent on destroying the enterprise from within, yet no trace of its original origin had been found. Only mutations when the virus had affected a system. Even tracing hadn't brought anything up yet. Jennifer was starting to wonder. If something like this had happened in the real world, onboard a real starship, what would the damage be like?

The defense systems had been thoroughly scanned and patched now. Jennifer realized, that while the normal amount of firewalls and nets for any bad things had previously been enough, it was obviously not good enough now. A virus had definitely penetrated the system some way or another. She needed to add some… extra defense before she would duplicate the defense system.

The translation matrix was next. While she had prioritized most of the programs to be scanned, patched, and duplicated by a need basis, the defense system had to be put almost last purely for the fact that she knew something was wrong with it. With only the translation matrix and the computer's public library systems to scan and clean, Jennifer was feeling pretty good about having her back up plan in place. She wasn't, however, feeling good about the reason she felt she needed the backup plan in the first place.

Jennifer moved through the various programs and scans, not really noticing how much time had passed when suddenly the commander prompted her once again.

"Self destruct sequence has been activated. Ship will self destruct in five minutes." It wasn't Commander Spock's voice that sounded. It was the intercom. Jennifer thought he must have pushed another simulation control button.

 _Fantastic._

"Sir, the self destruct sequence was not initiated by the captain. Am I to assume that it was the result of the virus?" Jennifer asked, impossibly calmly.

"Cadet, I shall remind you that this is a test. Be that as it may, I shall tell you the prompt, as you have no student placeholders for positions, it was not the captain that started the self destruct sequence, nor any person or crew theoretically assigned to this ship."

"Right. On it." Jennifer replied and got to work pulling up the destruct program. If it was not intentionally activated then she only had a few minutes to deactivate it. Theoretically the captain would give his code to deactivate it.

"Captain's deactivation code?" She asked.

"Sierra Delta 9657." The commander replied evenly. Jennifer had a feeling it wouldn't work, but she tried it anyway.

"Deactivation code not accepted." The ship's computer. _Shit. Shit. Shit._

"Four minutes, fifteen seconds until self destruct." The computer's voice sounded.

 _Think. Think, Jennifer, think. What can shut off the self destruct activation if not the captain's code?_

Jennifer typed furiously, then realized all systems had been scanned, cleaned and patched, then duplicated and put into the safe zone.

It was time for a big decision. One, that if done wrong, could potentially kill the entire theoretical crew and destroy the ship surely as the self destruct activation key would.

"Wiping ship systems now." Jennifer announced. She would have to restart the computer and restore life support and environmental systems first before the air and temperatures reached critical levels then restore the function of all other systems. She had less than four minutes now to accomplish the purge.

"All systems shutting down. Begin purge of computer stores." Jennifer said, right before she pulled out the data chip which held her safe zone and the compressed programs of the entire ship's systems. She really hoped this would work. The program she had created during the 'quiet time' of the exam should wipe every system, purging wherever the virus came from and the virus itself.

Everything went black, the backup generator power did not even turn on. The simulation bridge was completely dark. Everything was wiped.

"Cadet, what-" the commander started to speak.

"I've inserted the clean systems now." Jennifer said, cutting the commander off mid-sentence. It had taken her only a moment to reinsert the chip which was programmed to restart power to the ship as soon as it was entered. Thankfully, Jennifer had seen to add in an active routine that would access the power system of the ship to re-start all power and bring on life support and environmental systems first automatically. "Life support and environmental systems back online. All other ship systems restarting now. Self destruct sequence has been nullified and the virus, which was apparently according to the new data readouts inserted through the ship's public library access terminal 3 has been eradicated."

Jennifer turned around to face the commander.

"I believe I am complete with the exam sir." She flashed a wild grin. She had to be. The self destruct sequence was meant to be the final and ultimate test, surely.

"I believe you are, Cadet Kirk. You have finished with precisely 22.8 minutes remaining. The second best time recorded to date." Commander Spock announced, an eyebrow raised. "However, I would say that your method of defeating the self destruct sequence was not as dignified an option as it could have been."

"And just how does one choose a dignified option in which to nullify the self destruct sequence when the captain's code was not an option?"

"Simple. You could have created a command code override algorithm." Commander Spock replied evenly.

Jennifer stood up finally. "That would have taken too long..." Jennifer paused for a moment to consider it anyway, "for me at least. This was the best way. The virus was also destroyed during the purge."

"It may have been crude, however, it was, as you say, effective. Considering your written test results from earlier, the overall time spent during the practical portions of the exam, the thoroughness of your diagnostic program given time constraints, and your ability to program around and or fix any and all issues that arose during the exam period, I have calculated your passing score at 98.5%. Congratulations, Cadet Kirk, you now hold the second highest score for the advanced programming exam."

"The first being you, I gather, commander?" Jennifer replied, trying and failing to fight a glorious smile at her success.

"Yes. Had you overlapped the life support and environmental systems during the purge, you may have very well achieved a higher score, however you did not. Thus, you allowed for the risk that should the main computer purge complete and your secondary systems not upload properly, a lethal affect."

Jennifer stopped smiling immediately. Commander Spock definitely knew how to kill a good mood, or at least so she thought.

"But I passed, right, with at least a 98%, so that means I'm credentialed for a level 7 rating, right?"

"That would be correct." The commander stated, staring towards the door of the simulation lab, motioning for Jennifer to follow. "I will send your results to the proper credentialing authorities and you should receive a notification no later than 0900 tomorrow with your updated information. This will also be updated in your personnel file."

On the other side of the door, once Commander Spock had powered down and locked the simulation lab, Jennifer spoke.

"Commander, thank you." She said softly.

"What exactly are you thanking me for, cadet?" He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Making me take this exam. I'm glad I did. So, thanks."

The commander continued to look at Jennifer with a raised brow for a moment before speaking, as if to consider what she had said.

"Your gratitude is unnecessary and illogical. You were clearly qualified to take the exam and had the time. It was only logical to provide you an opportunity to do so. Furthermore I did not make-"

"Illogical or not I appreciate it, commander, and thank you. I'll uh, I'll get going now. Time to eat again."

The commander's eyebrow rose again, "you are dismissed then, cadet."

Jennifer nodded, "commander," then turned around and almost ran, she'd spent enough time as it was around the man… Vulcan. Sometimes she almost liked him, others she couldn't stand him. One thing she was certain of, however, regarding the Vulcan commander, Jennifer was going to stay as far away from him as possible.


	5. Chapter 5: A Day of Surprises

"Are you sure you want to do this, Jenn?" Dr. Leonard McCoy, or 'Bones' as Jennifer called him so affectionately, asked while trying to keep up with her almost jogging down the hall of the linguistics department of the academy.

"Why not? I know a bit of Federation languages? Plus, I just have this feeling that it's going to be really fun." She beamed at him, pausing just on the outside of two closed 20th century styled wooden doors. Bones could tell she had an ulterior motive, her smile wasn't the genuine and kind one that she sometimes displayed, although he wouldn't tell her that. She would outright deny it. It was a mischievous and cunning smile.

"This isn't about that Cadet Uhura is it? The one who is majoring in Xenolinguistics and Intergalactic Communication with a specialty in subspace anomalies?" Bones asked, grabbing her shoulder lightly and turning her to face him head on.

"Bones, can't I just join a club for the fun of it?" Jennifer smiled, her eyes twinkling playfully.

"If it was anyone but you, I'd say it's possible. But this is you we're talking about here Jenn." Bones lowered his voice slightly, leaning into Jennifer's ear.

"Bones, I'll be fine. I'll tell you all about it later. Besides, don't you have a shift to be getting to?" Jennifer turned into his ear now to whisper.

It'd been like this for them, especially since Bones had gotten back from holiday leave. They flirted constantly back and forth. Never once had they actually graduated into anything beyond intense flirting, it was… cathartic, for both of them.

For Leonard McCoy it was because of his ex-wife. The disenchanted and horribly gone wrong relationship that had existed with her well before it ended. And when it finally had ended, there was less than no love lost, and Leonard McCoy was drained. It was part of what added to his cantankerous personality.

For Jennifer Kirk, well, it was a multitude of things. By flirting with Bones, she was getting close to him as a friend, while not getting too close. It was her way of keeping people at a distance. Especially men. There had been many events during Jennifer's life already that could be described as disenchanting, and she didn't trust people. Bones, well, him she was beginning to trust, maybe even like, but regardless, the flirting was fun.

It just seemed that maybe she was beginning to like him more than she had planned on. The flirting couldn't be described as purely harmless anymore.

"Don't cause too much trouble." Bones said as he stepped back from Jennifer winking.

"Later, Bonesy!" Jennifer said, stepping up to Leonard quickly. She left him with a kiss on his cheek before she hurried to disappear behind the double doors.

Leonard McCoy shook his head with acute awareness before walking off to his shift at the academy clinic. "That woman's gonna be the death of me, I swear."

Jennifer walked into the room, which could only be described as one of the academy's more historic rooms. It was a restored 21st century study, outfitted for the purposes of club gatherings. Clubs such as the xenolinguistics club which Jennifer had decided to join.

Contrary to Leonard McCoy's ascertains, Jennifer Kirk did not want to join the xenolinguistics club purely to annoy Cadet Nyota Uhura. Although, she had to admit, at least to herself, that it would be one of the better bonuses of joining the club.

Normally, those in xenolinguistic tracks, commonly referred to as X-ling, were the only people who decided to join the extracurricular X-ling club. However, every few years or so there were the odd members, usually some sort of science major or command track cadet to join. Jennifer Kirk decided that she would be such a person.

While Jennifer Kirk did not have the command of as many languages that Cadet Uhura did, she was by no means lacking in knowledge of alien languages. She could read several different languages, including Klingon and even some Romulan. Thank you MACO for the crash courses. The one language she did know, however, was Vulcan. She didn't understand her ability to not only read Vulcan, but understand and communicate in the spoken language as well. There were even some ancient Vulcan texts that she could read, but they were not written in the modern version of Vulcan.

Jennifer supposed she had to thank Hoshi Sato a lot for her command of alien languages, but she knew that her understanding of Vulcan, at least, went beyond Hoshi's teachings, though she didn't understand why. The language was just easy for her to learn, almost as if she had a connection of some sort to Vulcan itself. Which was extremely absurd to conclude.

Still, she wasn't about to play all of her cards. Maybe only a few. Jennifer had learned, through experience, that usually it's best to play dumb and surprise everyone later. People, of every race, had a tendency to underestimate opponents, whatever the arena. It would only assist her opponents, or adversaries in the academic arena for now, if she helped them to underestimate her. It wasn't hard, though, at least at Starfleet Academy. Most of her peers had already established a stereotype for Jennifer Kirk and, whichever one it was, smart and capable did not fall under any of them.

Which is why, among other things, she thought it would be funny to join the X-ling club. Not only did she want to keep her command of the languages she currently knew, but it was an, albeit backwards, way to keep up a pretense while still continuing her education and involving herself in an extracurricular.

That it would annoy Uhura was merely a bonus.

"…so I know that not everyone made it to the first meeting, which is why I would like to introduce myself." Jennifer took a seat at the back of the room, knowing she was a couple minutes late to the meeting, hoping to go unnoticed at the beginning. "I am Cadet Uhura, president of the Xenolinguistics club this year. I am a second year student on a Xenolinguistics track. To my right, as many of you may know, is Commander Spock, the professor in charge of the Xenolinguistics club. Since I know not all of us here today were here last week for the first meeting of the club this semester, let's go around the room and introduce ourselves again. Cadet Michaels, how about you start?" Jennifer noticed that Uhura looked at the small pale woman on her right, who was sitting in a chair next to Commander Spock.

Jennifer didn't really listen to the introductions as they went around the room. She would learn names later, if she wanted to. Her eyes were fixed on Commander Spock. She hadn't counted on him being at the meeting. In fact, she was surprised that he was. It didn't, to Jennifer's mind, seem like his scene. She realized, a bit too late, that he had caught her staring.

She tried to look away, really she did. Or so she told herself anyway. But she couldn't. His eyes were fixed on hers. Locked. After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably only about 15 seconds or so, the commander raised a silent eyebrow at Jennifer. She didn't understand why, after all, she was at war with him. A staring war.

"Uh, I think you're next." The person sitting next to Jennifer whispered, breaking her out of the staring war she was in with the commander.

"Oh, uh, yeah, right, thanks." She whispered back, noticing that the male cadet she had completely disregarded up to this point was actually quite…well he was hot.

He stared at her in mutual silence before she understood that she still had yet to stand up and introduce herself.

"Uh, right. I'm Jennifer Kirk," she cleared her throat, "sorry, Cadet Kirk, I guess I'm technically a second year here too, although I just started this year. I'm on the advanced track for Command."

Uhura had locked eyes with her in both open shock and disgust.

"You are not a linguistics track, Cadet Kirk. Why'd you join the x-ling club?" Uhura asked, barely containing her rising anger at having Jennifer join her club.

"Uh, I thought it could be, I don't know, fun?" Jennifer replied back, instantly switching into sarcastic and unserious mode purely for the benefit of one Cadet Uhura.

Neither one of the women realized that they were being intently watched by just about everyone in the room now. Especially by one Commander Spock, who decided he might end up having to intervene for the sake of the club continuing on with its planned activities if the…. Catfight were to go on much longer.

"Fun? It's Xenolinguistics. How could it possibly be fun for you? You don't even know any other languages other than Standard." Uhura returned hastily, pausing before she considered that possibly Jennifer Kirk did know any other languages, but she seriously doubted it. "Do you?" She insisted hesitantly.

Jennifer thought about this for a minute, testing Uhura and everyone else's patience for a response. How should she respond? She desperately wanted to respond in a language that Uhura did not know, but she doubted she knew any language that escaped Uhura's knowledge and command ability.

" _Warriors with closed eyes become blind._ _Blind warriors know not what they fight. As knowledge is the true key to victory, and victory is the key to honor. Blindness leads to dishonor."_ Jennifer said calmly in perfect Klingon, which, not surprisingly got a lot of attention. For those that knew anything about Klingon language and culture, knew that Jennifer had basically told Uhura that she was underestimating her. However, it also meant that if Uhura would consistently underestimate the value and abilities of her peers she was only doing herself a disservice.

It took Uhura a moment to respond. Jennifer could see that she was calculating exactly what she had said. Had understood it, and was deciding what to say in response to such an old Klingon wisdom. Especially coming from Jennifer Kirk. Uhura seemed to grow from affronted to… something else in the space of mere seconds.

" _Blindness is akin to arrogance. Both may be considered disadvantages to a warrior._ " Uhura replied, although she did not hold the same tone of exasperation and anger as before. She was simply stern.

" _Is it not the height of illogic to assume any being is perfectly created?_ " Jennifer replied quickly, however in Vulcan this time. It was as much as acquiescence as it was a challenge, suggesting that perhaps both women had faults that hindered them both. Jennifer knew it was a long shot, and while she did derive pleasure out of frustrating the young woman sometimes, she couldn't deny that Cadet Uhura could a good friend, given time.

"Perhaps." Uhura responded simply in Standard once more. The entire sequence of conversation had been followed by the whole room of about fifteen cadets and one extremely perplexed and intrigued professor.

Who was at the time looking at Jennifer with a raised eyebrow and a questioning all his own.

"So, as you've seen, language can be used in multiple ways, but Xenolinguistics is not just about the study of the languages of each species known in the galaxy, but just as much as the culture in which each language originates." Uhura had decided to take this moment which started as an argument of sorts and use it as a teachable event. Jennifer had sat back down smiling to herself. "For those of you who do not know much or any of Klingon or Vulcan each phrase was at the very least a spinoff of each culture's philosophy. The aim of this club is to enrich ourselves not only in the study of the alphabets and words of the languages of other races, but to truly be able to communicate with them. To do so effectively more than mere words are required."

Jennifer thought about this. It was true, Uhura had a point. The switch between using Klingon culture to Vulcan culture in a 'discussion' with her had proven one thing. They had communicated more effectively within the span of five minutes than they had in any of the time of previously knowing each other.

All in all, Jennifer thought that maybe she would actually enjoy being involved in the x-ling club more than she had originally hoped for.

Two days had followed without incident. Which may have been a record for Jennifer Kirk, as she could always find some sort of trouble. Although she would insist that trouble found her more often than not. Classes had been exactly as she thought they would be. Stimulating to some degree in some, tedious and boring in others. However, when forced to choose, or rather she had chosen without force anyway, her favorite classes were the basic warp design and advanced hand to hand combat.

Jennifer showed exceptional skill in the advanced hand to hand combat course, enough to draw the attention of the instructor, Lt. Commander Jaisan. Lt. Commander Jaison, or as he requested to be called by all his students, either sir or just Jais, could tell right away that Jennifer Kirk had previously had training without even needing to look into her record. He'd let her get by the first week without giving away his observations, but today's lesson had presented the perfect opportunity for him to really size her up.

Jais had requested a special session to be co-lead by Commander Spock, who would prove to be a formidable opponent and also an excellent instructor. It was not only because he was Vulcan, and therefore three times stronger than the average human with the quickness of mind to outmatch most, but that he was well versed in the disciplines of the _Sush-mana_ , or Vulcan martial arts.

He wanted to see how his students would react faced with the reality that they were outmatched in just about every way. He also wanted to see if Jennifer Kirk would, as she was prone to sometimes, 'go in guns blazing' or as she was equally as prone to, seriously assess her opponent. He may have also wanted, although he would never have told anyone, to see how the logical Vulcan commander would react to his fast becoming favorite student's wild use of multiple martial arts and other interesting not widely taught sparring techniques.

"Okay, so, today is a special day." Jais started the class officially after everyone had finished their warm up stretches and cardio exercises. "With us is Commander Spock, which some of you may know." He gestured to the Vulcan standing beside him clad from neck to toe and hand in loose black clothing. "He will be assisting the class today in various functions. One of which is to teach you a few basics of the Vulcan _Sush-mana_. The lesson will be longer than most because, after we are done teaching basic moves, you'll each end up sparring, either alone or with a partner or two, against the commander or amongst yourselves. First, however, a demonstration."

Commander Spock had not moved from his position in the slightest since Jais had begun to speak. He had his hands clasped crisply behind his back and his posture gave nothing away except that he was a cool and collected as ever.

Jennifer, for the first time, realized that Lt. Commander Jais wasn't the only attractive older male in the room. She didn't understand it, but for some reason, she thought that all black suited the Vulcan commander very well. She physically shook her head at the thought and turned her attention to the beginning demonstration.

Jais and Commander Spock had taken opposite sides of the circular mat in the center of the room and bowed to one another, a sign of both respect and the beginning of the match. Neither attacked quickly. Jennifer noticed how the commander's attention seemed to mostly be directed at Jais' feet. He rarely seemed to make contact with Jais' eyes at the start and Jais' was paying special attention to the commander's midline it seemed, so that they ended up only circling each other. Testing the waters.

Jais moved in first, at the side of the commander, but didn't make any contact whatsoever. Commander Spock simply side-stepped him quickly, having surmised his intent by watching his feet, causing Jais to end of on the opposite side of him.

The room was silent, all eyes on the pair of experienced fighters, all wanting to know who would land the first strike, but none daring to interrupt the ambience of the room with normal whispers of bets.

Jennifer silently guessed that the commander would allow Jais to land the first strike in order to use it against him. It seemed to be what he would do, based on his attention to his feet. A lot of people, Jennifer noticed, even in this advanced class, tended to watch the eyes and the hands. Hands weren't dangerous, well that dangerous. Feet were. Feet told the direction and the path. The only reason to watch the eyes was to unnerve your opponent, and maybe occasionally see the giveaway what they were thinking about before their feet moved.

She was proven correct in her theory. Jais decided he'd had enough of the circling around each other and moved in for an attack feigning a leg swipe when he realistically was going for a kick to the commander's middle. Perhaps his airway system. It was usually affective against humans, who, would at the very least be stunned by getting the wind knocked out of them if you could correctly land a kick in the diaphragm. Jais' attack, while making contact with the commander's body, was not successful in its attempt to hit the correct target. Commander Spock had allowed the contact to hit so that he could grab Jais' ankle just before hitting his middle and use the momentum provided by Jais' attack to fling him aside and knock him off balance.

Commander Spock and Jais shared a look with one another, one that Jennifer realized had nothing to do with them actually sparring, but was almost like a quick conversation, in which Jais had told the commander to attack instead this time. To prove something.

It happened so fast that if Jennifer had not been paying extreme attention she would have missed everything but Jais landing on his ass and getting pinned.

Commander Spock had, after Jais regained his circling stance gone in for a direct attack in which the Jais had attempted to block a high kick from the commander. However, Jennifer could tell that the commander had never intended to actually kick Jais. He had wanted Jais to defend such a kick so that in a fluid like motion, which actually consisted of more than one maneuver just done very quickly and very precisely Jais was now pinned on the matt under Commander Spock with no ability to move.

It was quick, effective, and Jennifer realized that the commander could have taken Jais out within the first thirty seconds, well, if Jais was going to play nice anyway. Jais probably could have, if he'd been doing anything other than teaching, held his own for a while against the commander.

"And that is a demonstration, albeit a quick one, on how _Sush-mana_ can quickly render an opponent useless. The motions you saw at the end which lead to the commander over taking me were done quickly, efficiently, and logically. He had deduced how I would react to a move and in keeping with the basic of movements taught in _Sush-mana_ used that reaction against me." Jais explained. Commander Spock simply took up his former position clasping his hands behind his back with a neutral expression on his face.

"Alright, so for the first part of class we're going to break into two groups. The first group is going to be taught some of the basic structure movements of _Sush-mana_ and the second group is going to review the last lesson, which will help to counter the _Sush-mana_ movements you'll be learning today. We'll then switch groups after about 30 minutes, so pay attention, so the other group can be taught the _Sush-mana_. After that we will spar. Alright so left half of the room, you're with Commander Spock, right half you're with me. Kirk you'll stay with Commander Spock's group the whole time." Jennifer realized that Jais had called her out specifically. He'd only done so once since she'd started the class with him and it was a simple thing. He hadn't wanted her to spar with him, instead choosing another cadet to do so.

She thought for a moment that maybe he wanted her to get extra time learning the _Sush-mana_. But then, she realized, she really didn't need to review the last lesson.

Commander Spock had informed the group that he was only going to teach the most basic of movements, but assured the group that they would quickly tire regardless. He was correct.

Each movement looked relatively easy, and doing them was almost akin to yoga. But Jennifer realized, to get the precision Commander Spock was exhibiting it took a great deal of concentration. He was only teaching four movements. Each started out simply, a single pose, but morphed into another pose, and Jennifer realized that it was the action between the poses that granted the user the best result. It was the movement, the space in between that mattered most.

Jennifer was almost glad that she didn't have to review the last class, because, well, she was happy to spend the extra time spent on practicing the _Sush-mana_ movements. She would have better control than the rest of her classmates, but she also knew she needed no refresher of what was obviously meant to be counter movements.

The movements also offered a secondary purpose. Practicing them, getting the fluidity down, making the four movements seamless as a choreographed dance was almost meditative. Although Jennifer knew, because she had tried when she was younger, that pure mediation would never be something she could do, physical exercise, given the slow repetitive nature of the movements she was learning now especially, helped her to clear her mind.

By the end of the hour, Jennifer had felt more relaxed than she thought she had since starting at the academy.

"Alright, so now it's time to spar. Alright, so we're going to break off into pairs for rounds. Each round will be five minutes, so put your learning of the new _Sush-mana_ moves to use. You are not required to only use what you have learned today from Commander Spock, but you are required to use the lesson during each round. Choose your partners. Commander Spock and I will observe you." Everyone hurried and paired off. Jennifer realized that she had been so relaxed that she hadn't paid attention. As the class had an uneven number of students, she did not have a partner. "Kirk, get over here." Jais said quickly and Jennifer rushed over to his side. "Begin." He instructed.

"Kirk, you'll practice what you've learned against me and Commander Spock since you don't have a partner." Jais started to circle Jennifer, signaling the round between the two had already begun.

"But aren't you guys supposed to be watching us, sir?" She replied humorously, circling her instructor.

Jais went in for an attack and Jennifer applied her practiced _Sush-mana_ movements to deflect the attack easily.

"Yeah, but I feel like you've probably got the hang of what you've learned. Besides, we can observe you better if we're sparring against you." He laughed in response as she lunged at him and he easily deflected her attack.

"Wait. So I'm not sparring against anyone else then? I'm not switching it up with anyone else?" Jennifer was taken by surprise by his statement and opened herself up to the attack from Jais. He had effectively swiped under her legs causing her, not to fall, but to stumble off balance. She quickly recovered though.

"You really think I need you beating up my cadets this early on? Give me a break. It's only been about a week and I already know you could help teach this class." She attacked again, this time landing a blow to his side before being deflected. "Besides, I've gotta tire you out so you can get your ass good and kicked at the end of the lesson."

Jennifer stared at him letting his message sink in. He intended her to spar against Commander Spock as the final demonstration. She was, she decided, not happy with him. She lunged again, this time feigning to the right and going for his low center, effectively knocking him off balance enough that she used the new motions she'd been taught to pin him.

"You can't be serious, Jais." She said looking at her instructor, feeling somewhat awkward that she was straddling him.

"Oh knock it off." He said, getting out of her hold on him and pushing her away. Both were back on their feet once more. "We both know you're pretty good, Kirk. You'll be fine. Plus, take it as a lesson in humility when you get your butt kicked. Or are you too afraid to test out the waters of combat with a Vulcan?" He smiled devilishly at her, challenging her. He knew she would accept just because of that.

"I'm not one to back down from a challenge, Jais. You know this." Just as she finished saying this she attacked again, finally getting the better of him and putting him into an effective hold.

He took the whistle he had around his neck with his free arm and blew into it. Jennifer got up from the hold and shook her head at the sound, it having been so close to her ears.

"Couldn't warn a girl first Sheesh?" She laughed flirtatiously.

"Nope. Where's the fun in that? Commander Spock, would you mind taking over while I observe the next round?" Jais called out. The commander walked over.

"Of course." He replied in a cool even tone. Jennifer tried not to think about the embarrassment that she was about to suffer at the hands of the Vulcan, remembering the challenge issued to her by Jais.

"Begin." Jais called out for everyone to begin their second round.

Commander Spock bowed to Jennifer and she bowed in return. _At least he gives a girl a warning._ She thought to herself. However, she quickly changed her mind when he sprung for the attack first. She had barely registered his movement and almost allowed a blow to hit.

"You must absolve your mind of all distractions." Commander Spock warned, which just infuriated Jennifer. But she took it to heart anyway, he was right, she couldn't afford to be distracted. Especially not against someone who had at least three times her strength and probably speed too.

Jennifer flashed her eyes from his feet to his own eyes, catching his gaze for a moment. She realized, that he hadn't been prepared for her eye contact, and decided to use this to her advantage. Instead of moving her feet to either side, which she knew would give away the attack, she decided to do something which would look incredibly foolish to anyone watching. She moved her hands in a mock version of something she'd seen done in an old 21st century Asian film which proved enough to distract the commander for her to get low and basically tackle him.

He was indeed caught off guard with her brazen attempt to attack. It'd worked.

"I'd say right back at you, commander." She flashed a wide smile at him for her success as he got back on his feet, only to be equally thwarted in his next attack which rendered her footing useless and knocked her to the ground as well.

Jennifer was unsuccessful at landing anymore attacks for the rest of the round. In fact the next two times she faced the commander she was unable to use any of the _Sush-mana_ movements against him, which she tried to do, because, well, she was told she had to.

"Alright class, gather round." Jais said after he blew the final whistle. "For the end demonstration Commander Spock will spar with one of you. The rules are this," he started, having the attention of every cadet in the class, "pretty much, anything goes, within reason of course. Attack and defend as needed. Try not to break anything, we don't need a medical visit and I'd really hate to explain to the admiralty why one of my cadets is broke." He finished staring at Jennifer. "So, Kirk here has been chosen to prove herself against Commander Spock." Jennifer stepped up to stand on his left, while the commander was standing on his right. She heard some of the students moan in displeasure at the fact that she was going to spar against the commander, while some students laughed. She took both separate and different responses to mean the same thing. None of them were happy to see her sparring with Commander Spock.

To be honest, she wasn't either. She knew Vulcans were strong. Stronger than humans by a factor of three. But this was Jennifer Kirk. She didn't believe in no-win scenarios. There had to be a way to win, even if she was outmatched and outgunned.

Commander Spock took a position directly across from her on the mats and bowed in a sign of respect to begin the match. Jennifer barely noticed, her attention focused inward. She bowed in return to effectively begin the match and brought all of her attention to the commander. She would need it.

To be fair, the match did not last as long as it seemed it had.

Jennifer decided she would attack first, knowing that Commander Spock was both expecting it and ready for it. He was not, however, ready for her actual yet unintended attack.

Jennifer lunged for the commander in the most obvious of ways, knowing that he would see exactly what she expected him to see. She knew that she didn't stand a chance against the Vulcan at his own game unless she surprised him. The best way to surprise him, she figured, was to, in fact, touch him. Bare skin-to-skin contact.

Which would be difficult at best. Commander Spock had been garbed in full coverage athletic gear. He had a black tight long sleeve shirt and black regulation Starfleet work out men's pants. The only bare skin the commander had were his face, hands, and feet. Face, because it would be difficult to operate in a mask, and completely ridiculous. Hands, because he needed to be able to feel what he was doing. Jennifer supposed he could have, in fact worn gloves, MACO members did on missions, but he was probably used to sparring without them. The socks, well that was an easy thing to explain. The commander wasn't wearing socks, like any other cadet or even Jais, because, well, that would make it extremely difficult to maneuver on the slick mats in slippery socks.

So, his feet it was. Jennifer didn't think it would be easy, nor a good idea to touch his face. Comparatively, it would be just as difficult, if not more so, to touch his hands. She had therefore concluded the best way to surprise him was an unexpected jolt to his bare feet with her bare hands. She just wanted to jolt him long enough to take his attention away from her actual attack so that way she could do something. She didn't think it would affect him that badly. Her mind was incredibly focused on the task at hand.

So it was an amazing surprise that after he had attempted to use her momentum from her direct lunge to move her aside and prepare for his attack that she crouched at the very last moment and quickly, touched his foot with her hand and scurried out of the way while he froze in shock.

Commander Spock had not expected the pull of Jennifer Kirk's mind to be so… strong. Her mind was not full of anger or fear, as he expected it to be. Most humans he had the occasion to spar with had given off these emotions. But he could feel neither. What he did feel in that brief moment of contact was… elation. It was completely confounding. He had not expected her to touch his bare foot either. It seemed a very illogical move to make, as she could derive no benefit from it during their match. It did not signify a lethal hit, as would be customary of a light touch to the correct place in such a match, but he then did not see her shift of movement until he was suddenly on his back on the mats.

Her fierce clear blue eyes locked with his unyielding brown eyes. When he raised an eyebrow whilst pinned he heard the most illogical yet somehow pleasing sound. Jennifer Kirk was laughing with abandon.

"Commander, it seems I have the match." She said, still pinning him effectively. Although Commander Spock knew he could easily break her hold on him, using his Vulcan strength. But for this class, it was not the purpose of the match. She had, although in a much unexpected manner, used the correct _Sush-mana_ movements against him. After the almost too brief to be noticeable, to anyone except Commander Spock, touch to his right foot, Cadet Jennifer Kirk had used the _Sush-mana_ to pin him while he had been distracted. Her use of the movements he taught her was flawless. He was in awe of her.

"It seems you are correct, Cadet Kirk. I concede the match." Commander Spock replied, still pinned to the mat.

A curious array of emotional expressions crossed over Jennifer's face so quickly that the commander could not understand what they were, nor did he have time to decipher them before she quickly jumped back as if she was scalded by boiling water. The only thing that he could pick up from the cadet was when she accidently brushed his bare hand with hers in the process of removing herself from straddling him.

 _Excitement/fear/dread/longing/confusion_

Commander Spock did not understand what to make of the quick and gone too soon contact with Cadet Kirk's emotions, nor did he have time to dwell on them, as Lt. Commander Jaison began to speak.

"A very unexpected and quick outcome. Well done, Cadet Kirk." Both Jennifer and Commander Spock righted themselves. "I see you remain an enigma." An enigma was the correct description, Commander Spock thought. _Sush-mana_ was inherently a logical martial art, yet Cadet Jennifer Kirk had used the movements he taught to the class quite illogically.

Jais was smiling as he clapped Jennifer on the shoulder. The class applauded. "Alright, class dismissed." The class, eager to hit the showers and be on their way did not waste any time in scurrying out of the exercise room. Jennifer had started to walk off, but Jais grabbed her shirt and pulled her back.

"Just a minute, Kirk, I need to speak with you." Jennifer turned around and looked at him with her face scrunched in confusion. "Just stay put, Kirk. I'll be right back." Jais walked off without waiting for a reply towards Commander Spock who was also in the process of walking out of the room.

Jennifer waited for a good five minutes before Jais came back into the room, looking a more disturbed than he had left.

"What the hell was that, Kirk?" Jais asked, annoyed, coming mere inches from her face.

Jennifer popped straight to attention, MACO training taking hold. She knew from his tone and his body language she was getting chewed out, although for what, she didn't understand.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to, sir." Jennifer replied, not daring to look at him but instead looking past him.

"Cut the crap, Kirk. You know exactly what the hell I'm talking about. That match." Jais almost spit in her face

Jennifer risked a look at Jais. He seemed… extremely angry. "Sir?"

"I don't know what game you were playing, Kirk, but I _don't_ appreciate it. I'm sure Commander Spock didn't either." The look Jais gave her was… scary. But Jennifer really didn't understand what he was so upset about. He seemed fine just when before class ended, yet, now, he was completely the opposite.

"With Commander Spock. You know what I mean!" Jais all but howled at her.

Jennifer finally broke her bearing. Now she was truly confused and, well at least mildly irritated that Jais kept on insisting she knew what he was talking about.

"Lt. Commander Jais," Jennifer hissed backing up from him, "I assure you I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. Perhaps you would care to explain yourself so maybe I could give you an explanation."

"You touched him. Skin-to-skin contact. On purpose. You attacked him with your mind. A most vile act. I wish to know why. In fact, I wish to know how it is possible!"

"Wait, what? You're pissed off because I touched his foot?" Jennifer asked incredulously.

"Yes. You deliberately touched him with the intent to make contact with his bare skin. You don't even deny it?"

Jennifer shook her head. There must be a reason that Jais was so uncharacteristically upset with her. Something she wasn't understanding.

"No, I meant to touch his bare skin. To shock him into distraction. I didn't attack him, though."

"Yes. You did. It would be the only reason to initiate such an attack. I had to, of course keep up appearances for the rest of the class, but I want you removed. Today."

"Jais, I swear. I didn't attack him. I don't even know how I could have. I'm not telepathic. At all."

Jais looked at her, heard her pleading sound, her sincerity and faltered a moment.

"Bullshit. Why else would you, and it looked it, deliberately touch the only place you very well could have to initiate a telepathic contact?"

"I already told you. I wanted to shock him. Distract him. I knew I didn't stand a chance any other way. I just wanted a second. A second was all I needed. Or two. I guess technically it was about two there. But you and I both know any _Sush-mana_ I could have used would not have worked against him. And he's obviously trained in everything the Academy has to offer and whatever he got trained in on Vulcan. I needed an advantage. But I didn't attack his _mind_! I would never…" Jennifer trailed off, recalling an event while she was in MACO. The very reason she _left_ MACO and they had _let_ her leave MACO.

 _'Your mind will submit to me. Just as your body will. You are weak. I can sense your fear when I touch you, oh little one. Do you know how intoxicating your fear is, especially from one as scintillatingly sensual as you, Jenny dear?'_

 _A look and feeling of deep terror washed over Jennifer as the man she thought she could trust descended down upon her once more. He kissed her body as though he were receiving a virgin gift to the gods, and she felt bile rise in her throat. She couldn't move. He had taken her by surprise that night, using his telepathic abilities to paralyze her effectively for his needs._

 _'Ah. Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. Where would be the fun in that? I know you won't tell anyone, because, well, I won't let you my beautiful Jenny. Oh, I am going to have so much fun with you. I just love the feeling of your despair and helplessness. It is such a turn on!'_

 _Jennifer fought the bile. She would not give this man the satisfaction of her fear any longer. If he wanted someone helpless and afraid, she wouldn't be that. Yet, Jennifer knew that the harder she fought against him the better he would like her. So, with only one thing under her control, her thoughts, as he had yet to break that particular barrier in her mind, since he wanted his victims, liked them, conscious and aware. She would give him the one thing he didn't want. A willing…victim._

Tears ran down Jennifer's face silently as she recalled the painful memory. How anyone could think her capable of using telepathic abilities to attack someone in their own mind? She'd been subject to that, and more. She simply wasn't capable. Even if she had telepathic capabilities.

"Jais," Jennifer whispered, finally turning around to face him, swollen red eyes and all, "I promise you, it was only meant to shock him. I know Vulcans detest physical contact. I purposely kept my mind clear during the contact. I would never, _never_ , subject anyone to that. I would never intrude or force myself on anyone. If you had read my file, really looked into it, you would know that. What did the commander say to you for you to think that?"

Jais looked at Jennifer then, really looked at her. Looked at the tears falling down her face. Looked at her reddened crystal blue eyes. And realized he had made an error in judgement. Perhaps, maybe he'd allowed his emotions to cloud his judgment. Seeing her touch the commander willingly, seeing he straddle him and laugh at the end of their extremely quick match. Commander Spock having said he was confused at her last emotions, the combination of them. The way he seemed stoically perturbed by her contact and the pull, he said, although mostly to himself, that he had felt from her mind.

Jais realized he was jealous. Because, well, being a human that wasn't strictly psi-null, he was jealous of her mental contact with him and could only come to one conclusion. That Jennifer Kirk was not psi-null and that she had attacked the commander mentally in order to win the match.

Jais could see now that his assumptions were wrong. And all too brought on by the…. Jealousy he felt?

"I'm sorry, Kirk, I guess, well, it just didn't make any sense to me. What he said. About your mind calling to him. But, well, I believe you. And he didn't outright say you attacked him mentally, but it was the only thing that made sense to me. I'm sorry."

Jennifer looked at him, hard.

"Apology accepted." Jennifer sighed. "But you owe me dinner, and I don't care what regulations say, it's not fraternizing with a student if it's professional. Which this will be. Because, well, we will talk about class, about how you really want me to help teach your class because I'm so illogically irrational I think of new and crazy ways to win a sparring match against a Vulcan."

Jais looked at Jennifer with an odd expression that she just couldn't identify. After a long moment of what seemed to be consideration he replied, "sure, just uh, can we shower and change first? Cause, not to sound like a dick or anything, but, you're sweaty as hell."

Jennifer laughed boisterously. "Yeah. Yeah. Sure thing, Jais."


	6. Chapter 6: Of Names and Nicknames

_**A/N: So this chapter is short for two reasons. 1. Being that it just didn't flow into the next part of the story in one chapter very well. (At least not in my head? I don't know). 2. Because the next part, if I had included into this chapter, is much too long for one chapter. IMO anyway. Thanks for reading. Please review!**_

"You know, I had no idea that when you asked me to meet you for dinner, a whole month after the initial invitation, that I was going to be ambushed." Jennifer said to Jais upon entering the diner. Sitting next to Jais, was Captain Pike and Commander Spock.

"Yeah, well, it would be a bit _improper_ of me to take you out to dinner on my own. I must have forgotten to mention the company. My bad." Jais replied, shrugging. Jennifer knew right away that he'd flirted with her and asked her out implying a personal dinner on purpose. Pure tactics.

But it'd been a month. An entire month. A month of wondering if Jais had been having second thoughts about asking a student out to dinner, a month of grueling studying and instead of just taking the advanced hand to hand combat course, actually assisting in teaching it. A month of getting her ass handed to her by the academy's resident Vulcan, who apparently, only lost the first time because he was unprepared for the physical contact that Jennifer made with his foot. A month of her classmates laughing at her because while she could seriously beat the crap out of them, and sometimes Jais too, Spock was on an entire other level. The Vulcan had taken to teaching her more of the _Susa Mana_ when she wasn't assisting the class and he was able to appear. Jais, Kirk highly suspected, asked the commander to come by more often, due to the fact that Jennifer probably didn't need the class anyway.

The Vulcan in question was now staring at her and Jennifer realized she'd yet to sit down. She might have been staring at him too. For how long, she didn't really know.

"You're seat's getting cold Kirk. Sit down." Captain Pike finally spoke up. Jennifer felt heat flush her cheeks and she knew her blush was purely evident for all to see.

"Sorry, lost in thought for a minute, sir." She replied softly, sitting down towards the wall of the booth when Spock stood to allow her access. It was the only seat open, as Captain Pike and Jais were sitting next to one another.

"Yeah, or two." Pike laughed. "And don't sir me here, this isn't exactly official business, although it isn't quite a social call either."

Jennifer tilted her head in confusion, raising an eyebrow, questioning.

"We have an offer to make to you, but I needed to discuss it with Chris here, and Spock too since he's assisting Chris with you." Jais said. "Sorry it took so long to schedule the meeting with you, but both of them wanted to be here. Well, Chris did anyway, Spock is here because he thinks it's _logical_ to be made aware of your decision as soon as it is made." Jais laughed.

"Quite logical. I have no pressing business tonight, this meeting is the only one of such on my schedule today. None of my projects require my attendance either." Spock explained, but Jennifer felt like he knew Jais was goading him anyway.

It was funny to Jennifer, how much she was starting to notice about the peculiar commander. He pretended like he didn't understand humans and the way they talked, or acted, but she guessed he understood much more than he advertised. She liked that about him, she did the same thing. People were always making assumptions about her and underestimating her. She didn't bother to correct them, it was too much work. Jennifer enjoyed watching people react when their assumptions were proven incorrect.

Uhura was one such example. After the first X-ling club meeting, she started taking notice of Jennifer in a different way than she had before. She realized, maybe not completely yet, but Jennifer didn't mind, that Jennifer Kirk was not an unintelligent woman riding on the coattails of her father's name. Sure, Uhura and Jennifer still bickered back and forth and found reasons to argue, but the arguments were more like constructive debates, and the bickering more like friends toying with each other. Not that either one of the two women would admit to being friends, not yet, but it was getting there.

"So, I'm not in trouble then?" Jennifer asked, seriously contemplating whether or not she'd done anything to deserve the attention of the three men currently before her. She didn't think she'd done anything wrong, but she did hack Starfleet's personnel files two weeks ago. Nothing classified, but she was looking for information on someone and hacking was just quicker and easier these days.

"Not that we're aware of, Kirk. Why? Is there a reason you should be in trouble?" Pike quipped

"None that I know of, sir-Chris. And I'd be the first to know, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah, Jenn, I suppose you would. Just, don't try hacking into the mainframe or anything, please?" Pike replied, somewhat knowingly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jennifer answered, flushing pink at the somewhat accurate half-warning.

"Good. Now," Pike started but stopped when he noticed a waitress heading towards their table, "I guess we'll wait until after we order."

Jennifer sighed, growing impatient. She really wanted to know what this cryptic 'offer' was.

The orders were all placed. Both Chris and Jais ordered steaks with baked potatoes and some form of vegetable, Spock, of course, ordered a vegetarian meal, mainly eggplant, and Jennifer ordered salmon with asparagus.

"So, what is this offer you guys are being so guarded about?" Jennifer asked, hoping to rid herself of her growing anxiety.

Chris and Jais shared a look. Spock remained tactfully silent while confirming with a nod to Chris that he should not be the one to speak first.

"Well, it's been brought to my attention," Chris started, "that we may have underestimated you." Jennifer gave Chris a pointed look, then gazed over to Jais, to Spock, and back to Chris, raising a questioning eyebrow. Something she'd picked up from the commander who was boxing her against the wall of the booth from making a hasty escape.

"There is a reason all three of us are here, Kirk." Jais said. She nodded and waited for him to continue. "Jenn, Spock and I have are pretty observant, and while you can't really beat Spock in a fair fight, considering his Vulcan strength and extensive Vulcan martial arts training, you hand my ass to me more times than I'd care to think about during class."

Jennifer raised both of her eyebrows up towards her hairline in open shock at this admittance.

"You have shown considerable skill during my observations of your time in the advanced hand to hand combat course. Your skill easily surpasses that of your classmates. The rate at which you are learning the _Susa Mana_ from my instruction is also commendable, especially so for a human." Spock added neutrally, but Jennifer took it for what it was, Vulcan saying it or not. Especially since it was a Vulcan saying it, and one she respected the hell out of, even if he could be off-putting at times.

It was a major compliment.

"What we want is instead of you continuing to be a just a student in Lt. Commander Jaison's class, is to assist him with teaching it. You will still be credited for the class, as it's been too long to transfer you out without failing you. But we also want for you to continue in teaching with him after your class period is up." Chris said.

Jennifer's mouth hung agape at this declaration. Just being able to take the advanced hand to hand combat course was, well, a big deal. Especially in a cadet's first year of school, almost unheard of even. To be asked to assist in teaching the course, well, Jennifer knew she had the skill, but still, it was shocking.

"That being said, however," Chris continued, "you will still be required to train with Commander Spock. Like he said, you've taken to his training sessions quite well, but we would like to make them a more steady and permanent thing. This will make up for the training you'll miss out on while helping Jaison teach his class. Especially so, because given his current circumstances, you may be required to take on the class alone at times." He paused for a moment before directly addressing Spock. "You've carved out the requisite time for training sessions with Kirk?"

Jennifer looked between Chris, who had been growing as a father figure to her over the past several months, and between Spock.

"I have designed a schedule that will be efficient for both Cadet Kirk's and my own time." Spock replied. Turning to her, he continued. "I have spoken with Captain Pike concerning your schedule to select a suitable time for the training sessions. You do physical training during the early mornings. These training sessions will take the place of your required physical training on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. As well as every other Sunday afternoon. I can forward you the details of this calendar at the conclusion of this meeting."

Jennifer was still in shock. She knew she was good, but not that good. And she would still be able to train with Spock. That her schedule was getting even more demanding didn't even cross her mind. In fact, getting out of some of the boring physical training she had in the mornings to learn the mysterious Vulcan martial art was something she considered a bonus.

The next thing that crossed her mind was Bones. He was going to kill her for this. Well, he would, if it wouldn't violate his Hippocratic Oath. Every time she had sparred with Spock after that first time she came back with several bruises. Nothing that was overly worrisome. But Bones being Bones, he swore and cursed at her for being so reckless. He called her crazy when she had explained how she'd gotten the bruises. Sparring with a Vulcan. Bones had said she was out of her mind and should possibly submit herself for a psychiatric evaluation for fighting with a Vulcan.

Maybe she could put off telling him about it this weekend. The long four day academy training holiday that she was supposed to be spending with Bones in Georgia visiting his family because she didn't go with him during winter break.

Before Jennifer could actually say anything, before she could respond to the unexpected, but not unwelcome 'offer', which sounded more like a 'directive', the group's food arrived.

"Think, eat, and then talk." Chris said, knowing Jennifer was about to reply.

So they ate. Jennifer remained silent, content to listen to Chris and Jais talk over their meal about random topics. Spock ate in silence as well. So it wasn't strange that Jennifer and Spock finished their meals before the other two had. So it wasn't strange that now Jennifer started to feel a bit awkward.

Awkward at sitting next to, much to close for mutual comfort, to a very still and silent Vulcan. Awkward that by observation alone she started to notice that Chris was shooting her unreadable and confusing glances that had nothing to do with the topic of conversation. Awkward that Jais was doing the same, except his eyes were darting in-between Spock and her.

Awkward because she didn't understand how future command teams based on the current command cadet student pool had much to do with random looks at her and Spock. Her, she understood. She was a cadet on the command track. Spock, however, it didn't make any sense to her whatsoever.

"Okay." She finally decided to interrupt after suffering in the awkward silence. "Okay. Sounds good. When do we start all this?"

Jais looked to Pike who looked to Spock and back to Jennifer.

"After the training holiday this weekend. Monday." Chris said.

"It'll give you time to think about your first lesson plan because I won't be able to instruct class on Tuesday afternoon. I'll be back by next Thursday." Jais added.

"Wait, what? I don't even, haven't even, by myself?" Jennifer asked, panicked. It only gave her one night to come up with a suitable lesson plan. She would leave for Georgia tomorrow night, Thursday, with Bones, and she wasn't about to cancel those plans.

Mama McCoy was expecting her. Or so Bones had reminded her almost every day for the past two weeks.

"Commander Spock will be present, should you need assistance. Though, somehow, I think you'll be just fine, Jenn." Jais responded.

Jennifer spared a glare at Jais, then turned it on Chris.

"You knew about this. I just saw you like two days ago. You know I'm supposed to go with Bones to Georgia this weekend. That he'll knock me unconscious if he has to just to put me on the shuttle to do it. You know because you made him promise not to let me work on anything Starfleet related this weekend because even you think I'm not, and I quote, 'getting enough downtime with my current workload and study habits.' Which reminds me, you do realize this is adding to that workload right? And that Bones is going to kill me."

Chris just laughed before regaining the ability to speak again. Jais chuckled and shook his head. Jennifer could almost feel the palpable confusion coming from Spock by the way he shifted slightly next to her.

"What, you can't handle it, Jenn? And I only said that to him because you do need a break. Especially before you start doing this as well. You need a couple of good nights of honest to god rest and McCoy's the only one I know who will make sure you get it."

"Chris, I love you like a father, but I swear-" Jennifer started to say, but was cut off.

"I assume the 'Bones' you refer to is in fact Doctor McCoy, medical cadet. I find it highly illogical someone trained in the medical profession and with whom you are willingly spending a vast amount of personal time with would wish to end your existence prematurely." Spock asserted, looking at Jennifer with a brow raised.

No one could help it, Chris, Jais, and Jennifer all started laughing boisterously.

"I do not find the humor in such a statement. Surely murder is not, as you would say, a 'laughing matter'." Spock confessed puzzled as the laughter died down.

"I didn't mean it literally, commander. Just that Bone's is going to be illogically upset with me for taking on more work." Jennifer explained.

Spock seemed to consider this and nodded in, hopefully understanding, before raising another question.

"Why do you refer to Doctor McCoy as 'Bones'? It is a rather curious moniker."

Jennifer chuckled, as did Chris and Jais.

"It's a nickname, commander. Humans use nicknames to address one another informally." Jennifer offered.

"Then would it not be correct to call the doctor by his given forename, if you wish to refer to him informally? I fail to divine the purpose of a 'nickname' as means of informal address."

Jennifer shared a look with Chris which said that he wasn't going to be the one to try and explain it to him. Jais just shrugged at her when she looked at him. Jennifer sighed.

"A nickname is usually a shortened version of someone's first name. It's like how I call Captain Pike, Chris. And how he calls me Jenn when my first name is Jennifer. His full name is Christopher and my full name is Jennifer, but both are shortened into nicknames. It's a way of addressing, or referring to one another in conversation."

"I still do not understand. By this logic you should only shorten Doctor McCoy's first name. Also, why is it that you refer to each other as such? Surely it would not be more appropriate to address a senior officer by his or her given rank?" Spock countered. Jennifer audibly sighed again.

"A little help guys?" She asked, looking more so at Chris then Jais.

"Spock, a nickname implies a personal connection, or even affection of a sort. She would never refer to me by my nickname, or first name for that matter, in an official setting. But casually, because we know each other well, and she's almost like a daughter to me, it's okay. Desired even. Usually, if you know someone well enough, or have been acquainted with them long enough, in the proper setting, a nickname, or hell even an informal address of some sort is preferable to being called by rank or title all the time. " Chris expanded thoughtfully. Jennifer realized he had probably had this argument with Spock before, but never this in depth.

"And why do you refer to Lt. Commander Jaison as Jais then and not by his given first name?" Spock asked, merely curious now.

Jais decided to answer this time. "Jaison is technically my first name. My last name is pretty much unpronounceable to most people, so I thought it was just easier to go by Jaison instead of my last name. Kind of how you do."

"Spock isn't your last name?" Jennifer asked, somewhat confused.

"Indeed it is not. My last name, much like Lt. Commander Jaison's, is unpronounceable to nearly all humans." Spock replied coolly.

"I didn't know. What is it, if you don't mind me asking?" Jennifer asked anyway.

"I do not. It is S'chn T'gai."

"Yeah, uh, no, I don't know if I even want to try that. Too many constants."

A round of laughs by all except for the Vulcan were had.

"Am I to infer by your explanation that you would prefer me to call you by your first names or nicknames?" Spock asked concerned he had made a human social faux pau. Or at least as concerned as a Vulcan could be.

Chris slammed his hand on the table suddenly and smiled. "Finally he gets it! I've been asking you to call me Chris or Christopher for going on four years, Spock. Yes, at least in informal settings, such as these, I would indeed prefer it. I consider you to be a friend, a good friend."

"Me too." Jais added.

Spock looked thoughtfully at Captain Pike for a moment and nodded.

"Very well. I would reply that you should also refer to me simply by Spock in such settings as well, however, it seems you have already adopted the habit."

Chris laughed. So did Jais and Jennifer.

"In such case," Spock turned to Jennifer, "as we have been acquainted for some time already, and we shall further develop our acquaintance, you may also refer to me simply as Spock."

"Only if you call me by my first name instead of just Cadet Kirk." Jennifer replied with a smile.

Spock nodded. "As you wish, Jennifer."

"Jenn." Jennifer said.

"I do not believe we are sufficiently acquainted for nicknames just yet." Spock replied. And Jennifer laughed, thinking that honestly, he must have fibbed about not understanding human humor.

Chris and Jais laughed too. Jennifer was onto him.


	7. Chapter 7: Training Holiday day 1

"I still don't understand why you want to take a shuttle as opposed to using the transporter. We would be there instantly instead of a couple of hours." Jennifer said to Bones as they were walking to the shuttle yard. Bones had insisted that if they couldn't drive, which there wasn't enough time to do so, that they would take a shuttle. Under no circumstances, well non-life threatening or spacefaring circumstances anyway, would he use that ' _damned transporter'_.

"You know I hate those damn things. People _have_ actually _died_ using those contraptions. And before you say it, because you always do, I _know_ they've been updated and improved upon over and over again. Still doesn't make me feel any better. Shuttle or no money. I'm never using that damn thing." Bones replied just as they walked up to the shuttle hatch. Jennifer laughed.

"Just don't throw up on me, Bones. I don't want to have to tell your daughter how much of a scardie-cat her daddy really is." She chuckled.

Bones just shot her a glare while he ascended the three steps into the shuttlecraft.

"And no trying to hide in the bathroom either, Bones." Jennifer finished before taking her seat. To her credit, he was eyeing the bathroom pretty hard before sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah kid. No hiding. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. I just won't think about the solar flares popping up at random and burning us to a crisp in a hot second." Which he totally was. The shuttle hadn't even been cleared for takeoff and he was already starting to hyperventilate.

Jennifer looked at Bones who was having trouble strapping himself in due to the stress and fear. It was a real fear, and maybe not entirely unfounded. His older brother, who had also been a doctor, had been seriously injured in a shuttle accident due to faulty wiring or something of the sort. Jennifer could understand fear. She'd lived with it for a long time, hell, she still did. But she didn't let her fear overcome her. Not anymore. And she'd be damned if she was going to let her best friend be defeated by his fear. He would just have to deal.

She reached over and placed her hands on his to stop his fumbling. When he looked up to meet her gaze she smiled softly.

"I got you, Bones." She almost whispered before strapping him in and then doing so for herself.

"So, you said you had some good news that I wasn't going to like before promptly disappearing into your room last night. What is it?" Bones asked, and Jennifer knew he was trying to distract himself from the fact that the shuttle had just been cleared to launch. She didn't mind. She planned on telling him, obviously, and he really could use a distraction.

"Well, you know I had dinner with Jais last night, remember when I told you he asked me out?" Jennifer started cautiously, but grinning all the same.

"Yeah. And I told you that wasn't a good idea because he's your instructor and it's completely against the freaking regs." Bones replied acidly.

"Yeah, well after a month of not getting back to me on an official date he did. Except it wasn't a date like he wanted me to think. So don't worry Bones, I didn't end up sleeping with my instructor." Jennifer laughed softly.

"Not that you didn't want to." Bones muttered. "So what was the deal? Why'd he ask you out and take so long to make good on the offer if it wasn't a date?"

"Chris and Spock were there as well. It wasn't a date."

"Not like that would matter. I know you. You think he's, how'd you say it again? Oh yeah, ' _really fucking hot. Hotter than sol. Hotter than the hottest summers on Vulcan. Really fucking hot'_. Yeah that. _You_ said that."

"So I have eyes? He is fucking hot. So are you. You don't see me sleeping with you just because you're really fucking hot, now do you?" Jennifer scoffed in mock offense. Mainly because, well, Jais, while really fucking hot, and a total flirt, wasn't exactly Jennifer's type. Not that she would say no to a dinner date. Because, well, free food. And flirting. Jennifer did like to flirt.

Jennifer also liked that her flagrant admission of Bone's aesthetics made him blush like a teenage girl. She didn't comment on it, she didn't have to.

"Yeah, well, it takes two to tango. And just because you're probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen doesn't mean I'm jumping on you every time I have the chance. Obviously." Bones shot back just as blatantly. It'd been a game of theirs since the first day they met. When Bones had complained about her being one of _those_ girls not aware of their own beauty and she had told him she was very much aware. (Painfully aware sometimes).

Yeah, they were best friends, and maybe severely attracted to one another physically, but they were only that. Friends.

"Yeah. Well anyway, they ambushed me at what I thought was a date and well sort of made me an offer I couldn't refuse and well, like I said, you're not going to like it." Jennifer rambled.

"Would you shut up and just tell me already?" Bones grumped in reply.

"Yeah. Okay, take the fun away already. Impatient man."

"Incessant brat."

"Hypo-stabbing grump."

"Self-destructive pain in my ass."

"Yeah, I am, and you love it." Jennifer grinned. "Anyway, so they want me to start assisting teaching a class."

"Well, I don't see what's wrong with that. You're smart enough, for sure. You probably should be teaching classes here. You practically test out of half of your required courses anyway. You're pretty brilliant when you aren't trying to kill yourself just by eating." Bones admitted.

It was Jennifer's turn to blush like a schoolgirl. "Yeah, well, let's just say you should probably keep a derma-regen in the room on a more permanent basis. I think I'll end up needing it more often now that I'll be assisting Jais in teaching the advanced hand to hand combat class and upping the _Susa Mana_ training with Spock during the mornings to make up for the training missed in class, mainly because I pretty much know anything Jais would really teach me." There, she said it, it was out, now all she had to do was deal with Bones freaking out about the information.

Wide eyes and mouth agape, Bones was speechless. For a second, and not a moment longer.

"You do have a death wish. Don't you? You're doing _more_ training with that Vulcan? How many times have I had to fix you up after your sparring lessons with him already? And you're telling me that you want to do more training with him? Official sessions? You've got to be kidding me! And Pike is okay with this?" Bones ranted.

"Nope. Pike agreed to it. In fact, he helped set it up. Okayed it with the admiralty on the academic board and everything. I'll still get credit for the class and then continue to help teach it after I'm done." Jennifer smiled. She was actually looking forward to it. Even if she had spent half the night after that dinner coming up with a good lesson plan for the next class and she was tired as hell right now, she was totally looking forward to it.

"The man, who is your academic advisor, and you think of like a second father, who treats you like his own daughter, for reasons you have yet to explain to me by the way like you promised, not only agreed with this crazy plan, but helped formulate it? Jesus, Jenn. You know momma isn't going to like this either, right?" Jennifer had yet to tell Bones exactly why her relationship with Pike had grown exponentially since their initial (to Bones anyway) meeting, and she knew that momma McCoy would shit bricks when she found out about her training session with the Vulcan, but not in the way that Bones thought. Momma McCoy would be proud of her. She always was.

Bones' mother had grown on Jennifer since she started at the academy. The older woman had become almost as much of a mother to her as she was to her own son. Video chats with momma McCoy were almost as often with Jennifer as they were with Bones, and every care package that she sent to Bones had started to be addressed to Jennifer as well. She even had her own Ole Miss t-shirt now too, not that it stopped her from stealing Bones' every chance she could. In fact, his t-shirt was in her bag right now.

"No, she isn't." Jennifer replied. "She's going to love it. She's going to be super proud of her unofficially adopted daughter and that she's going to be able to kick even more ass. She's going to be so fucking proud of her unofficially adopted daughter that she's going to make her famous apple pie and let me eat half of it in one sitting!" Jennifer grinned.

"I never should have introduced you to my mother. Never." Bones shook his head in defeat. He knew that his mother would actually be proud of Jennifer, but that she would also be worried. Momma was always worrying about his blonde haired, blue eyed, best friend and unofficially adopted daughter of hers.

"And before you even bring it up, Jojo is going to think I'm even more kickass than she already does." Jennifer beamed. She really did love Bones' daughter. She was the epitome of gorgeous, brilliance and adorable attitude rolled into one super cute little girl.

"God help me. Everyone in my family turns against me when it comes to you. First momma, then Jojo, even my little sister is in love with you. Although I think that's because she wants to sleep with you."

"What did I tell you, Bones? I'm just awesome like that! Come on, you know you love me too!" Jennifer flashed another one of her famous brilliant smiles at him in victory.

"Yeah, well, you're still a pain in my ass." Bones muttered grumpily.

"You wouldn't know what to do with me if I wasn't. Besides, your ass isn't the only one that I pain. Chris freaks out almost as much as you do when I get hurt or decide to almost die because I find out that I'm allergic to something like fucking strawberries."

"If space doesn't kill you, your own body will. I swear, it's a fight just to keep you alive every time you eat." Bones agreed.

"Yeah, well, I found out that I'm not allergic to asparagus last night." Jennifer mentioned. She didn't know why she'd never had it before. It was delicious!

"You ate a food you never had before last night! What if you had been allergic? What were you going to do? Hope you didn't go into anaphylactic shock?" Bones practically screamed, garnering the attention of a few nearby cadets. Jennifer just shrugged at the questioning glances.

"I'm fine. Obviously. Besides, you missed the funniest shit last night, I swear. I had to explain to Spock, with some help from Chris, about nicknames. It was pretty funny. I swear that Vulcan is hiding his sense of humor though, because he just cracked us all the hell up."

"Like I believe that. He's Vulcan. Vulcan's don't have a sense of humor. It would be completely illogical."

"It was funny. You had to be there. I swear. Jais, Chris, and I were in tears with laughter."

"I'm sure." Bones replied dryly, unconvinced that the Vulcan in question could possibly be considered funny. He didn't have a lot of experience with Vulcans, but the experience he did have made him believe that Vulcans were no better than computers when it came to social interaction. Hell, they even talked like them.

"Why do you get so defensive and sullen about my relationship with Captain Pike?" Jennifer asked suddenly, but calm.

"What do you mean?" Bones was actually taken a bit off guard by the sudden twist in topic.

"You keep passive-aggressively suggesting you don't understand why I'm so close with him and vice versa. I don't get it. Why?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, the truth would be kinda nice."

"I like the man, Jenn, I do. But I don't trust his motives with you. He worries about you as much as I do. It's weird." Bones stated caringly. Jennifer's jaw dropped in shock.

"What? You're kidding right?" Jennifer laughed. "I guess I can see it, actually talked about it with him last night before I got back. But really? He is the only one that sees me for me. He doesn't just think of me as the 'kelvin baby' or that I'm only in Starfleet because my last name is Kirk. He recruited me, Bones. I thought you knew that."

"Well, yeah, but I thought he recruited you because he wanted to get in your pants."

Jennifer really laughed then. "Um, no. Look, if you want to know the whole story, I'm going to have to be really drunk, it's not for the faint of heart. And definitely not for public. But I will tell you this now. Captain Christopher Pike knew my parents when he was really young and they sort of took him under their wing. My father especially. Obviously before the whole Kelvin mess happened. And well, I guess he just started to keep tabs on me after," Jennifer hesitated, refusing to mention Tarsus on the shuttle and sober, "after something happened to me. I didn't know about it until after he recruited me, and he just basically kept sticking his neck out for me. I finally asked him why and he told me. So, long story short, I am not sleeping with him, he's more like a father to me than anything, and the thought of sleeping with him is just so disrespectful to both him and me that anyone who thinks that can shove it up their ass." Jennifer finished, thinking about the conversation she'd had with Pike a couple of months ago.

" _Sir, sorry, Chris, I don't mean to sound rude or ungrateful or anything, and I get that you knew my mother, said you were a friend of sorts, or whatever, but why do you care so much about what happens to me?"_

" _Kirk, I knew your mother, but I also knew your father. I was a boy when I met them in San Francisco. They were probably the closest thing I had to parents when my own were away on assignments. This was obviously before they left on assignment with you to the Kelvin, and I knew your brother too, though he was a few years younger than I was. Your parents were like a second family to me."_

" _Okay, that's kinda weird, not going to lie, definitely not in your file."_

" _You hacked my file. I should be surprised, I should, but I'm not."_

" _This is me you're talking to, Chris. I had to know what you were like. I get that I could have asked, but this is me."_

" _Yeah, well, you're lucky it was my file you hacked and that I'm not that upset. Not really. I probably would have done the same in your situation."_

" _Yeah. So what is it? Why?"_

" _When your father died and your mother went off the deep end, I felt an obligation. George Kirk was a hero to me and your mother, well, I get it. She loved your father more than life itself. It wasn't fair to you, still isn't, but I got it. I kept tabs on you, ya know? And then Tarsus… God. I saw you, and you almost killed me. Almost killed the entire away team. I just… I couldn't let you go after that without keeping up with you. You've always had someone watching your back, every step of the way. I wouldn't interfere, but I couldn't just let my surrogate parent's kid drown herself before she really got to live."_

" _It's, it's like you're repaying the favor or something… I don't, well, I don't know how to feel about it, really. I mean, here I thought you wanted to recruit me for my brain, not because my parents were who they were." "It wasn't just your parents, kid. Sure, they're the reason I kept tabs on you, but if I wanted to recruit you because of them, I would have before you joined MACO. And yeah, I did know about MACO, I just didn't want you to know I knew. I should've told you then, but I couldn't, it wasn't the time for it. But when you got out, you were headed in that downward spiral and your aptitude tests really are off the charts. I've only seen one person's scores as good as yours since I became a captain. And he's Vulcan. Hate to say it like this, but at the bar in Iowa, I realized you needed the fleet just as much as it needs you."_

" _You know, I may just agree with you. I'll deny it if you ever bring it up again. But I really did need the challenge, still do."_

" _I wasn't lying when I said you have the same instincts as your father did. To leap without looking. Your intuition is scary as is. MACO helped you to hone that. Starfleet will even more. And the fleet needs minds like yours. Yeah, I was watching out for you because I felt obligated since your parents did the same for me, but I was also watching out because of you. You and me, kid, we aren't so different. I just happen to have a few years of experience on you."_

" _So, you really think I can do this? I mean, I know I promised three years. And I know I can do that. But I'm not doing it just to end up on some station or something. I want the chair."_

" _You're more your father's daughter than you know. But you're also much more than that. I know you haven't exactly had the best of it, but you'll realize sooner or later that you will be better because of it, if you can rise above it rather than let it drown you."_

" _Yeah, well. Thanks."_

" _That's what I'm here for, kid. Jenn, just promise me one thing?"_

" _What's that?"_

" _Try not to cause too much trouble. I can't protect you from yourself all the time."_

" _Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say… dad."_

It was Bones' voice instead of the shuttle coming to a stop that brought Jennifer out of the memory.

"I'm sorry." He said, unstrapping himself from his seat.

Jennifer looked over to him, realized that the shuttle had stopped and that Bones was removing himself from the seat, and started to unstrap herself as well.

"You're only human." She shrugged after a moment. She didn't want to fight with him, and honestly, she couldn't really blame him for thinking it. It seemed everyone either thought that she was a slut who slept with everyone, a whore for sleeping with her advisor, or just the girl who was sleeping with her roommate. "It happens. But now, we've got a little girl and a ma to go see." Jennifer smiled at the thought of finally meeting little Jojo in person and momma McCoy.

They walked out of the shuttle and got in line to grab their bags. It wasn't long, only about ten people were in line, the others having already been dropped off to their destinations. The shuttle ride in total, due to multiple stops, only took about two hours.

"Yeah, I just hope Jocelyn actually lets me see her like she promised." Bones sighed worriedly.

"You'll see her. Trust me." Jennifer replied in a matter of fact tone. As if she knew something.

"You didn't. Please tell me you didn't."

"Okay. I didn't." Jennifer bent down to grab her bag.

"You did. Goddamnit Jenn! I told you to stay out of it." Bones yelled as he grabbed his bag and hurried after his best friend.

"Yeah, well, you know me, I don't listen very well." Jennifer turned and smiled when Bones caught up to her. They had originally thought to arrange for a cab to meet them at the shuttle yard in Atlanta and then take them to his childhood home just outside of Atlanta. Jennifer couldn't wait to meet Joanna and his mother in person.

Jennifer thought that Eleanora McCoy was probably one of the strongest women alive, and she loved her adopted momma McCoy even though she had yet to even meet the woman in person. If she raised Bones, yeah, the woman had to be pretty amazing.

"Yeah. I know." Bones sighed. "What did you do?" Bones asked just as they walked up to a woman in her thirties with dark auburn hair who was accompanied by a little six year old girl. Bones stopped dead in his tracks when he turned from Jennifer to see his older sister and his daughter.

"Daddy!" Joanna McCoy screamed when the two locked eyes and started running towards him. Jennifer just kept walking towards Bones' sister smiling when she turned around and saw her best friend pick his daughter up from the ground and pull her into a hug.

"Thank you." Bones' sister said watching the scene before him.

"My pleasure." Jennifer turned to the woman she had contacted weeks ago to enlist her help in making sure that Bones would get to see his daughter during the four day long training holiday weekend. "Jennifer Kirk, nice to finally meet you in person."

"Donna Withers, formerly McCoy. Happy to finally meet you in person as well. Len's told me so much about you, I felt like I already knew you when you contacted me. Frank's in the car, waiting. We'll talk more later. I'm just happy he's finally getting to see Joanna, without Jocelynn hovering and trying to take her away."

Jennifer turned back to see Bones and his daughter walking towards them, she was smiling as much as they both were. "Me too, Donna, me too."

"Jenn, I don't know what you did, and Donna, I know you had something to do with it, but I don't care. Thank you. I'm assuming Frank's in the car waiting?" Bones asked as he finally stepped up to the two women, holding his daughter's hand still.

"Yep." Donna said as they started walking towards the car lot.

"Good. I can't wait to get home. I mean, I know I was here over Christmas, but now, well, no offense, Donna, but this is so much better." Bones said smiling still. He'd been able to see Joanna over Christmas break, but not without his ex-wife hovering and threatening to take her away at a moment's notice.

"I know. You're happy to get some good quality time with your daughter. I would be too." Donna answered.

"I am." Bones looked down at Joanna who looked up towards her father at the same time. "I am."

"Well, I don't know about you, Jojo, but I'm looking forward to momma McCoy's famous apple pie." Jennifer beamed at the little girl who was still clutching onto her father's hand.

"Me too, Miss Jenn. I love gramma's apple pie. It's the best in the whooole universe!" The six year old exclaimed happily.

Jennifer was really looking forward to finally meeting the rest of his family in person as well. She was just sad that she wouldn't be able to meet his dad, or his younger sister Melissa. Both who died well before she ever met Bones. Momma McCoy's famous apple pie was just a considerable bonus.

During the hour long car ride Jennifer was sitting in the back seat with Bones and Joanna. Father and daughter were cuddled up next to each other and Joanna had fallen asleep almost as soon as the car started moving.

"Thank you." Bones whispered to Jennifer who was looking down at his daughter's sleeping form after a while of silence.

"For what?" Jennifer asked, honestly confused.

"For whatever it was that you and my family did to get her back. I don't want to know. I don't care. Just, thank you."

"Anytime, Bones. Family's important. A little girl shouldn't have to grow up without her father if she doesn't have to." Jennifer replied, still looking at the peaceful Joanna cuddled up to her father.

"No, she shouldn't. But, I'm not going to lie, I do kind of feel bad for Jocelyn. I know what it's like not to see your daughter much at all. It's not fun. I don't want to take that away from her, even after everything."

"I would. But I'll tell you later. And I feel bad for her too, but not because of Joanna." Jennifer admitted

"Why?" Bones raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Because she didn't recognize what she had."

"And what's that?"

"You. She had you, and then she just threw you away."

Bones didn't reply, he couldn't find the words. And before he could think of something, anything to say, the car came to a halt in front of a house in the small town of Ellijay, Georgia.

Everyone was waiting outside when the car pulled up. Jennifer had never seen so many people congregated together in such a small place. Bones' entire family was here. She thought it was strange, they were only here for the weekend, but his brother and sister had picked them up with his daughter, and his eldest brother Henry Clay was here. Of course Momma McCoy was here too, it was her home. And then there were the kids. Donna and Frank's daughter was at the house (Jennifer had seen a few holos) and so were Henry Clay's two boys. And every single one of them were standing outside of the house waiting to see Bones and Joanna.

As happy as she was that Bones was able to see his family again, and that Jennifer was finally here with him, she couldn't help but feel somewhat lonely at the sight of so many people. She'd never had family like this. Her mother left her with her brother and step-father, and then her brother left her alone and her step-father shipped her off to another planet.

Lost in the commotion of family greeting one another, Jennifer was unprepared for the assault that momma McCoy made on her person.

"Jennifer Tarise Kirk you will hug me and let me look at you girl!" Momma McCoy pulled Jennifer into her arms rather unexpectedly and Jennifer had no choice but to return the hug to the woman she had yet to meet in person.

Momma McCoy stepped back out of the hug to inspect her unofficially adopted daughter, her son's best friend.

"Video chats do you no Justice, Jennifer Kirk. It's a wonder that son of mine hasn't gone blind with how beautiful you are." Jennifer blushed a brilliant shade of red, wishing she could blame it on the heat of a Georgian summer, but it was February, and in north Georgia, February was not exactly hot.

"Well, don't just stand there child, come on inside with the rest of us. You'll catch your death in the cold out here!" Momma McCoy stated as she grabbed Jennifer's hand to tug her along. "Don't worry about your bags, the boys will take care of them."

"Okay." Jennifer acquiesced and decided to just follow momma McCoy inside the house with Donna and Joanna coming in right behind them.

"Well, the boys are getting our bags. Ma, do you want me to pour get some drinks?" Donna asked as soon as the women and little girl were inside the house.

"Please, Donna, thank you. Come on you two, Leonard, H.C., and Frank will be in shortly with your things." Momma McCoy ushered them into what Jennifer immediately recognized as the 'living room' and was more properly designated as a 'sitting room' meant for receiving company. She noticed that Joanna just followed her grandmother obediently and with wonder. Jennifer couldn't help but realize why. Eleanora McCoy certainly was a woman of great charisma and charm.

"Gramma, can I have a cookie?" Joanna asked as soon as the little girl sat down on the couch next to Jennifer.

"That will be up to your father when he gets inside, but I'm sure you can darling." Eleanora replied smiling at the little girl.

"Okay." Joanna then turned to Jennifer. "Miss Jenn, is it true about you and daddy? Are you going to be my new mommy?"

Both Jennifer's and Eleanora's eyes widened in shock at the little girl's starling question.

"Where did you hear that from, Jojo?" Jennifer heard Bone's voice and looked to see him standing in the doorway of the living room holding their two bags.

"Mommy said that Miss Jenn was taking me away because she didn't like mommy. And Mommy's friend Clay said it was because I was getting a new mommy since Miss Jenn's your girlfriend. But Aunt Donna said Miss Jenn just wanted to protect me and for you to see me because she's your friend and she cares about us. And I like Miss Jenn, she's nice to me on the vid-chats and makes me laugh. So I thought she was going to be my new mommy." Joanna answered honestly, not sounding scared, but as if she had worked all of it out on her own.

Bones stood in the doorway mouth agape in shock. Eleanora looked like she couldn't even formulate words to respond to six year old little girl. Jennifer was in shock too, but recovered first.

Jennifer took Jojo's hands into her own and looked into her eyes. "Jojo, I love you but I am not nor will I ever replace your mommy. Your daddy and I are just friends. Do you understand sweetheart?"

"You don't want to be my mommy, Miss Jenn?" Joanna asked, eyes starting to water.

Jennifer didn't know how to answer that. Bones wasn't her boyfriend, he was her best friend. Jennifer realized that Joanna was confused and scared, but she didn't have the answers to give her. It wasn't her place to explain why she was taken from her mother, why the legal system had finally realized that Jocelyn Darnell was not fit to be a mother to the child anymore.

"Joanna, sweetheart, you already have a mommy." Jennifer was pleading to whatever deity potentially listening that Joanna wouldn't start crying.

"But I need a mommy since she can't be my mommy anymore." Joanna protested as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Jennifer was internally cursing Jocelynn's name. She knew what it was like not to have a mother around. She didn't want Joanna to grow up without one, and she didn't want to upset her. But she couldn't lie to her either.

Thankfully Bones had dropped the bags on the floor and came to join them on the couch.

"Jojo, darling, Jenn's not…" he looked up at Jennifer momentarily and she couldn't read the expression on his face before he looked back down at his daughter. "You can have as many mommy's as you want. Grandma, Aunt Donna, and whoever else. As long as they care for you and love you."

"But Miss Jenn cares for me and loves me. She told me so. I want Miss Jenn to be my mommy!" Joanna burst into tears and ran from the couch out of the living room, passing Donna who was holding a tray full of iced tea.

"Well shit." Bones said.

"My sentiments exactly." Jennifer agreed.

"Leonard Horatio McCoy! Language!" Eleanora scolded him.

"Ma, I think the current situation kind of excuses his mouth." Donna said setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"I should go find Joanna." Bones said starting to stand up.

"No, you shouldn't, because she's upset with you right now. Let me." Eleanora replied grabbing a glass of tea before standing up. "This isn't going to fix itself overnight, but she is upset and seeing you right now will just upset her more. I'm sorry Leonard, but that's the truth. I'll let you know when she's calmed down." And with that momma McCoy left the living room.

"Fuck me. I'm sorry, Bones. I had no idea… I didn't mean…" Jennifer started but couldn't finish. There was nothing she could say to make this better.

"It's not your fault. I told you what I suspected was going on with Jocelyn and her sorry excuse of a boyfriend. Sorry, fiancé now, and you, well, you were just being you. Looking out for me, and my daughter. I may have told you not to interfere, but I'm glad you did. I just can't believe… God Jenn, what am I going to do?"

"You're going to sit right here and drink your glass of tea and then you're going remind yourself that Joanna may not understand now but will be thankful when she's older that you were able to get her out of that house. Jocelynn doesn't deserve to be her mother if she can't take care of her own daughter. And you're not going to blame yourself for it either because it's not your fault." Donna stated firmly. "You didn't know Clay was going to be such a shithead and that Jocelynn was going to ignore it and your daughter. And you, being you, didn't want to believe that it was possible. Just be thankful your friend here decided to check it out and that Joanna's not hurt. Or worse. She's here now and we're all going to be fine. She just needs a bit to adjust."

"Okay." Bones sighed in resignation.

"And now I'm going to go find that brother of ours and see where he's whisked my husband off to. Lord only knows what those two are up to. They get together and both revert back to twelve year old boys." Donna said and walked out of the living room leaving Jennifer and Bones alone together on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Bones. I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I… I just couldn't let it continue. I know what child neglect looks like… been there, done that, got the whole t-shirt collection and some sweatpants too. I just, well, you didn't believe me when I mentioned it to you and then I thought that seeing Joanna would be a nice surprise this weekend."

"It's… well it's not fine. But not because of you. I just can't believe that after all the fighting Jocelynn did to keep Joanna away from me that she would just… because of a guy. I just don't get it." Bones said shaking his head.

"It wasn't for Joanna. It was to hurt you." Jennifer told him softly.

"Yeah, I can see that now. I just… I _married_ that woman, Jenn. At one point I really did want her to be the mother of my children. And I love Joanna, I thank God for her every day that she's here, because well, she's my kid, and she's, she's just Joanna. But _Christ,_ Jenn. I seriously misjudged that woman."

"Yeah, you did. But hey, it's okay. Because if you hadn't, then you wouldn't have Joanna." Jennifer smiled gently.

"Yeah, I know." Bones sighed again, sinking into the back of the couch. "Wanna go take a walk?"

"Sure, Bones. Where to?"

Bones jumped up from the couch and grabbed Jenn's hands to pull her up. "Come on, there's something I wanna show you."


	8. Chapter 8: pt 2Not What They Seem

"Her name is Mel," Bones started while brushing the horse's mane in a smooth and practiced manner, as if he had done so a thousand times. He had. "She's about 10 years old, American Quarter horse. We got her right after my sister died, so I named her after Melissa. Every time I'm home I try to ride her, she deserves more from me, but H.C. rides her when he's at the farm along with his sons Andy and John. Now that Donna's back I'm sure she will too." Bones finished talking, still brushing Mel's mane, not looking up at Jennifer yet.

"She's beautiful." Jennifer said in almost a whisper.

"Just like her namesake. I miss her, you know? Melissa was always the best of all of us. She was always happy, smiling even through the worst of times. Then, well, I know I told you she killed herself, but I didn't exactly tell you the whole story. Happy people don't kill themselves, and she was happy, all the time. Until she met this guy Josh. He… he killed her, Jenn." Bones looked up from his repetitive motion, stopping for a moment, locking eyes with Jennifer. "They started dating when she was about sixteen. Melissa was super happy with him, but she was sixteen, and naïve. One day she comes home from a date, crying her eyes out and ma asks her what's wrong, right? Well she didn't tell her. Didn't tell anyone. Just ran up to her room and shut herself in. She didn't come down for two days. Two days." Bones went back to brushing Mel's mane. "She went to school that Monday and came home, went straight to her room. This went on for about three weeks. Well, after those three weeks, she came home crying again, and still wouldn't tell anyone what the hell was going on. She snuck out that night, from what I gather, and we spent hours searching for her. Finally, one of the cops finds her, in the creek, dead. Just like that. It took a while, but they finally ruled it suicide. And guess what? She was pregnant too. Well after that, dad decided he wanted to know why his daughter would do such a sinful thing as that, and read her diary. He almost killed that kid, Josh afterwards. I read it once too. And you know what I found? That kid raped her on her date. Impregnated her, and she didn't tell anyone because she was too scared to. So she killed herself after dealing with that fear for three weeks. And none of us saw it. Not a one." Bones turned around and hung the brush up on the stable wall before looking at Jennifer again. "Crazy thing is, she would have been a great mom, wonderful even. But that bastard drove her to kill herself."

Jennifer kept looking at Bones, her face scrunching up with sorrow for him, at having to experience his sister's death, and anger at the guy who drove his sister to that.

"We got a horse about a month later, probably because ma and dad saw how much Melissa's death was screwing with me. I've been riding horses since I could walk, you know? So I named the horse Mel, seemed fitting, because I see Melissa every time I look at this horse." Bones grabbed a harness, bit, reins, and started to put them on Mel.

"You know, I don't get how I didn't see that Jocelyn was neglecting Joanna like that? How'd you see it?"

Jennifer lowered her head for a moment, thinking of the best way to tell him, to try without hurting him.

"Look, Len, the only reason I suspected it was because I've been there. My mother's brother, my Uncle Frank, he… well Joanna wasn't nearly as bad off as me, okay? Frank was a shithead that my mother left me with when she decided she couldn't handle us anymore, and I, I just know what neglect looks like, okay? The kicker, when I decided to ask Chris to send someone down to check it out was when Joanna commed twice in two days. You remember that?"

Bones looked up at her, face screwed up into an unreadable expression. "Yeah." He muttered.

"Well, she was wearing the same clothes as she was the day before, and you remember how she said Jocelynn wasn't home? Well, I may have hacked their security system and some other stuff. It was showing that Joanna was left home alone a lot. Like too much. So I called her school, asked some questions. Then I asked Chris to have someone look into it. Remember last weekend when I wasn't around?"

"Yeah, you said you had some stuff to take care of out of town or whatever. Which, I'll admit, was strange because you almost never leave San Francisco, but it wasn't any of my business."

"Yeah, well, I went to Georgia, after I called your mother, who called Donna. Guess Donna and Frank had just barely moved back. Joanna's been with them since that weekend. I confronted Jocelyn, told her she had about two options. One, she could let Joanna go with Donna right then without a fight, sign some pre-drafted papers, and that you'd be in Georgia the next weekend. Or two, she could try to fight it, drag her daughter through a messy legal debacle, and lose credibility with anyone and everything she had. Clay too. It took her a minute, but she agreed to let Joanna go and sign the papers terminating her parental rights. She said that she only fought for custody because she knew it would hurt you and that she's not mother material after all. That and Clay hates kids. So that's pretty much it."

Bones looked at Jenn with widened eyes and brows both raised to his hairline.

"What the hell am I gonna do? Shit. That… how did I marry such a… god Jenn." Bones shook his head and brought both hands up to cover his face in frustration and anger.

"You're going to be fine. Donna and Frank will keep Joanna with them until we can figure something out for you guys. In the meantime, she's being well cared for and not with that crazy woman and her douchebag boyfriend. I'm sorry, I know you didn't want me to do anything, even if you didn't know what exactly was going on, but I couldn't just sit there and let that happen to her. She's your daughter, and I love that little girl too much to let her go through something similar to what I did when I was younger."

"Jesus."

"Saved your ass and if I wasn't so damn stubborn would probably save mine too." Jenn laughed back. It made Bones laugh, so she was glad she'd said it.

"Saved my ass, if I was I wouldn't have to put up with you." Bones retorted in his typical dry humored manner.

"Yeah, but you love it. I'm too much of a pain for you not to." Jennifer shot him an award winning grin and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I must." Bones chuckled.

"So, you gonna teach me to ride this horse, or what?" Jennifer asked, starting to pet said horse between its eyes.

"Yeah, well, that was the plan. Unless, don't tell me, you already know how."

"Nope. Never been on a horse in my life."

"Well, finally, something I can teach you."

"I bet you could teach me more than to just ride a horse, Bones." Jennifer winked at him, not noticing the rise of heat flushing his cheeks.

"Oh, I could teach ya some stuff alright, kid, but we'll start here."

Learning to ride the horse wasn't all that difficult, Jennifer realized. It was the easy part. However, getting on and off the horse, well, that was more complicated. But she didn't mind, as it made Bones laugh like crazy.

Back at the house Mama McCoy was setting the dinner table along with the help of Joanna, Andy, John, and Donna's daughter Anna, who Jennifer hadn't met yet. As soon as Jennifer and Bones walked through the back door and into the kitchen Mama McCoy was starting to scold them.

"Oh no you don't! You two will go back outside before you take another step into this house, remove your shoes, and shake of whatever it is you're trying to track through the house. Then you will go upstairs and clean yourselves up for dinner. No, don't argue with me Mr.! You know better. And you should too, little missy! You're both old enough to have some common sense, now go use it!" Mama McCoy finished her rant shaking a wooden spoon at Jennifer and Bones who were about to keel over from withheld laughter.

Walking back out the door, Jennifer playfully shoved Bones. "You dick! You knew she was gonna yell at us, why didn't you warn me?" Jennifer started taking her boots off when Bones shoved back at her, causing her to lose her balance and fall on the back porch right on her ass.

Bones erupted into a fit of deep laughter. Jennifer shot him a look and threw her boot at him.

"Oh come on now! It's not fun unless you get scolded too!" Bones picked up her boot and threw it back at her, missing her person on purpose.

"This means war!" Jennifer said standing up from taking off her other boot. She ran to the door and inside, locking it and Bones out within seconds.

"That's not fair! Open the door!" Bones cried out.

"Jennifer Kirk, you open that door and let my son in. You two will not play your games in my kitchen, ya hear!" Mama McCoy mock scolded Jennifer, smiling viciously at their antics.

"Yes, mama." Jennifer replied, unlocking the door and running the other way towards the stairs. Bones ran in after her.

"No running in my house!" Both Jennifer and Bones heard behind them.

Jennifer was at the top of the stairs before she realized she hadn't run fast enough. Bones tackled her into the guest bedroom she was occupying before she was able to turn around to close the door on him.

"Why Leonard H. McCoy! I thought you were a gentleman!" Jennifer declared excitedly underneath of Bones. He was straddling her now, and Jennifer couldn't help but feel a burning heat course through her, settling in her groin.

"Well, darlin', you're not acting much a lady right now either." Bones replied back gruffly. He pinned her arms down to the floor effectively immobilizing her.

"I never claimed to be a lady." Jennifer replied, whispering in a raspy voice she recognized too well.

"Y'all better be behaving ye'selves now, ya hear?!" Jennifer and Bones both heard Mama McCoy shout from the bottom of the stairs. They locked eyes momentarily before Bones shot off of Jennifer, almost as if he hadn't realized the nature of his position on top of her.

"Uh, I, um, I'm gonna hit the shower real fast." Bones mumbled awkwardly.

"Yeah, me too." Jennifer replied casting her eyes down to the floor.

"You'll have to use the one in my room, I just heard the hall bathroom close. You can go first. I'll just use the one in the hall when whoever's in there finishes up." Bones replied, glancing up at Jennifer.

"Umm, okay. Just let me grab my stuff." Jennifer didn't even argue, she was still taken aback at what had just happened. And how she really didn't mind too much.

Bones turned around and left the guest bedroom and Jennifer to gather her things up, hoping with all his might that she hadn't noticed his own body betraying his less than gentlemanly thoughts about their recent predicament.

Jennifer quickly gathered a change of clothes and her hygiene items and sauntered over to Bones' room, thanking whatever deities that might exist that he was merely human, as were his senses.

Bones noticed Jennifer walk into his room, the door had been left open on purpose, and motioned her towards the bathroom silently.

"You know, you could just shower in your room and I can use the hall bathroom when it's open." Jennifer said.

"Nonsense. You'll take too long. Use my shower. I'll probably even be done before you anyway." Bones argued back, grabbing a pair of jeans from his dresser and heading out of his room before Jennifer could respond.

Jennifer got out of the shower and dressed, walked out of Bone's room just in time to see him emerging from the hall bathroom shirtless. She stopped in the middle of the hallway, unable to keep from admiring his fit physique. She decided that her best friend was, even more than she thought, pretty fucking hot. How had she not noticed this yet? They did share a room at the academy. Had for over six months already.

"Forgot a shirt in my room." Bones mumbled apologetically, noticing that Jennifer was staring at his shirtless form. "Sorry. I'll be down in just a second."

"Right, uh, yeah. See ya downstairs." Jennifer replied, shot into the guest bedroom to drop off her dirty laundry and hygiene kit and headed downstairs.

Dinner was uneventful, well as uneventful as it could be in a house full of McCoys and one Jennifer T. Kirk. There was laughter to be had all evening while the full house enjoyed a home-cooked meal provided courtesy of one Eleanora McCoy and the help of her grandchildren.

After dinner, when the kids had gone outside to play the adults at the now clean once more table were in the midst of a most serious discussion.

"So Jocelynn's signed the papers, basically handing me full custody of our kid, after all the hell she put me through? Well excuse me if I don't buy it!" Bones slammed his fist on the kitchen table angrily.

"Bones." Jennifer whispered looking at her best friend worriedly. "Bones, it's going to be alright."

"How? I can't exactly… what the hell am I going to do?" He asked sagging into the chair he was sitting in.

"Well, for starters, you're going to realize you have a family who loves that little girl of yours just as much as you do and that we are going to help you." Donna said sternly.

"And that together we are all more than capable of giving Joanna a warm and healthy home." Mama McCoy added.

"We have kids too, ya know?" Henry Clay said. "And we're not about to let our niece slum it up. We know you're working hard to graduate at the academy, and that even if Joanna was to come live with you in San Francisco it'd be like medical school all over again, but at least now you'll actually be able to see her more, and not worry about her."

"Besides, between me, H.C., and ma, well, Joanna will be the happiest little girl alive. Well, Anna too I guess. Those two are thick as thieves already. And Andy and John will be around to keep the boys from hurting their cousins." Donna informed him.

"Like I said, Bones, everything's gonna be fine. We all love your daughter, and we love you, we're not going to let anything happen to her, and she's not going to be neglected anymore. In fact, she'll have so much love and company she won't know what to do with it." Jennifer said.

"Alright, alright. I get it." Bones put his hands up in a happy defeat. "Donna, I'll put together a power of attorney for you, just in case. Thank you guys. All of you. I… I don't know what I'd do without you." Bones replied to the group.

"Well, you can just relax now and enjoy the rest of your weekend with your family, Leonard, knowing that darling daughter of yours is safe and happy again." Mama McCoy stated.

Bones looked around the table at his family, at Jennifer, and smiled. The stress of the last couple of years was finally lifting off his shoulders and it felt like he could breathe normally once again. Jocelyn may have ruined his life momentarily, but it was getting back on track, and he couldn't ask for anything more.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to go see what the kids are up to and join them." Jennifer said after a moment, standing up.

"Right there with ya, kid." Bones replied standing as well.

Outside the kids were playing tag and although Jennifer and Bones were more than content just to watch them, the kids had something else in mind. Almost as if the four of them shared some sort of hive mind, when their eyes caught a glimpse of the two adults all four rushed their way grinning mischievously. Anna, Andy, and John tackled Bones while Joanna ran straight into Jennifer.

"You're it, Miss Jenn!" Joanna proclaimed and once again all four kids were running, only in the opposite direction.

Bones was on the ground and looked to Jennifer narrowing his eyes. "Don't even think about it, Jenn."

Jennifer covered the short distance in between her and Bones with only a few steps and before Bones could even right himself off the ground Jennifer touched his shoulder softly and whispered.

"You're it, Bones." Then Jennifer took off running in the opposite direction as well.

It didn't take long to find the kids, Bones could see the bushes around him moving awkwardly and there was no wind outside to force the vegetation to move. But he wasn't after the kids. He was after one individual in particular. When he found her, it was by pure chance. She had hidden behind a tree and was extending her neck to look just beyond her cover on the reverse side that Bones had just passed. He wouldn't have even bothered looking in her direction if he hadn't heard her sigh. But she did. And he knew he had her.

Without wanting to let her have a chance at escape, Bones didn't walk or run the few meters separating him from Jennifer. He lunged.

Jennifer was taken quite by surprise for she found herself one moment standing on the ground and the next moment laying prone in the grass with a heavy body pinning her to the ground.

Bones tilted his head next to her ear and she could feel his hot breath against her skin, sending shivers down her spine. "Tag, you're it." He whispered before jumping off of her and running away.

Jennifer was momentarily frozen in place before she regained her senses and went after him.

The weekend pressed on without further incident and the McCoy family, including the unofficially adopted member Jennifer Kirk, enjoyed their time together greatly. Joanna McCoy, although she did not want her father and Miss Jenn to leave, was happy enough to receive news that she would be living with her Aunt Donna and Uncle Frank along with her cousin Anna. Henry Clay and his two sons left the day before Bones and Jennifer did, H.C. had to take the boys back to their mother's, and Mama McCoy was just saddened that all her kids were emptying her house once more.

Jennifer couldn't ask for a better family, blood related or not.

Back at the academy Jennifer was putting her time management skills to the test. Not only was she taking more classes than the average cadet due to her accelerated course load, but she was also now the assistant instructor to the hand to hand combat class and training with Commander Spock three times a week in the mornings. She managed to get away to Georgia twice over the next month with Bones and visit with the family that had adopted her without preamble.

A week before Spring Break was due to start, Jennifer was called into Captain Pike's office for a meeting.

"Cadet Kirk reporting as ordered, Sir!" Jennifer stated per regulation snapping to attention and rendering a hand salute in front of Chris' desk.

"Oh sit down, Jenn. No one's even here." Chris waved her off casually.

Jennifer sat down in front of Chris' desk and leaned back. She knew something was up, but from the casual way that Chris had dismissed her salute she gathered it wasn't bad news at least.

"You wanted to see me, Chris?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah. I managed to convince one of the captains of a small transport vessel to host a little training cruise for some of our more promising cadets. You're on the short list. So, how would you feel about a week and a half aboard the USS Aldrin while she transports a diplomatic party from Earth on a tour of the Federation's founding planets?"

Jennifer looked at Chris with her jaw dropped. Normally cadets in their first year at the academy are not given the opportunity to do any duty tours aboard starships, regardless of the class. Granted, Jennifer was not the academy's typical first year student, technically she was operating as a second year student now that she had taken the required Federation Policy and Federation History courses.

"Cat got your tongue, cadet?" Chris laughed.

"Um, yeah. I mean, yes, I would like to participate in the training cruise, sir!" Jennifer replied, still stunned.

"Thought you might." Chris looked down at his PADD and typed on it for a moment. "Just sent you your orders. You'll be joined by Cadets Uhura, Mitchell, and Michaels, who will meet you at the shuttle bay. Cadets Savage, Xanghou, Adams, and George will also join you on the ship but they are assigned to another shuttle. The captain and first officer will be the ones to meet your group personally at the shuttle bay."

"And just what will I be doing?" Jennifer asked, curious.

"Well, as this is a diplomatic mission and you're on command track with progress to suggest specialization in engineering, not to mention your programming background, I guess I'll just leave that up to the captain to decide. Don't worry, kid, you'll be fine. I'm sure Thompson won't harass you too much." Chris chuckled. "Besides, he won't be the only one monitoring your progress." Jennifer was suddenly overcome with a sense of foreboding that didn't quite sit well with her, but she pushed it down and ignored it for the time being.

Instead, Jennifer just stared at Chris as if he might still be kidding, "You're serious about this, right?" Jennifer finished her reply with the question, still unsure if this was really happening or not.

"If you'd rather not go…" Chris trailed off in mock sincerity.

"No, sir! I mean, I want to go, of course I want to go. Thank you, sir! Chris! I won't let you down!" Jennifer rambled excitedly.

"I know you won't, Kirk. Because if you do, well, you'll have to answer to me." Chris replied with a viscous smile and a promise. A smile Jennifer knew meant that if she fucked this up there would be hell to pay. A smile Jennifer would later learn to adopt, because it scared the ever living shit out of her. Chris' expression softened with a chuckle when he realized he'd made Jennifer stiffen. "Do me proud, kid."

Jennifer softened and smiled one of her award winning smiles. "I will, Chris. I will."

Chris stood up then, Jennifer followed suit. "Dismissed, cadet."

"Sir!" Jennifer was at attention and gave him a salute, but her face was not devoid of that smile. Jennifer executed a perfect about face and walked out of his office leaving his yeoman none the wiser to what she was currently feeling inside. That she was jumping for joy and excitement that was barely contained in the walls of her mind.

One week later Jennifer was heading to the shuttle yard of the academy to meet up with the group of cadets that Captain Pike had mentioned earlier. She didn't realize that Cadet Michaels was someone she was going to recognize, though, because her mood quickly changed from overjoyed to a mixture of positive and negative emotions she couldn't even categorize the vast variety of.

"Evan?" Jennifer whispered upon coming into hearing range with the group of cadets awaiting the shuttle to take them up to the USS Aldrin.

"J?" Evan answered, shocked as much as Jennifer was.

"I didn't know you were still at the academy." Jennifer proclaimed, shocked that she hadn't put two and two together when Chris had mentioned a Cadet Michaels.

Although the name was common enough, she hadn't run into many people with the last name Michaels that were at the academy. In fact, she only knew of two others currently at the academy. One was a professor, a civilian, and another was a first year cadet. The last she had checked up on Evan Michaels had been two years ago, and he was supposedly in his second year at the academy. Jennifer, although she tried to shove memories of her past off planet far down, still managed to keep tabs on the kids she was with during that time. Evan, although two years younger than her, had enlisted into Starfleet earlier than she had with a focus on agricultural sciences. The only other of her kids that she knew were even on track to study at the academy were Thomas Leighton and Kevin Riley. Leighton was old enough to enlist, being around the same age as Kirk, but Riley was still too young to join the academy without special permission. He was, however, going through academy prep at the age of fifteen.

"You knew I was at the academy?" Evan asked, obviously shocked that Jennifer had known anything about his life at all. Uhura and Mitchell stood on the sidelines observing the two young adults converse, both confused.

"Yeah. I've always kept tabs on you guys. I just couldn't… they wouldn't let me talk to you guys. And then, well, it'd been so long, I just figured it was for the best. But, well, I've always known what you guys were up to, where you were. I just, well, I've been busy lately and haven't checked up on you guys. Why are you still here? I thought for sure… I mean you were supposed to graduate before I joined up anyway."

"Yeah, well, I had something I had to take care of. You remember Lori?" Evan asked.

"Of course. What happened? Last I heard she was safe in Pennsylvania with her adopted family and happy." Jennifer replied instantly, worried. Lori Garnette had been six years old at the time of the massacre that was Tarsus IV. She was also Evan's cousin, so it would have made sense that they were able to maintain contact, even if they were both adopted by different families.

"Yeah, well, she had an accident that left her blind. Irreversible blindness. I took a year off to help her. Her adopted parents died in the accident and I am family, so yeah, I was contacted." Evan explained.

"Damn. That's, wow. I didn't know that. I'm sorry, Evan. How's she doing?" Jennifer asked her old friend, concerned.

"She's doing alright. The reason I'm back is because she's at a school now, learning to live with being blind and all that. She told me to go back. Said I was smart enough to be here and that I shouldn't waste it. She's right, of course."

"Of course. Hey, I know she's not eighteen yet, but uh, do you think I could see her when all this is done?" Jennifer asked cautiously.

"I'll talk to her about it." Evan smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt what seems to be a reunion of sorts, but, how do you guys know each other?" It was Mitchell that spoke, and he didn't sound sorry at all. In fact, he was preening at Jennifer, wondering, by his facial expression, if Evan was yet another one of Jennifer's 'conquests' on the well rumored long list that seemed to be gathering popularity among the academy's cadets who liked to gossip.

Jennifer realized this instantly and her protective persona won over in anger. She held her gaze with Mitchell but her expression changed from being mildly irritated at having been interrupted upon the first word he spoke to outright rage at his insinuation.

"How Evan and I know each other is none of your goddamned business, Mitchell. Back off." Jennifer snarled at him. Evan seemed to catch on, because his relaxed stance changed into one that was positively aggressive. Uhura, who had still yet to say anything, finally spoke up.

Jennifer wasn't sure what she was expecting from the brilliant communications track cadet, her history with her so far had been tumultuous at best. Although the two seemed to have started being able to act civilly towards one another with each passing X-Ling club meeting, they were still far from best friends.

"Back off, Mitchell. If Kirk says it's none of your business, butt out." Uhura said sternly.

"Wow. Didn't think you'd back up Kirk, Uhura." Gary turned to the communications cadet with a gross smile. "Thought you guys were like mortal enemies. Don't tell me she got you into bed too?" Uhura couldn't repress the shiver that coursed through her at Mitchell's statement that wasn't really a question.

To her credit, however, Uhura recovered quickly, before Jennifer or Evan could say anything. "As if. Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I don't respect her. You, you're just a man whore who wants to sleep with her like everyone else at the academy. Do you even have a type, Mitchell?" Uhura retorted, using Mitchell's own argument against him.

"What? I can't admire beauty? Shame. I could admire your beauty all night long, Uhura." Mitchell shot back greasily.

Uhura shivered again, out of disgust. Jennifer was about to jump back in but she spotted two Starfleet officers making their way to the group of cadets fast.

Jennifer snapped to attention and saluted the officers along with Evan. Their action called attention to the other two cadets who ceased their interaction and followed suit.

"Cadets." The senior officer saluted back. "Don't tell me there's already a problem. We haven't even gotten on the shuttle let alone the ship. Do I need to ground you?" Jennifer recognized Captain Thompson immediately from when she'd looked up his file right after her meeting with Pike. The brunette female officer next to him was Commander Avalon Marks, his first officer aboard the USS Aldrin.

"Not at all, Captain. We were merely discussing our mutual excitement to be permitted to join the USS Aldrin and her crew on its latest mission, sir." Jennifer replied smoothly.

Captain Thompson laughed. "Of course you were. Relax, cadets." Each cadet relaxed slightly, folding their arms and their hands behind their backs. "I'm Captain Christian Thompson and this is Commander Avalon Marks, my first officer. You'll follow us and we'll escort you to the shuttle and then we'll meet with each of you to explain your duties. You may still be cadets, but as this is a training cruise, albeit a short one, you'll each have duties and be given a provisional rank of ensign for the duration of the mission."

"Yes, sir!" The group of cadets replied simultaneously. They followed behind Captain Thompson and Commander Marks towards the shuttle.

The shuttle ride to the ship was spent in silence, although Evan and Jennifer exchanged a few pointed looks, they both knew that the captain and first officer would be the ones to greet them personally, had been told in advance actually, but they confirmed their mutual suspicions with one another just then that both had thought it rather odd.

Once aboard the Aldrin and cleared through medical each cadet was given a time to report to the captain's ready room for an initial brief and quick interview. Jennifer arrived just as Evan was leaving. He locked eyes with her and nodded once. Jennifer knew immediately that it meant he was still suspicious of their involvement on the training cruise but didn't have any more time to contemplate the thought further before she was called into the captain's ready room.

"Cadet Kirk reporting as ordered, sir!" Jennifer snapped a salute from the position of attention once she walked in and stood in front of the captain's desk.

"Relax, and as of right now you're an acting Ensign. Take a seat, Kirk." Captain Thompson told Jennifer. Jennifer turned her head to gauge the distance to the seat and took two steps back before sitting down.

She'd already noticed Commander Marks' presence in the room, standing next to the Captain. All in all, everything appeared normal, however, Jennifer was not an ordinary person. She'd had experience with reading people, and she knew that whatever was said next, based off the two officers posture and Evan's nod moments before she entered the room, that something was going on. Something she wouldn't be told. Something that she would be tested on, probably.

What it was, she didn't know. She hadn't had classes yet that would predict a test of any sort on a training cruise just yet, neither had the other cadets she'd rode on the shuttle with. The cadets that Pike had mentioned in her meeting a week ago, however, were all third or fourth year cadets who had taken the Advanced Tactical Analysis course and the Advanced Tactical Training program which was invite only. All were ATT rated and their presence on the ship couldn't be a coincidence. Of course Jennifer had done her homework on anyone that was mentioned during the meeting with Pike. It wasn't every day that a seemingly random group of fresh cadets was asked to join a seemingly rushed together training cruise. Even if Uhura, Mitchell, and Evan weren't as fresh as she was to the academy, Jennifer knew that by training cruise standards at least, Uhura and she shouldn't have been invited along.

Yeah, something was definitely going on.

"The USS Aldrin has been given orders to escort a group of diplomats to visit each of the Federations founding planets. The group includes diplomats from each planet as well as three from the planet Faiga II who wish to join the Federation." Captain Thompson started. He was giving her the mission brief, which she assumed the crew of the Aldrin had already received, but why she, and the rest of the cadets were being given this brief individually was what she was more interested in. And wasn't this supposed to be a training mission? "Talks have already progressed to a certain point where the ambassadorial party wishes a tour of the Federation. We will be spending two days at each planet. Now, I know you're still in your first year at the academy, and your qualifications have made set you as a second year technically, so what I want to know from you is what position on this ship you think you're capable of performing duties in." Captain Thompson finished.

"Your academic record suggests that you are somewhat qualified for multiple duties aboard the ship, including duties in engineering, security, and even limitedly in tactical." Commander Marks added.

Jennifer thought about it for a moment, considering her options. She knew that they had access to her academic profile, which included her history with MACO, so the fact that Commander Marks only thought she would be able to serve in a limited capacity in tactical somewhat surprised her. She didn't let it show, however. She'd made her decision. Jennifer was on the command track, so serving in a tactical position onboard was…well it made sense for a command officer. Jennifer also loved proving people wrong who underestimated her, and this was just such a position. Yeah, her decision was made, sense she was being given one.

"Tactical. If you're giving me an option to serve in whatever capacity you've mentioned, I'd prefer to serve in tactical, sir." Jennifer replied, addressing Captain Thompson specifically.

Captain Thompson exchanged a quick look with his first officer before looking back at Jennifer. Yeah, something was definitely going on.

"Right, well then, you'll report to Commander Basilone, Chief Tactical Officer." Captain Thompson notified her officially. He picked up a PADD from his desk and looked it over. Jennifer figured it was the shift schedules, but she was surprised that all he had to do was look at it. Apparently Captain Pike had conversed with the Captain about her specifically before she was brought aboard. Hey typed in something on the PADD and handed it to Commander Marks who looked at it and nodded.

"Give that to Commander Basilone and notify Lieutenant Savage of the decision." Jennifer arched an eyebrow in recognition of mention of Savage's name which went unnoticed and she schooled her expression just before the captain turned back to look at her.

"I'm putting you on the bridge for beta shift, you'll be working with Lieutenant Savage, sharing his duties for the duration of the mission. For now, I want you to report to Commander Basilone, Commander Marks will escort you to him now, and then you will join the bridge crew for Beta shift in eight hours. So after you report in, get some rest." The captain finished his instructions.

"Yes, sir." Jennifer replied.

"That's it. You're dismissed, Kirk." Captain Thompson ordered. Jennifer stood up and snapped to attention rendering a salute to the captain and waited to follow Commander Marks out of the ready room.

Jennifer was making connections quickly during the walk to meet up with Commander Basilone, who was on the bridge currently. It was a short walk, but Jennifer's mind was quick and she'd made the connections she could with the information she currently had.

One, Lieutenant Savage was still technically a cadet, but was ATT rated and slated to graduate with the rank he was currently hold onboard, as were the other cadets Pike had mentioned who were aboard as well. Two, the mission, diplomatic in nature, was definitely more than it appeared. Three, the Captain had obviously anticipated that Jennifer would want to serve in tactical above anything else, and she knew she would be tested. She could only guess how the others would be tested. Uhura was a communications track cadet, Evan was on the sciences track, Mitchell was on command track as well, but with a preference for flying than actually commanding, even if he was an ass, Jennifer knew that he was a pretty decent pilot. Four, the training cruise had been thrown together quickly. Evan suspected something more was going on as well.

Jennifer knew that this training cruise, legitimate mission or not, was more than just that. It was a test. An evaluation. It was the only thing that made sense. Obviously the ATT cadets were evaluating the group Jennifer had come on board with, but so was the Captain at the very least. What Jennifer didn't understand was how ATT was involved and why they would be evaluating Evan, Uhura, Mitchell, and herself while on a supposed diplomatic mission, unless they knew something was going to happen. Which Jennifer had a sneaking feeling that something, whatever it was, would happen. She decided that she would need to be on high alert at all times.

"Commander Basilone," Commander Marks greeted the Chief Tactical Officer on the bridge, "this is acting Ensign Jennifer Kirk. She will be serving as a junior tactical officer and sharing the duties of Lieutenant Savage on Beta shift per Captain Thompson's orders." Jennifer immediately noticed the tone that Commander Marks was speaking to the tactical officer with, bordering on straight up hostile. Obviously there was history between the First Officer and Chief Tactical Officer.

Jennifer didn't understand it, at first. Commander Basilone was a straight up badass in her opinion. She'd heard of him, and he was ATT rated too. The only reason he was even assigned to the Aldrin and not a ship like the Yorktown or the Farragut was because of his daughter. As the USS Aldrin primarily did missions straight from Earth, and not too far out from it, the Aldrin was the preferable assignment if he wanted to remain on a Starship. And, so far, Jennifer's read on Commander Marks was that she was kind of a bitch. So she was of the opinion that whatever history was between the two officers, whatever had happened, it was Marks that fucked it up, not Basilone.

"Alright. Leave her here. I'll escort her to her quarters after I'm done talking to her." Basilone replied, and not an ounce of hostility could be detected in his voice. In fact, Jennifer noted a marked indifference instead.

Commander Marks exhaled loudly, obviously upset over Basilone's lack of response to her intentionally antagonistic tone and walked off to the turbo lift. Jennifer just stood there, trying to mask her interest in the interaction between the two officers. She was curious, but really, she figured it wasn't any of her business. So she didn't bother asking.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Basilone gestured to the turbo lift. "After you, Kirk." Obviously he wanted to talk to her off of the bridge.

Jennifer walked to the lift, it having already dropped Marks off wherever she'd wanted to go and returned, and entered. Basilone was right behind her. As soon as the lift doors closed Basilone stopped the lift and turned to face her.

"We dated. It didn't end well. Then I was assigned here. Obviously there's some residual resentment, but that's all her. She's the one that cheated." Basilone said, answering Jennifer's unasked question.

"Sir?" Jennifer asked, confused as to why he'd offered the information in the first place.

"You were wondering why the commander was acting so aggressively. So I told you. You'd find out anyway." Basilone shrugged before returning the lift to operational status.

"Honestly sir? Yeah, I noticed it. But I figured it was none of my business. Whatever you guys do or don't do in your personal time is your business, not mine, or anyone else's for that matter. Obviously if you guys are serving on the same ship the captain doesn't have a problem with it and it doesn't interfere with your duties, so respectfully sir, it really is none of my damn business and I don't care one way or the other." Jennifer replied.

"Well. Good. Because the next thing I was going to say was that I don't care what you think." Basilone laughed.

Jennifer relaxed, slightly, before deciding to raise a rather important question. She figured she'd either get a straight answer or not. There was only one way to find out.

"Sir, what's really going on?"

Basilone looked at Kirk for a moment when the lift stopped. "Hold on. Follow me." Jennifer obeyed and followed him out of the lift and down the hall. From when she'd studied the Aldrin's blueprints, she realized they had come to the senior officer's crew quarters. Basilone stopped in front of a door and within half a second it hissed open. "You coming in?" He asked and Jennifer stepped in before the door hissed shut.

Jennifer surveyed the room and knew instantly that she was in Basilone's private quarters. Basilone was getting something from his nightstand drawer. "Take a seat, Kirk." Jennifer sat down a small table next to the room's replicator. "You drink?" Basilone asked.

"Depends. What are you offering, sir?"

Basilone turned around and walked the short distance between his nightstand and the small table. He set down two glasses with his left hand and popped open a cork on a bottle of light brown liquid. "Bourbon. The good stuff."

"I can be persuaded into a drink, as I don't have to duties until Beta shift, sir." Jennifer replied smoothly. She knew that Basilone was technically on shift, but she wouldn't begrudge the man a drink. She also knew that Basilone was sizing her up. Better to accept the drink, and if it came down to it, not drink it than outright refuse, from what she'd noticed of the man so far.

"So, what's going on in regards to what?" Basilone asked pouring their drinks.

"The mission. Us cadets. This so called training cruise that was put together rather hastily. All of it."

"Why do you think something's going on? You guys were briefed by the captain, yes?" Basilone asked, and Jennifer was aware that he knew the answer. He was still sizing her up, Jennifer figured. Well, she'd give him what he asked for. He was the Chief Tactical Officer, and a Federation Badass.

"Because none of it makes sense. Starfleet is escorting a group of diplomats around to Federation worlds because some planet that I've never even heard of wants to join the Federation? I don't buy it." Jennifer started. Faiga wasn't listed on Starfleet's consideration list last she checked. And she checked the list about once every two weeks. No way was Starfleet considering a planet for admission into the Federation fast enough to allow them into the heart of Federation space already.

"Then there's a rush on putting together a training cruise, a short one, with a very small group of cadets that are studying completely different tracks, well minus Mitchell and myself I guess, because we're both Command track. If this was a simple training cruise, there would be more cadets than just us, even with the ATT rated cadets who already have their commission and are really just waiting to graduate to be assigned to Starships. Who, by the way, really don't fit into the equation if this is just a diplomatic mission, training cruise or not. It doesn't add up." Jennifer finished pointing out the major pieces, figuring that she'd leave out two Tarsus survivors were currently on board, and that even though most Starfleet personnel didn't have clearance high enough to be aware of that fact, Pike knew, and so did Barnett, who would have had to personally approve the cadet roster for such short notice training cruise.

"So, something's going on. I just don't know what exactly. And, as I'm supposed to be performing in a tactical capacity for this mission, even if it is just roaming around well within Federation space, I should know what the situation _really_ is in order to be most effective." Jennifer finished pointing out all the discrepancies and realized Basilone was chuckling softly.

"Well, you're observant, I'll give you that. And smart. You did your homework. I'm guessing you looked up the files of the other cadets, the ones that didn't come on the same shuttle as you. Probably realized that while the Aldrin does operate missions primarily from Earth, playing diplomat taxi didn't fit. Am I right so far?" Basilone asked, Jennifer just nodded in the affirmative without speaking.

"Figured. You probably already realized that usually a mission of this caliber, considering all the diplomatic officials on board, wouldn't be given to just any ship. That the diplomats would probably have their own private ship suited just for them." Jennifer nodded again, because she had thought that.

"And while I can't confirm your accusation that Faiga isn't a real planet or tell you what the other group of cadets is doing here, I will say one thing." So Faiga wasn't a real planet, and she wasn't going to be getting any real information.

"Stay alert. You're observant, but keep your observations to yourself, unless they directly affect the mission as stated by the captain." So it was a test after all.

"And I probably don't need to tell you this, based on what I've picked up from you so far, but for God's sake, don't get involved with anyone on this ship. Word gets around, and it won't reflect well on you. You've got a good head on your shoulders, Kirk, and a shit ton of potential from what I see. I'd hate to see you throw it down the drain over a petty office hookup." Basilone chuckled again, downing the last of his drink. Jennifer hadn't touched hers, and he grabbed it off the table before standing up.

"Good choice, by the way, not drinking that. If you had, well, I'd hate to have to explain to our CMO why I carried an unconscious cadet to sick bay already."

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Jennifer laughed, yeah, she was already being tested.

"Come on, kid, I'll show you to your quarters."


	9. Chapter 9: Commander Basilone

_**A/N: Okay, So I know that there is a MAJOR discrepancy between TOS and AOS about the distance/travel time from Earth to say Vulcan. To make this make more sense, because I don't really think that the AOS movie one writers really caught onto it, or they just didn't care, I'm going to make it somehow make freaking sense.**_

 _ **There are a lot of theories online and the best solution I can come up with is some sort of passageway (probably going to be multiple) between Earth and other systems.**_

 _ **So, with that in mind, please don't hate on me too much. (if you have better ideas, or just plain correct knowledge in what the heck actually made the trip from Earth to Vulcan at maximum warp go from like 4 days to 30 minutes or so, please comment/review about it!)**_

"Of course we'd be roommates." Uhura scoffed as soon as Jennifer entered her assigned quarters. "Figures."

Jennifer just ignored the remark and went straight to flop down on her bunk. "Hey, Uhura, just out of curiosity, do you know what Faiga is?"

Uhura looked up at her. "It's supposedly the planet that some of the group of diplomats is from wanting to join the Federation." Uhura paused for a moment. "It's also a Samoan word that means system. Why?" She answered immediately.

"Because. I've never heard of the planet before. And there's a bunch of stuff about this whole thing that just hasn't been making sense." Jennifer sat up to look at Uhura. "Are you sure it's a Samoan word?"

Uhura scoffed as if offended. "Look Kirk, I know you may know a lot of different languages, but I do know more than you. And trust me when I say, I know pretty much every Earth language. It's like I was born with a superpower or something, and a bunch of time spent alone as a kid with nothing to do helps too. But I know that it's Samoan. What I want to know is why we're being lied to."

"I wasn't trying to offend you. Don't look at me like that! Really, I wasn't. I just wanted to make sure you were sure. And yeah, I'd kinda like to know why too. I don't think we were picked randomly to take part in this cruise." Jennifer stated cryptically.

"No shit, Kirk. We're all the in the top of our class. Of course they'd pick the best students for such an esteemed mission." Uhura remarked. "Although why'd they pick both you and Mitchell is beyond me. We may not be friends, like I told him earlier, but I do respect you. You're easily the top student in the command track. So why do you think we're all here?"

Jennifer stood up and paced in front of her bunk for a few moments, putting the pieces of a puzzle together. "We're being tested." She said, still pacing.

"On what?" Uhura asked, obviously confused.

"I don't know." Jennifer answered honestly. Because she didn't know. She was still working to put the pieces of the puzzle together when the intercom in their room chirped twice, signaling a ship-wide broadcast.

"This is the captain speaking. The USS Aldrin will be departing Earth's orbit to commence the start of our mission in five minutes. We are due to arrive at Vulcan in approximately eight hours. The landing party will then beam down and commence their tour. Thompson out."

"Well, something's going on. Either way, I think it best we get some sleep before our shifts." Uhura said before laying down in her bunk. "Lights six percent."

Jennifer kept pacing until something clicked. She decided not to tell Uhura, for fear of waking her up, or if she was wrong. Jennifer didn't think she was wrong, but she wasn't one hundred percent sure either. She decided before she would do anything, she'd get some rest. Uhura was right, whatever was actually going on wouldn't be helped if they were exhausted. They needed to be rested for their shifts.

Seven hours later Jennifer was lying awake in her bunk. She'd only slept for about four hours, long enough for the ship to go through the passageway at warp three. She'd stayed lying in bed because she didn't know what else to do. She didn't want to wake Uhura up, so she hadn't bothered changing yet. And she didn't need a shower. So she was going over all the information she had in her mind about their mission and what wasn't adding up.

They were being tested. She knew that. The mission was weird in its own right. Coupled with the fact that the planet Faiga was probably not real, or if it was no one had caught onto the fact the supposed diplomats were using an Earth language, Samoan, to hide their true identities. If that were the case, what did the word 'system' signify? It was the one thing Jennifer couldn't figure out. The ATT cadets were involved in this somehow, but Jennifer had already gathered it was to assist the captain and whoever else would be evaluating her and the others in some form. That was the easy part. What Jennifer didn't know, was if the captain, Basilone, and Marks knew about Faiga. Basilone had pretty much, if not directly, confirmed to her that he at least thought that Faiga wasn't a real planet, but did that mean he had informed the captain of his suspicions? Or were the Faiga diplomats part of their test?

Whether Faiga was real or not honestly didn't matter. If it was real, then their diplomats were real, and the mission, odd as it was, probably was real too. If it wasn't real, well, there were two options there. Either Starfleet was well aware that Faiga wasn't real, and so this was a test for the diplomats. To find out who they really were and what they wanted. Or, it was a test purely for Jennifer and the other three cadets. Regardless, Jennifer had duties to perform, and could only act on evidence. To her, the planet Faiga and their diplomats' existence didn't matter if they were real or fake. She would perform her duties as required until such a time that an event or series of events dictated she start operating otherwise.

Seven hours into their flight plan, just on the outskirts of Vulcan space, a red alert was initiated.

"Computer, lights, one hundred percent." Jennifer ordered the computer.

Uhura jumped out of bed at the blaring sounds of the Klaxons. Jennifer was already standing and at the doors programming something into the locks.

"Red alert. All hands to battle stations. Non-essential crew stay in assigned quarters." The intercom repeated three times before shutting off. The klaxons were still blaring and the lights flashing red in steady intervals.

"What's going on?" Uhura asked, getting dressed into her uniform.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I'm not staying in here. We're right outside of Vulcan space based on the timeframe given before we departed Earth's orbit. We haven't been attacked, at least not shot at. I would've felt that. And an intruder alert hasn't been broadcasted, but that doesn't mean anything." Jennifer replied not looking up from the lock panel.

"You can't be serious, Kirk. We're not essential personnel. We're supposed to stay in our quarters." Uhura objected, finally dressed.

"Sure." Jennifer whipped around, finished with the lock. "Stay in our quarters. Like good little cadets. When we both know that this mission was fucking off to begin with. You said it yourself, Faiga is a Samoan word. Earth language. Either we're being tested by Starfleet, or there are already intruders aboard. Either way, we have a duty to inform the captain and we can't very well do that from here over intercom without the possibility of being overheard. Best case, we're the only ones being tested and if we fuck it up we just don't pass whatever the hell it is we're being tested on. Worst case, those diplomats are actually fucking terrorists and if we say anything over ship comms we compromise everyone because you can be sure they're listening. So, either way, we have to get out of here, find the captain, and figure out what the hell is going on."

Uhura looked at Jennifer strangely for a moment, opened her mouth as if she wanted to argue, but decided against it. "Fine, let's say you're right, and we're not simply being attacked by pirates or something. Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah. We get the fuck out of here and find Evan. He knew there was something off too. He'll know where to meet." Jennifer replied. She went to her closet and grabbed a uniform out. Opting for just blacks, she left the command gold shirt hanging and started to change. "I suggest you change into pants. Just in case."

Uhura looked at her, as if she was crazy, before deciding that Jennifer just might have a point. If they were going to be doing anything physical, well, Uhura didn't really feel like doing it in a dress. She took a look at Kirk, noticed she hadn't put on the gold shirt and decided she would stay in just blacks too. She may not have liked Kirk, but she did respect her intellect.

Suited up and ready to go Jennifer stepped into the door's proximity and it hissed open. Uhura was right behind her. "Follow me and stay quiet."

Jennifer led her through the ship's hallways, and just when Uhura thought she was going to take a turbo lift she entered the space right before it. The space leading to the Jeffries tubes.

When they were well into the Jeffries tubes Uhura finally spoke. "Jeffries tubes? Really?" She whispered.

"What, you want to take the lifts and be discovered? Or the lift stop and be stuck? Besides, Evan knows where to meet up. Should be right around the corner."

"How does he know? When did you guys plan this?"

"While you were asleep. I messaged him. I hacked into his PADD and encrypted a link. He knows. Trust me." Jennifer replied. The two women rounded the corner and coming just short of running into the two other cadets and another officer.

"Jenn!" Evan whispered.

"Who's that?" Jennifer asked gesturing to the other officer. She'd already recognized Mitchell who was standing next to Evan.

"Lieutenant Savage." Said Lieutenant turned around to face Jennifer and Uhura. "Kirk, meet Savage. Savage, this is Jennifer Kirk. Told you she'd be here."

"Kirk." The lieutenant nodded. "Uhura, I presume?" Uhura nodded back. Lt. Savage turned back to face Kirk. "Michaels said you had pre-arranged a rendezvous point within the ship in the event of suspicious circumstances."

"No offense, LT, but what the hell are you doing here? That pre-arranged point was for Evan. I don't know you." Jennifer responded sternly.

"As Michaels, Mitchell, and I share living accommodations I saw no alternative but to accompany them when Michaels made it clear that he would be leaving the quarters, along with Mitchell." Savage answered semi-formally. Jennifer had only heard on person speak like this, and she knew Savage wasn't a Vulcan, so she was a bit taken back by his speech patterns. Apparently so was Uhura, who had tilted her head slightly in response to his statement.

"Okay. Fine. Tell me this. Do you find a red alert suspicious at all? At the edge of Vulcan space no less?" Jennifer asked aggressively. She didn't have time to get a proper read of the man, to ease into it. She had to do it quickly. She needed to know whether or not she could trust him.

"Yes." He answered.

"Second question. Were we or were we not brought aboard to be tested?" Jennifer asked, not bothering to acknowledge the confusion from Mitchell or Uhura. She did notice, however, that Uhura had moved in front of her slightly, making her way to Mitchell.

"Yes. You were." Savage answered.

"Thought so. Third question. This isn't our test, is it?" Jennifer asked.

"No. It isn't."

"Faiga isn't a real planet and their supposed diplomats aren't real diplomats, are they? That's why we were stopping at Vulcan first."

"Correct." Savage answered. Jennifer decided that she could trust him, at least a little. If this wasn't their test, then that meant something was seriously wrong.

"So just who the hell are those guys and why the fuck did Starfleet authorize cadets to go on a rushed together training cruise when unknown persons were aboard the ship and they didn't even have enough intel about the situation? Why the fuck are we really here?" Jennifer stepped forward towards Savage.

"Because we were unsure. You had to be tested. This was the best opportunity."

"Right. As if I believe that. Whatever. We need to get to the captain. Obviously he was aware that these so called diplomats aren't really who they say they are, but he wouldn't have ordered a red alert for that. We weren't attacked by another ship and there was no intruder alert broadcasted. It wasn't the captain that issued the red alert, it was the Fake diplomats." Jennifer informed him. Savage nodded in agreement. Jennifer looked to Evan and nodded at him.

"Right, well, shall we?" Jennifer gestured to Savage, knowing he'd know where the captain was and would want to lead the group there himself. She was fine with it. It meant that she could watch him.

"How the hell did you figure that out, Kirk?" Uhura whispered to Jenn. The two women had taken up the middle behind Savage with Evan and Mitchell behind them taking up the rear.

Jennifer shrugged when the group came to a halt. "It just fit."

Savage turned around and pointed up, signaling that they were going to need to climb. Just as they started their ascent towards what Jennifer realized would be the captain's personal quarters the ship's intercom chirped twice. Ship-wide broad cast.

"Attention crew of the Aldrin. Your ship has been commandeered by the Purity of Earth Organization. You are all locked down and cannot escape your current departments or crew quarters. Your captain is trapped. I have taken command. The bridge is under my control, and we will start our purification on Vulcan. Aelpati out."

"Well, fuck." Savage exhaled. Jennifer laughed quietly at his departure from formal language to crude utterances.

"Yeah, about sums it up. We need to get to auxiliary control." Jennifer said. "I've heard of the Purity of Earth group. Their based on that old extremist group Terra Prime from the 2100s, when Admiral Archer was Captain of the Enterprise. Except they're worse. They not only want all aliens off of Earth, but to expunge all alien life period. Starting with Vulcan would set a precedent for them. Why Starfleet decided to take these guys on board the Aldrin and head directly for Vulcan I get. Vulcans are strong, their planet pretty unfriendly to those not used to it or trained for it, and Purity of Earth definitely isn't going to be either of those. What I don't get, is why now? Why the charades. Either way, we need to take back control of the ship."

"We do." Savage agreed grimly. "I'll take on of you with me to find the captain. Kirk, you have a pretty high rating in programming, do you think you can reroute control manually from auxiliary control once you're there?"

"Think? Ha! I know I can. That's child's play!" Jennifer responded in good humor.

"How many diplomats did the captain say there were on board? Three for the Faiga group?" Uhura asked.

"That's right, but we have to assume they have people inside working with them. They wouldn't have been able to take control so easily with only three of them, especially if they were already suspected to be other than what they presented themselves as." Jennifer replied. "You know, it's kinda funny when you think about it. Pretending to be aliens to wipe out aliens."

"Ironic, yes. But then again, this is the closest Starfleet has come to identifying any major players within the organization." Evan stated. "The fact that they willingly went along with their story and allowed them on the ship suggests they knew exactly who they were dealing with."

"Fair. I knew it didn't add up. Especially when Commander Basilone wouldn't give me a straight answer, but basically told me so anyway." Jennifer added. "Anyway, we've got to get going. Savage, you should take Michaels with you. I'll need Uhura and Mitchell once we get to auxiliary control."

"I agree. You know the way, I presume?"

"You presume correctly, friend. Good luck. Kick their asses for me, will you?" Jennifer laughed. She wanted Evan to go with him for two reasons. First, she still didn't trust Savage quite that much. Evan she trusted implicitly. Second, she really would need Mitchell, him being a pilot and all that. Uhura was the odd one out, but she could man the communications station herself and send a message to Starfleet to let them know what was going on.

It took Jennifer and the other two 10 minutes to get to auxiliary control by way of the Jeffries tubes. There was one guard outside the main entrance. He'd have to be taken out.

Jennifer looked to Mitchell and Uhura and silently told them to watch her back as she snuck up on the guard. Just as his head was turned one way, Jennifer put her _Susa Mana_ training to good use and nerve pinched the asshole. She turned around and gestured the all clear before inputting a code into the door lock to open auxiliary control. Once inside she locked the controls with a code she knew no one but probably Spock would be able to hack their way into. She'd left a key code installed that would unlock once a correct seven digit numerical code was input in case Savage could get the captain down to auxiliary control.

"Uhura, once I reroute control from the bridge send a message to Starfleet HQ to let them know what the hell is going on. To Vulcan too, since they're closer and probably aware of the plot anyway. Mitchell, you're going to be able to fly this thing, right? Because I have a feeling there's a ship out there just waiting to meet up with this one, and they won't be too happy when they realize their plan's gone to shit."

"Trust me, Kirk, I can fly this thing." Mitchell responded by laughing as he took the helm station. Uhura had already taken up the station at the communications console.

"Solo?" Jennifer asked in clarification. He would have to do both navigation and piloting. Mitchell just scoffed in reply as if to say had she really asked that. "Good. I'll man weapons and stay on the programming too, just in case." Jennifer got to work on rerouting control when a message popped up on the console she was working at. It was from Savage and Evan. They'd gotten to the captain and were making their way to auxiliary control. Jennifer sent him a reply with the correct lock code for auxiliary control so they could get in. It would only work once.

Less than five minutes into working Jennifer had successfully rerouted control. "Okay, we've got control now. Uhura send that message and then open a ship-wide channel. Mitchell, you ready to fly?"

"Message is sent, Kirk, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Uhura asked skeptically. Just as Mitchell responded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Trust me I got this." Jennifer said turning around to face Uhura. The look she received said Uhura wasn't yet entirely convinced. "I was MACO for a couple of years before I joined Starfleet. Trust me, this is nothing." Jennifer elaborated. She heard Mitchell whistle.

"Channel is open." Uhura simply said.

"Sweet. Thanks." Jennifer pushed a button on the console she was working on to initiate the ship-wide broadcast. "Attention Aelpati and Purity of Earth members. The USS Aldrin is now under my control. You'll find that you won't be able to gain control back. You picked the wrong day to implement your plans. Say goodbye to freedom, assholes, you're finished. Security, send a team to the bridge and all departments to apprehend our uninvited guests, would you? Thanks. Kirk out." Jennifer heard a whistle from Mitchell's station and she looked over to him. "What?"

"Anyone ever tell you that you sound hot as hell when you get all authoritative?" Mitchell asked in true awe.

"No, I don't believe I've ever been paid that particular compliment, Mitchell." Jennifer replied sarcastically but laughing.

"All I'm going to say is that if I didn't know you already, I would be scared of you. But since I know you're just a farm girl, I'm not." Uhura commented.

"Thanks guys." Jennifer laughed just as the doors to auxiliary control hissed open.

Savage, Evan, Captain Thompson, and Commander Basilone entered the auxiliary control. "Picked him up on the way. He was making his way to the captain as well." Evan said in clarification. Jennifer nodded back before turning the captain.

"Auxiliary control is yours, captain." Jennifer said motioning towards the small captain's chair in the center.

Savage came to stand next to Jennifer, ready to take over weapons just as Commander Basilone went straight to the navigation console. Evan took up the science station, ready to interpret data in case another ship showed up, as he probably suspected like Jennifer that there was definitely another ship out there.

"I think you've got it, Kirk." Captain Thompson laughed. "I'll just watch if you think you can handle it."

"You got it, sir."

"Good job, Kirk." Basilone turned around and held her gaze. "You pass."

Jennifer halted halfway to the captain's chair. "I thought, Savage said this wasn't our test."

"No, it wasn't, but I think you'd pass it based on your actions here. All of you. Now, are you going to do as the captain said and take the chair or not?" Basilone shot back.

Jennifer went to the captain's chair and took the seat. It felt good. She wasn't even done with her first year at the academy, and already she was being trusted with command. It was… astonishing. Suddenly she felt a spike of fear course through her. What if she fucked it up? She could cost the crew their lives. She could… she was broken off from her train of thought by the captain speaking.

"Kirk. Stop freaking out. Just do it." Captain Thompson said sternly, but not unkindly.

Before Jennifer could reply Evan started speaking.

"Kirk, I'm reading another ship on intercept course. Must be Aelpati's comrades." Evan informed her.

"I'm getting messages from all departments. The intruders have been apprehended." Uhura said.

"Good. Hail that ship." Jennifer ordered. "Captain," Jennifer looked up beside her where Captain Thompson had come to stand, "would you like the honor?"

"I think I would, Kirk. I think I would." Captain Thompson replied smiling.

"They're not responding to our hail." Uhura said.

"Uhura, open a channel." Jennifer stated. She couldn't wait to see what the captain was going to say to these people.

"Channel open." Uhura responded.

"Unidentified vessel. This is Captain Christian Thompson of the USS Aldrin. Identify yourselves."

"They're responding with visual." Uhura informed.

"Put it up on the viewer." Captain Thompson ordered.

The view screen was suddenly filled with the visual of an angry looking human male. "What have you done with Aelpati?" The human male asked.

"Oh, he's busy at the moment, sitting in the brig, perhaps you'd like to join him?" Captain Thompson asked the man.

"No. Not really. You may have defeated him. But you will not defeat me. The Federation will be purified. Starting with your ship!" The visual was cut off.

"Shields up!" Jennifer ordered.

"Shields are up." Savage informed her. Not even a second after the shields were raised the Aldrin was hit with light phaser fire. The other ship's weapons were no match for the Aldrin, small as she was. "Shields holding."

"Fire a warning shot at them." Jennifer said. Savage complied and the group watched as the shot was fired just above the other ship. Phaser fire was returned again. "Shields?"

"Still holding." Savage answered.

"Don't they realize they can't even disable us? Let alone destroy us?" Jennifer asked to no one in particular.

"Well, Kirk, what would do you want to do?" Captain Thompson asked her. This was a test, Jennifer realized, even if it wasn't the original one. Obviously he wasn't too concerned about the other ship, else he wouldn't have allowed her to remain in command. In fact, pretty much everyone but Uhura was more qualified to be in command above her, yet he had allowed her to stay. Obviously he would take over the second anyone was in true danger, but she had to do something. "As little as a threat they really are to anyone, we can't let them get anywhere."

"Savage, can you get a read on their shield frequencies?" Jennifer asked, a lightbulb going off in her mind.

"Yeah. It's a tiny cargo ship. Minimal shields. Monophasic design." Savage answered.

"Good. I have a plan." Jennifer said. "Captain, if you would?" Jennifer stood from the captain's chair and gestured for him to take over.

He looked at her with mild confusion.

"I'm going to reprogram the phasers to be set to the exact opposite frequency of their shields, then fire at the ship at the lowest possible setting. It won't damage it, but it will take out their shields easily. Then I'm going to have Evans get a lock onto all life signs and beam them directly to the brig. No loss of life, easily controlled. Can't be more than what, five, ten people on board?"

"That is correct. The ship was designed for simple intra system cargo transport." Evans replied. "I can do a transporter sweep and easily grab any registering humanoid life signs."

"Great. You good with that, sir?" Jennifer asked the captain.

"Like Commander Basilone said, you pass, Kirk. With flying colors as far as I'm concerned. Get on it." Captain Thompson replied grinning.

Jennifer walked over to Savage's station and got to work reprograming the phasers. When she was done she looked up at the captain. "Permission to commence?"

"All you, Kirk." Captain Thompson laughing.

"Prepare to beam aboard the fugitives. Uhura, send a message to security informing them to expect the brig is about to be filled to capacity." Jennifer ordered.

"Ready." Evan replied. "Message sent." Uhura said.

"Good. Firing phasers." Jennifer said.

The phaser fire hit the other ship directly and the shields fell within ten seconds of being hit.

"Shields down. Reading eight life signs. Transporting now." Evan notified the room.

"Security has sent a message. Prisoners have been received." Uhura stated.

"Great. Well, captain, I think it's safe to return control back to the bridge, what do you say?" Jennifer asked chuckling.

"I believe you may be correct, Kirk. I'll head up there with Basilone. Cancel red alert. Meet us up there when you're done. All of you." Captain Thompson said before rising out of the chair. Basilone. Got up as well to follow him.

"Uhura, send a message to the bridge informing them we are returning control back to them. Let them know that the captain and chief tactical officer are on their way." Jennifer ordered as she started implanting the protocols to return control to the bridge.

"Well, that was anti-climactic. I didn't even get to show off my fancy flying skills." Mitchell whined.

"Sorry, Mitchell, maybe next time." Jennifer laughed. He was right, it was rather anti-climactic. Purity of Earth was supposed to be worse than Terra Prime. To have a plan fall apart so easily, it didn't seem fitting. In total, Aelpati hadn't even held control of the Aldrin for more than thirty minutes. His other ship was taken out too easily. In fact all of it was too easy. Jennifer turned to Savage. "We need to get to the brig, now!" Jennifer shouted as she started running out of auxiliary control. No one questioned her, they all just followed suit.

Jennifer stormed into the brig area surprising the security officers who started to move to stop her from approaching the cells. The group of cadets stopped them from hindering her progress.

"Which one of you is Aelpati?" Jennifer demanded looking into each cell.

A man in the first cell stepped forward. "I am Aelpati. If you think you've won, you're wrong. We have yet to truly begin. The flare will erupt and the light shall awaken the rested and the rested shall rise awoken at last." The tall dark haired male stated cryptically. Jennifer took count of the prisoners in the brig. There were the eight from the other ship in one cell, courtesy of Evan, and the three fake ambassadors in another. There was someone missing. Jennifer turned to the security officers. "Where's the fourth one? He was wearing a Starfleet uniform, red shirt?" Jennifer demanded.

"Fourth one?" One of the security officers asked, clearly confused.

"Yeah. The one who was unconscious outside of auxiliary control in engineering. The fourth one. The inside man!" Jennifer explained loudly.

"We didn't find one in engineering. There was one on the bridge, outside of medical, and communications. No one was in engineering." The security officer explained. Jennifer rushed over the wall com unit. "Kirk to Bridge. Captain, we've got a problem!"

"Captain Thompson speaking. What is it, Kirk?"

"The guard I knocked out is missing. He's not in the brig. He was the inside man. This whole thing was way too easy. Regaining control. Getting the guys from the other ship over here. It was all too easy and we're missing someone." Jennifer explained quickly. "We're missing something. Something big. Aelpati confirmed it." Jennifer looked over to the cell Aelpati was occupying and noticed he was grinning wildly.

"The light shall shine on the rested and the rested shall be awoken." Aelpati started laughing hysterically.

Jennifer's mind was moving at warp speed. What did they miss? There was Aelpati. The other ship. The plot to start with Vulcan. But they wouldn't have been able to do so with so few people. Even with the three fake ambassadors and the eight crewman from the other ship, they still would have needed an army to overtake Vulcan by force. Unless they already had an army. What had Aelpati just said? 'The rested shall be awoken'. The blast… the rested shall see the light. Shit, Aelpati was going to blow up the ship. But which ship?

"Kirk, you still with me?" Captain Thompson asked in a worried voice.

"Sir, how close are we to Vulcan?" Jennifer asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Robinson, what's our ETA to Vulcan at our current speed?" Jennifer heard the captain ask. "Kirk, given that the ship was still flying at the time of the red alert, we're about five minutes out."

"Is the other ship with us still?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah, Kirk. We've been pulling it in the tractor beam. Couldn't just leave it sitting in the middle of space for god's sake. What's this got to do with anything? Tell me what's going on in that head of yours, Kirk." The captain sounded confused, but worried as well. Jennifer had proven herself enough in his eyes, right now he was just wondering what dots she was connecting.

"Sir. We have a missing terrorist. We have Aelpati saying that, and I quote, 'the light shall shine on the rested and the rested will rise awoken'. Sir, I think he means that one of the ships is about to be blown to bits as a signal to sleeper agents on the surface of Vulcan to begin whatever they're planning. This is much bigger than anyone originally thought."

"Which ship?" Captain Thompson replied immediately, very focused.

Jennifer ran through all the information in her mind, trying to add up all the parts. The solution made sense. A ship would blow. It would be a signal. The rested would rise awoken. But which ship? Jennifer realized, it didn't matter. There was the missing guard onboard, but the other ship was empty. Easily taken out and its crew effortlessly beamed aboard the Aldrin. If it blew now, the Aldrin would be destroyed. Even if one of the terrorists would have been able to plant a charge on the Aldrin, it risked being discovered, or being stopped before being placed. The other ship was more ideal, especially if they had calculated correctly in that the Aldrin would pull it via tractor beam after removing its crew. The Aldrin would still be destroyed. The light would reach the rested and the rested would rise awoken.

"Kirk, which ship?" Captain Thompson asked again impatiently.

"It's the other ship, sir. The other ship is rigged to blow." Jennifer confirmed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. It's the only thing that makes sense. Too risky for failure here. The other ship makes the most sense. The charges were set to blow as soon as they encountered us. Set on a timer. He's right. We'll never find it and defuse it in time." Jennifer finished the last bit more so talking to herself than to the captain. "Sir, I need to get aboard that ship. The only chance we have to stop this plot is by stopping that ship from blowing up."

"Kirk. That's suicide. You don't know how long you have."

"Well, then I need to get that ship as far away from Vulcan as possible as fast as possible. That signal cannot be allowed to reach Vulcan's surface for the foreseeable future. It needs to be as far away as possible. I'll program the autopilot to take it as far away as possible and then try to defuse the bomb. You can beam me out if I can't find it or defuse it in time."

The intercom was silent for a moment as the Captain thought this over.

"Fine. You can go Kirk, but you'll take a pilot and Basilone is going with you. Get to the transporter room now. Thompson out."

"Mitchell, still want to try some crazy flying?" Jennifer turned around and asked.

"You know it!" He replied happily. Jennifer thought he was crazy, because she felt crazy herself right now.

"You'll die if you go over to that ship, Kirk, you know that." Uhura said softly.

"I too agree that this is crazy." Savage concurred.

"Well you can tell me all this on the way to the transporter room. Let's go, Mitchell." Jennifer and Mitchell started running. Evan caught up with her easily, Savage and Uhura directly behind them.

"Jenn." Evan huffed out.

"I know, Evan, I know." The group made it to the transporter room in record time. Jennifer came to an abrupt halt before going inside. Mitchell went on ahead. "Think of all the people that will die if I don't. Besides, there's still a chance I can defuse the damn thing."

"I know. Good luck, Jenn." Evan said, kissing Jennifer on the cheek before she turned around and headed to the transporter pad.

"Ok, so here's the plan," Jennifer started stepping up to the pad and taking the communicator that Basilone offered her, "we get in, we plot a course at maximum warp as far away from here as possible, and then we find that bomb. Mitchell, we might need you to stay at the helm just in case another ship pops up nearby. You agreed, commander?" Jennifer asked Basilone.

"Yep. Sounds good to me." Basilone responded.

"Good luck, Kirk. God knows you need it." Uhura said.

"Kick ass, guys!" Savage practically shouted.

"Energize." Jennifer gave the command, knowing that Basilone and Mitchell were ready.

As soon as they appeared on the bridge of the small ship Basilone was contacting the Aldrin to tell them to release the ship from their tractor beam.

"Mitchell take the helm." Jennifer said stepping to the navigation console, typing away furiously. "I'm plotting a course to get us the fuck out of here, but like I said, god only knows what we'll come across."

"Got it, Kirk." Mitchell replied.

"I'm going to check Engineering. Best place to place a bomb on a ship this size for maximum explosive power." Basilone said just before departing the bridge.

Jennifer finished typing on the console. "I'm going to join him. Stay safe, Mitchell. The Aldrin's going to be following us at a safe distance, send them the flight path, just in case we can't find and disable the explosives." Jennifer gave her last command.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Mitchell responded happily.

Jennifer found Basilone in Engineering moments later.

"I found it! We've got less than ten minutes. Is that going to get us far enough away at maximum warp?" Basilone asked, already knowing the answer. It would get them far enough away to delay the signal, but not stop it indefinitely. The ship didn't have speed of a Starship, its maximum warp capability being around warp factor 4. Even at maximum warp, the delay would only be weeks, not years or more. The only way for that to happen would be if they went through the passage, which would risk destabilizing it permanently, and destroying any ships using it. They couldn't risk that either.

"Fuck!" Jennifer shouted, joining him near the ship's engine. She took in the explosive device. It was hardwired into the warp core. The charges were inside the containment field, as was the person who had died setting them. There were only two ways to disable the bomb which would blow the warp core and destroy the ship. One was to do so on the interface and timer. The other was to manually disable the charges, but to do that someone would have to enter the warp core containment field, a death sentence due to the radiation. "Fuck!"

"Kirk, you're the programmer. Start trying to disable the bomb from the timer mechanism's interface. If you can't do it in time, I'll disable the charges myself. I'm giving you six minute before I enter the core compartment and the containment field." Basilone told Jennifer sternly. Jennifer simply nodded and got to work.

Jennifer was working through the coding, trying to find a weakness, anything. The coding was, she had to admit, elegant, and quite well constructed. She'd like to meet the person who had constructed such a strong and eloquent destructive device and kick them where it hurt. Whoever it was had to be extremely intelligent, and the person was obviously not on the good guys' side. About four minutes in and Jennifer was barely past the firewalls and security protocols. She had two minutes to completely disable the damn thing before Basilone was intent on sacrificing himself for the greater good.

"Mitchell, are we at a safe distance yet?" She barely registered Basilone use his communicator to talk to Mitchell.

"Yes sir, as safe as we can be." Mitchell replied. Jennifer was still working furiously, sweat dripping down from her brow.

"Okay. Contact the Aldrin. Have them beam you aboard. Tell them to beam Kirk aboard in one minute after you get there no matter what, got it?" Basilone instructed.

"What about you sir?" Mitchell asked, confusion evident in his tone.

"I'll contact the Aldrin when I'm ready to be beamed aboard." Basilone replied evenly. Jennifer looked up for a moment, making eye contact with him. "Just get over there now. Basilone out. Kirk, you almost done? You've got about a minute and a half before you're done."

Jennifer looked back down to the interface and continued working. "Almost there. God this thing is complicated. If this had been my advanced programming final with this time limit… I don't know if I would have passed." Jennifer admitted, terrified.

"Just get it done." Basilone said kindly.

Jennifer felt like she was racing against an unachievable timeline. She knew why Basilone was leaving two minutes to manually disable the charges. It would take that much time if he was fast, and she had no doubt he could be. Radiation or not.

Thirty seconds to go and Jennifer was breathing heavily, trying to remain calm, but a life was in her hands. Basilone's.

"Kirk." Basilone warned.

"Almost there." Jennifer replied. Just then she heard a beeping noise. The countdown had begun. Two minutes to detonation. "NO! WAIT!" Jennifer shouted. She was too late. Basilone had entered the chamber. "You'll die. It's done! It's offline!" It was too late. Basilone had already entered the chamber, unable to hear Jennifer tell him she had deactivated the device. She was suddenly wrapped in the golden light of the transporter signal. "NO!" She shouted. Her shout ended onboard the Aldrin's transporter pad. She failed. "BEAM HIM UP! DO IT NOW! THE BOMB IS OFFLINE!"

"Sir," the transporter chief started speaking, "I'm reading a single fluctuating life sign. It's Commander Basilone. Sir, he's," the transporter chief paused, looking up at the captain who was standing in the transporter room waiting, "he's dying."

"Damn you, Basilone! Damn you I had it! It was done. You couldn't wait two fucking seconds!" Jennifer screamed as tears fell from her face freely. She didn't care who could see her crying. She hadn't cried in so years. "Damn you Basilone! You idiot!"

"Sir, I'm reading no life signs." The transporter chief informed him. "He's dead."

Jennifer fell to her knees defeated in tears. "Damn you Basilone! I had it!" She whispered. "Damn you! You didn't have to die. Why did you go in there? Why?"

Everyone in the room turned their attention to the crying woman on her knees. Uhura was in shock, never having seen Kirk so emotional before. Savage was perplexed, he didn't know the woman well enough to know this had been the first time in years that she had cried, but from what he did know of her, Jennifer Kirk wasn't the type to cry, especially in front of others. Evan was broken up over seeing his strong friend who despised loss of life so vehemently break down, believing she had caused the death of the commander. Captain Thompson was possibly the most composed of the group that had gotten to meet Kirk that day, and yet, he felt heavier than he had in some time. He knew what it was to feel the weight of the responsibility of life. The weight of guilt when those under one's command died, and although Commander Basilone outranked Kirk and was not under her command, she would feel he was, because it was her plan, her actions that had led to his death, even if she wasn't at fault.

Jennifer Kirk had experienced the first death she felt responsible for in years and every horrible memory of that time years in her past came rushing back in an instant. She cried for Commander Basilone. She cried for the deaths she had directly caused by her own hand. She cried for the four thousand, and she cried for the ones she couldn't save. Just like Commander John Basilone. She cried for Basilone. The latest in a long list of casualties that she couldn't save.


	10. Chapter 10: Endurance

"Attention to orders!" Admiral Barnett announced into the microphone and his voice was carried throughout the assembly hall. Every person, student, instructor, and officer stood abruptly to the position of attention. "Awarding Jennifer T. Kirk with the Starfleet Commendation Medal."

"For outstanding meritorious service as a junior tactical officer in the grade of acting ensign on Star Date 2256.83 (23rd March 2256). Acting Ensign Jennifer Kirk displayed remarkable competence well above expectations when she led a small group of cadets to regain control of the USS Aldrin from members of the terrorist group Purity of Earth who had commandeered the vessel. Acting Ensign Kirk's dedication to duty coupled with her knowledge and abilities was critical to the safety of one hundred and twenty crew members, as well as that of the citizens of the planet Vulcan. Her commendable performance is in keeping with the finest traditions of Starfleet service and reflects credit upon herself, her crew, and the United Federation of Planets."

Jennifer was standing at attention during the awards ceremony that followed a week after the Aldrin's return to earth to receive an award of commendation for her actions aboard the Aldrin, along with Uhura, Michaels, Mitchell, and Savage. The other three cadets had already received their awards, and now Jennifer was standing for hers. Captain Thompson moved forward to place the medal on Jennifer's uniform. Those on leave were called back two days early in order to attend the ceremony.

Jennifer saluted Captain Thompson and he saluted back.

She couldn't even really hear the words that were being spoken, but she reacted as she was required to. Rehearsals did have one advantage.

Jennifer was not, however, prepared for the next announcement. So, when Admiral Barnett's voice sounded evenly throughout the assembly hall, Jennifer couldn't help but look shocked.

"Attention to orders!" Admiral Barnett called again. "The President of the United Federation of Planets has reposed special trust in confidence in the patriotism, valor, fidelity, and abilities of Jennifer T. Kirk, Nyota U. Uhura, Evan T. Michaels, and Gary A. Mitchell. In view of these qualities and their demonstrated potential for increased responsibility, they are therefore promoted to Ensign with a date of rank of Star Date 2256.90 (30th March 2256)." Admiral Barnett finished and Captain Pike, Commander Spock, Commander Jareel, and Captain Robbins all stepped forward to each newly promoted Ensign respectively to pin on the small circular insignia to the collars of their uniforms.

Jennifer didn't think she deserved an award. She didn't think she deserved anything. She had gotten Commander Basilone killed. She definitely didn't think she deserved to be promoted.

"Let us take a moment of silence to remember those who are unable to be with us today, and for the newest member of our fallen heroic comrades, Commander Johnathan Basilone." Admiral Barnett announced. The assembly hall which had just seconds ago been buzzing with whispers, applause, and general noise, had immediately fell silent.

"Attention to orders!" Admiral Barnett called out once more. "The Starfleet Medal of Honor is posthumously awarded to Commander Johnathan A. Basilone." The hall was still silent as Admiral Barnett read off the citation that accompanied the highest award that a Starfleet officer could receive.

"For extraordinary heroism and conspicuous gallantry in action against the terrorist group Purity of Earth, above and beyond the call of duty, while serving aboard the USS Aldrin on Star Date 2256.83 (23rd March 2256). Having ensured the safety of his captain and assisting in the capture and incarceration of three terrorists aboard the USS Aldrin, successfully navigated and assisted in the capture of eight more terrorists aboard a small cargo vessel intent on the destruction of the USS Aldrin. After transporting to the small cargo ship primed to explode, and threatening to destroy itself, as well as act as a signal to sleeper agents on the planet Vulcan, and destroy any nearby ships, Commander Basilone entered the warp core compartment and containment field at great risk to his life to manually deactivate the charges by disabling their connection to the warp core itself. His great personal valor and courageous initiative were in keeping with the highest traditions of the Starfleet and the United Federation of Planets."

Jennifer felt her tears threaten to unleash once more, but she held them at bay. She would not break down here, in front of the whole of the academy and plus some.

After the ceremony, Jennifer found her way to Pike's office. She didn't want to go, she wanted to go straight to her room and pass out. She didn't want the congratulations of anyone, least of all those she was close to. She hadn't been able to talk to anyone the entire trip back to Earth, and even after that she had to be debriefed by the admiralty before being allowed to even think about going to her room. She was allowed to, however, attend the memorial service for Commander Basilone. She hadn't talked to anyone, stating she was tired and not up for it, not even Chris. So, when he demanded that she report to his office following the ceremony, she had no choice but to comply.

Christopher Pike's office was empty, but open. Jennifer took this to mean that she was supposed to go inside and wait, which she did feeling once more as her body were moving of its own accord and she was just a passenger along for the ride.

She didn't know how much time has passed sitting on her mentor's couch, but soon she heard voices coming from right outside, talking in hushed tones, but not too hushed for her to hear. The voices pulled her out of the floating daydream she was having and slammed her back into her own body.

"She's ready for it. Change her schedule around to fit it in." An elderly man's voice, still strong. Jennifer thought she recognized the voice, but she wasn't operating at anywhere close to one hundred percent efficiency.

"She just got back from that…. That mess. She's not ready. Not yet. She hasn't even had time to mourn." The voice she knew was Chris shot back at the other man.

"Look, Chris, I know that. I'm not an idiot. I want her to succeed just as much as you do. But I'm telling you this now, she's ready. Let her mourn, let her grieve, but she's ready." The elder man sighed loudly after a pause in his speech. "She has to be, Chris. She has to be. You don't know how many people are going to be after her now, some good, and a whole lot of them bad. Some of the bad ones outrank you and I can only pull off so much with everyone else. Including them."

"Them!? You're kidding, right? No way those guys are gonna go after her yet. It's too early. She hasn't even made it through the first two semesters yet." Christ sounded astounded, shocked even at whatever the elder man's suggestion was.

"They will. They've already started to move, to watch. That's why I want to pull her in sooner, before someone else can get to her. She can handle it, Chris, you know this."

"Just, let her grieve first. This whole fiasco, it will have opened up a whole bunch of really old wounds. You know the ones I'm talking about. John, please, just let her have some space first." Chris pleaded with the man, John. Jennifer thought for a moment, and cloudy as her brain was, she could still connect the dots. He was right, of course, it did open up a bunch of old wounds.

She'd felt like she was bleeding out at first, metaphorically speaking. But she was starting to cauterize the wounds. She had to. It was the only way to survive.

"I will. Can't have her start the academy course until after this semester. You'll look at her schedule and make it happen?" John asked Chris in a way that was clearly an order. "Good. But she'll start the training soon. Before summer. By the time summer comes, she's going to be tested again. Oh don't look like that, you had no idea this cruise was going to turn out like that!" John scoffed, wheezing a bit when he did. John. An elderly man, still very much involved in Starfleet, a voice that she recognized, that sounded familiar…

"Yeah, but I knew something fishy was going on when you and Barnett handed me a list of cadets and told me to tell them about a training cruise, to make sure they got on the shuttle. She thinks I put the damn thing together for crying out loud." Chris snapped.

"She may have at first, but I think you're not giving your protégé enough credit, Chris. Even you don't have that kind of pull. Not with what was going on. I'm just upset that shit hit the fan like it did. It wasn't supposed to. Either way, I want to meet with her in my office. Three days. After her last class, casual dress. She's not allergic to beagles, is she?" John, the Johnathan Archer asked Chris finally.

"No, I don't think she is, but I'll double check to make sure. Lord knows the girl has enough allergies. By all rights she should be… well that doesn't matter. I'll let her know to drop by, you good old man?" Chris asked.

"You'll be coming with her. And yeah, I'm fine, just, it's getting harder and harder to deal with you hero legend types, ya know? Old age ain't what it's cracked up to be." John laughed, causing Chris to laugh too.

"Well, if you're trying to tell me not to go buy some crazy magical aging potion, don't worry, I won't. I'm barely ten years older than that kid and she's already giving me gray hairs." Chris replied, laughing but serious. He was actually a little less than 12 years older than Jennifer. Her birthday was in January, his was in November.

"Well, I need to get going, no doubt T'Pol will have my ass if I don't get back in time for dinner. Three days, Chris. I want to see that girl in three days." John said. Jennifer knew he left because less than a minute later Chris was walking into his office.

"Well, good you're finally here. Don't bother getting up, I know you're exhausted, and rightly so." Chris told Jennifer when he walked in, shutting the door behind him, and Jennifer started to stand up from the couch. Silently she was thanking him for not wanting her to adhere to customs and courtesies. "So here's how this is going to go. You're going to talk. I don't care how long it takes, I don't care if you scream at me. Because you're going to talk. You need to. Then you're going to take the next two days off, don't worry I've already cleared it with your instructors. They won't be expecting you in class until Tuesday. On Tuesday you're going to go back to class, and then after class is done, you'll go meet with Admiral Archer. He wants to talk to you."

Jennifer looked at him, as if he was half crazed for a moment, and then sighed. "He was the one talking to you outside just now." She said, not bothering to make it a question. Chris would see right through it and she knew it.

"So you heard that, huh? Yeah, he was." Chris replied taking his dress uniform top off to reveal his black undershirt. "I'm sorry kid, I know you don't want this, but shit just got really interesting for you."

"He's going to put me in ATT, isn't he?" Jennifer asked, having already figured out what the group of cadets were supposed to be being tested for on the Aldrin before shit went sideways. ATT was the invite only top tier tactical training course at the academy. Usually students were recommended while taking the Advanced Tactical Analysis course, tested in some fashion, and then placed in the training program if their recommendation garnered an invite, well, if they passed said 'test'. Sometimes, in rare cases, a student might be invited without a recommendation if he or she displayed exceptional tactical acumen during a training cruise, or another 'holy fuck' type of situation. As was the case for Jennifer.

"Yeah, I think so. We'll have to move your schedule around a bit, I know you sent one to Spock awhile back, I looked at it. Shouldn't change too much though." Chris replied, sitting down at his desk, looking completely worn out.

"Shit happens." Jennifer shrugged, sagging back into the couch. She couldn't wait to get out of her dress uniform.

"Doesn't it?" Chris agreed. "Look kid," he sighed, "I'm not going to ask if you're okay. I know you're not. But I will ask you this, try not to beat yourself up too badly, okay? You did what you could and you saved a slew of lives in the process. Commander Basilone, John, he wouldn't want you to be feeling guilty about his decisions, okay?"

Jennifer looked at her mentor, the closest thing she'd had to a father, and if it had been anyone else telling her this, she might have snapped in anger. As it was she sank even deeper into Chris' office couch.

"Two seconds." Jennifer whispered staring at the ceiling. "If he had waited two seconds, he would still be alive." She said louder this time, her gaze coming to lock directly with Chris' eyes. "Two fucking impossibly long and yet much too short seconds and Commander John Basilone would be alive. Two seconds and one of the Federation's most badass tactical officers would be sitting here with me, probably sharing a glass of bourbon. Two fucking seconds and his daughter wouldn't be an orphan. Two mother fucking seconds, Chris!" Jennifer didn't cry this time, she'd cried all she could. Instead, the pulsating white hot rage built up inside, threatening to explode right in front of her mentor.

"Did I ever tell you about my encounter with the Rigellians?" Chris asked, suddenly.

"No, but I know about it. Everyone does. It was like what, two years ago or something? Right before the Enterprise started getting built?" Jennifer asked. She knew it was.

"Yeah, well it was also the last mission Commander Basilone did before transferring to the Aldrin." Chris said. "He was with me and Yeoman Cusack when fell into the trap. He was the reason I survived, even barely. He'd just gotten word before that mission about his ex-wife passing, leaving his daughter to him, and he had just put his transfer in, but I managed to keep him on for that mission. Good thing too, because he saved my ass, at great risk to his life. He would have died, too, if we didn't get beamed out at the last second." Jennifer nodded, not having heard Chris' personal version of the mission.

"We beamed into a trap. We were supposed to attend a ceremony at the Zentar fortress, but the Kaylar, the warrior elite were staging a coup, and I was taken hostage. The fortress was a trap. Basilone took Cusack with him, the security team had been killed almost immediately after beam down but Basilone was quick, knew something was up the first second we materialized, would have gotten me down and out of the way too but I was too far away from him at the time. Fucking captains and their prerogative to lead from the front. It's what we do, but sometimes, it just isn't a sound tactical decision." Chris paused, took a bottle of bourbon from his desk and poured himself a drink. Offered one to Jennifer who walked over and poured herself one as well.

"Anyway, so I was taken hostage and placed in this supposedly impenetrable fortress, those damn traditionalists! Basilone and Cusack managed to get to me, though, somehow. The man was brilliant, and Cusack wasn't just a regular yeoman. I can't even tell you how many Basilone neutralized, it isn't in the mission log because I didn't know, and I didn't ask. Basilone managed to subdue five Kaylar warriors who were guarding me, but Talza, the one who'd taken me was too quick and killed Cusack quickly, didn't even give the poor man a chance. Talza turned on me then, realizing he was compromised and started to give me the worst beating I've ever had in my life. Basilone got to Talza before Talza could deliver a lethal blow to me though. He was covered in Rigellian blood. From head to toe. Looked like a more terrifying image the 21st century Rambo, I swear." Chris took a long drink of his bourbon before he continued.

"He saved my life, Jenn. And a bunch of other's too. Basilone was just that kind of man. He put himself before anyone else, and he had a brilliant mind. Scary brilliant. After that, I didn't want to let him go, but I did. Sure he got his awards and shit, but he never cared about them. It was life he cared about, and he would have happily sacrificed himself for another. That's what he did with you. He entered that warp core with the knowledge he was giving up his life, and he did it without hesitation. Maybe there was a part of him that was done. I don't know, but I don't blame him, you've seen his service record by now I have no doubt. The man, well his service record only paints half a picture. He was MACO, before he joined Starfleet, like you, did a stint with Section 31 too from what I heard. Trust me when I say this, Jenn, he knew exactly what he was doing. This isn't on you. It's not your fault. The only one who could have killed John Basilone was John Basilone." Chris finished his monologue by draining his glass of bourbon. Jennifer did the same.

Chris poured another drink, motioned for Jennifer to get a refill and pulled out a third glass, filling it up.

"To John Basilone." Chris raised his glass, Jennifer followed suit, still standing at his desk. Both clinked their glasses to the one on his desk.

"To John Basilone." Jennifer repeated before the two drank to the toast.

Jennifer went back to sit on his couch, the heaviness of loss was still very present within her mind, but she knew at least, she wasn't alone in mourning.

"Just do him proud, kid. You may not have known him long, but I know he saw in you what I do. What Archer does. Don't waste it, kid." Chris said finally. "Now go get some rest. And put on some damn pants! It's criminal you wearing a dress like that in front of your old man!" Chris laughed, teasingly. It made Jennifer chuckle, and that was really what Chris was aiming for.

Three days later and Jennifer was internally freaking out about her meeting with Admiral Archer. Everyone in the entire Federation knew who he was, Starfleet Cadets even more so. Jennifer felt like she knew his history as well as he did, and she probably did.

"Calm down, kid, it's going to be fine. You're not in trouble, you know that. Otherwise you'd be in uniform, not civies." Chris told her. They were waiting outside Admiral Archer's office, he hadn't finished his prior meeting. "Breathe." Chris couldn't help but laugh at her, she was usually cool and collected. The brass didn't exactly intimidate her as they perhaps should, but Admiral Archer was a living, breathing Federation Hero. To Jennifer Kirk, meeting with him personally was akin to being able to meet her late father, maybe more.

"It's just…Admiral Archer, _THE_ Johnathan Archer wants to meet with me. Personally. I don't get it. I'm not special." Jennifer squeaked out. She purposely didn't mention the fact that she had felt the same way about meeting Hoshi Sato years ago, and Chris didn't bring it up either.

"You'll be fine, kid. As long as you remember how to breathe, that is." Chris laughed again just as the door to Admiral Archer's office opened, an officer Jennifer didn't recognize stepped out and she didn't get a clear look at the man's uniform to see his rank either.

"Pike get your asses in here! I know you're out there waiting with Kirk!" Both Chris and Jennifer heard Admiral Archer shout from within his office. Chris laughed again and Jennifer tensed.

Chris looked at Jennifer asking with one eyebrow if she was going to get up and walk into the office or not. "After you, kid."

Jennifer walked into Admiral Archer's office, snapped to the position of attention and before she could render a salute and report he cut her off. Chris had already made his way to a chair and was silently chuckling.

"None of that shit! Sit down, Kirk!" Archer waved her off. Jennifer was frozen for a moment, confused. "Sit down, and that's an order!" Jennifer decided that since she was being ordered to sit down, she should. She sat next to Chris in the chair to his left. "And before you start addressing me formally, leave that crap at the door and for the company of other officers. I hate that shit." Jennifer was shocked, well more than she should have been, really. He was considered to be somewhat of a cowboy, even during his prime, but Jennifer didn't expect his flagrant disregard for formalities.

"Now, I wanted you here today to go over your academic schedule for the upcoming fall semester. I want you in Advanced Tactical Analysis next semester, not the following one, and I want you to start your Advanced Tactical Training just as soon. Yes, before you ask, this is an official invite to the ever so prestigious training course. No, it's not required, but you'd do well to accept the invitation. I'm not going to sit here and toot your horn, Chris has already said you have an ego large enough to cover the entire state of California, but I will say this, you're good, Kirk. We need minds like yours in Starfleet, and the ATT course will only help refine your skills. I also know that being ATT rated will put you leagues above other captains when your time comes to be called to the chair."

Jennifer was stone silent. Partially from shock, partially still reeling at the fact that she was sitting across from Admiral Johnathan Archer. She just nodded.

"I know you can speak, Kirk. So, what do you say?" Archer asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I'd be honored, sir." Jennifer replied, shakily. Chris busted up into loud boisterous laughter as did the Admiral.

"Of course you would! You better pass muster, Kirk. I'm putting my reputation on the line for you." Archer teased her. Jennifer blanched.

"Oh relax, kid. He's just messing with you. Well, mostly." Chris gave Jennifer a light slap on the back.

"I'm having a barbeque at my house at the end of the semester, after you pass survival training that is. I expect both of you to be there. Now, get. Go study and go do captainly things. I've got shit to do." Archer shooed them. "Chris," Archer called, halting the older of the two young adults, "I know she'll pass the next tactics exam easily, make sure to fix her schedule officially afterwards. I'm expecting her to take part in a duty tour this summer, and I want her to have a better leg to stand on than this last fiasco."

"Will do, John." Chris agreed before exiting the office.

"Is he always like that?" Jennifer exhaled when Chris stepped out of the office shutting the door behind him.

"With everyone? No. With people he sees the potential for greatness in? Yes. Get used to it, Kid. He likes you. And he's much scarier than he should be at nearly 150 years old." Chris said.

Jennifer knew the man was old, his birthdate was actually a Federation holiday. But he definitely didn't look that old. She didn't even think it was possible for a human to be that old. But Hoshi had been nearly as old as well.

"I know that look, kid. It's the look everyone else has when they finally realize just how old the man is, even though everyone actually does know. If you want the true story, you'll have to hear it from him. All I'll say is this, that crew, the crew of the first Enterprise, encountered several different alien races, were the first humans those aliens ever came into contact with, and although many of those interactions were definitely hostile, some were completely the opposite." Chris explained. Jennifer gathered he meant that the Enterprise crew probably had been changed somehow, some way that wasn't public knowledge, by an alien race and gifted with longevity of life or something very much akin to it.

"I don't even know what to say to that, so okay." Jennifer replied lamely as the two continued to walk out of the area.

"I know the feeling. And Jenn," Chris stopped walking, causing Jennifer to stop as well, "it's okay to grieve, but don't let the grief swallow you. People live and people die, the best way to honor their memory is to keep on living."

Jennifer looked at Chris for a moment, trying to decide what he meant, if she should be angry at him for saying so, because she felt the anger rise again. But she knew he was right. She'd lost plenty of people already, and there wasn't a point in dwelling on that loss, letting it weaken you. The only thing to do was to take that loss and let it strengthen you instead.

"I won't let it happen again, Chris." Jennifer said with renewed determination. "Never again."

Chris just looked at her, slightly dumbfounded at the swift turnaround, more so disheartened. Disheartened because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his protégé, the girl he had kept tabs on throughout her life, and the woman he had taken under his wing , who was as much of a daughter to him as she could be, would become one of the greatest captain's Starfleet had yet to bear witness too. And he knew, he knew that with greatness came great responsibility, and great burdens. He knew that the burdens Jennifer Kirk carried with her now would only begin to increase as she moved through the ranks of Starfleet. He also knew she wasn't done grieving, and that it would take time for her to heal again. For that, he was disheartened, that someone who shone as brightly as she did, had and would continue to bear witness to the darkness that existed in the universe.

Classes continued on, and Jennifer mourned, but endured on with determination. She did, however, take Chris' words to heart. She wasn't going to let the grief swallow her. She knew there was a lesson to learn from the death of John Basilone, at least one, and she took it to heart. How many captains have lost crew members? Friends? Loved ones? Jennifer had lost all three, and she wasn't done losing people, somewhere deep down, try as she might to not, she knew it was true, inevitable.

Inevitable, however, did not mean she would just accept it. No, Jennifer Kirk was nothing if not stubborn.

She took to her classes with new fervor. Most were not as challenging as she would like them to be, but she was even more determined to soak up every word and every single meaning that her instructors taught. She may have also taught the instructors a thing or too, but she wasn't sorry. It wasn't her fault if they didn't know everything, and that she was kind of a genius. But she did study regardless. She studied, and then studied even more. More than she had the last semester, so much so that her best friend barely saw her nose outside of a book. So much so that her best friend, Leonard McCoy, dubbed Bones, began to feel neglected in their friendship.

But he understood. He understood how loss could drive someone to push their limits, and beyond. His father's death had done the same to him. So while he was worried, about Jennifer's health, both physical and mental, he knew not to disrupt her. He knew it was part of the healing process. What he didn't know, is that Jennifer wasn't just healing from Commander Basilone's death, she was attempting to defy the universe on nothing more than her own stubbornness.

Finals came, and went. Jennifer passed each final with near perfect marks in each class. She even tested out of the tactics 201 course with exceedingly high marks. And when she wasn't happy about her success, Bones didn't quite understand, but he didn't say anything either.

The summer was just about to begin, and with it a Starship duty tour for Jennifer, and a few other promising cadets, the ones that had been with Jennifer during the Aldrin incident. She still didn't know what ship she would be assigned to, but she had the feeling she would be serving in tactical again. Such was the way of these things. But first, Jennifer had to pass the mandated survival week all first year cadets were required to complete.

"I'm telling you, Bones, you're going to want to be on my team." Jennifer told her friend who was sitting next to her in the shuttle, swearing and cursing the 'deathtrap' he was strapped in.

"You just want me on your team so you can feel better about getting hurt." Bones grumbled. He knew why they had to do the survival training, in case they ever ended up stranded on a planet, it didn't mean he had to like it.

"I'm not going to get hurt. And no one else on my team is either." Jennifer promised sternly. She wouldn't accept it. Jennifer was chosen as a team leader for the survival training. This year's survival training would be held right in the heart of the Californian Mojave desert. It meant that she would be responsible for about six cadets and leading them through the dry hot days and cold nights. The objective was simple, get from point A to point B and survive.

"Bullshit. People are always getting hurt on these cute little expeditions." Bones argued, then sighed reluctantly. "But I suppose, if it would make you feel better, I'll try to be on your team. No one else can keep up with your damn allergies anyway, and Pike would kill someone if they let you die because you found something else you're allergic to."

"Aw, thanks, Bonsey! Just think of how fun it's gonna be!" Jennifer exclaimed childishly.

"Fun my ass." Bones mumbled in reply.

Later on, Bones would most certainly not regret having decided to join Jennifer's team during survival week. She'd found at least three different things she was allergic to, and was bit by a snake twice. Her team, miraculously made it through the training without so much as a scratch, but Bones wasn't the only one that noticed Jennifer's extremely overprotective attitude when it came time to cross a sand lake. One which notoriously was full of scorpions, snakes, and the occasional natural sand covered pit.

On the last night of the week long trek through the desert, Jennifer was wide awake on watch, as she had been every night and Bones finally cornered her. One of the team's cadets had almost fallen off a steep cliff they'd been walking on and Jennifer had barely managed to grab the cadet by hi army and pull him back from the edge. Needless to say, she was taking it hard. Jennifer was sitting on a rock perched on a small hill overlooking the now sleeping cadets, taking up watch as she did every night at the same time for the past week. Bones walked up the hill and sat down next to her, noticing her gaze was fixed on the clear starry night sky. They sat like that, next to one another, for some time before any words were spoken.

"It's okay to be human, you know?" Bones said softly, trying to figure out what Jennifer was seeing in the stars. "Nobody's perfect, Jenn."

Jennifer didn't look at him, she simply moved closer to him, inching slightly in front of him before leaning back to rest on his body. Bones wrapped an arm around her kindly.

"I know that, Bones. I just, I can't… I have to be better than just good, you know?" Jennifer said.

"You are, Jenn. You're pretty damn amazing, even if you don't think so. You're brilliant, smarter than me even, sometimes anyway. You do have a penchant for trouble, I'll give you that." Bones chuckled softly, pulling her closer to him. "But you're still human. And it wasn't your fault. I don't know why you're taking it as hard as you are, but you don't deserve to think you're at fault."

"I just… I hate death, Len. A kid could have died today because I wasn't paying attention until the last second." Jennifer sighed, and Bones knew that her calling him Len meant that she was, well, emotional. Jennifer didn't often get emotional, unless you counted angry or couldn't see through her ridiculously gleeful façade she normally held. "I'm twenty three years old and I've seen enough death to span life-times. I just… I hate it, that's all."

"I'm not going to ask, because honestly I don't know if I would like the answer, but you can talk to me, you know that right? I'll listen. I haven't pushed because I get it, what loss feels like, what it can drive someone to do, but I'm here, okay? I know this is more than just about today, and more than just about what happened over spring break." Bones replied kindly, and still somewhat worried.

Sure, the two could argue and banter back and forth as if they hated each other sometimes, but that just how they were. At the end of the day, Jennifer had gotten under Bones' skin so easily, so completely, he just worried about her constantly. They'd only known each other for a year, but it felt like a life-time already. And Bones was going to be damned if the woman who'd gotten his daughter back to him, the woman he called a best friend, the woman who he'd spent far too much time in his opinion making sure wasn't going to die of one allergic reaction or another would shoulder the grief of loss and death on her own. In his humble opinion, Jennifer Kirk just didn't deserve that, whatever anyone else might think. He saw her for what she truly was. A wonderful, caring, and brilliant individual with a lack of self-preservation when it came to others' lives.

"I'm going to tell you something, and I need you not to react to it, okay?" Jennifer asked cautiously, as if whatever it was that she was going to say would break the bond of friendship that existed between the two.

"With a warning like that I don't know if I can promise anything, but I'll try." Bones replied, somewhat scared of what it was Jennifer had seemingly randomly decided to inform him of.

"I'm serious, Len." Jennifer moved out of his arms and looked straight at him, pulling his gaze to her as well. It was dark, sure, pitch dark, but the luminescence of the night sky and moon were more than enough for him to see the absolute seriousness on her face. The vulnerability, of the likes he had yet to witness from her. "There are people sleeping and I need you to promise me that you won't react and wake them up."

Bones looked at her intensely, as if he was trying to puzzle out the secret she'd arbitrarily decided to trust him with.

"Okay." He answered somewhat lamely.

"God, I really picked a hell of a time for this, I need a drink. But hey, no time like the present eh?" Jennifer inhaled a deep breath, steeling herself for the moment she had been preparing for. The moment she knew would come eventually. "Tarsus." She whispered. Bones instantly stiffened, wondering what the hell that god-forsaken planet had to do with anything Jennifer had could ever have been involved in. Wondering just why the hell she would bring it up.

"Basilone, was Tarsus all over again." Once Jennifer had started she found she couldn't stop. Chris had been right, she needed to tell someone, talk to someone, someone who hadn't been involved, someone who she trusted.

"I kept thinking, that if I had been faster, if I'd had more time, if I'd been better, that I could have saved him. And it was like Tarsus all over again. I knew something was wrong with the crops, but I just couldn't put it together at the time, not fast enough anyway. And then his men were patrolling the streets, I knew something was going on, that something big, something bad was going to happen, but I couldn't figure it out. Not fast enough anyway. And then the kids. God the kids." Jennifer was in tears now, and Bones found he couldn't move, not with his mind putting together the pieces of the puzzle he'd had all along except for the piece he was getting now.

"At first we didn't have weapons, but we needed to get rations. People were dropping on every excursion from the caves, from exhaustion, starvation …or getting caught. We need weapons. When I'd found a phaser, stole it actually, I knew I'd end up having to use it, end up having to kill to keep those kids alive, but I'd never taken a life. You never forget it, killing that is. The first time I did, I remember everything so clearly, as if it happened yesterday." Jennifer had turned away from Bones, facing outwards, looking at nothing in particular, but Bones found his gaze glued to Jennifer's face, unable to look away, as if he was caught looking at a horrible train wreck and powerless to do anything but watch it happen.

"I hesitated. Once. Two people died because of my hesitation. Because I froze. Because I wasn't fast enough. Because I couldn't shoot. I know I could've stunned the guard, made it easier to live with, but then we'd be found, and I definitely couldn't live with that. We were hiding in those caves for weeks. I was trying to fix an old comm unit, bring power to it, to get word out, since no one else would. But it was taking time, and supplies. I killed eighteen people there. Eighteen. And out of the twenty five of us hiding in the caves, only nine survived, including me. Seeing Basilone rushing into the warp core… it brought everything back. It made me feel like I still wasn't good enough, that I am just my father's last name and nothing more. It's why I've been so crazy lately, trying to prove everyone wrong. But mostly, trying to prove myself wrong."

Jennifer had tears steadily streaming down her face and Bones was in complete shock. His best friend had just admitted to being present at one of the Federation's most heinous disasters. The massacre of Tarsus IV. The famine, the completely fucked up eugenics. Kodos the Executioner. Jennifer was one of the Tarsus Nine.

Bones pulled Jennifer into a tight embrace and held her there for what seemed like forever before he spoke, just letting her silently cry into his dirty uniform. Then he let her go slowly, making sure to bring her face in line with his, to make her eyes see him. He held her face between his hands firmly but without pain, forcing her to look at him. He knew she hadn't told him everything, left out a bunch form what he could gather, but he wasn't one of the youngest practicing doctors in human history for nothing. He was somewhat of a genius himself, so he could put two and two together and get four.

"Jenn." Bones said, trying to ground her. "No one, I repeat no one, has the right to say that about you. You are by far one of the most brilliantly exceptional and strongest people I know. You've had a hard life, but you still hold fast to beliefs and morals so much that you value life above all. What you've been through, it would have broken most anyone else. But you didn't let it break you. You aren't broken at all. You went through that mess alone, but you aren't alone anymore. And I will be damned if I let you think so. Pike would be too. You were born for this shit, Jenn, and you're going to be amazing. You're going to be better than anyone ever has been, and god help me, I'm going to be right there with you, by your side, cursing you until the day I die of extremely old age because you're never going to let me live in peace. You don't have to be perfect, so stop trying. Perfection doesn't exist, but by my count, you already come pretty damn close."

"But…" Jennifer started to say and trailed off, speechless.

"But nothing, Jenn. You're fucking awesome and don't let anyone, or anything make you think differently. You're as stubborn as an ox, but you've got to get one thing straight. You're going to be the best damn captain that Starfleet has ever seen, and not because you're perfect, not because you grew up with a nice childhood and learned some stuff in the academy, but because you've been through what you have and you didn't let it break you. Because you're a brilliant stubborn woman who's already seen the horrors of the universe and keeps telling the universe to go move out of the way and go fuck itself. Because you, Jennifer Kirk, are going to take on the universe and fucking win."

Bones dropped his hands from her face and pulled her into another near bone-breaking hug. When he finally let her go he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep, not after what she had just entrusted him with.

"Now go to sleep, these kids need you rested for the rest of the journey back to civilization in the morning."

The journey to point B, as Jennifer had thought of the arbitrary link up point was actually pretty easy the next day. There were no more climbing mountains and huge hills, only about four hours of walking (they had done most of the journey pretty quickly the past week). Her team was the first to get to the rendezvous point and as such were awarded with coffee and doughnuts. When going a week without caffeine or sugar, it was pretty much heaven on Earth.

"I see your team is the first back, good job, Cadet!" Jennifer heard the voice before she saw the man. She whipped around and had to fight the urge to run and hug Captain Christopher Pike.

"Yes, thank you, sir!" Jennifer said, rendering a salute.

"And no injuries either?" Chris asked somewhat skeptically.

"I had a couple of close calls, but nothing major." Jennifer replied.

"Yeah, that's because you had me to save you from yourself, ya infant!" Bones walked up and interjected, two coffees in hand. He handed one to Jennifer and greeted the captain.

"Oh my god! Bones! This is amazing! Thank you!" Jennifer exclaimed after having taken a long drink of her most coveted food group. Yes, Jennifer Kirk counted coffee as a food group of its own.

"Calm down, someone will think you've finally lost your marbles. It tastes like hot shit and mud water, but it's doing the job." Bones dismissed her exaggerated display of gratitude. He was just happy that she seemed to be in much better spirits than she was last night.

"Hot shit and mud water, McCoy?" Pike questioned.

"Maybe not that bad, sir. But it's a far cry from the good stuff." Bones replied. The man may be a captain, and Jennifer may see him as a father figure, but that didn't mean he couldn't insult a damn cup of coffee when it deserved to be called into question.

"Knock it off, Bones! It's coffee. After a week without it. I don't ever want to go so long without caffeine again!" Jennifer interrupted before anyone could remark on the coffee again.

Chris just looked at the woman as if she were half crazed, then to Bones as if to ask for clarification. Bones merely shrugged.

"Coffee is its own food group to her. Don't look at me, I'd rather have a mug of green tea."

"Green tea, really, Bones? Are you sure you're an overworked doctor?" Jennifer practically bellowed. "I know you drink coffee, I've seen it."

"Yeah, only when you keep me up at night howling at the moon because you can't sleep so you force me to watch some ridiculously stupid show with you. What's with those anyway? I've never felt my IQ drop so fast before except when I watch those horrid displays of people talking into a mic you call humor."

"It's called stand-up comedy, Bones. Get some culture, would you? I watch ancient t.v. shows with you!" Jennifer proclaimed as if she was offended. She wasn't.

"Only because they make you laugh as much as the ones you make me watch with you. Besides, I thought you liked _House_?" Bones asked, referencing his favorite out of the ancient television shows. He thought the medicine practiced was absolutely terrifying, barbaric even, but he could understand Dr. House's character well enough. No one seemed to appreciate the character's genius or personality.

"Oh, God! Not that one again! Don't let him rope you into it, sir. He'll go on and on about how horrible medicine was in the twenty-first century but commend the main character's apparent brilliance for the time, and his winning personality. Which it isn't. In fact, I think Bones is just a reincarnation of Dr. House. Don't look at me like that, watch one episode and you'll see what I mean!"

"I'll take your word for it, Kirk. I need a moment with you, if you don't mind." Chris replied.

"Sure, sure." Jennifer said. Chris motioned for her to follow him away from the gathering crowd and she did.

"When we get back to the academy you'll need to start packing. Orders came in for you duty tour. You'll be assigned to the USS Farragut under the command of Captain Stephen Garrovick for the next month and a half as a tactical officer working on the bridge." Chris informed her. Jennifer's jaw dropped.

"The Farragut?"

"The Farragut. Problem?"

"Not at all. I just thought that, well, I thought it would be something… less." Jennifer admitted.

"Nope. The Farragut. Captain Garrovick's heard of you, and he's looking forward to having you as part of his crew." Chris elaborated slightly. "You'll be fine. Admiral Archer is hosting a barbeque tonight, when we get back, you'll meet Garrovick there, as well as Chenowyth, his first officer."

"Barbeque? At Admiral Archer's? I'm invited…." Jennifer was, well, she was dumfounded purely on principle. "Isn't that like, against regs or something?" It wasn't, she knew it wasn't, but it felt like it should be.

"He told you about it when we met with him at the beginning of April, kid. Don't act so surprised." Chris laughed. "Be there no later than 1900 tonight. And for god's sake, bring McCoy. He looks like he could use a night off." Chris just turned around and headed for the other team's group leaders. He couldn't spend all his time chatting with his protégé, after all.

"Bones!" Jennifer called to her best friend. "Bones!"

"What, Jenn?" Bones answered exasperated. "What is it now?" He'd walked over to her.

"We're going to a barbeque tonight. And before you protest to it, it's pretty much an order. Chris told me to tell you. Pull out your fancy clothes, well not too fancy, it is a barbeque after all." Jennifer rambled.

"Barbeque? Where? Why in god's name would I want to go out tonight, after the week of hell we just endured?" Bones complained.

"Because it's Admiral Archer's barbeque! And Chris told me to bring you along!" Jennifer exclaimed happily, swinging her arm around her best friend's shoulder.

"The Admiral Archer?" Bones halted mid step.

"Yep, that one. Who else?" Jennifer grinned happily at her friend. "Don't worry, Bones, it'll be fun!"

Bones sighed, having started to become accustomed to trouble nearly always following that sentence when Jennifer used it. "Lord help me, you'll be the death of me someday, kid, I swear."

"Don't lie, you love it." Jennifer retorted happily.

"I must." Bones mumbled lowly, so lowly that Jennifer may not have heard his reply.


	11. Chapter 11: BBQ

"I still don't understand why the hell I'm wanted at this blasted thing!" Bones remarked to Jennifer as the two cadets walked towards the front door of Admiral Archer's home. The barbeque that they had been invited to was commencing, and they were already an hour late. As it was casual, it was not deemed unprofessional to be late, in fact, one could say it was fashionable.

"Because, Chris told me to bring you with me. Meaning John wants you here too." Jennifer explained as she rang the doorbell.

"I still can't get over you calling him John. That's just… it's _Admiral Archer_ we're talking about here. The man's a legend." Bones replied just before the door was answered.

"Well, he did ask. I- well it's weird for me too, believe me." Jennifer replied uneasily.

"Jenn! McCoy! Welcome, Welcome! Come on in!" Chris greeted the two cadets boisterously. Jennifer could tell already that the man was drunk, or at least, well on his way to being there. Possibly.

Chris ushered them in, and Jennifer noticed a stone faced woman waited for him just inside the foyer. Captain Una Robbins. Or better known as, Christopher Pike's famous secret love interest. The woman was well known in the fleet, and could probably hold her own against a fully-fledged adult Vulcan in a contest of facial stoicism. Jennifer shot her an apologetic smile, to which she nodded in return. She didn't know the woman very well personally, despite her reputation, but she had seen passing a handful of times since her education at the academy had begun, and she could feel sympathetic to dealing with a nearly drunk Chris. Jennifer and Chris had a lot in common when it came to imbibing spirits. One being the act was half of the game.

Chris and Captain Robbins led Jennifer and Bones through the house and out to the backyard where close to fifty people were gathered, socializing. Jennifer almost gasped aloud at the sight of so many people gathered together, of all ages and more notably, of all ranks. She recognized Cadet Uhura almost straight away, her long black hair tied up as it usually was in uniform, in a single straight pony tail. Uhura was conversing with Commander Spock, Jennifer realized stepping out into the light. It would have been difficult to mistake him for anyone else. She briefly wondered what the Vulcan professor seemed to be so fascinated by, but she could hardly blame the man, Vulcan, Cadet Uhura was strikingly beautiful, not the least to mention highly intelligent. Yes, Jennifer and Uhura may not have the most appealing definition of friendship, if it could be called that, but she respected the woman, as much as the woman respected her. Possibly more, though she would never admit it to anyone should they ask.

As the four made their way to what Jennifer presumed was to Admiral Archer, she noticed several other people she recognized. Captain Thompson was at the barbeque, as was his first officer, Commander Marks. Jennifer groaned instinctively when she recognized the commander. It wasn't so long that she didn't recall the particular disdain that the commander held against John Basilone. She didn't understand it, John Basilone had seemed like quite the appealing man, definitely not one she would ever consider stepping out on, but that was just Jennifer's opinion. She also spotted Cadet Lt. Savage, who was, inaudibly, toasting with Evan Michaels and another officer. Evan saw Jennifer and waved before partaking in his drink. The group passed several other people, and Jennifer noted a few of the Academy's board of admirals were present.

Finally they reached what must have been the end of an expansive back yard, a table, at which sat Admirals Archer, Barnett, Captain Garrovick from the USS Farragut, his first officer Commander Chenowyth, Captain Walsch of the USS Hood, and his first officer, Commander Fields. Commander Gregory, who was Captain Robbins' first officer on the Yorktown was also present.

"Ahh, Ensign Kirk, and Doctor McCoy, how nice of you to finally join us!" Admiral Archer greeted them from his chair. Chris and Captain Robbins simply took what was apparently their seats. Jennifer wondered at what they were doing in the house to have been the ones to answer the door, but quickly shoved the thought off. Chris was like her father, she did NOT want to picture that.

"I'm sorry we're late, sir." Jennifer noticed the admiral's hard look and instantly corrected herself. They were, after all, at an informal gathering. Supposedly. "John. Bones got held up at the clinic and I decided to wait for him, lest he would have to come alone." Jennifer replied, still slightly nervous at speaking to one of Starfleet's most renowned captains and notable legends.

"Duty is duty. Well, you're here now, might as well enjoy the festivities before setting off, yes?" Archer responded gleefully.

"Of course, sir." Jennifer humored him. She knew she was assigned to the Farragut, Chris had already told her, she didn't, however, know exactly when the Farragut would be taking off. "Although I have no idea when exactly that might be."

"We're slotted to leave the day after tomorrow, Kirk. I assume you'll be packed and ready to go by then?" Captain Garrovick asked semi-seriously, as if Jennifer would be anything less than prepared. She'd already started packing prior to coming to the barbeque. Half at Chris' insistence, half because of the growing excitement to be out in the black.

"Of course, sir. I didn't realize we would be leaving so soon." Jennifer replied smoothly. She knew a month and a half didn't leave very long for a summer break, but summer was two months long, just about, she thought she'd have at least a little time to relax before setting out on a tour, but she wasn't any less excited. Jennifer might not have recovered fully from the Aldrin incident not long ago, but she was sufficiently recovered to remember her love of the stars, and exploration.

"Well, we've got to give you cadets your time to learn and explore." Garrovick remarks smiling. Jennifer muttered an agreeance as she caught the sound of an all too familiar voice whispering as he took a seat at the large table. Admiral Komack was speaking to another officer, and said officer was glaring at Jennifer with a look of unchecked anger that made Jennifer shiver in her seat. She tried to ignore the scene, turning her attention back to Captain Garrovick, but she couldn't deny a sense of unease that started to swell inside of her.

"Exploration is, after all, sir, one of the primary foundations upon which Starfleet originated." Jennifer answered diplomatically, but she fully believed in its tenant. Archer smiled at her, as did Garrovick.

"Naturally. Of course, between you and me, I tend to think that a bit of fun was involved." Garrovick light heartedly joked. Fun, sure, but there were also extreme dangers, and sacrifice involved in getting there.

"Oh heavens! Between you and Chris the girl doesn't stand a chance! She'll be defying orders and trying to wage battle with the Klingons just for the hell of it." Archer exclaimed. This earned a quite bout of laughter from the group, even Captain Robbins wasn't quite immune to the comment.

"No doubt the Klingons will shake in fear at the thought of a mere _girl_ handing their asses to them." Chris offered.

"If I remember correctly, Christopher, it was I that saved you from the wrath of Kaaj more than once, by inciting that fear in him which you so lightly refer to." Captain Robbins remarked.

This earned laughter from the whole table. Excepting, perhaps, Komack, and Commander Spock who had decided to join the group, standing at his captain's side.

"I do not understand, to which incidents do you refer, captain?" Spock asked evenly.

"Oh, there was the one on Epsilon Prime, or what about the one near in sector eight? Didn't Kaaj demand the life of your 'wife' for the life of his second wife? I believe I was on the bridge for that encounter when I told him in no uncertain terms that I would be surrendered, like property. Purely for the fact that you couldn't hope to own a woman of my caliber." Captain Robbins remarked said, not showing an ounce of the bridled humor that was purely evident in the claim. It made the impact all the more impressive and another round of laughter sounded.

"Ah, I do recall now. Kaaj was summarily unimpressed with your words and requested a demonstration as prove your ability. This subsequently resulted in the captain being overpowered by your person on the bridge during the video communication. Kaaj stated he was entirely too entertained to continue with his attack that day." Spock added. Jennifer knew for sure then, that no matter how he would deny it, Spock knew human humor absolutely. "I regret to inform you captain, I must retire for the evening."

"Aw, come on, Spock! You can't just leave after that. I owe you in kind, now." Chris protested lightly.

"I do not find that to be the case, captain. As I merely stated well known facts, I find your assumption illogical."

"Facts! Ha! Of course you do, Mr. Spock. Well then, good night." Chris replied looking over his shoulder.

"Gentleman, captain, cadets." Spock nodded giving leave of the table.

The group continued to talk and laugh, drink together, share stories, even Bones was included in conversation which apparently surprised him.

"I understand that you have the time to see your daughter, Doctor McCoy, however, I would press upon you the opportunity to join a, if rather short, training cruise yourself." Captain Walsh remarked. Jennifer snapped her head to him, painfully aware that this man should not know about Bones' personal situations. She tossed a look over at Chris and her suspicions were confirmed. This was no random accident. Bones had been set up.

From the casual way Chris had all but ordered her to make sure Bones attended the barbeque, to the light conversation being made to include him, even though he was the only cadet on medical track who was invited, to the Captain of the USS Hood having knowledge that Bones was planning on spending the entire summer with his daughter, now that he could.

Yes, this was a classic set up.

In the current environment, Bones could not outright refuse the captain on his offer. He desperately wanted to spend some quality time with his daughter, and the rest of his family if he was being honest with himself, yet outright refusing was not an option. Jennifer noted his carefully guarded response.

"I would be more than delighted to join a cruise, captain, if I had been assigned to one. As it is, I was not, and I do dearly miss my daughter." Bones replied, and Jennifer took note of the teeth-gritting anger that was tempting to blow. His response was worthy of a Vulcan diplomat, surface-skimming anger aside.

"It's only about three weeks, ending in an attendance to a three day medical conference with Doctor Drehner as a keynote speaker." Walsch remarked. "I'm sure your daughter wouldn't begrudge the absence of your company for a mere three weeks, what with the opportunities given, would she, doctor?" Walsch was on icy ground, he knew, but it wasn't like they couldn't just hand him orders anyway. Chris wouldn't do that, however. For a man with no family of his own, he put a large emphasis on family values. Which is, Jennifer hazarded, the reason for the whole set-up in the first place.

"I'm sure Joanna wouldn't mind, Bones. Plus, think of all the stories you could tell her afterwards. Space, all that disease and danger wrapped in darkness and silence. Gripping tales abound. Plus, you know she has a taste for space travel, probably would want to go with you if she could." Jennifer said quickly.

"Yeah, she would." Bones agreed grumpily. Jennifer shot Chris a hard look, conveying that she understood exactly what his plan had been. He returned her look with a half-drunk smile of his own, claiming innocence both knew was false. "Maye it'll scare her straight. Gods above if I have to deal with you _and_ Jojo in space."

"Besides, I've heard you rave about Dr. Drehner and all of her awesomness concerning the field of xenopsychology. It would be quite the opportunity. Wasn't one your theses grounded in the research she conducted on the pheromones of Orion women and the effect of too strict regulation in regards to something or other?" Jennifer added. Bones just glared at her like she was the worst enemy he'd ever had the opportunity to have drinks with.

But really, it's not like he could refuse the offer… he does want his standing in Starfleet to mean something one day. And starting off by refusing a short training cruise which would still allow him a good chunk of time to spend with his daughter, well, there could be worse things he could do.

"I'm a doctor, dammit! Not a psychologist!" Bones replies, his threatening gaze softening just enough that Jennifer knows he's already given in.

"Yet your degrees say you are both!" Jennifer retorted. Bones couldn't argue with that one. Damn the woman.

"Well, it's settled then, Doctor McCoy! Captain Walsch and I will transmit the orders to you as soon as we are able." Chris exclaims excitedly. And Jennifer gets it, she does, really. Chris recruited the man, for heaven's sake.

He knows Bones' skill, how much Starfleet stands to gain from him as a doctor, as a scientist in the field of medicine. And he knows that Bones needs things like academy training cruises and the like to really give him solid ground to stand on when he graduates. To get a good position when he receives a full commission, not that the rank of Lieutenant while just having completed his first of three needed years at the academy is anything to snuff at, but it was given to him because he was already a qualified doctor. Lieutenant Commander will be given to him upon graduation, and they all know it. It's pretty much an automatic thing for overly qualified doctors who enlist in Starfleet and graduate from the academy.

"I look forward to it." Bones finally says, through gritted teeth and a fake plastered smile. Yeah, he's bitter about it, but he knew it would come sooner or later.

Jennifer stands up, garnering the attention of the men in her immediate area, and Captain Robbins. "If you'll excuse me, gentleman, captain, I need to use the ladies room."

No one moves to help her find it, even though she wasn't shown on the way in, but she's fairly sure that she can figure out where the head is all on her own. She is a grown woman after all. Passing both familiar faces and strangers until she makes it inside and locates the facilities, Jennifer doesn't think that an Admiral's house, at a barbeque, is where she saw herself headed last summer. Or hell, even six months ago, honest. Probably not even after the events of the Aldrin. Jennifer doesn't think about how she had no idea she wouldn't stay in MACO forever, or that she really isn't all too sure she should be on command track, even though she'd specifically stated she'd wanted it.

Jennifer doesn't think about the observation that so many people have supported her, even if so many people have been waiting for her to fail. As if failure was ever an option for Jennifer Kirk. She didn't fail at anything, not really. Sure, she's made mistakes, felt like she'd failed miserably, but she always finds that determination not to fail. Failure is not an option, in fact, it isn't even a word in her vocabulary.

No, Jennifer doesn't think about these things at all, pushing them into the bottom recesses of her mind, because, well, she's enjoying her evening, quite so, in fact.

So it's somewhat surprising that when she walks out of the bathroom, half drank bourbon glass still in hand, because even if Bones was at that table, and a bunch of ranking officers, there was no way she would leave her drink unattended, that she runs smack into a cadet she swears she's never met before, giving her the stank eye. Okay, on second thought, maybe she has met him, she just can't place exactly where at the moment. Possibly due to the fact that two bodies colliding into one another aren't conducive higher cognitive function.

"Sorry, guess I wasn't paying attention." Jennifer muttered an apology, realizing that it wouldn't have mattered after all if she'd left her drink or not, it'd been emptied of its contents on Admiral Archer's wooden floors. She feels slightly bad about this, but she supposed that Johnathan Archer wouldn't have invited so many people over to his home without taking some sort of precautions for his floors. That and the beagles. Which were surprisingly nowhere to be found tonight.

"Yeah, well, you don't, do you?" Angry male cadet answers, wiping his hands on his uniform as if he could wipe off the offending alcohol, apparently some of the bourbon had found its way to his clothing as well.

"I apologize for running into you so thoughtlessly after opening the door to the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice I spilled my drink all over you, would you like some help in cleaning that up?" Jennifer asks, giving the angry male cadet a sly smile, defaulting to flirtation to take the edge off of the kid's frustration.

"Not from the likes of you, Kirk!" Jennifer is taken aback at the treatment, maybe she had seriously offended the guy, but she didn't even know his name, or was it that she didn't remember the name of the somewhat no familiar face after seeing it properly.

"What's your name?"

"Finnegan. Not that it matters to you. Don't even know why you're here anyway. You don't belong here." Finnegan seethes, as if he has a personal history with Jennifer. Which he doesn't, Jennifer's sure of it, because prior to tonight she's never met the kid who can't be any older than her, if not several years younger. Eighteen at most, she's sure.

"It seems I have something other than running into you to apologize for." Jennifer says, squaring her shoulders voluntarily. She could spot a fight in a heartbeat. It never paid to be unprepared.

"Yeah, you do. But you know what, it would probably be lost on you. You probably don't even remember." Finnegan replied with heavy scorn. "I mean, it's not like I have enough rank for you anyway."

"What the hell does that mean?" Jennifer questioned, smoking.

"Exactly what I said. I don't have enough rank for you. Everyone knows you fucked Pike so you could get into the academy." Jennifer was starting to see red. "I don't even know why, it's not like you're that hot anyway. But who knows? Maybe he just likes 'em young. He must, if he's so eager and fucking willing to throw his career away for a good lay. Who's it going to be now? Archer, probably. Only makes sense. He isn't exactly the brightest tool in the shed these days, and I bet he's just itching for some young little cunt like you. I bet you'll be climbing into his lap by the end of the night, asking him for favors you wouldn't ever possible dream of deserving. Only reason you'd be here now." Jennifer's hands turned to fists and she barely held back punching the asshole in his face. He could get away with insulting her, sure, but the men she respected? Oh hell no!

"Those are senior ranking Starfleet officers you're badmouthing. I'd watch it if I were you." Jennifer warned.

"Like it fucking matters! If they were so well respected they wouldn't have dumped their dicks in the likes of you!"

"They didn't, not that it makes a difference to you. But, you know what, I think I do remember you now. You were that pathetic little fuck that I told to go climb a rock when you tried to pick me up at the bar. The one who was so fucking wasted you couldn't even remember your own name. The one who thought I was your ex-girlfriend. You were pinning so bad after you saw her leave the bar with a bigger man. Not that it would be hard, as pretty much any man is bigger than you, _boy_." Jennifer retorted acidly. She had no idea if this was true, more than likely it was, at least in some respect. It wouldn't be the first time someone she'd rejected reacted poorly. Jennifer also knew, in that special way that she could read people effortlessly, that the last thing Finnegan wanted to be called was small or insignificant. "She probably got sick of being dicked down by someone sporting a pinky sized boner." Jennifer added for good measure.

Finnegan blanched. Got it in one.

"You know what, I think we're done here. Go back home and cry to your mommy that you couldn't even get a low life pathetic little bitch like me into your bed. You're right, you don't have enough rank for me. Even if you were the fucking president of the entire fucking universe you wouldn't have enough rank for me. Because you aren't fucking _man_ enough for me! Just like you weren't man enough for that girlfriend of yours!" Jennifer finished she was seething, barely containing a white hot rage. She turned around to walk away before she attacked the guy right there and did some serious damage. It wasn't like she couldn't kick the kid's ass. Oh, she more than could. But she didn't _try_ to start fights, she just finished them.

Finnegan lunged at her turned back, knocking both of them to the ground. It seemed as if this was yet another confrontation in which Jennifer would have to finish after all. Probably with blood and broken bones.

She shrimped out of his weak hold expertly and made it to her feet, balanced, before he could even heave himself up from the ground fully. Finnegan barely made it to his feet before Jennifer punched him square in the face. She was going to regret it later, after all, there were at least seventeen different ways she could have incapacitated him which would have left far less injury to herself, not that the injury to her right hand was serious, but punching people hurt regardless. However, she found knocking the shithead unconscious with her fist most satisfying.

"What the hell are you doing, Jenn?" Bones yelled, stepping into the hallway just in time to see her finish the fight that could scarcely be called a fight at all.

"Fucking justice, Bones. Justice." Jennifer said stepping over the limp cadet.

"What the fuck did he do to piss you off so badly?" Bones asked, gaping at her. He was looking from the unconscious body to Jennifer and back. He walked over to Finnegan and checked his vitals manually, as he didn't have a tri-corder on hand. Bones examined the kid's face as well. "Well, he's not dead, although I'd say he's going to be in a lot of pain when he wakes up. He has a broken nose and a dislocated jaw. What the hell did he say to you?"

"I need a fucking drink." Jennifer said deflecting while at the same time flexing her hurt hand. Bones walked over to her and grabbed her hand, which she immediately pulled back. "OW!"

"Yeah, it should fucking hurt!" Bones took said hand again and examined it, causing Jennifer to groan in pain once more. "Well, you're lucky, you didn't break it, just a bad sprain. Don't know how though, with the damage you did to the kid. What the fuck did he do?"

"Let's just say I don't take kindly to people insinuating that Captain Pike or Admiral Archer are anything less than honorable, especially considering their attentions to women." Jennifer seethed.

Bones just gapped at her, slack jawed for a moment before understanding washed over him and he scowled in anger.

"You attack him or he attack you?" He asked.

"He lunged at my back, Bones. Knocked me to the ground and pinned me. Luckily for me, I'm pretty good at hand to hand combat. I was nice, he deserved worse."

"Well, I guess I'll just make sure someone takes him to the E.R. cause I sure as fuck ain't treatin' him. Come on, let's go get that drink you said you needed."

Before stepping back outside Bones called over another officer, discreetly told him there was a cadet who required medical attention that he could not provide, as he'd been drinking, without relaying what had transpired. When he was done, they turned over to the kitchen bar still inside the house and he poured two drinks for them. A toast was made, and then interrupted by another unfriendly face.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Admiral Komack's voice boomed, storming into the kitchen of Admiral Archer's home. "A cadet needing medical attention? What's this about?"

"Sir, Cadet Finnegan attacked Cadet Ensign Kirk. She reacted in self-defense. Cadet Finnegan is being taken to the Emergency room to have a broken nose set and a dislocated jaw reset as well." Bones answered before Jennifer could reply. He didn't bother going to attention for the man, they were in civilians, and he probably wouldn't have bothered even if they had all been in uniform.

"Is this true, Kirk?" Komack asked, and Jennifer could tell immediately he wasn't asking to help her claim. She sighed internally.

"Yes, sir." Jennifer replied reluctantly.

"So you attacked a defenseless cadet for no reason?" Komack clarified, angrily.

"Absolutely not! As Doctor McCoy just stated, he attacked me first. I simply responded in self-defense after he'd pinned me to the floor." Jennifer paused a moment. "Sir."

"Yet you aren't being treated by medical and Finnegan is. Hard to believe, Kirk." Komack replied.

"I witnessed the attack, sir. Kirk acted in self-defense." Bones lied smoothly. Jennifer would have protested, but she knew it was pointless. It would be worse for Bones if she did now.

"Is that so, cadet?" Komack asked disbelieving.

" _Doctor_ McCoy was present after I exited the bathroom, _sir_." Jennifer replied. It wasn't a lie, not precisely. He was present after she exited the bathroom. Just not immediately after.

"So you're telling me that a Starfleet cadet, a son of two _respected_ Starfleet officers just decided to attack another cadet for no apparent reason?" Komack countered. The emphasis on his words was not lost on Jennifer. Komack had never been a fan of George Kirk sr. Especially after George Kirk sr. had won the hand of the beautiful Winona Davis. Or so the rumor was, anyway. Apparently his hatred of Kirks extended now to Jennifer.

"No. Sir. It was not for no apparent reason." Jennifer replied, daringly. "Cadet Finnegan and I had a conversation, albeit short, after I exited the bathroom which resulted in him insulting not only myself, but two other _respected_ senior Starfleet officers. My response to him, pointing out just that, did not please him. When I turned around to walk away from him, he attacked me."

"So your story is that Cadet Finnegan attacked you _after_ you turned your back on him to walk away from a disagreeable _conversation_. And you, Doctor McCoy, you were present for this conversation?" Komack grilled.

Before Bones could reply and further perjure himself Admiral Archer, Captain Pike, and Captain Garrovick entered the kitchen, all three with empty glasses.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Archer demanded.

"I am questioning these two cadets about an attack on another cadet, sir." Komack replied smoothly.

Chris looked to Jennifer in question, raising a brow. Archer turned to Komack.

"An attack? In my house? Where?"

"Right outside of the bathroom, sir." Jennifer replied.

"And where is the cadet who was attacked? It doesn't appear that you and the good doctor have come to blows." Archer responded.

"Right here, sir. It was Cadet Ensign Kirk who was attacked. The other cadet is being transported to the Emergency room, sir." Bones replied proudly. Jennifer had to hide a smirk at his almost blatant disrespect of Komack, who had yet been allowed to speak again.

"And yet here you are, Kirk." Archer supplied, suppressing a grin, which made Jennifer want to smile all the more. She could see Garrovick and Pike looking at each other with knowing looks.

"The two cadets claim that cadet Finnegan attacked Kirk first, however, there is not sufficient evidence to support the claim." Komack provided smugly.

"Sure there is!" Archer said happily, as if he knew where Komack was going and couldn't wait to have him eat his words. "My whole house is bugged! There are cameras everywhere. You don't think I wouldn't have the best home security Starfleet intelligence has to offer in my own home, would you?" Archer asked as if this was common public knowledge, and it was the height of illogic to suggest his entire house wasn't watched 24/7. Which, Jennifer had to admit, would make sense. "Even your house is bugged, Komack. We can't be having any security mishaps or kidnappings of the admiralty right at the heart of the Federation, now can we?"

Jennifer noticed that Komack tensed at Archer's happily given information, and for some reason, she didn't think it had anything to do with the cameras in Archer's house.

"Give me a minute and I'll pull up the security feed. Right outside the bathroom, eh, Kirk?" Archer asked grinning.

"Yes, sir." Jennifer replied, trying very hard to hide the smile she knew was forming on her face. She shared a look with the old man that meant more than the fact they both knew she would be quickly vindicated of any wrong doing. What more, she didn't know.

"Chris, be a good man and hand me that PADD on the Fridge, would you?" Archer asked, finally taking a seat. Chris turned around to grab the PADD that was obviously magnetized on the surface of the refrigerator and handed it to Archer.

"Now let's see, bathroom, ground floor, security tapes, last ten minutes…" Archer typed away at the PADD, muttering to himself. "Ahh! Here it is. Oh yes, I see. Very well."

"Sir?" Komack asked confused by the mutterings of an old man.

"It's right here," Archer motioned for him to look at the PADD, "the truth of the matter."

Jennifer noticed the way that Chris and Captain Garrovick moved to crowd around the PADD as Komack watched in mutual shock and shame, though he quickly schooled the shame. She noticed that Garrovick stole a glance in her direction, possibly giving her a sign of implied approval, and maybe a new respect that hadn't been there mere hours ago?

"Well, I guess that settles that then!" Archer exclaimed happily, slapping Komack on the back a bit more aggressively than was particularly required. "This is why every Admiral in San Francisco has security in their homes, James! To absolve the innocence, and catch the guilty! Justice." Archer spared Jennifer a knowing wink before usher the men around him back outside.

When the two admirals and two captains left Jennifer looked over at Bones.

"That man misses nothing, does he?" Jennifer asked.

Bones took his glass from the counter and raised it in a toast. Jennifer followed suit. The glasses clinked. "I'll fucking drink to that."

Two days later Jennifer was on a shuttle with a group of other cadets and officers headed toward the docking bay of the USS Farragut.

Jennifer didn't know whether or not the anticipation she felt could actually be classified as anticipation. It could be nerves, which would be normal for any cadet, or anxiety for an altogether different reason. Both possibilities, she would be told if she were so inclined to speak with someone about them, are completely normal reactions for someone who had been through what she had only months ago. Jennifer knew this to be true, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

In fact, she didn't like it at all. It was why she had decided not to have friends when she impulsively decided to join Starfleet. She'd lost her fair share of 'friends' over the years and she didn't care to lose anymore. Then she met Commander John Basilone, resident tactical badass of the USS Aldrin, and although she'd known him for such a short period of time, she had already decided to let him in. She knew that had been a mistake, for she still felt a twinge of guilt when thinking about him. It was the same reason she had given her now best friend, Doctor Leonard McCoy a nickname upon meeting him. Nicknames, names that had no tie whatsoever to the person with which she would acquaint herself, meant she didn't have to get to know the person she could end up hurting over if she lost them. She was wrong about Bones, however, he'd become her most trusted friend and ally over the past year. She'd opened up to him more than she had anyone in years, and he'd done the same in return. Now, she knew, nicknames were not a good tactic in refusing to get to know someone, to keep from being personally connected with someone, in fact, they did the opposite. Jennifer could now not imagine her life without her best friend, the one she'd named herself, Bones.

So it was, on the shuttle ride with cadets that she had decided upon keeping her connections on a purely professional level. She would call them by their given name, their surname, as was tradition and required by Starfleet regulations. With one exception. Evan Michaels was joining her on this training cruise, but she'd known him for years, she was already connected with Evan in a way that only seven other people in the universe were. Uhura, no first name given, would still be teased when the opportunity arose, but Jennifer did not really mind, she did not even want to know her first name. She did not want to forge a connection with the woman any further than she already had. And then there was Cadet Finnegan. Cadet Finnegan, she could learn his first name. Use it grossly, and lose too much sleep if she never used it with him again.

She still could not believe her complete lack of luck, well, in all honesty, if she admitted it to herself, she could. She was going to be spending over a month with the boy who would be man, and she was not looking forward to it one iota.

Cadet Finnegan hated her, and in turn, she passionately disliked him. She wouldn't say she hated him, hate was reserved for the vilest of monstrosities the universe could throw at her. Kodos, she'd hated. Lieutenants Wyatt, Henry, and Pitcha from MACO, she'd hated. Cadet Finnegan? No. She didn't even really hate her uncle Frank, who by all rights, she should have. Cadet Finnegan was just a fly, an insect in a swarm of insects who didn't like Jennifer for one reason or another, for false rumors and antiquated reasons. Cadet Finnegan was just another person whom Jennifer would have to keep a close eye on, in order not to be betrayed by his misogynistic personality.

With all these thoughts on people and connections, likeability and hatred, it should not have come as a surprise that Finnegan had done something unsavory. After the first three weeks of serving in the Farragut's armory, specifically assigned to one of the ship's phaser bank cannons during Gamma shift, along with Evan, both cadets were unceremoniously called into Lieutenant Commander Pearce's officer, the Armory Officer in Charge. One of Finnegan's family friends.

"Cadet Ensign Kirk reporting as ordered, sir!" Jennifer snapped to attention and saluted the Armory OIC. Evan followed suit.

"Stand at ease, cadets." LTCDR Pearce ordered. Jennifer and Evan both snapped their hands behind their backs assuming the position given. "It's been brought to my attention that the two of you are friends. Is this information correct?"

Jennifer considered the question, why would it matter? But neither of them could very well lie, so she figured honesty was best in this case. She knew they were in trouble for something, else they would have been told to sit down. She did, however, notice Evan stiffen at the question.

"Yes, sir." Jennifer answered evenly.

"And you, Cadet Michaels, would you say that you two are friends? Good friends?" LTCDR Pearce asked him directly.

"Yes, sir. Cadet Ensign Kirk and I have known each other for years, sir." Evan answered carefully.

"Would it surprise either of you then, to learn that the security footage in the phaser bank section you two are assigned to has been erased? That only the Gamma shift footage for that specific area has been wiped from the system?"

Jennifer looked at the officer in confusion. She knew immediately they were being blamed for said infraction, however, she didn't understand why someone would erase the security footage during their shift. Surely, if someone were to tamper with the phaser cannons, they would erase the footage of the event, and it hadn't happened during Gamma shift. That much she was sure of.

"Yes sir, it would surprise me." Evan answered, sounding genuinely shocked at the not so subtle accusation.

"And you, Kirk? Would it surprise you to learn of this as well?"

"Yes, sir." Jennifer answered truthfully.

"Well, how about that. Two friends, both on the same shift, assigned to the same area, both denying the fact that they tampered with ship security footage. I don't know about you, but that does seem rather unlikely that neither of you would know about said footage being erased, unless one or both of you is lying to me. And I think you are. But, I can't prove it. However, there is compelling circumstantial evidence that suggests one or both of you would have erased said footage." LTCDR Pearce said. Jennifer was no longer under any delusions about this meeting, no hope was left. Both she and Evan had been called in to get their proverbial asses chewed out, and then a chunk taken out of them as well. She was merely waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"What alleged evidence might that be, sir?" Jennifer asked, knowing full well she sounded as if she had an attitude. It wouldn't help, but both of them were already in trouble, and it did feel good. At least a little bit.

"I have a witness that states both of you should be charged with willful dereliction of duty. That you two are such great _friends_ you willingly left your posts multiple times throughout your shifts over the past three weeks to socialize with one another, and at least once, left the phaser bank area completely. Which would give you cause to erase the security footage, as it would give concrete evidence to the dereliction of duty." Pearce looked at Jennifer squarely. "I looked up your file, Kirk. I know you're rated level seven in computer systems programming. Erasing security footage would have been as easy for you as breathing. So tell me something, how does it feel to get caught?"

Jennifer felt a flash of anger swell from her core. How dare this man accuse her of dereliction of duty? How dare he accuse Evan. Sure the two friends socialized while on shift, but not to the extent that they would leave their posts, or disregard the duties required of them? And how dare this man accuse her of deleting security footage. If she had wanted to delete security footage, he was right, it would have been as easy as breathing, but she wouldn't have gotten caught. She wouldn't have simply erased the footage, she would have replaced it with something else. And no one, save most likely Commander Spock, would have been able to tell it had been done in the first place. Whoever DID erase said footage was an amateur at best, or simply wanted the missing footage to be noticed.

"Sir, you're right about one thing. Erasing security footage on this ship would be extremely easy for me. The security protocols are a joke. But you're wrong. I didn't do this. If I had, you would never have known it was gone in the first place, and I wouldn't be standing here right now." Jennifer knew the comment could be taken as insubordination, but she didn't care. She was pissed as hell.

"Michaels then. Maybe you erased it." Pearce said, not skipping a beat or flinching at Jennifer's response. In fact, it was almost as if he hadn't heard her, save for his immediate reaction to accuse Evan of erasing the ship's security footage.

"I did not. I may not have as high a rating as Cadet Ensign Kirk does, but I am not as unskilled as whoever actually did erase the footage." Evan responded hardly. Jennifer could sense the tension in his voice, how he was mere minutes away from exploding at the ridiculous nature of this 'meeting' as well.

"Whoever erased the footage, you two gained from its departure from the ship's systems. Since I don't have any evidence suggesting either of you did erase the footage, beyond a good guess, I'm not charging you with that. What I am charging you two with is dereliction of duty, based on the eye witness accounts. Starting today both of you will report to the sanitation team during Alpha shift. For the next three weeks you are each to assist them with the maintenance and cleanliness of this ship. That's all. I suggest you hurry, you're already late for day one. Dismissed!"

Jennifer and Evan walked out of the office and into the turbo lift silently. Once in the turbo lift Jennifer engaged the emergency stop and turned to Evan.

"What the fuck was that about?"

"I don't know, Jenn, but I'd have to say, we were set the fuck up. Where does that guy get from doing this anyway? I didn't notice any investigation into the charge, did you? And then accusing us of deleting ship security footage? That's a fucking court martial offense. In fact, I'm pretty sure we could be court martialed for this, funny he didn't bring that up!" Evan ranted.

"I know. It'd definitely a set up, but who was behind it? Obviously the eye witness. Whoever the fuck that is. But I just can't see someone on shift with us doing that. It doesn't make sense." Jennifer considered the other officers who shared their shift. Each was already commissioned, assigned to the Farragut, and none had shown any sort of disparity or prejudicial tendencies. It was quite the opposite really. Each officer seemed to like both her and Evan.

"What about that one kid who's always coming and going from Pearce's office? He doesn't work with us, but he's in the area enough to be called an 'eye witness' for sure." Evan remarked.

"You mean Finnegan?" Jennifer asked. She thought about the cadet in question, and remembered the night at Admiral Archer's barbeque. "He doesn't like me, I know that. But I don't know. What's he do again?"

"Something to do with personnel information systems. He'd have the knowledge of how to access security footage, most likely. Rudimentary skills at the very least. And if he doesn't like you…" Evan trailed off. Jennifer nodded, it made perfect sense. Jennifer reengaged the turbo lift before speaking.

"It makes sense. But now we have to prove it. I don't know about you, but I can't afford a reprimand on my record. Especially not one from a training cruise."

"Yeah, well, I don't really feel like having one either. Guess we'll just have to figure out how he did it." Evan replied just as the turbo lift doors hissed open.

"You realize we can't go to Pearce with information, if we find it, right?" Jennifer asked.

"I know. I don't like him. Can't put my finger on it, but he seems… shady." Evan said.

"Yeah. If we can figure out how he did it, we go straight to the captain. You cool with that?" Jennifer asked.

"Of course. You know I'd follow you anywhere." Evan replied, as if it was ever a question she had needed to voice. He had followed her before, and he would be more than happy to once again.


	12. Chapter 12: Lemons

" _ **When life gives you lemons, beat the fuck out of those pale yellow bastards until they bleed, laugh in life's face, and enjoy your fresh lemonade."**_

"You know, I think there's a law somewhere that prohibits cruel and unusual punishment." Jennifer stated as Evan and she entered the second crew cabin they had to clean on the deck. It was the second to last deck, but there were at least fifteen crew cabins on said deck. They had about two more hours on shift before being able to go to sleep. It was the third week of their extra duty, and they only had two more days left of 'assisting' the sanitation team with ship cleanliness. It was going to be a long two days.

Assisting the sanitation team had actually meant going above and beyond their genuine assigned duties. For the past three weeks, Jennifer and Evan had been cleaning crew cabins, making beds, sanitizing crew latrines, and doing crew laundry.

"Hey Jenn, I think you might want to take a look at this." Evan said, holding a PADD in the air.

Jennifer put down the sani-wipes she was using to clean the desks in the double room with and walked over towards the bunk beds Evan was standing next to.

"Why do you have someone's personal PADD in your hand?" Jennifer asked, immediately recognizing the PADD as non-standard issue.

"You do remember whose room we're in right now, right?" Evan asked. Jennifer shook her head truthfully denying she held the knowledge. All rooms had begun to look alike at this point in their unnecessary and unfair punishment. "Finnegan's and Ward's. This is Finnegan's PADD. I picked it up off his messy bed, so I could make it, but as soon as I touched the thing it lit up with this." Evan handed Jennifer the PADD and waited.

Jennifer looked at the program on the PADD and gasped. If she was reading it correctly which she was, it was a subroutine. Not very sophisticated, she noted, crude even, yet it would be effective. In the top left corner of the PADD's screen, a notification was blinking still. Finnegan must have just barely missed them when they came on deck to clean the crew cabins. The notification blinking obnoxiously in Jennifer's face stated that the program had been downloaded onto a portable device. A device which would allow Finnegan to install the program. Jennifer looked over the program again, taking careful attention to understand where he intended to install the subroutine and what the anticipated result would be. As soon as she figured it out she blanched, losing all blood in her face.

"What is it for?" Evan prompted quietly, having noticed Jennifer's reaction to studying the program.

"We need to go to the captain immediately. Skip our first line, skip his supervisor, and skip the first officer. This poses as very serious threat to the mission, especially if the scheduled rendezvous with the Armonians is going to happen today." Jennifer replied turning to the door afterwards.

"What the fuck is it, Jenn?" Evan grabbed Jennifer's arm and turned her around to face him before she reached the automatic door. "Tell me."

"Finnegan has somehow created a subroutine he has probably installed by now, or is on his way to install, that will auto-target the next ship and or planet we come into contact or orbit with. The program is intended for the ship's phaser bank cannons, to overload them to a certain frequency as to provide the phasers with enough power to obliterate a ship or destroy a small city on the surface of a planet. Completely. Probably us along with it, but definitely massively destructive. We need to inform the captain, NOW!"

Evan stared at Jennifer for a moment before dragging her with him through the door. He didn't ask if she was sure, he didn't ask for confirmation. He knew the look on her face, and it was pure confidence mixed with utter terror. The only time he had seen her look like that before was years ago. She was sure of her conclusion, so he was too. The captain did indeed need to be informed.

Jennifer and Evan came bursting out of the turbo lift without regard for protocol, hurried.

"What is the meaning of this, Kirk? Michaels?" Commander Chenowyth asked harshly, rising from his seat at the commotion.

"Captain," Jennifer started, ignoring the first officer for the moment, "we need to speak with you. Now. It is a matter of great urgency.

"And just what could be so urgent for you to completely disregard protocol? Not even request permission to come aboard the bridge? Which you are not authorized to do at the moment, might I add." Captain Garrovick reprimanded the two young adults. Jennifer didn't flinch.

"Sir, look at this, and tell me if you know what it is." Jennifer thrust the PADD forcefully into the captain's hands, he was still seated in his chair.

Captain Garrovick looked down at the PADD he was _offered_ confused. "I'm not a programmer, Kirk. What's the meaning of this?"

Commander Chenowyth walked to the captain's position and offered to look at the PADD without as much as a word. Captain Garrovick handed the PADD to his first officer and decided not to question the two cadets in front of him until Chenowyth had come to a conclusion.

Jennifer noticed that Commander Chenowyth had at least a more than basic understanding of programming, as he had started to lose the color in his face as well. He handed the PADD back to Captain Garrovick before turning on the two cadets.

"You will tell me where you obtained this PADD and how that program came to be on it. You will do so in full detail now." Chenowyth ordered.

"Sir, as you are most likely aware, Michaels and I are on extra duty do to an unverified accusation. I say unverified because the source is less than credible. It was the source of how we were thusly accused that is the owner of this PADD. You can confirm it yourself within the PADD's ownership settings. The program on that PADD was written by its owner, and I have to assume someone else, because there is no way the PADD's owner knows enough about ship's specific systems to be the only author of the subroutine you have just studied." Jennifer informed him, looking between the captain and the first officer. "Michaels and I found this PADD while cleaning the crew quarters of said owner."

"And you're sure of this information? Absolutely sure?" Captain Garrovick asked, still not quite sure what he was dealing with.

"One hundred and fifty percent, sir." Evan replied confidently.

"Commander, let's take this to my ready room, yeah?" Captain Garrovick said, subtlety asking if it was the best course of action to speak anymore on the subject in company.

"That would be wise, sir." Chenowyth responded.

"Cadet Uhura, please dispatch a message to the Armonians that we will be delayed for an unknown amount of time due to an emergency situation." Captain Garrovick instructed the cadet who was sitting next to the chief communications officer. No doubt, Jennifer surmised, that Uhura knew the Armonian language while the chief communications officer did not, which would be the reason she was on the bridge during Alpha shift manning the communications console with the chief communications officer.

"Cadets." Chenowyth gestured to the turbo lift, telling Jennifer and Evan to walk ahead of the captain and first officer.

"Lt. Sharon," Captain Garrovick addressed his helmsman before entering the turbo lift, "all stop. Wait for further instructions. You have the con."

"Aye, sir." The helmsman replied. Garrovick entered the turbo lift, anxious to what was awaiting him behind closed doors.

The turbo lift ride was short and silent, as was the short walk from the lift to the captain's ready room. Captain Garrovick took his seat behind his desk and Commander Chenowyth took his position at the captain's right side, still standing.

"Take a seat, cadets." Garrovick instructed. He looked to his first officer, asking a silent question to which Chenowyth nodded in agreement with. "Computer, activate security sequence Chenowyth Alpha 2364 Beta 5." Jennifer could only guess what the security sequence was, but didn't need long to be informed.

"Command code and voice print confirmed. Sequence activated. Room is now secure." The computer verified. Secure could only mean one thing. Nothing was going to be recorded now.

"Alright cadets, you have my attention, or rather, you have the attention of my first officer, which has my attention. Explain. In detail. No need to talk in code, we're aren't being recorded." Garrovick said.

Jennifer took a deep breath, looked at Evan, and Evan nodded. Jennifer would inform the two senior officers of the situation and possible ramifications.

"Sirs, as you are well aware Michaels and I were placed on extra duty approximately three weeks ago for being charged with dereliction of duty. I start here because I believe it ties into this whole situation." Both officers nodded for her to continue with her briefing. Jennifer had quickly come to the conclusion, on the way to the bridge and to the ready room that she and Evan's 'fall from grace' had been part of a master plan. It was what made the most sense. LTCDR Pearce had to have been the one to assist with coding the subroutine. "The dereliction of duty we were both accused of was excessive socializing during our duty shift, appropriated by one eyewitness, and not backed by other officers on shift with us. LTCDR Pearce also informed us that the security logs from every single shift of ours in the phaser bank area had been erased from the ship's computer. He then went on to accuse me, and later Michaels, of erasing the security logs which would have provided evidence for him to use. The evidence that would have been provided would have acquitted us of such a charge, yet he did not deem it necessary to restore the logs. Which, if you will allow me to once I am finished, I am sure I can do."

"How does this PADD, and its owner fit into your charge?" Chenowyth asked skeptically.

"The owner of the PADD is cadet Finnegan. He is also the only plausible person to be the alleged eyewitness to our charge of dereliction of duty. He was the only person, save for those officers on shift with us and LTCDR Pearce who could have possibly witnessed such a thing, as he was often coming and going during our shift to the Armory Chief's office. He also has a grudge against me, which you, captain, can confirm because you were there for the end of the situation at the barbeque hosted by Admiral Archer at his house."

Jennifer paused, waiting for confirmation to continue. When Garrovick nodded silently she continued speaking.

"Now, with the above information, and given that I saw LTCDR Pearce at the barbeque as well, the only rational explanation is that we, Michaels and I, were set up for this charge as to lose credibility and standing with you, sirs." Jennifer said.

"And the PADD, cadet?" Garrovick questioned.

"The PADD, captain, was found in Finnegan's room. On his bunk, by Michaels." Jennifer answered.

"It's true, sir. I know that generally ship security doesn't keep the recordings of crew member cabins for more than 24 hours, but since it hasn't been that long, you can look at them if you want to confirm it." Evan replied resigned not to be trusted with appearing to randomly 'find' such a horrible program. "He must've just left his cabin not five minutes before we got there, sir."

"Computer, what cabin is assigned to Cadet Finnegan?" Chenowyth inquired.

"Cadet Sean Finnegan Paul Finnegan is assigned to Cabin Two located on Deck Four." The computer intoned.

"Computer, play security log for Cabin Two, Deck Four, at… 1345 hours." Garrovick instructed after pressing a button on his desk's computer display console. It was only just a few minutes prior to 1400 hours now, which would be the ballpark time that had lapsed since Jennifer and Evan had been in Finnegan's room.

After what seemed to be only about five minutes of watching footage, fast-forwarding and reversing footage the captain looked to his first officer and nodded silently again.

"Okay, so your story is confirmed. You found the PADD and you didn't place it there. Now explain the contents of this PADD and how it ties into your punishment." Garrovick said.

"And why implicate Evans either? If it was just you that needed to lose credibility?" Chenowyth added.

Jennifer chose to answer the first officer's question first, as it was easiest to explain. "Sir, Evans was implicated for two reasons. The first being that in order to accuse me of this specific dereliction of duty, because it is the easiest and simplest to accuse someone of, there needed to be another person accused one the same shift as me as well. Excessive socializing is usually up to the perception of the officer dealing with the charge. The second is that Michaels is my friend, and everyone knows it. It wouldn't be too hard to think that we would talk to one another, stretch it out, and now you have excessive socializing to implicate dereliction of duty while on shift. Even you sirs, believed the charge enough not to dispute the report." Jennifer paused waiting for a quick reprimand at the backwards implication that the two officers in front of her had not trusted her with her duties, and by extension Evan. It didn't come. She was right, and they both knew it.

"The subroutine on the PADD is designed to interfere with the ship's phaser bank cannon's programmed functionality. The subroutine is designed to be remote activated, a safeguard, I'm sure, to prevent accidental targeting. When installed, if activated, the phaser cannons would be programmed to automatically charge and lock onto any target as big, if not larger, than a constitution class starship. It could lock on to a small city of a planet if we were to assume standard orbit. The ship's phasers would then overload enough to completely destroy its designed target. Obviously you can understand the possible ramifications should such an event happen, thereby explaining my rather unannounced and against regulation entrance onto the bridge. As soon as I had figured out what the subroutine was and what it would be designed for, I knew that I needed to bring it straight to you, captain. When I looked at the program in Finnegan's cabin, there was a notification still active, meaning he hadn't been gone long, which informed me that the program has been downloaded onto a portable information transference device. Most likely some kind of miniature memory chip of some sort."

The new information quickly took the senior officers by surprise, and Jennifer didn't hesitate to continue.

"I have to presume, considering the players, that Finnegan means to install this program into the phaser bank cannon that Michaels and I are assigned to during Gamma shift, when we are, sorry were, scheduled to rendezvous with the Armonian ship. A ship gentleman, that is considered comparable to a Federation Constitution size Starship." Jennifer allowed this information to sink in before she continued to answer the question as to why the charge against her and Evan had some part in the whole situation.

"Now, due to all the information that you have, is it so inconceivable to assume that Finnegan, and possibly LTCDR Pearce used the charge to discredit myself and Michaels, leaving open the possibility that we would fire upon a ship in revenge for the punishment chosen for us? Because to me, that seems the only logical explanation. Or perhaps, Finnegan just wants to do something completely stupid. However, before you consider the latter option, ponder one thing. Why would they go through the trouble of discrediting us, if not to blame us for something larger? You know I have a level 7 rating in computer programming, sirs, if you've read my file. I could have programmed the subroutine, although I will tell you if I had, it would definitely be much more elegant than the one on Finnegan's PADD. Also, if I were the one to erase the security logs, which LTCDR Pearce accused me of, I would not have left a blank gap, I would have replaced the footage with something innocuous, and no one on this ship, at least to my knowledge, would have been able to figure out the logs had been tampered with."

The two senior officers seemed to consider what they were being told. Looking to one another, as if to gauge the plausibility of Jennifer's story, they quickly reached what appeared to be a mutual agreement.

"Okay, Kirk. Say this is actually all true. Which, we are inclined to believe it is. What do we do about this? Because from where I'm sitting, it seems we have two options. We can call Finnegan, and Pearce up here, confront them, and possibly get almost nowhere, or we can test this theory of yours out." Garrovick said.

"Sir, testing this theory out would be catastrophic. Major loss of life. Mission failure. Not to mention a diplomatic disaster for the relationship the Federation has with the Armonian government." Jennifer rebutted.

"I didn't say we had to test it out on the Armonian ship, Kirk. I'm not a murderer." Garrovick retorted, laughing for the first time since the discussion had begun. "I'm simply suggesting that we don't allow anyone else to be made aware of that fact. We can't formally investigate the conclusions you've drawn. Not without a potential disaster, or at least Finnegan and or Pearce being made aware of our own awareness. Much as I don't want to think about my armory chief being involved in a sabotage so unsavory, I don't think we can risk letting them know we're onto them. That being said, we need a plan." Garrovick finished, he finally let his mask falter a bit, and Jennifer could see the regret written on his face. She understood, she'd feel the same way if she were captain and one of her crew, someone she was supposed to trust, completely tuned that around on her.

Jennifer's mind was racing. She was thinking of possibilities to test out the subroutine that would not endanger anyone's lives. She knew an overload on the phasers, could be at the very least, damaging to the ship and leave the phaser bank inoperable. But the ship had more than one phaser bank cannon, if it were to encounter an enemy of sorts, other phaser banks could be utilized. It was a risk, for sure, but much less so a risk than massive loss of life. Jennifer looked over to Evan and could tell that he too was considering options and game-plans. They definitely needed one, and they needed one quickly.

"Sir," Evan spoke up, "is there an uninhabited planet in a neutral system anywhere nearby?"

Garrovick looked to his first officer. "The Drana system is approximately nine hours away at warp six, sir. We could be there roughly around the time we were supposed to rendezvous with the Armonian ship." Chenowyth answered his captain's silent question.

"Oh my god! Evan, that's brilliant!" Jennifer exclaimed, understanding immediately what he was proposing.

"If I may, what do you wish to accomplish by adjusting our heading to the Drana system?" Chenowyth asked.

"Sirs, Kirk said that the subroutine was programmed to auto-target and fire on a target at least the size of a constitution class starship." Evan said, placing emphasis on the 'at least' part of his statement. "If we were to assume standard orbit around a planet, an uninhabitable planet, at the same time that we would rendezvous with the Armonian ship, we could test the subroutine that way, with a much decreased risk. The risk to the ship's phaser bank cannon would still exist, but, there would be no loss of life, nor any risk of severely damaging our diplomatic ties with the Armonian government." Evan concluded. Jennifer quickly worked through his proposed plan and decided that it definitely had merit. She could probably reprogram the phaser bank to only overload to a certain degree, limiting the risk to the ship and its weapons even more.

"We would have to lie to the crew, except perhaps the bridge crew, who would need to be informed of the plan." Jennifer added. "I could also program a safety threshold into the ship's weapons system, limiting the risk of damage when the phaser bank goes to overload. It would override only the specific part of the subroutine Finnegan has no doubt installed by now." Jennifer added. "I am the better programmer, at least."

Garrovick and Chenowyth considered their own options silently.

"Alright. The plan has definite merit. Until then, we will investigate the matter of your current charges." Garrovick said, looking directly at Jennifer. "You said you can probably pull up the erased security footage Pearce mentioned?"

"Easily. Nothing is ever truly gone. And considering that I am the better programmer, I'm assuming Finnegan, or even LTCDR Pearce if it was him, just did a block erase. Easy enough to resolve, honestly." Jennifer replied.

"Good. Can you do it from here?" Garrovick asked seriously.

"On your console, captain?" Jennifer replied.

"Obviously. I don't want this PADD of Finnegan's to be touched any more yet." Garrovick answered.

"Sure, if you don't mind, sir?" Jennifer rose from her seat and walked to the captain's desk. Garrovick stood from his chair and allowed Jennifer access.

Jennifer got to work, pulling up the ship's security footage system. She focused then on the armory area, and specifically the phaser bank cannon room which she and Evan were assigned to. She then pulled up what was supposed to be the archive of footage, realized the gap, and started to extract the data necessary for the restoration process. It took her about ten minutes in total, but she had successfully restored the erased footage from the ship's backup hard drive system. The footage was slightly damaged, and grainy, unlike existing security archives, but it was there.

"Sir." Jennifer rose from her seat to allow the captain to take back his chair and moved back to the couch in his ready room next to Evan.

"Alright. With the current plan in place I have time to review this footage and officially clear both of you of all charges. Effective immediately you are no longer required to report to the sanitation team during Alpha shift as punishment. Both of you will report to the bridge instead. LTCDR Pearce will be notified of this, unfortunately, but I'm pretty confident I can swing it to sound as if I have a special punishment for the remainder of your phase. I want both of you to report to Gamma shift as normal tonight, but I'm also going to send Commander Chenowyth down there with you. He will act as a witness when the shit hits the fan so that neither of you can be charged with anything, considering we're going to obliterate a fake ship and all." Garrovick laughed at his last statement, causing the other three to join in.

"All right, that's it for now. You two can go get some food and rest. You'll need it." Garrovick said. "Unless you have anything to add, commander." He turned to look at Chenowyth.

"Only that I apologize for the brisk behavior I greeted you with when you stormed on the bridge. However, in my defense, you two did seem quite crazed." Chenowyth laughed.

"Won't happen again, sir." Jennifer paused for effect. "Unless, you know, another crazy saboteur comes to light that is, then I apologize in advance for my crazed entrance onto the bridge." Jennifer received laughter from both the captain and first officer then.

"Alright you two, you're dismissed." Garrovick waved them off and Jennifer rose from her seat with Evan to exit the captain's ready room.

"Crazy times we live in, huh?" Evan said.

"Crazy times indeed." Jennifer agreed. "I don't know about you, but trying to stop a mad man from blowing up a ship has made me absolutely ravenous."

"I'm quite famished myself." Evan replied chuckling.

"Commander Chenowyth, what brings you down to my neck of the woods? Aren't we supposed to be rendezvousing with the Armonian ship soon?" Jennifer heard LTCDR Pearce ask the Farragut's first officer when he entered the phaser bank hold.

"Just doing my rounds, Pearce. Besides, you know I'm not really needed for the meet-up. Bunch of hogwash diplomatic nonsense if you ask me." Chenowyth chuckled. Jennifer had to give it to the man, he could play act with the best of them that was for sure.

Jennifer glanced over at Evan and both cadets slowly backed away from the phaser control consoles. Jennifer had already programmed the new overload safety protocol, and she could only hope that when it happened, no one else was close enough to the area to be hurt.

"Bunch of idiots, those Armonians, if you ask me. Why the Farragut was chosen to travel half the damn quadrant just to satisfy their childish need to feel like the Federation still wants them to be allies is beyond me. If you want my opinion, I don't even know why the Federation wants a bunch of pansy ass aliens as allies. It's not like they have much in the way of weapons anyway. And here we are giving away medical supplies to yet another race in need. I just don't get it. The Federation is strong, even if we still rely heavily on the Vulcans." Pearce ranted on.

Jennifer had thought that the man was slightly xenophobic, sexist, and altogether just a fucking douchebag, but she'd never heard him talk like this. She briefly wondered if the captain was aware of Pearce's xenophobic, well not exactly phobic, more like hatred, views of other alien races. Surely he did, and perhaps he was just biding his time to catch Pearce in a situation much like the one that was about to play out soon. She'd never heard Pearce voice his sentiments so strongly, at least not in the past few weeks she'd been aboard the ship. Maybe he just saved it for people he thought he trusted. Surely he didn't realize that Jennifer and Evan were close enough to hear his every word.

Jennifer caught the gaze of Commander Chenowyth and nodded, signaling that the overload safety protocol had indeed been implemented into the ship's phaser control systems, and waited. The captain would announce any minute now that they had met up with the Armonian ship and all hell would break lose.

On cue, the captain's voice rang over the ship-wide intercom system.

"Attention Crew: We have met our scheduled rendezvous with the Armonian ship and will shortly begin transporting the provisioned medical supplies to them. Have your teams ready, but standby for further instructions. Thank you all. Garrovick out." Damn, Jennifer thought, he was certainly convincing. Only Garrovick, Chenowyth, Evan, herself, and of course the bridge crew knew where they actually were. In the Drama system, currently orbiting the seventh planet.

The charging of the ship's aft phaser bank cannon shouldn't have come as a surprise to Jennifer, but she still jumped slightly when she heard the sound it made. Pearce must have heard it too, because he turned around from just outside his office glaring directly at Jennifer and Evan.

"What the hell did you just do, Kirk?" Pearce shouted, rushing towards the console. Jennifer side stepped him as he shot past her and allowed him to play out his part. "This thing is powering up, and it's locked onto a target! What is the meaning of this, cadet?" Pearce screamed turning around, faking frustration and anger. "I can't even reverse the order. What have you done?"

The overload happened and the ship's aft phaser fired. It destroyed what Jennifer knew to be some part of the planet's surface, but Pearce obviously hadn't really looked that hard at the console, because he started screaming again.

"You just caused the destruction of a ship! A Federation ally ship! I will have you kicked out of Starfleet and imprisoned for this!" Pearce bellowed.

"Kirk, Michaels. You will follow me to the captain. This act of defiance and destruction will not be tolerated, the captain will be informed immediately." Chenowyth roared violently. Jennifer thought he would have made an excellent actor.

"Now wait a damn minute, sir! These two are responsible for blowing up a ship, don't you think I should be part of their interrogation?" Pearce demanded bordering on the line of insubordination.

"Garrovick to Pearce. What the fuck was that?" Garrovick's voice sounded over the intercom right on schedule.

Pearce walked straight to the com unit on the wall next to Chenowyth to respond, however Chenowyth beat him to it.

"Captain, I have Kirk and Michaels in custody. I will be bringing them to you shortly to explain what has just occurred..." Chenowyth spoke to the intercom.

"Send Pearce too, he's responsible for those two. Garrovick out."

Chenowyth considered the Armory Chief for a moment, and he was ready to respond to the man's previous statement when Cadet Finnegan walked into the area.

"Cadet Finnegan, what is your purpose here?" Chenowyth demanded intensely.

Finnegan looked at the first officer as if he'd been caught red-handed, which in reality he had, he just didn't know it yet.

"I have an update to give to LTCDR Pearce, sir, but it can wait." Finnegan responded in almost a whisper. He glanced at Pearce and Jennifer caught the short smile, brief though it was Pearce had flashed to Finnegan in response.

"Then you may accompany us to see the captain." Chenowyth answered. "Come, now."

Jennifer followed directly behind Commander Chenowyth, Evan to her left. Straight behind her were Pearce and Finnegan. Jennifer could almost feel their satisfaction wafting off of them. Little did they know they had been caught already and this was simply a trap.

The way to the turbo lift was quick and silent.

"Destination?" The turbo lift computer asked.

"Bridge." Chenowyth answered.

"Why are we going to the bridge? Surely justice would be better served in a more… discreet location?" Pearce inquired feigning a sickly sweet innocence in his voice.

"The captain is on the bridge." Chenowyth answered, as if it were completely obvious, which it was. The Armory Chief did not respond, instead huffed a sigh of happy resignation. Finnegan, Jennifer saw when she turned around quickly to look at the cadet, was smiling brightly, not even to attempt to hide his own satisfaction. He met her gaze proudly, as if he had accomplished a major life goal.

The turbo doors hissed open and Jennifer took a in a deep breath steadying herself with anticipation.

"I have the men responsible for the overloaded phaser fire, sir." Chenowyth announced as soon as every member of the group had stepped onto the bridge. Jennifer noticed, turning herself half facing Pearce and Finnegan that both faltered in their confident gait.

"I see." Garrovick replied, looking directly at Pearce and Finnegan. "Thank you, commander."

"My pleasure, sir." Chenowyth responded before taking his seat on the bridge.

"Report, Kirk?" Garrovick asked turning his gaze to Jennifer.

"Captain, sorry to interrupt, but I don't think you understand." Pearce started, but he did not get the chance to finish.

"I believe I understand perfectly, Pearce. And you will not speak unless spoken to. Interrupting an order given by a commanding officer is subject to insubordination. There will be no insubordination on my bridge, are we clear?" Garrovick demanded sternly.

Pearce gulped. "Crystal, captain." Jennifer turned her head to look at Finnegan for a quick moment before reporting to the captain. She noticed that Finnegan had also started to guess that something was seriously wrong with his plans.

"Captain, as predicted the subroutine was activated and the phaser cannon did indeed auto-lock onto a target and proceed to fire. However, I was able to install the safety protocol into the phaser's programming. No injuries to report, sir." Jennifer responded to the captain's query boldly.

"Well then, you are to be commended, Kirk. I sure as hell wouldn't have been able to do that so quickly, if at all. I thank you. You as well, Michaels, for your assistance in uncovering a most repugnant plot." Garrovick responded before shifting his harsh gaze to Pearce.

"Now, for the heart of the matter. Lieutenant Commander Pearce, you are hereby relieved of your position as Armory Chief. You are formally charged with and will be court martialed for the following offenses: Conspiracy to sabotage Federation interests, ship security, and the careers of two Starfleet cadets. You are further charged with willful dereliction of duty in the highest offense, attempted murder on several accounts, attempted destruction of Federation and Federation allied property, and conduct unbecoming of a Starfleet officer. You will be processed for court martial, following a thorough investigation into the aforementioned charges, and you will be confined to the brig until this ship returns to Earth, at which time you will be released into the custody of Starfleet security and be held in a holding facility until a decision is made at the conclusion of the investigation for the date of your court martial. You may be processed for separation from service and possible prison time may be served due to the severity of the charges placed before you. Do you understand?" Captain Garrovick asked, his tone alone demanding that he be given a single word of acknowledgement and nothing more.

"Yes, sir." Pearce whispered, realizing he had been defeated.

"Cadet Finnegan, you are hereby formally charged with and will be court martialed for the following offenses: Conspiracy to sabotage Federation interests, ship security, and the careers of two Starfleet cadets. You are further charged with attempted murder on several accounts, attempted destruction of Federation and Federation allied property, and conduct unbecoming. You will also be processed for court martial, following a thorough investigation into the aforementioned charges, and you will be confined to the brig until this ship returns to Earth, at which time you will be released into the custody of Starfleet security and be held in a holding facility until a decision is made at the conclusion of the investigation for the date of your court martial. You will be processed for separation from service, removed from the academy, prohibited from enlisting again, and possible prison time may be served due to the severity charges placed before you. Do you understand?"

Finnegan looked as if he was going to throw up, Jennifer realized. He had lost all color in his face and the look of extreme confidence and satisfaction that had been evident moments ago was replaced with a guise of pure dread.

"Yes, sir." Finnegan whimpered in response.

"Fantastic." Garrovick smiled. "Security," the captain instructed into his intercom, "please send two officers to the bridge to escort our offenders to the brig."

"Acknowledged, captain. Lieutenants Slagle and Murphy will be there shortly." A voice replied.

"Thank you. Garrovick out. Lt, please open a ship wide channel." Garrovick turned to his chief communications officer.

The communications officer flipped a switch on her console and responded, "Channel open, sir."

"Thank you, Lt. Attention Crew of the Farragut. As you may have guessed we've had a little incident and the ship's phasers were fired. No need for alarm, as you can see, there is no red alert. The situation has been dealt with. Furthermore, we have not rendezvoused with the Armonian ship. I apologize for the deception, however it was necessary. Please be assured that we will resume course to rendezvous with the Armonians shortly. Thank you all for your understanding. Garrovick out." The captain turned back to the communications area to order another instruction. "Cadet Uhura, please send a transmission to the Armonians that we will be departing now to rendezvous with them. Express our sincerest apologies for the lengthy delay."

"Right away, sir." Uhura responded. She sounded shocked, still, by the events that had just unfolded in front of her, but she remained professional and detached. No doubt she would grill Jennifer later about the whole fiasco.

"Cadets Kirk and Michaels." Garrovick turned to face Jennifer and Evan just as the security officers entered the bridge to escort Pearce and Finnegan to the brig. "You are now officially cleared of all and any charges laid against you since your arrival on this ship. Your duties are now officially transferred from the armory to the bridge, you will be given the day off tomorrow, and report for Alpha shift for the remainder of the tour. Please acquaint yourselves with Commander Parma, Chief Tactical Officer. He will assign your duties, some of which will be conducted on the bridge, some not."

"Yes, captain." Jennifer and Evan responded simultaneously.

"Helm, get us out of here." Garrovick ordered. "Resume course to the scheduled rendezvous point with the Armonian ship. Maximum warp. We've got medical supplies to deliver."

"Aye, captain." The helmsman responded.

Before the helmsman could engage warp drive a violent shudder rocked the ship. The Farragut had been fired upon.

"Sir, two Klingon warbirds just de-cloaked starboard." The science officer informed.

"Red alert, shields up." Captain Garrovick ordered.

Jennifer and Evan were glued to their spot standing on the bridge, holding onto the console directly behind the captain. They couldn't exit through the turbo lift now, risking being stuck if it went offline.

"Captain, we're being hailed."


	13. Chapter 13: House of Kor

"Captain, we're being hailed."

"On screen, LT." Garrovick ordered. Jennifer realized that the shot fired from only one of the Klingon vessels had been a warning shot, not a serious threat to the ship. Surely the captain recognized this as well.

The communications hail suggested the Klingons wanted something other than just a battle, although they would certainly ask for that. However, Jennifer knew from experience that most Klingons got just as much of a kick out of _dishonoring_ inferior humans as they did fighting with them. A battle would be honorable to both sides, regardless who won, a surrender on the other hand, well, if the Klingons asked for one now, it would be a fate worse than death-at least to the Klingons. And the Klingons did so enjoy mocking humans these days. At least, the ones who Jennifer had run into in the past had.

"This is Captain Garrovick of the USS Farragut, why you have attacked our vessel? Identify yourselves."

The screen filled suddenly with the visual of a Klingon ship Commander. A Klingon Jennifer recognized.

"I am Commander Kor, of the Warship Tong Vey. You will surrender your ship and face judgement or risk being destroyed." Kor bellowed. There was a game here, surrender was not an option, and Jennifer knew this. She had to do something.

Jennifer grabbed the PADD which was still miraculously sitting on the console that had miraculously not been shaken off, and typed a quick message on it, hoping to be able to hand it to the captain. It said: _I know him. Let me talk to him, I can stall for time. Let me do this. I'll explain in a minute._

Jennifer moved to the captain's side just as he was about to respond and handed him the PADD. Jennifer squared her shoulders, stuck her chest out, and lifted her head high. She could not allow Kor to sense any weakness in her whatsoever.

" _Kor, choQoylaH'a', jup, nuq 'oH wej vaj qechvam?_ "She asked in fluent Klingon. Everyone on the bridge turned in her direction, shocked and confused at hearing Jennifer speak strongly in the chopped guttural sounds of high Klingon. " _Pagh 'ejyo' jegh'a' Duj SoH DaSov'a', 'ej nuq NatlhoMlu'meH jatlh quv. nuq 'oH meq?"_

" _'oHbe' tera'ngan vIp Hegh? Hegh quv, 'ach SoH tera'ngan ghlj 'oH! jegh surely Dunmo', ghobe'?"_ Kor shouted in return, not really upset, he was grinning. " _lugh poQ jegh vIghaj. DoQ yuQvam pong mining wo'._ _qup qotlh, SoH, loQ ghu ram'e'. Dun bel qaStaHvIS bolaDbe''a' qaSpu'DI' jegh'a' HoD vItlhap._ " Kor grinned disgustingly.

" _meqmey maHvaD qechvam inform vaj DaHar'a', nlm'Qaj ror SoH."_ Jennifer seethed, giving insult for insult. Kor was neither fat, nor a cow, but he deserved it for taunting her. " _'ej sooner ngagh jIH boQQo'bogh ta'wIj'e' qan law._ " Kor laughed loudly, mirth coloring his Klingon features. To anyone else, anyone who had never seen a Klingon laugh that is, he looked quite frightening.

" _'ej nuqDaq neH 'e' fun loQ wa'? chaq SoHvaD ngeH chaH jIHvaD je nob? SoHvaD tlhoS vIghaj Qav poH ghom maH._ " Kor replied, still laughing. " _rup bel toy'wI''a' chenmoH SoH."_

" _'ej SoH gutted jIH ngejtaH jIHvaD, yIH lover ghop pep. toy'wI''a' pagh. bel ghap vuDwIj._ " Jennifer returned. "We will speak in standard, unless you can't remember how, old man."

"You know very well I understand your human tongue, little baby. Perhaps I should destroy your ship now, and forget the surrender." Kor said, Jennifer felt Garrovick turn to her, anger starting to swell.

"You know each other, I take it?" Garrovick asked her.

"We've met." Jennifer said before turning back to Kor. "You wouldn't destroy the ship, there is no cause for you to do so. It would not be honorable."

"Honor states that there must be repayment. We know you fired on the planet. We will have recompense. A fight would do just as well, but our scans have shown that your weapons are not all fully functional. There is no honor in fighting a disabled enemy. Even one as worthless as you Federation dogs." Kor said.

"Commander Kor, I respectfully request to know why you fired upon us. What does the planet we fired upon have to do with you and your ships? We have no wish to engage you in battle today." Garrovick asked.

" _P'tak!_ The Klingon Empire has claimed that planet for mining. You have disturbed the process. You shall pay for it, spineless terrans!" Kor bellowed angrily.

"That planet is uninhabitable." Garrovick responded baffled. "How could you possibly mine anything from the planet?"

"Klingons are not so weak. We have and shall continue to use the planets resources for our own. Now, surrender your ship as payment for disturbing our claimed area!" Kor yelled.

Jennifer looked between Kor and Garrovick, trying to think of a plan. The Farragut couldn't surrender, and Kor would expect some sort of honorable trade for the disturbance to the planet he claimed to be under the Klingon Empire's rule. Kor wanted a fight, she could tell, he didn't really expect the Farragut to surrender, but giving the captain the option to was the honorable thing. If the Farragut refused, the Klingons would no longer be honor bound to spare the ship's crew, but would instead be instigated to do battle, because the Farragut refusing to surrender would seem as an act of aggression. Jennifer knew, however, that without all weapons functioning fully, how close they were to Klingon territory, and the fact that there could be more cloaked vessels around, the risk to the Farragut and its crew should they battle with the Klingons was too high. It was too high even if the aft phaser bank cannon was completely operable.

Jennifer took a deep breath and steadied herself. "If it's a fight you want, Kor, I will give you one." Jennifer paused, looked to the captain to try and make him silently understand what she was about to do, that it was the only way to get the crew out of this with a surety of life. " _Qab jIH nagll_!" Jennifer challenged loudly.

Kor laughed insanely. "You cannot expect to defeat me, little one, you are merely an infant."

"Oh, I expect I can. You could not hold a _bat'leth_ with two arms and two men against me. I am much stronger than I was the last time we met." Jennifer insulted him further.

" _Ngll jIH!_ " Kor accepted the challenge, smiling. "We shall see, little one, we shall see. You have fifteen minutes to prepare. Choose your second wisely _, loQ ghu_." Kor responded and the screen went blank.

Garrovick turned to Kirk, shocked and angry. "What the fuck was that, Kirk?"

"Sir that was Commander Kor." Jennifer replied, as if his name should have justified every word spoken. "He is the last of his house, a very wealthy and influential house in the Klingon Empire. Yes, I have met him before. I was in MACO when we last battled. My team barely escaped. Two of our men were killed. He likes me, though, for some reason. And as for the insults being thrown back and forth, that's just foreplay for a Klingon. They don't like peace, though if it suits them they will deal with it. Insulting another Klingon is a favored pastime for their race. An introduction to battle, and trust me sir, he wants to battle." Jennifer replied.

"And this so called battle now? Because what I got from that is that you challenged him to single combat, is that right?" Garrovick asked, heated.

"Yes, sir. The Farragut cannot risk going to battle with the Klingons. Our weapons are not yet fully operational, and just because only two warbirds are currently de-cloaked, that doesn't mean there aren't any more out there, or at least on their way. The Federation cannot risk going to war with the Klingons, not right now. We already have a conflict brewing in the Laurentin system. This is our best option. I'm sorry, but it's all I could come up with on moment's notice that would save the crew." Jennifer informed her captain. She wouldn't let a single other person die on her watch again, not if she could do something to stop it. This time, she could.

"Okay, say all this is true. You shouldn't be the one doing combat with him. I hate to say this Kirk, you're good, but you're not that good. That guy is huge, and a Klingon." Garrovick said, as if it weren't obvious. "He'll destroy you. And then what? We're right back to where we are now." Garrovick said.

"I must disagree with you, captain. I am that good." Jennifer quipped.

"Even if you are, you are not the captain of this vessel, you do not have the right to fight on behalf of the crew, and you are not going to fight that… that Klingon. I forbid it." Garrovick replied, sounding somewhat protective of his charge.

Jennifer was about to reply and inform him that she now had no choice in the matter, but the communications cadet who had been sitting silently on the bridge, the one who Jennifer did not have the best of relationships with, but not the worst, finally spoke up.

"Sir, Kirk has to fight him now." Uhura said.

Garrovick spun around to confront the person who had dared to question his authority.

"And why is that? She is not the commander of this vessel. I forbid it. If anyone is going to fight that bastard it's going to be me. I'm sure I won't have to, though. This is just a simple misunderstanding, that's all." Garrovick shot back.

"It's not that simple, sir. When Kirk challenged him, he accepted her challenge. In Klingon culture, a challenged accepted must be honored, exactly. If Kirk doesn't fight Kor, he will see it as a grave insult, one which requires a justified response. He will fire on this ship, and he will attempt to destroy us if she doesn't fight him." Uhura explained through gritted teeth. She cast a look to Jennifer that basically said _you idiot_. Jennifer simply smiled in return. She knew what she was doing. She wasn't afraid, not really.

"Bullshit, cadet. How do I know he won't destroy us anyway?" Garrovick asked, looking between Jennifer and Uhura.

"He won't because it would be considered dishonorable." Uhura replied, as if it were common knowledge and to be simply accepted as fact. Which, really, it was.

"The challenge I extended to him was not done without thought, sir." Jennifer added. "I challenged him and his leadership. If I win, I reserve the right to give orders him and his ship. Which I will do, sending them back to Q'nos, one way or another, if I have to."

Garrovick looked at Jennifer as if she were half crazed, half brilliant. He really didn't know what to expect from the young woman anymore. "And if you lose?" He dared to ask. "Does he reserve the right to command the Farragut?"

"No. He doesn't. Because I am not the Farragut's commander. Like I said, sir, you can't fight him." Jennifer replied.

Garrovick looked at her again, new respect forming even more than when she had figured out the plot of Finnegan's and Pearce's. She knew he would not be allowed to fight Kor, not without risking the ship.

"And what does he gain if you lose?" Garrovick asked. "Will he kill you?"

Jennifer gulped, not wanting to answer the question.

"He can't kill her, sir. As Kirk is not yet at the age of maturity for Klingons, the ritual combat will only be until first blood is drawn. Besides, from what I heard of their conversation, he doesn't want to kill her." Uhura responded, vaguely hinting at what Kor did want with her. Jennifer cringed at the thought. "As for your other question," Uhura looked from Garrovick to Jennifer, eyes narrowed, "if Kirk loses the combat, Kor reserves the right to command her. She essential becomes his property, his to do with as he pleases, and she will have no choice but to honor his commands. If she doesn't, she will be sentenced to death for her dishonor." Uhura finished. Yeah, so Jennifer was maybe a little bit insane. Good news was, at least she thought, that no one was going to die. Not today anyway.

"And what about the ship if you lose, Kirk?" Garrovick asked, ignoring the implications of basic slavery. "What then?"

"If I lose I have the right to have a single request be honored. As does Kor if he loses. I will request that the Farragut is allowed to depart the area immediately, unhindered by any Klingon interference until it reaches Earth. Kor will be forced to honor the request, for if he does not, he forfeits the rights to his house, and could be sentenced to death for dishonoring the ritual combat contract he made by accepting my challenge." Jennifer answered. It didn't mean that the Farragut would stay out of trouble, not permanently. If the Farragut didn't chose the most direct route to Earth after said combat, the request would be rendered void, but it did give them the best chance.

Garrovick considered Kirk's plan, thought through every possible outcome. He realized that, given the current options, it was the best plan he would have been able to come up with on the fly as well, had he had her knowledge of Klingon tradition. He just didn't like one part, the fact that if Kirk lost, she would be lost to the Federation as well. Starfleet needed commanders like her, he knew she'd make a great captain one day, and an outstanding tactical officer in the interim.

"So what was the business about choosing a second?" Garrovick asked.

"Um, yeah, that. I was going to ask for a volunteer. Basically, if I get too injured to continue fighting, but blood has not yet been drawn, a second would step in and continue the fight until blood was drawn." Kirk said.

Evan grabbed Jennifer's hand then, causing her to finally look her friend in the eye. "I would be honored to volunteer as your second, Jenn."

Jennifer looked at him seriously, she knew he would volunteer, but she didn't want to ask this of him. Of anyone really. Before she could accept his pledge, Commander Chenowyth stepped into Jennifer's frontal view, to stand next to the captain.

"No. We won't lose two cadets. It's only fitting that I should be your second, as I am responsible for you, and the captain cannot fight in the challenge lest he lose the ship." Commander Chenowyth interjected.

Everyone on the bridge turned to stare at the Farragut's first officer in astonishment. By volunteering to be Jennifer's second, Chenowyth had supported her entire plan, and it meant that she wouldn't be punished for what could have been considered a great deal of insubordination.

"Sir, I don't think you understand. If I lose, you'll be trapped there with me." Jennifer replied in disbelief.

"Oh, Kirk, I think you're not giving me enough credit." Chenowyth chuckled. "I understand perfectly. I also understand that if you do lose, I'll most likely be killed, considering I am, correct me if I'm wrong, beyond the age of maturity for Klingons."

Jennifer nodded to him, silently informing the commander that he was indeed correct.

"I don't like it, but I don't see what other options we have." Garrovick said. "You're sure you want to do this, Kirk? Because I know I don't want you to. We could jump to warp right now, if you don't."

"Sir, with all due respect, that's stupid." Jennifer replied. "First off we'd have to break orbit, which would alert the Klingons to our plan to go to warp. We wouldn't make it to warp. We would start an engagement. There's a reason they didn't try to destroy us straight out. More than one. The obvious being they find us inferior. The other being that we aren't as capable as them at the moment. The most significant, because the first two can be overlooked when it comes to the Klingons depending on the situation, I'm not quite sure. Something tells me they don't want to start a war with the Federation yet, and I don't know why. But if we were to engage the Klingons in battle right now, that's exactly what would happen. They would be honor bound to retaliate. You know this. One or two lives are not worth the cost of war with the Klingons, sir."

The officers on the bridge all looked to Kirk as if she were some crazy brilliant mad scientist who had escaped death in the 20th century. At least, that was what Jennifer thought they looked like, she'd seen it in a movie or two.

"I reiterate, I do not like this. Not a bit." Garrovick said, but he was agreeing reluctantly with the plan so far. "So what now, we hail them and drop shileds to send you both on your merry way?"

"Hail them. We'll figure out the logistics of it with Kor." Jennifer said.

"Lt, hail the Klingon ship." Garrovick ordered.

"Aye, captain. Hailing frequencies open." Lt. Sharon responded.

"Commander Kor, this is Captain Garrovick speaking. Kirk here is ready for your combat challenge. How do you wish to proceed?" Garrovick asked as Kor's image populated on the view screen.

"All ships will lower shields in precisely five minutes to allow transporters to activate. You will beam the challenge team to my ship, I will provide you with the coordinates. I will beam two of my men to your ship, if you will provide the coordinates, to be held as collateral. I am well aware that humans do not trust Klingons, as Klingons do not trust humans. They have been instructed not to harm any member of your crew. I will expect them back in the same shape they left in." Kor replied.

"Klingon hostages, wonderful." Jennifer heard someone on the bridge mutter. Kor must have heard it as well because he seemed to be scanning the area for the voice.

"Klingons do not take hostages, nor do we provide them. Your challengers will be treated as honored guests. I expect the same of my men, for they will act as the dignified and honorable warriors they are!" Kor bellowed.

"Your men will be treated with the utmost civility, commander, on that you have my word of honor, as captain of this vessel." Garrovick swore.

"I shall hold you to your word, captain." Kor acquiesced, his tone sounding distrustful. "You should be receiving coordinates now. Five minutes, captain, I will contact your ship when the challenge is complete." Kor said and the view screen went blank.

"I have the coordinates, sir. Where would you like to send the Klingons?" Lt. Sharon asked.

"Give them the coordinates to transporter room three. Kirk, Chenowyth, make your way there with me. You too, Uhura, I don't know if the Klingons he's sending speak standard. Sharon, have a security team sent to the transporter room just in case. Mr. Ibura you have the con." Garrovick handed his orders out and walked towards the turbo lift. "Shall we?"

As the four of them made their way to the transporter room Jennifer had to admit she was feeling at least a little nervous. The last time she had met Kor the Klingon had seen her kill one of his men, and he had killed two of hers, then he had wanted to fight against her, but couldn't before the rest of her team escaped their clutches. Now, Jennifer had issued the challenge. She was, of course, better trained now, and more thoughtful, but she didn't know whether or not she would win. She only knew that she had to try.

"Captain," Jennifer stopped walking abruptly outside of the transporter room to meet Garrovick's eyes, "in the event that I do not win the combat with Kor-"

Jennifer was cut off before she could finish the sentence. "You'll win, Kirk. If there's anything I've learned about you so far, it's that you don't give up. You'll be fine. My first officer's life depends on it." Garrovick finished his statement and Jennifer felt a new rush of fear course through her, followed by a renewed sense of determination. She had to win.

Jennifer and Chenowyth assumed their positions on the transporter pad and waited for the captain's order. "Good luck, kick his ass for me, will ya, Kirk? And Chenowyth, make sure she doesn't cause an intergalactic crisis, please." Garrovick half-way joked, giving the two a nervous chuckle. "Energize."

The transporter's swirling gold lights surrounded Jennifer and Chenowyth and within moments they were standing on what appeared to be the Klingon ship's transporter pad. Jennifer immediately went into tactical mode, surveying her surroundings, as did Chenowyth.

The room was metal upon metal, bland and designed for purpose. Utilitarian. There were no embellishments, as sometimes could be seen on a Federation ship, save for the single crest of the Klingon Empire painted on the wall across from the transporter. Jennifer noticed that Kor was waiting for them, along with two of his men, possibly security, possibly his senior officers, and the only other Klingon in the room was the transporter operator. The Klingons did not have phasers on them, but an assortment of knives were attached to each Klingon's uniform. Jennifer and Chenowyth had not beamed over with any weapons, except for the knife Jennifer kept in her boot at all times. All of this information Jennifer had acquired in seconds, long enough for the Klingons to observe the humans in return, but not be thrown off guard at their silence.

"A pleasure to have you aboard at last." Kor said. "This is my first officer, Darras, of the house of Noggra, who will be my second, and this is Kaath, of the house of Mo'Kai."

Jennifer inclined her head in a small bow of respect, and Chenowyth followed. "I am Jennifer Tarise, of the house of Kirk." Jennifer introduced herself, attempting to match as best as she could to Klingon tradition. "And this is the Farragut's first officer, Arthur William, of the house of Chenowyth." It wasn't exact, but due to species difference it was close enough, at least Jennifer hoped it was.

"Welcome. You will join us for the ritual meal. Tonight we dine as respected enemies." Kor announced. Jennifer hadn't realized that he would have pulled out all the stops for the challenge, but just so, it gave her time to prepare.

Jennifer walked off the transporter pad with Chenowyth to follow Kor and his officers. Chenowyth seemed, to Jennifer at least, only mildly uncomfortable, but she knew he wouldn't let his fear show. He, at least, knew that much about Klingons. Fear was a sign of weakness. They could have no weakness here.

The meal prepared was, unappetizing to say the least. Klingon cuisine was not only for the ingestion of nutrients, but also to showcase a warrior's strength and courage. Jennifer could only hope that what she chose to eat would not cause an allergic reaction. She also hoped that Chenowyth would follow suit and eat every morsel of food that he took on his plate.

At first the meal began in silence, Kor took his food first, as was his right and demand, followed by Jennifer, as was tradition for the challenge, next were Darras and Chenowyth. Normally Jennifer would have taken her meal last, due to her age and rank, but the challenge she invited to Kor moved her ranking up, to just below Kor. Which is where she was seated. Darras was seated to Kor's left and Jennifer was seated to his right. Chenowyth was seated then to Jennifer's right. As soon as each officer had their meal in front of them, Kor began to speak.

"Tonight we honor Kahless, great warrior of the Klingons, who restored honor to our race!" Kor raised a glass of blood wine, which Jennifer guessed was in everyone's cups, and she followed suit.

"To Kahless." Jennifer proclaimed loudly, Darras and Chenowyth mimicked the gesture and toast.

"To Kahless." Darras and Chenowyth proclaimed.

Jennifer knew that she had to toast to someone as well, someone important and influential, someone also deceased. She only faltered a moment, before realizing that she could realistically pick anyone from Earth history and get away with it, but it would be best to pick a warrior of sorts.

"Tonight we honor John Basilone, a warrior who died with honor, protecting his own!" Jennifer bellowed, raising her glass of blood wine once more. The other's followed suit.

"To John Basilone!" Kor shouted.

Chenowyth shared a look with Jennifer before quickly raising his own glass. "To John Basilone." He and Darras toasted.

"Tonight we honor Kor, my father, who died an honorable death in battle with the Xindi." Kor raised his glass, and Jennifer almost gasped aloud. She hadn't known that Kor's father had any dealings with the Xindi.

"To Kor." Jennifer shouted, looking straight at Kor.

"To Kor." The Klingon and human first officers said together.

"Tonight we honor George, my father, who died honorably in battle with the Romulans." Jennifer toasted. She hadn't wanted to bring her father up, but she didn't really have a choice. To Klingons, dying in battle was the most honorable of deaths, having a father who did so was an honor worthy of praise.

"To George." Kor looked to Jennifer oddly before drinking his toast.

"To George." Chenowyth and Darras repeated. Chenowyth studied Jennifer's face curiously, and Jennifer had caught it, but not before Kor interrupted.

"No we shall eat. Both for bravery and need. May Kahless fill our hearts as his food fills our bellies!" Kor declared before taking the first bite of his meal. It wasn't particularly appetizing, at least not to Jennifer or Chenowyth, but they both managed to consume every ounce of Klingon cuisine, and only a mild stomach ache was the price. Thankfully, Jennifer realized, she wasn't allergic to anything she'd ingested. The four foes ate in silence for a time, which Jennifer thought was uncharacteristic of Klingons from what she knew, but perhaps it was the ceremonial type dinner feast which lent to the tradition of silence. Or maybe the Klingons were waiting for the humans to make the first move so to speak. Commander Chenowyth was, to his credit, the first one brave enough to break the ice. Purely out of curiosity.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but I really don't understand what's going on right now." Chenowyth said after burping loudly, garnering a bought of boisterous laughter from Kor and his companion Darras.

"It is the tradition of the challenge." Darras answered simply, after a look to Kor for permission to speak, of course. "As Kirk was the issuer of the challenge, and Commander Kor is of the higher rank, it is his honor to host the ceremonial rituals for the combat."

"And what exactly do those include?" Chenowyth asked, curiosity and concern evident in his features.

"We Klingons love battle, as you are sure to know." Kor answered for Darras now. "But our battles are borne of honor and tradition. A challenge in single combat is more than a simple thing to a Klingon. For one to issue such a challenge to one as myself, it is a matter of respect and honor. On both sides. Kirk asks for me to show my prowess in battle, and promises to do the same. We honor these requests with traditional rituals, which in turn honor ourselves. You are a human, I do not expect you to understand. Many of your race think that we are barbarians, thirsty only for blood." Kor pauses to drink more of his wine. "And this is true, to an extent. We are a proud race, yes. But we are more than just the savages you Federation people think of us as. We are proud of our history, bloody as it is, and we honor our ancestors with these rituals."

Jennifer looked to Chenowyth, who now bore an expression of pure entertainment, mixed slightly with some apprehension as was due to the present circumstance.

"The challenge to single combat in the way that young Kirk proclaimed is full of ancient ritual and honor. First we dine as respected enemies, or foes. As we are doing now. At the beginning of this feast, as in ancient times, we come together to pay homage to our respected dead. Our honorable warriors and ancestors." Kor straightened proudly as he spoke, his eyes drifted to the edge of the room, as if he were remembering a past, an ancient past. "As we honor our warriors in words we shall honor them in combat. Such is our way. Such is the Klingon heart. The Klingon passion."

Jennifer looked at Kor now, a new form of respect forming for him. She had known a bit about the old Klingon ritual of single combat, but she hadn't understood it for what Kor was making it out to be. She realized then, that the reason he accepted so readily was not what she had originally thought it to be. She also realized, that even skilled as she was, she would not have as easy as a time as she thought she would, and she hadn't thought it was going to be easy in any respect.

"Again, please forgive my ignorance, but what other ceremonies await us for this ritual combat?" Chenowyth asked.

"After the feast we shall take vigil over our combatants as they slumber in the same room." Darras replied. "It our honor to them as much as it is their honor to us. As they have chosen us as their seconds, they have shown their trust in us. They shall sleep in the same room, and we shall watch over them as they slumber. In doing so they show how they have trusted us with their lives, and we prove yet again our honor as we keep them safe, from harm before the combat."

Jennifer grimaced at this, she had not realized they would be staying the night on the Klingon ship, and when she looked to Garrovick she realized he hadn't understood that either. Apparently the two Klingons had gathered this, either from their shared expressions, or perhaps they had anticipated the humans' ignorance of the matter.

"Our officers which were sent to your ship have no doubt informed your captain of the rituals to take place." Kor said, after a silent pause, to which Kor had assumed the humans understood what he was saying, he continued. "After the slumber we shall rise, still foes, to proceed with the first honoring ceremony. In this ceremony we shall each make our requests of the other, in the chance that one of us perishes during the combat. As young Kirk here is not yet of the age of maturity it shall not be a combat to the death, but we shall still commence with the first honoring ceremony. Then we shall do battle."

"And a battle it will be, Kor. I will not go easy on you, old man." Jennifer quipped.

Kor laughed in return. Perhaps the two could become friends after the combat was complete? Surely she was worthy of such a title, he thought. Jennifer had the same musings, although she did not share them.

"I would not expect you to. But neither shall I. You may be young yet, but you did issue the challenge. I will draw blood, young one, do not expect less of me." Kor laughed again. Jennifer joined.

"You will try." Jennifer jibed.

"And after the combat, what will happen then?" Chenowyth asked.

"After the combat will be a second honoring ceremony. Usually, when two adults of age fight against one another, one is dead at the end of combat. We use this ceremony to honor the fallen. It will be much the same tomorrow. We do still have some foolish young who challenge others, and we have a precedent for this. We honor the defeated for their bravery in making such a challenge, and give wisdom to them for the future. The winner of the combat has already been honored, by winning such a glorious fight. It is the winner's honor to give such wisdom of battle to his younger less experienced foe, now turned friend." Kor finished his tale by draining his cup of wine. "I believe it is time for the trusted slumber. Come, we shall sleep side by side as foes, and awake in the morning for battle."

Kor stood, followed by Jennifer, Darras, and Chenowyth. Kor turned to Jennifer and her to him.

"I shall honor your defeat tomorrow." Kor said.

"I believe I shall honor yours." Jennifer returned, not really sure if it was the right thing to say, but she felt it was close enough when Kor laughed.

"We shall see." Kor replied smiling.

Jennifer and Commander Chenowyth followed Kor and Darras through the ship to a small room, it must have been Kor's quarters, for he looked comfortable enough there. There were no beds, not as Jennifer understood them anyway, however, there were what appeared to be raised metal cots. No pillows, no blankets, and certainly not a mattress to be found.

"We are warriors, and as such we sleep as warriors. Our backs are hardened as are our blades sharp. We have no use for the weaknesses of soft places to rest." Kor explained after having taken in Chenowyth's confused expression. Jennifer had kept her own blank, having guessed as much. She wasn't, however, looking forward to sleeping on the metal area, though she had slept in worse places.

"I've slept in worse conditions. I think I'll manage." Jennifer said, almost whispering.

"Spoken like a true warrior indeed." Kor bellowed, laughing once more. "Darras, brother, I trust you will not let harm befall your commander tonight."

"Never." Darras swore, closing a fist and bringing it across his chest in a salute. "I shall stand vigil for you tonight." Darras inclined his head in a bow of respect as Kor took his place on the metal bed.

"I suppose I am sleeping very close to you tonight, Kor? There don't seem to be any other beds in your cabin." Jennifer joked half-heartedly.

Kor raised his head, smiling. "You may sleep standing, if you prefer, little one." Kor remarked sarcastically.

"Not a chance. Just don't roll over on me in your sleep." Jennifer replied climbing lowering herself on the metal bed, making sure she put as much distance as was possible between her and the Klingon. Jennifer rolled to her side, keeping her back to Kor as he did the same.

Kor laughed at her statement but then ordered the lights off. Jennifer didn't think that Kor would try anything to harm her or Chenowyth, but that didn't mean she found it easy to sleep. Especially when Chenowyth decided to stand right next to her head. They hadn't uttered any words of confidence or trust, but it wasn't needed. Jennifer knew Chenowyth would be able to stay awake, and wouldn't let anything happen to her, as much as he was capable of preventing anyway.

Although it would be considered hostile territory, Jennifer found it easier than usual to tire, to fall asleep. Perhaps it was the blood wine, perhaps not. She was sleeping with her back towards an enemy, but she had someone standing guard for her. She fell asleep thinking of what the next day would bring, and dreaming of what the future had in store.

Jennifer slept better than she had in a long time. Funny, she thought, as she awoke, how she could sleep so well at the back of an enemy.

The morning came, each combatant rose and greeted each other respectfully. Kor had ordered his men to show Jennifer and Chenowyth to a room, a personal cabin, to choose attire appropriate for the coming battle and for the ceremonies.

Once alone, Chenowyth took the opportunity to speak.

"You know, I think the Klingons give themselves a bad name. Their food leaves much to be desired, but they aren't really that bad. At least, not these ones. It's kind of hard to compare these guys with what our history and databases tell us." Chenowyth remarked, his back turned from Jennifer as she dressed.

"The Vulcans have a doctrine of sorts, a teaching, Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations." Jennifer replied. "Honestly, I think everyone is so concerned with differences, and the word 'alien' that they forget all life is sacred. At our hearts, weather human, Vulcan, Andorian, Klingon, or whatever, we all share some characteristics, even if we seem different to one another. IDIC simply seeks to embrace those differences, and share in the commonality between them."

"How do you mean?" Chenowyth asked sincerely.

Jennifer turned to him, completely dressed now. She looked every part the Klingon female warrior, excepting the fact that she was much smaller, and obviously human.

"Well think about it like this. Vulcans prize logic. Tellarites prize the art of insult and a good argument. Klingons idolize honor. Humans, well, we kind of have a knack for all. Vulcans consider us illogical, yet we can be extremely calculating. Some of use argue even better than Tellarites, and we have our own sense of honor. Andorians have a love for battle that almost matches Klingons, but humans have been known to match this as well. Hell, even the Vulcans at one point in their history were a savage and warring race, regardless of what they want us all to think now. In all of us, we are different, but we all have some commonalities. Something to tie us together. Sure, we fight battles and wars now, but don't you think that someday we might be at peace? All of these characteristics that everyone is so proud to showcase, and the ones that we love to hide, they are each a part of every single one of us. We all have more in common than we think we do, and we are all from vastly different reaches of space." Jennifer paused, giving Chenowyth a moment to consider what she was saying.

"We might all be very different on the outside, but we are all living, breathing, beings. All exploring and searching for meaning in our lives in one fashion or another." Jennifer shrugged.

The door to the cabin she and Chenowyth were occupying hissed open. It was Darras.

"Come." Darras said, turning around as quickly as he had appeared.

"Are you ready for this, Kirk?" Chenowyth asked Jennifer, slight worry etched in his features.

Jennifer's usual icy blue eyes met Chenowyth's light brown and Chenowyth saw, perhaps the first time, maybe not, the intelligence and cold emotion that was brewing behind those crystal blue orbs. Was she ready to fight a Klingon? Sure. Was she ready to fight Kor? Maybe, although she could say she might be feeling a bit hesitant now. Truthfully, the real question was this, was she ready to give up her life for those on the Farragut? The answer was, without hesitation yes. Yes, she was. Because her life, in her eyes, meant less. She was only one person, there was an entire ship out there counting on her. Jennifer had to fight Kor, even if it meant losing and practically becoming his slave. Although Jennifer now thought that fate wouldn't befall her, having spent the previous night getting to know Kor somewhat, she couldn't be certain what her fate would be, should she lose, or Chenowyth's. Yes, he was counting on her to win as well. She had to.

Jennifer hadn't bothered replying to Chenowyth as they had walked behind Darras to an area on the ship which was crowded with Klingons. Some of the Klingons, Jennifer noticed as they entered the large room, did not appear to be pleased by their presence on board the ship. When the two were finally escorted and stopped at a spot in the middle of the room, Jennifer noticed that she was standing directly next to Kor. Darras had taken his spot behind Kor and Chenowyth had mirrored Darras' actions. Jennifer turned to her second and also superior officer, locked crystal clear eyes with him, face set in determination.

"Whatever happens, don't interfere. I'm going to get knocked around pretty good, I'll tell you that right now. But I'm not going to lose this fight. I promise you that." Jennifer said. Chenowyth just stared at her, no longer shocked by the cadet's brazen attitude or chilling confidence. Something within him told him she was right, but also wrong.

"Just don't let him beat you up too much, I don't want to have to defend your honor." Chenowyth finally replied, chuckling nervously.

"Wouldn't dream of it, sir." Jennifer gave him an award-winning smile before she turned around, this time turning to face Kor as Kor was turning to face her.

Kor inclined his head into a bow, a sign of respect and a sign that the ritual had begun.

"I honor you in word, Jennifer of the house of Kirk, for showcasing your warrior spirit in offering me this challenge. May Kahless beat within your heart. What would you request of me?" Kor had raised his head and offered some version of ritualistic words.

Jennifer bowed her head, lower than Kor had, as a sign of respect for his station. She kept it bowed as she spoke. "I would request that you allow the Farragut safe passage back to Earth after the combat is complete."

"Your ship is guaranteed from harm by the Klingon Empire as it makes its way back to Earth, following our completion of the challenge." Kor said. Jennifer raised her head and offered Kor a Klingon salute, bringing her right closed fist to rest over her heart.

"I honor you, Kor of the house of Kor, for showcasing your warrior spirit and bravery in accepting my challenge. May Kahless guide your arm. What would you request of me?" Jennifer spoke the words, feeling slightly foreign on her tongue, even though they were in standard, most likely for the sake of Chenowyth.

"I would request you." Kor said, smiling slightly. "As my mate." Jennifer looked at him, noticed that Chenowyth had stiffened behind her, and was, for a moment, at a loss of what to say.

"I would wish to honor your request, however I am unable to do so. I already have a mate." Jennifer hoped the lie would be upheld. She wouldn't, not willingly, give herself to him, not if she didn't have to. She only hoped Kor wouldn't press the matter, and ask to fight her 'mate' for rights to claim her as his own.

"One as young as you already has a mate?" Kor asked in disbelief. "And who is this person? Are they worthy of you?"

Chenowyth stepped forward, shocked at himself as much as Jennifer was shocked to suddenly feel his warm body next to hers suddenly. "I should think I am." Chenowyth bellowed, back straight. His face was carefully stony as he lied to the Klingon commander.

"This human is your mate?" Kor asked, in disbelief. "And he allows you to challenge me?"

"I allow it because she is mine. She is equal and worthy to make such challenges on her own behalf, if you would allow her to show this to you. I have no need to fight for her, as she is certainly capable of doing so herself. Or perhaps you are too frightened to fight a woman?" Chenowyth shot back, hoping desperately that he would be believed. Jennifer moved her hand to clasp Chenowyth's, she squeezed his hand, trying to tell him that he was right in doing what he had. And hoped that he understood the message.

There was a long moment of silence that seemed to stretch for an eternity before Kor erupted into laughter.

"Ah, yes, I see. Humans and Klingons are not so different after all. Our women are strong as well. And our men do not fight the battles for our women either. I will not take your mate from you, Commander. Instead I shall request another honor. Should you win, young Kirk, I request to be shown your ship, when you command it." Kor finished.

"An honor I will grant you, should I make captain." Jennifer replied, bowing her head in thanks. She was thankful that the request was so simple, and spoke of the future. Mostly, she was thankful that he hadn't challenged Chenowyth for his right as mate to her. She hadn't expected Chenowyth to step forward as her fake husband, but, in retrospect, she could have done worse.

"You will, young Kirk. Of this, I am certain." Kor said. "Your heart speaks of this as the only possible future. I wonder how your mate feels, knowing that someday you should be separated. But now we shall begin the battle. We shall see whose requests shall be answered in truth."

Darras stepped back and Chenowyth followed his example. The Klingons in the room had encircled the two combatants, forming a ring of sorts. Two other Klingon officers stepped forward, each holding what Jennifer recognized to be a _bath'let_ in their hands. One offered his to Kor and the other offered his to Jennifer. Jennifer felt a pang of worry, as she had only held a _bath'let_ once. But she was nothing if not adaptable.

Jennifer bowed her head to Kor and he to her. The battle started.

Kor circled Jennifer as she circled him. She knew that Kor was stronger than her, and she couldn't afford to take many direct hits from him. She also knew that Kor was more skilled with their choice of weapon, so she watched how he held his _bath'let_ and copied his grip. Kor swung his weapon once, twice, and a third time, showcasing his command of the weapon. Jennifer studied his movements, and did the same. She felt how the bladed weapon moved in her arms, noticing the balance, and the weight of the weapon. It was not as heavy as she had guessed it would be. And she realized that she would be able to use it, in some cases, one handed, but mostly that she would have to use both arms to attack with it.

Finally, after realizing that Jennifer would not be taking the first step in attacking, Kor lunged at her. Jennifer expertly sidestepped him and quickly turned around to slash at him with the Klingon blade. Kor parried her attack with the skill of an experienced warrior and the two were back to circling one another.

Jennifer had realized that though Kor was physically stronger than she was, and bigger, he was also slower than her. His size, though it gave him an advantage should he pin her to the floor, made for bigger targets. Jennifer being as small as she was, would be able to maneuver around him more efficiently and get within closer range to his body.

Jennifer worked herself up for an attack. She stepped towards him quickly, her blade raised to head level and swung at him diagonally. Kor blocked her attack and the two were suddenly trading blows. Jennifer was getting tired, her arms not as strong as Kor's, but she noted that her speed of attack was also tiring him out as well. She feinted high and swung low quickly before moving off the attack. Kor blocked, barely, and soon the two were circling one another yet again.

"You are skilled with a _bath'let_ , for a human, little one." Kor bellowed.

"Really?" Jennifer asked, studying her opponent's footwork. "It's the first time I've ever used one, I feel a bit rusty."

Kor laughed. "Indeed? I would not have known." It was a compliment, but Kor laughed knowingly. "Should we have chosen a different weapon, then?"

"I think these work as well as anything else." Jennifer shrugged nonchalantly. She wanted to give Kor the impression that she was being lazy, tiring. It worked. Kor lunged again and Jennifer was ready, having watched his footwork.

Jennifer crouched as Kor finished his lunge at her, she brought the blade up, one handed, and it grazed his thigh as she was finishing the move. She also noted that his blade had touched her as well, barely on her shoulder.

"Stop!" A Klingon from the crowd shouted. Both Jennifer and Kor immediately stood up, facing one another. Kor looked down at his thigh as Jennifer looked over her shoulder. Both saw what they expected to see. Blood had been drawn. But who had drawn it first? Neither opponent offered an explanation, both too shocked to see their own blood had been drawn.

"We will review the footage, side by side." Darras finally stepped out of the circle.

The footage was pulled up on the view screen in the room. One side of the screen showed Jennifer's body, the other side Kor's. The time stamps had been placed at the bottom right hand corner of each side. The footage was carefully magnified to show each opponents body part that had been cut, blood having been drawn. The time stamps on each side of the footage were identical down to the second. They had ended the challenge in a tie.

"It seems we are both to honor each other's requests, little one." Kor said, finally, moving to face Jennifer. "You fought well." Kor bowed his head, Jennifer copied the movement.

"You honor me, commander. I shall see to it that when I am made captain you will have the pleasure of a tour on my ship."

"And I shall see that your ship now, the Farragut, yes? It will encounter no hindrance from the Empire while it makes its way back to your home planet." Kor bowed his head in respect as well. "It is a shame you have already been claimed by another," Kor whispered as he lifted his head, "I would have proudly called you wife."

Jennifer laughed. Truly laughed. She didn't want to be Kor's wife, not by any means, but she did find the situation humorous at least. No doubt there would be hell to pay if she ever did settle down with someone, because it was certainly not going to be Commander Chenowyth. It wasn't that the man was unattractive, not by any means. But he wasn't for her. And she wasn't for him.

Darras and Chenowyth joined the two shortly after the footage had been taken off the view screen. There was one more ritual to complete before Jennifer and Chenowyth would be allowed back to their own ship. As earlier, the two stood behind Kor and Jennifer respectively, taking their positions. Kor bowed to Jennifer and Jennifer returned the gesture.

"I Kor, of the house of Kor, honor you Jennifer, of the house of Kirk for your bravery and skill in battle. I extend to you, another name." Kor said, having lifted his head. He took off a ring from his finger and presented it to Jennifer. "You are named sister to me, to my house. You share in my honor as I share in yours." Jennifer accepted the ring, too shocked to do anything else.

"I share in your honor, Kor, my brother." Jennifer replied, not really knowing if it was the right thing to say, but still too stunned to say anything else. Jennifer didn't know what to honor him with, she didn't have any family pieces with her, and nothing of value that would come even close to giving the same honor that Kor had just given her.

"I am so honored. I look forward to the day you are captain of your own ship, sister." Kor bellowed, smiling. Jennifer realized that she didn't need to give him anything, it was her honor to accept as much as it was his honor to extend the gift, the naming. He had adopted her into his house, basically.

"Come now. We must get you back to your ship." Kor said. "Darras, inform the Farragut that we will be returning its officers in ten minutes. You may change before we send you back."

Darras saluted his commander in acknowledgement of the order. Jennifer and Chenowyth were escorted to the cabin they had changed in earlier. They changed out of the Klingon garb and into their own uniforms once again. They were then escorted to the Klingon transporter room.

On the transporter pad, Kor had one last parting wish. "I hope we are able to fight again, sister, for I have much to teach you."

"And I you, brother." Jennifer shot him a devious smile.

"I look forward to it." Kor smiled at her in return. Jennifer had to admit, a Klingon smiling was really very creepy.

"Energize." Jennifer said.

Suddenly Jennifer and Chenowyth found themselves in the transporter room of the Farragut, greeted by the captain, Uhura, and the ship's CMO.

"So I heard we can go home, without worrying about running into anymore Klingons?" Garrovick asked, smiling slightly.

"Something like that, sir." Jennifer replied stepping off the transporter pad.

The CMO examined Chenowyth first, mainly because he looked as if he were about to drop right there, having had been awake the whole time. Then Doctor Lamar examined Jennifer as the captain was speaking to his first officer.

"You should come to sickbay. I can put the regenerator on that cut on your shoulder. Everything else seems to be fine." Doctor Lamar informed Jennifer.

"No thanks, doc. I think I'll let this one heal on its own. Point of pride." Jennifer smiled. The doctor looked at her skeptically, but didn't offer further argument. The cut wasn't bad, barely a scrape really, and would heal just fine if she kept it clean.

"Well, okay then. Just make sure to keep it clean."

"Alright you two, debrief in the conference room in fifteen minutes." Garrovick said.

"The Klingons made it back to their ship, sir?" Chenowyth asked.

"Safe and sound. Can't say I'm sorry to see them go, but they weren't as bad as I thought they might be." Garrovick replied. Jennifer could tell there was more to that story, but didn't ask just yet. "Fifteen minutes, debriefing. We'll be underway by then. Go clean yourselves up, you smell like shit." Garrovick laughed.

"Aye, sir." Both Jennifer and Garrovick replied.

Fifteen minutes later Jennifer was sitting in the conference room next to the Farragut's first officer, waiting for their captain to walk in.

"So, how much trouble do you think I'm going to be in, sir?" Jennifer asked seriously.

"Ah, something tells me you're not going to be in trouble… wife." Chenowyth answered slyly.

"I'm never going to live that one down, am I?" Jennifer sighed, blushing slightly.

"Nope." Chenowyth answered proudly just as Captain Garrovick walked in the room. "Something tells me I won't either, though." Chenowyth whispered.

"So," Garrovick started, taking his seat across from the two officers, "you know, usually when two of my officers get married, I'm the first to know about that sort of thing." Jennifer immediately sunk into her seat. "I'm sure you two won't mind telling me why Commander Kor sent me with a message to bless your children, will you?"

"Well, you see sir, um, Kor asked to take me as his mate." Jennifer started, face flushed a deep crimson now. "And I told him it would be impossible because I already had a mate."

"And I volunteered myself as her mate, so no questions could be asked." Chenowyth answered. "Captain."

"And so you two just lied to the Klingons? What would you have done if they had wanted you to prove yourselves? Commander, surely you know that you could have been fighting for the right to claim Cadet Kirk as your wife?" Garrovick asked, his face was still a mask of stone and Jennifer couldn't tell if he was pissed or not. "And surely, Kirk, you would have realized the possibility that Kor would have asked for you as a mate, yes?"

Jennifer and Chenowyth both shared a look before answering the captain.

"Um, well, sir, I didn't exactly think about that, no." Jennifer said. Chenowyth remained silent.

"Well, in any case, I hope you two aren't looking to make your marriage official. I have a rule about that sort of thing on my ship, you see. I just hope we don't run into any Klingons in the future, asking about your wife, Chenowyth." Garrovick laughed loudly. Jennifer sighed in relief and noticed that Chenowyth had also expelled a breath he had been holding. "In any case, I should say good job. To both of you. We're in the clear."

"Thank you, captain." Jennifer replied.

"But," Garrovick started, and Jennifer took in a deep breath readying herself for the worst, "because of the stunt you pulled, you can assist the commander here with filling out the report for Starfleet Command. I trust that won't be a problem? Working together?"

"No sir." Jennifer and Chenowyth replied simultaneously.

"I mean, after all, you two are, at least according to the Klingons, married. I trust you can both remain professional, however, from here on out?" Garrovick teased.

Jennifer felt herself flush once more. "Of course sir." Chenowyth replied. "I will have no issues assisting my _wife_ with the paperwork."

"Good, good. I look forward to reading your reports. Dismissed."

As soon as Chenowyth and Jennifer left the room Jennifer sagged against the hall-way wall. "You don't think he's going to let us leave that little bit out, do you?"

"Not a chance." Chenowyth responded painfully.

"We're never going to live this one down are we?"

"Nope. Never. I just hope that my _actual_ wife doesn't try to kill me over this."

"Somehow, I think she'll just find it hilarious." Jennifer replied. "I hope."

 **KLINGON TRANSLATIONS:** Translations are kindly credited from: /translate/en/tlh?hl=en

 _ **choQoylaH'a', jup, nuq 'oH wej vaj qechvam:**_ _what is the meaning of this?_

 _ **Pagh 'ejyo' jegh'a' Duj SoH DaSov'a', 'ej nuq NatlhoMlu'meH jatlh quv. nuq 'oH meq?":**_ _You know no Starfleet vessel will surrender to you, and what you ask of them is not honorable. What is the reason?_

 _ **'oHbe' tera'ngan vIp Hegh? Hegh quv, 'ach SoH tera'ngan ghlj 'oH! jegh surely Dunmo', ghobe'**_ _?: Are not humans afraid of death? A death would be honorable, yet it frightens you humans! Surrender is surely better, no?_

 _ **lugh poQ jegh vIghaj. DoQ yuQvam pong mining wo'. qup qotlh, SoH, loQ ghu ram'e'. Dun bel qaStaHvIS bolaDbe''a' qaSpu'DI' jegh'a' HoD vItlhap.**_ _:_ _I have the right to demand surrender. This planet has been claimed by the Empire for mining. You deserve no less, even you, little baby. I will take great pleasure in having you after your captain surrenders._

 _ **meqmey maHvaD qechvam inform vaj DaHar'a', nlm'Qaj ror SoH. 'ej sooner ngagh jIH boQQo'bogh ta'wIj'e' qan law'.**_ _: Perhaps you should have thought to inform us of this you fat bastard. And I would sooner mate with a sickly old seal than you._

 _ **'ej nuqDaq neH 'e' fun loQ wa'? chaq SoHvaD ngeH chaH jIHvaD je nob? SoHvaD tlhoS vIghaj Qav poH ghom maH. rup bel toy'wI''a' chenmoH SoH.**_ _: And where would be the fun in that, little one? Perhaps they will send you to me as a gift? I almost had you the last time we met. You would make a fine pleasure slave._

 _ **'ej SoH gutted jIH ngejtaH jIHvaD, yIH lover ghop pep.**_ _ **toy'wI''a' pagh. bel ghap vuDwIj**_ _. : And I would have gutted you before you raised a hand to me, tribble lover. I am no one's slave. Pleasure or otherwise._

 _ **Qab jIH nagll:**_ _face me if you dare_

 _ **Ngll jIH:**_ _I do dare._

 _ **loQ ghu:**_ _little baby_


	14. Chapter 14: The Beginning

"Please, be seated." Admiral Barnett announced as he made his way into the conference room. "You have all been called to this debrief to answer some lingering questions considering the reports that were filed about the USS Farragut's recent mission."

Jennifer surveyed the room once again, noticing that all members of the Academic Admiralty Board were present, as well as Captain Pike, her academic advisor, Captain Garrovick, and Commander Chenowyth. Jennifer guessed that the captain and first officer of the Farragut had already been debriefed, else they would not be sitting in on hers.

"Cadet Ensign Kirk," Admiral Barnett started, addressing Jennifer directly and pulling her attention away from the crowded conference room, "the first issue we would like to address is the matter or matters involving Cadet Finnegan and Lieutenant Commander Pearce." Admiral Barnett looked down at his PADD, Jennifer guessed it was to make her nervous, as there was no way he hadn't come to the debrief unprepared, and paused for a moment. "LTCDR Pearce issued you and Cadet Ensign Michaels a reprimand citing 'dereliction of duty' subsequently placing the both of you on three weeks of extra duties, correct?"

Jennifer took in his statement. Obviously it was correct, why would he need her to tell him so?

"Yes, sir." Jennifer wanted to add to the statement, but he had the reports, he knew whatever she could offer in addition already.

"Both you and Michaels were also, informally accused, of allegedly altering the ship's security log footage, correct?" Admiral Barnett asked once more.

"Yes, sir." Jennifer replied, attempting to remain professional.

"However it is by your own statements, and the professional opinion of your commanding officers that neither of you in fact tampered with the security logs. It is, in fact, the opinion of your commanding officers that either Cadet Finnegan or LTCDR Pearce were the culprits of that specific violation of regulations." Admiral Barnett paused and Jennifer wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer him again or not. So she waited. When the admiral continued, Jennifer was barely paying attention to the man. "It was at the closure of your additional duties that you and Cadet Michaels found a personal PADD in Cadet Finnegan's cabin which you were assigned to clean at the time. The PADD in question was found to have a nefarious subroutine program on it, a subroutine which you, Kirk, had insisted had already been downloaded onto a portable information storage and transference device. Is this information accurate?"

"Disregarding the precision of details, yes, admiral, the information is accurate." Jennifer replied. She realized her answer may have sounded a bit cheeky, but she wasn't about to get in trouble for attempting to obscure the truth or leave out details she knew they had or could easily gain access to. Not at all.

"Disregarding the precision details such as exact time and so forth, please summarize for the board the chain of events that occurred starting from when you and Cadet Michaels were placed on extra duty to when you discovered the PADD in Cadet Finnegan's room and the issuing of charges by Captain Garrovick to Cadet Finnegan and LTCDR Pearce." Admiral Barnett ordered. Jennifer didn't know what game they were getting at, but she would comply. She didn't have anything to hide. No one besides Finnegan or Pearce should be in trouble.

"Three weeks into the mission Cadet Michaels and I were instructed to report to LTCDR Pearce's office at the closure of our shift. LTCDR Pearce then _questioned_ the both of us regarding the personal nature of our relationship, which has never before been either an issue or a secret. We have been, and remain, platonic friends." Jennifer said this and couldn't help but feel as if she was half-lying. Sure, they _were_ platonic friends, but it didn't mean she couldn't imagine them as more.

"We informed Pearce of the nature of our friendship and we were charged with dereliction of duty due to excessive socialization at the cost of professionalism and strict adherence to our charges. Both Michaels and I believed this to be unfounded. Never once had we allowed our friendship to impact our duties. LTCDR Pearce mentioned there was one witness that would proclaim otherwise, but the witness would remain unmentioned. As no one else on shift with us had stepped forward at the time, and no one was willing to even mildly agree with the accusation, Michaels and I quickly realized that Cadet Finnegan was the only possible witness, as he was often seen coming and going from LTCDR Pearce's office. Pearce then elected to accuse myself and Michaels of deleting security footage from the archives, for only our shift, but lacking anything but opinion and or circumstantial evidence did not charge us formally for that violation."

Jennifer paused, wondering if she should add on to the conversation that had taken place, but realized it wasn't exactly necessary.

"LTCDR Pearce informed Michaels and myself that we would be assigned to extra duties by assisting the sanitation team during alpha shift for three weeks as punishment. Michaels and I were close to being through with said punishment, two days left I believe when the PADD was found. I am sure that all of you have access to the security log in Cadet Finnegan's room, however I will state for the record that Michaels found the PADD on Finnegan's bunk, when he picked up said PADD to make the bunk the PADD lit up and he examined the open contents. He then passed the PADD to me and requested that I examine the contents of the PADD. I examined the contents of the PADD and informed him that we needed to speak with the captain immediately." Jennifer paused, knowing there would be questions even though she wasn't yet done recounting the tale. Surely enough, questions began.

"Why did Michaels request for you to examine the PADD's contents?" Admiral Chandra, head of the academy's science division, asked. Jennifer couldn't tell if the man was genuinely interested or merely playing the game. She decided mostly interested, but probably a mixture of both.

"Michaels knew that my programming skills far exceed his own. I would have been able to determine the purpose and design of the program with more accuracy and much faster than he, sir." Jenifer replied respectfully.

"Did either you or Cadet Michaels resent Finnegan for attempting to tarnish your reputations by causing you to be reprimanded?" Admiral Andrews, head of the academy's engineering department asked calmly.

"Sir, with all due respect, that question is unfair." Jennifer replied, already starting to get angry, but keeping it in check.

"In what respect, cadet? I believe it to a perfectly valid question, considering you both might have had motive to place the PADD in Finnegan's cabin yourselves." Komack replied for Andrews.

And so it begins.

"No, admiral, sir, it is not a valid question. Due to the security footage you can clearly see that neither I nor Cadet Michaels placed that PADD in Finnegan's cabin. Furthermore, as the PADD was a personal one, and not a design that Starfleet issues to its officers, you can track the manufacture and purchase of said PADD if you so desired. I am sure, should you decide to take such actions, you will have irrefutable evidence that suggests neither Cadet Michaels or I could have possibly placed the PADD in question on Cadet Finnegan's bed, or at any other time had physical contact with said PADD." Jennifer replied.

She wouldn't go into the manufacture and release date of the PADD, or how that particular brand of personal PADDs had DNA tracking security programs installed and active at all times. Or how that particular PADD, one that had not even been released prior to boarding the ship had a DNA profile of every single person that had touched that PADD, a profile which she had forwarded to the right people, pending an inquiry she knew was going to happen.

God, could these people be any more hopeless? And they said that she wasn't good enough, as if.

"We are not here to question irrefutable evidence, James." Admiral Nogura chided his fellow officer calmly. "Cadet Ensign Michaels requested that you examine the findings of the PADD left in Cadet Finnegan's room, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Jennifer answered. "After which we brought the information directly to Captain Garrovick."

The admirals knew this information, Jennifer knew that they knew. What Jennifer didn't understand was the necessity to re-hash the reports and surely the information that Captain Garrovick and Commander Chenowyth had provided in their own debriefs. It seemed like it was a witch-hunt instead of a debrief, as if they were trying to find fault in something she did. Which maybe, at least for some of the brass that was present was the entire goal here.

"Alright, alright. I think we've heard enough of this. It's in the reports. What we really wish to speak with you about is the whole situation involving the Klingons. Rather, there are some of us here that want to ask these questions." Admiral Barnett spoke again. Jennifer could just guess who he was talking about that wanted to ask the questions. Fucking douches.

"Like what were you thinking by challenging a Klingon to a duel?" Komack asked seething. "You really thought it was, and I quote 'was the best solution alternative to instigating a combat engagement' un-quote? Like hell, Kirk."

Jennifer looked at Captain Garrovick and Commander Chenowyth for a moment to steady herself before responding. Surely if they hadn't agreed to the same in their own reports, which she knew they had because she had gotten the chance to read them prior to being sent to Starfleet Command, she wouldn't be sitting in the conference room now. No, she would most likely be sitting in a brig.

"Admiral Komack, sir, it was the most suitable alternative available at short notice. Our other options were severely limited. We could have surrendered. Surely you would not have had Captain Garrovick do so? Or we could have instigated open conflict with said Klingons. In which case, we surely would have lost a great number of the crew, if not all hands. The challenge was the only option." Jennifer defended.

"Why you? Why did _you_ , a female cadet, have to make the challenge? Why not allow Captain Garrovick to issue the challenge himself, if you truly believe it was the _best option_?" Komack spat back.

"Sir, with all due respect, I do not particularly appreciate the tone of questions you are asking." Jennifer replied angrily. She knew she was about five seconds from getting told to shut up for good, but she didn't quite care. She was pissed. "Had you read the reports in full, you would know exactly why Captain Garrovick was singularly unqualified to issue such a challenge himself, excepting the obvious reasons of the situation as it was. Furthermore, had you read the reports in full, you would know that my tactical analysis of the situation was appreciated and agreed upon by both the captain and Commander Chenowyth. I honestly don't understand what you're hoping to accomplish by asking questions that either have already been addressed in the reports, or surely have already been answered by senior officers. If you would like, I can personally forward you a copy of my reports to include all appendices and footnotes." Jennifer paused for a moment before adding on a quiet term. "Sir."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop at least ten degrees after Jennifer had finished speaking. She knew it sounded at best borderline insubordination, at worst complete disregard for respect due to a senior flag officer to boot. Right now, Jennifer didn't quite care.

"Gentleman," Jennifer addressed the room and took off the ring she was wearing on her right hand, "can any of you, excepting Captain Garrovick or Commander Chenowyth who are already aware due to recent events, what this ring is?" Jennifer held up the ring for the room to see.

No one answered.

Jennifer stood to pass the ring to Admiral Barnett for inspection and took her seat again. This was going to be interesting.

"It's a Klingon house ring. The crest on the ring represents one of the houses which sit on the Klingon High Council. The crest on this ring represents the house of Kor. Yes, that Kor. Commander Kor which the Farragut and subsequently myself and Commander Chenowyth had recent contact with. At the conclusion of the challenge I issued to Commander Kor he chose to honor me by presenting this ring to me." Before Jennifer could explain further she was cut off by Komack who was now inspecting the ring.

"Are you trying to tell us you married a Klingon? A sworn enemy of the Federation?" Komack spat.

"Not at all sir. Kor named me as a sister to him. It is a Klingon tradition, and not done frequently. To name an outsider, especially, as you have so eloquently put it, admiral, an enemy, as part of your house, is one of the highest honors from a Klingon. This ring represents more than the fact that Commander Kor has, in laymen's terms, adopted me into his family. It represents a beginning. A beginning for the entire Federation. Commander Kor's house, or family, is one of the most prominent houses that sits on the Klingon High Council. I believe, gentleman, the conclusions to draw from that equation are quite evident themselves." Jennifer finished smugly. She knew she'd have hell to pay for her attitude later, but from the stunned looks and eyes full of pure shock she knew she was fine for the time being.

After a few moments of whispered deliberation that Jennifer could really overhear most of the admiralty shot their attention back to her.

"This meeting has concluded. We appreciate your time, Cadet Ensign Kirk. You are dismissed." Admiral Barnett announced. And if he was smiling slightly when he said it, Jennifer didn't care to mention.

"Thank you, gentleman. Have a pleasant afternoon." Jennifer replied back standing at the position of attention and saluting.

Less than two hours later Jennifer was sitting in Captain Pike's office waiting for him. She wasn't done with meetings yet. He had wanted to meet with her to finalize her schedule for the next semester and discuss the changes that had been made to it. He also wanted to advise her on changing, well basically rewriting the courses she had selected last year, and come up with a draft schedule for the remainder of her time at the academy. It wasn't a bad idea, considering the workload she was going to be taking on in the coming semesters.

Jennifer also realized that he was probably going to tear into her about her attitude during the debrief.

"Don't even bother getting up. I don't care." Chris said entering his office waving his hands at Jennifer dismissively. "What I do care about is you getting kicked out before you even have a chance to begin." Chris sat behind his desk in his chair finally. "You must realize that your attitude during that meeting was unacceptable. The only reason you weren't flayed alive during that fiasco was because most of the admiralty was on your side. The meeting was unnecessary and Komack was being an ass. That aside, what the hell were you thinking shooting off at the mouth like that? I thought you had better sense by now!"

Jennifer waited for Chris to continue what she knew was only a half-hearted scolding. Most of it came from the fact that he genuinely cared about her career, and her.

"Not saying that I don't agree with what you said, kid. Cause I do. Really I'm behind you one hundred percent. And yeah, you did make me somewhat proud, but don't be doing shit like that all the time, cause you won't always have as much support ready and willing to back you up." Chris sighed. "I will say this though, good job. Captain Garrovick and Commander Chenowyth wrote glowing evaluations for you. But what's this rumor I hear about you having non-officially married a senior officer? Huh?" Chris laughed.

"I'm sure you've already been given the explanation for that rumor." Jennifer rolled her eyes.

She'd been scolded and commended all in practically the same breath and now she was being teased. As much as she wanted to continue the meeting in the carefree tone that was now set, she needed to talk to him about serious matters, troubling matters. Matters that had nothing to do with her schedule getting completely changed around.

"Chris, he's up to something." Jennifer said. "I saw him at the barbeque talking in hushed tones with Pearce. I didn't recognize Pearce at the time, and it took me a minute while on the Farragut to make the connection, but Komack is up to something. Pearce and Finnegan didn't try to discredit me and attempt to blow up a ship and blame it on me on their own. He was involved. I can't prove it, I don't know how to prove it right now, but I know I'm right."

Chris looked long and hard at Jennifer, taking everything he could observe and had observed over the past year into account. He exhaled a long and exasperated breath before speaking.

"Well, shit."

Jennifer looked at Chris, questioning. Did he know something was going on, or was what she had just relayed to him brand new information? It couldn't have been, not really, not if he hadn't reamed her for speaking such crazy accusations against a flag officer no less.

"Yeah, he's up to something. Archer warned me about this. I just don't know if it's that he doesn't like you, or that he wants you. God, maybe both. Nothing to do about it now though." Chris said, but Jennifer realized he was more so talking to himself than her. She wanted to ask questions, she had a lot of questions to which she would like the answers to in fact. But something told her, maybe a gut feeling, that she wasn't about to get those answers right now anyway, so it was no use in asking the questions at all.

There was a knock on the door before Jennifer could think of anything to reply to the captain with.

"Come in." Chris said in response to the knock.

Commander Spock entered the office gracefully, face effortlessly blank.

"Right on time, Mr. Spock." Chris half smiled at the Vulcan. "Please sit down. I haven't started to speak with Ms. Kirk here about her schedule, so you haven't missed anything yet."

Spock slid into the chair next to Jennifer silently and awaited further instruction.

"So, I know I approved the course schedule that you and Mr. Spock worked out at the beginning of the last year, and while it was perfectly fine and functional for then, I've taken the liberty to alter your courses and offer some alternative selections, with the assistance of Mr. Spock here." Chris said picking up a PADD from his desk. "We realized that your physics aptitudes were extremely high, upon closer examination, also, I know that you said you had a marked interest in engineering as well. Considering your aptitude tests, your previous qualifications, and the classes that you have sat exams for credit, we think that this new course schedule would be better suited for you. You'll have a minor in Engineering instead of Physics, but only due to the fact that most of the physics courses you would need to take in order to receive a degree in the field you already test well above the level for."

"Combined with the college courses you took while being dual enrolled during your high school years, taking the same courses again here at the academy would seem superfluous and quite illogical." Spock added.

Chris motioned for Jennifer to take the PADD and look over her new course selection and alterations.

"As a command track cadet you still have to take the required core classes for the track, and as you are still adamant about finishing your career path education in three years, I believe these alterations best suit your needs. There's some open spaces, to be filled with courses of your choosing, that I think will best compliment your fields of study, and also added into the mix is the Advanced Tactical Training Course to which you've been invited to take." Chris explained. "You can always turn down the invite, as it isn't a mandatory course, and the class is held on Saturdays to better accommodate cadets such as yourself who are the usual candidates for said course."

Jennifer looked at the PADD Chris had offered to her and realized that she should have spent more time sifting through the academy's course catalog last year. Sure, the only reason she had taken the Engineering classes last year had been because of the simple fact that she was on the command track, and a captain without at least basic engineering understanding, in her opinion, was not as qualified as a captain could be. However, during the course of said engineering classes she realized how much she actually enjoyed working with her hands, and found that her mind was singularly attuned to engineering as well. To the point, that if she wasn't so fixed on the command track, she might have switched her career plan. As it was, minoring in Engineering was something she wanted to do, but was, truthfully, too afraid to bring up and attempt to change.

"So, you guys finally found my college classes then, huh?" Jennifer asked. She hadn't included the transcripts on her application for various reasons. One of which was because she didn't want to seem too good, even though it sounded insane, even to her, she was insecure about the most, as Spock would say, _illogical_ things.

"So, we want you to take a couple of days to look over your options. I know your schedule will be pretty tight, and honestly, I'm glad I'm not you, but you've shown you can handle the increased work load so far." Chris informed her.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Jennifer replied nicely, more so only for the fact that she still didn't know how to feel about the Vulcan commander.

"Dismissed." Chris said. Jennifer stood up and saluted half-heartedly, smiling.

Chris just waved her off and she walked out of the door. She had just closed the door and was going to walk away quickly, at least that's what she told herself. But she heard Spock talking almost the second the door had closed. Didn't he know that the offices weren't soundproof? Not unless the activation code was authorized to secure the room anyway.

"Are you certain she can cope with the strenuous workload, captain? Would it not be wise to shift her schedule to a four year plan instead?" Spock asked.

Jennifer was looking around the area just outside his office to see if anyone was around. Pike's secretary, Yeoman Harris or something or another was at her desk, face buried into a PADD. It looked as if she was reading.

"You did it, Spock. Why do you think she wouldn't be able to?" She heard Chris reply, muffled by the closed door.

"She is only human." Spock replied evenly, his voice not as muffled as Pike's.

Jennifer could hear the sounds of Chris' laughter and Spock asking what he found humorous about the statement of fact.

"One day you'll learn Mr. Spock, humans are quite capable of incredible feats. I'd be willing to stake my captaincy on the fact that Ms. Kirk has a few of those to showcase to the universe in the next few years." Chris replied confidently.

Jennifer walked away with a warm feeling in her gut, smiling. Captain Christopher R. Pike really believed in her. Really truly believed in her. She wouldn't let him down. Her Starfleet career might have started off of a dare, her wanting to prove the same man wrong, but it was continuing because of the man's belief in her. She was going through with it because of the friends she had made in the past year, the family she had chosen and the family that had chosen her.

There was no way she was going to let something so insignificant as a little plot from the brass or disbelief from varying officers take her chance to shine away from her.

There was no way she wasn't going to make her father proud. Either one of them.

God, the next two years were going to suck, if what she had seen on that PADD was anything to go by, but she would do it, she had to. Her life was changing, rapidly. She was no longer in a miserable state of being that she denied with every shot she took. No, she was beginning to understand what happiness was. That it wasn't something stagnant, unwilling to change and grow. That having the good life wasn't about simply being content, that it was a process, a direction to go. Yeah, she'd have to work to get there, but that was what it was all about.

She was just going to have to work her ass off, eat, sleep, and breathe fleet. And she would. She would do that for these men, for the men she called family. The men she called home. She would do it for herself.

This was only the beginning of her life, and she had so many things she wanted to do, so many places she wanted to see. She couldn't wait to sail the stars.

 _ **~End Part One~**_


	15. Chapter 15: Behind Shadows

" _ **To burn with desire and keep quiet about it is the greatest punishment we can bring ourselves."**_

 _ **-Federica Garcia Lorca**_

Jennifer was currently sitting in the shared common area of her cadet quarters across from her boyfriend of the last six months having the talk. Yes, _that_ talk.

She knew it was going to happen eventually, and really, there were no hard feelings, but she was sort of hoping that it would have waited until the bond with Satek had been broken, which was supposed to happen over winter break if all went well. Which in her case, just might not happen until spring break. She had told Satek this in their last communication, stating that she wasn't sure if she would be able to make it to Vulcan or not as of yet due to how many projects she had going this semester that needed to be completed, and two of those projects weren't even for her classes, well not expressly for this semester's classes anyway. They were more like projects that she had begun at the beginning of the semester of her final year at the academy that she needed to do in order to graduate on time.

"It's okay, Andrew, really. We both knew one of us was going to eventually call this off. That was kind of the whole point to the arrangement in the first place." Jennifer told her gay boyfriend.

"I just feel bad because I said I was completely fine with playing along with the idea until your bond was severed. I don't like women, and you needed a cover story. You saved my ass helping me pass the Advanced Warp Theory and Plasma Physics course last year, I couldn't not help you out with something so simple. Besides, I'm pretty sure I've benefited from our arrangement more than you have." Andrew replied wryly.

"Ah, yes. The man that finally tamed the Crazy Cadet Kirk. Ha! That was a good one!" Jennifer laughed.

"No, I think my favorite was how much of a sex god I must be now that I've been with you for six whole months." Andrew teased back.

"Oh yes! Because of all that sleeping around I never did. Ha! Well, Mr. Sex God, I sure hope you put those skills to good use with Danny later tonight." Jennifer teased.

"Oh, god, Jenn!" Andrew slapped Jennifer playfully on the shoulder. "I had to tell him, a little bit, is that okay? I mean, I know you said I could, at least that we had an arrangement of sorts, but I just want to make sure."

Jennifer returned the slap for his questioning probe. "Andrew! I said it was fine. As long as you don't go spilling super top secret Vulcan secrets to him, it's totally fine." Jennifer rolled her eyes. "What _did_ you end up telling him by the way?"

Andrew laughed loudly at her question. Apparently it was something quite humorous.

"Well, I told him you had come on to me at first, which is totally true, I just left out the when, and when I told you that I was completely gay and not interested you responded with 'perfect, just what I was hoping' and told me you wanted us to start dating anyway." Andrew responded.

"That can't be it. That's not that funny. Or at least, the way you're telling it isn't." Jennifer chuckled. "What else?"

"Well, I told him that I didn't want the rest of the school to know I was gay, because I had to hide it from my parents, since they're such squicks and dating you was the best way to just that. Then I told him that you helped me to accept it and even encouraged me to tell my parents where to shove it if they couldn't accept the fact that their son is extremely gay, especially in the 23rd century."

"All of which is totally true. Damn. And he didn't ask about why I wanted to date a gay man for six months and rehabilitate him back into being okay with his parents finding out about his sexual preferences?" Jennifer asked, curious.

"Well, yeah, naturally he wanted to know. I just told him that you didn't want to be bothered by other people since your schedule was so damn hectic and you figured dating someone officially was the perfect excuse. It worked like a charm too. I happen to think I'm a pretty amazing study buddy!" Andrew smiled.

"That you are my friend. That you are. I think even Bones is convinced that you're like my for real boyfriend. What with all the nights you spend passed out in my room lately. You know you're still totally welcome continue with that, right?" Jennifer replied.

"Maybe after a little while. Don't want anyone to think the wrong things. Speaking of which, what do we tell everyone else about why we broke up?" Andrew tittered.

"Ugh. God. I haven't thought about that one. Um, you're a cheating bastard?" Jennifer laughed.

"Yeah, except that doesn't work because we're still really good friends. Would you stay really good friends with a cheating bastard?" Andrew mocked.

"If he was only cheating because he was totally gay, maybe." Jennifer teased. "But you're right. Damn. Huh. I got nothing."

"You got nothing? Jennifer Kirk, A.T.T. rated, master of tactics and strategies, and Vulcan programming hacker extraordinaire has nothing? I don't buy it." Andrew taunted.

"I already gave you my best idea. You shot it down. I'm not really good with this whole relationship stuff, if you haven't noticed. I'm technically married, by Vulcan standards, super secretly, and my boyfriend and I are trying to break up so he can start a relationship with his super gay lover. Yeah, I got nothing. Can't we just say that you figured out you were gay? I mean people are going to figure it out when you start dating Danny officially anyway."

Andrew raised his perfectly manicured eyebrow at Jennifer, thinking. Jennifer knew almost down to the second when Andrew had accepted her plan. It was simple, and basically the truth. It would work.

"Your second plan has merit. But how do we explain the fact that we're still really good friends? I don't feel like losing one of my best friends because we couldn't stay in a fake relationship with each other due to my being extremely gay and all that." Andrew asked.

"The truth? That I totally understand and love you anyway?" Jennifer replied as if it were really that simple. Which, really, it was. "It doesn't matter what other people think anyway, we're almost out of this place. It's both of our last years here!"

"Fair enough. Okay. I am sorry, though, Jenn."

"Good god man! Stop it! It's totally okay! Besides, if all goes well with my projects, I should be able to go to Vulcan over winter break in a few weeks. Satek's parents think they've found a suitable bondmate for him. And I'll have time and access to healers if I need them. Even though now they don't think it will be as bad as originally suggested." Jennifer replied.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're bonded. Like how does that even feel? It's gotta be so freaking weird to have someone in your head all the time!"

"It was pretty overwhelming at first. But when I got back to the academy I barely noticed it at all. Then I kinda learned how to block and so does Satek. We're still pretty decent friends, well at least I think so. It's just like a presence in my mind. It doesn't really bother me. Our bond isn't strong enough that I can feel him really most of the time. Just that I know he's alive and well." Jennifer explained for what must have been the tenth time since the two had started fake dating.

Satek had been totally okay with the whole arrangement, and even telling Andrew about him and their bond. As Vulcans went, Satek was pretty laid back and chill. Which was part of the reason his parents had such difficulty finding a bondmate for him after his pon far had hit and he'd had to bond with Jennifer while she was on the Intrepid during her second year spring break.

Satek's original bondmate had died only two years prior to his tour on the Intrepid and his parents hadn't found someone willing to bond with him considering his family was already considered liberal as Vulcans went, and he even more so. At nineteen years old, no one had thought that his pon far would hit so soon. Usually the first one didn't occur until the mid-twenties, early thirties for Vulcans.

Jennifer could still remember the whole trip as if it happened last week, not last March.

Jennifer was assigned to the Intrepid over spring break due to, at least Chris had said, the fact that she needed to log a certain number of hours on a starship to graduate on time. This meant taking duty tours every summer and smaller missions during spring breaks.

The Intrepid was in orbit and scheduled to pick up cadets hoping to train with the mostly Vulcan crew. It was a very prestigious appointment to have a training cruise with the Intrepid, and looked really good on a cadet's record. Jennifer hadn't had a problem being accepted for the training cruise due to her test scores, class marks, and previous accomplishments.

So it was that Jennifer was assigned to the computer sciences department, specifically programming, due to her level seven rating, and she met Satek.

Satek was on his first duty tour on the Intrepid. At twenty years old Satek had already spent three years studying at the Vulcan Science Academy and had a degree in computer sciences with a special focus on starship system programming. He was assigned to be Jennifer's liaison and direct supervisor for the duration of her tour with the Intrepid.

The two had gotten along almost right away. Satek was not a normal Vulcan, at least in Jennifer's opinion. It wasn't that she had anything against Vulcans, not at all. But it was refreshing to be around someone she didn't have to carefully guard her facial expressions with every second of the day. As far as bosses went, Jennifer assumed she had gotten extremely lucky. She spent most of her time with Satek, on and off duty.

After three days with the Vulcan male, spending nearly every second either could spare teaching and learning from one another, they had gotten to know each other pretty well.

It was on the fourth day that Jennifer had started to notice something was going on with Satek. He was becoming somewhat short tempered, irritable, and was working less and less, spending more and more time meditating.

If Jennifer wasn't such a horrible sleeper and didn't spend her waking hours working with Satek when she should have been sleeping, she probably wouldn't have noticed his changing demeanor as soon as she had.

On the seventh day together Jennifer had finally decided to confront him about what was going on.

"I believe I may be experiencing… my time." Satek finally said after almost an hour of chess, of Jennifer pressing him for information in his quarters.

"Your time?" Jennifer asked, confused. She was mere feet from him, sitting across from him, the small chess set between them, and she could see the pained expression on his face. She knew something was wrong, there shouldn't be any expression on his face whatsoever.

"It is a private matter. Vulcans as a whole do not speak of it. Not even with each other. Especially not to an outsider. I have no wish to cause offense, but you cannot possibly understand." Satek replied.

"And this… your time? It's making you sick, isn't it?" Jennifer asked, having noticed Satek had been sweating today. His quarters were extremely warm, even warmer than the rest of the ship, and it was a stifling heat. Jennifer was sweating all the time, but Vulcans didn't sweat. Satek was. He was ill. Jennifer just knew it.

"In a manner of speaking." Satek replied cryptically.

"So shouldn't you see the doctor? Sorry, healer?" Jennifer asked, as if it was obvious that Satek should consult with a medical professional.

"They can do nothing for me. Even if we went back to Vulcan, I have no one waiting for me, nothing can be done for me." Satek informed her.

"Is there anything I can do then?" Jennifer asked. She didn't want to press him about seeking medical assistance if he didn't want to. She understood aversions to doctors completely. If she was anything short of dying, she would stay as far away as she could. Bones usually had to drag her to medical anytime she hurt herself, yelling at her every time not to be such a dumbass.

"I cannot ask that of you. It is… impossible." Satek replied. "Please, you must leave. I must meditate. There is nothing to be done for me."

Jennifer noticed the strain in Satek's voice as he spoke. It was odd, she knew. Even though Satek was probably one of the most relaxed Vulcans she'd met so far on the cruise, he was still perfectly logical and controlled.

"You make it sound like you're dying." Jennifer whispered. When she saw Satek's reaction to her words she knew she'd hit a nerve. "You're not dying, are you?"

"It is… I will attempt to meditate through the symptoms. However, as it is my first experience, it is not probable to be effective." Satek replied, still cryptic as hell.

"Oh my god, you're really dying." Jennifer felt all the color drain from her face at the realization. Which, for given how high the temperature was in the room, was an impressive reaction.

"Please, you must leave. My control is rapidly fading." Satek insisted once again.

Jennifer stared at her new friend long and hard. She didn't understand what was going on with the Vulcan, but she knew she had to do something, especially since he insisted upon doing nothing.

"Let me help." She replied softly.

"You cannot. You must not. You know not what you offer." Satek said painfully. Jennifer could tell his control was indeed slipping, his voice was gruff and pained. Almost as if it was hard for him to deny her help.

She also may have noticed something else that on a human would make total and complete sense, but on a Vulcan would have been deemed unseemly. She was putting the pieces together. She wasn't dumb after all. She could see patterns and possibilities in nearly every situation. It was a special talent of hers, one that MACO had started to refine and that the academy was enhancing.

"I think I have an idea. And while I don't normally have much trouble in making offers, when I do they aren't resisted, I think you are being quite illogical with your rejection of my assistance." Jennifer said, trying to find a Vulcan solution to the problem. "You say that death is quite possible, most probable. That you require something you have no access to at the moment, and your control is slipping. Let it slip. Allow yourself to accept my help. I promise you, I may not understand all of what I offer, but it can hardly be worse than you dying, Satek."

"You would so readily surrender yourself to me? Wholly? Because that is what you offer. You would submit to me, face a most primal and intimate assault from me, one you have called friend in such short time? You would bind yourself to me? For that is what you offer, Jennifer Kirk, my friend." Satek replied angrily through gritted teeth. Jennifer saw his fists balled up and hands bleeding from where his nails dug into his palms. "I will take you and I will claim you. Brutally. You have no means to understand what it is you offer me in assistance. What it is you do to yourself."

"Satek, my friend. I would not offer you this if I didn't at least partially understand what you need. That much is painfully physically obvious." Jennifer made a pointed look towards his groin, one she knew Satek would follow. "Trust me, I've dealt with worse. You're honestly telling me that you won't have sex with me if it saves your life? Do you want to die?"

Satek waited for a moment before responding, attempting to cleave onto some aspect of control. If indeed his new friend, Jennifer Kirk was offering to assist him through his first pon far and knew the risks, he could not lie to her.

"No. I have no wish to die." Satek responded in a bare whisper. "But you must understand, it is more than a physical bonding I speak of."

"I figured as much. Vulcans are touch telepaths. It would only make sense that something you guys hold in such high esteem and is such a large part of your culture would also play a major role into, dare I say it, mating rituals. Come on, Satek. You need my help. You said yourself, no one else on this ship can offer you such assistance. Mostly because you don't want to ask, but I am here. I am offering myself to you, to help you live through this. It'd be such a shame for someone as intelligent as yourself, someone with such potential, to die a premature death due to some biological phenomenon." Jennifer replied.

"Your logic is sound, as far as I am able to comprehend. I must tell you, I will not be logical. Far from it, should you continue to insist I accept your assistance. I- are you positive you still wish to continue?"

"I could do worse." Jennifer shrugged before closing the distance between the two of them over the chess set. She pressed her lips to his, awkwardly at first and grew more confident as his hand found hers.

Three days later she was sitting in an office with Satek and the captain of the Intrepid, Satek's father on vid-com.

"I wish to convey thanks, Ms. Kirk, for your… assistance in this matter. I am grateful my son did not perish. However, the bond you two now share must be severed. I wish not to cause offense, for at the time it was necessary and therefore logical. However, it is not logical to remain in place." Satek's father said.

"I understand, Sir. Satek and I have already spoken on the matter. A great deal. Until such a time that a bondmate may be found for him, we shall remain bonded, a measure of precaution, I assure you. It is our mutual decision. As my friend, I do not wish Satek to find himself in such a position again. It was horribly inconvenient and he almost did die. I cannot, in good measure, be a product to the same situation again." Jennifer replied, attempting to control her anger at the situation.

"The situation was… unfortunate. We were not prepared for such an early arrival. You need not worry, Ms. Kirk. I will ensure my son's safety for the next stage. As it is, I respect your agreement. The bond cannot be severed now in any case, should the fires return to him. You are aware of the consequences of such a bond, yes?" Satek's father asked. Jennifer could tell he was uncomfortable, not that he had shown it. It was the bond with Satek and Satek's own knowledge of his father that lent Jennifer the information.

"I am most assuredly aware." Jennifer replied evenly, a slight indignation flushing her cheeks without her permission.

Yeah, she knew that meant she couldn't sleep with anyone. Not that she slept around a lot, regardless of what the rumors said about her. But that didn't mean she hadn't had her share of fun. Now, she couldn't do anything. At all. At least not until the bond was severed in favor of a more acceptable match to Satek. Jennifer should feel somewhat offended by the insinuation that she wasn't good enough, but she wasn't. Satek didn't think she was less than him, it was just that their minds were not as compatible as they should be, nor were their life goals for that matter.

"We will make contact once a match is found to schedule a time that is suitable for you to visit Vulcan. Until then, Ms. Kirk, you have my gratitude for what you have done for my son. Live long and prosper."

"Peace and long life." Jennifer and Satek both replied simultaneously.

"I guess as far as meeting the parents goes, it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Jennifer muttered, mostly to herself.

"You understand, of course, that neither of you should attempt to use the bond to communicate whilst you are on Earth and Satek while you are on Vulcan, yes?" The captain asked.

"Completely." Jennifer replied. Satek simply nodded his head.

"Good. We will arrive in Earth's orbit in two days' time. You have done well here, Ms. Kirk. I will forward the evaluation to your advisor. Satek, you have also shown yourself to be worthy of commendation, despite your… difficulties. I will forward my evaluation of your work to your superiors at the VSA. You are both dismissed."

"So you and Andrew finally broke it off, huh?" Bones asked as he came out of his room heading towards the fridge in their shared common area. Jennifer and he had been roommates for the past three years, neither one of them caring too much to try and change that fact. "Sorry, I was in my room. The walls are thin." He said, sitting down in the chair that Andrew had just left empty only minutes ago. He slid a beer towards Jennifer and she took it thanklessly.

He'd heard every part of their conversation. She was so screwed.

"You know, I thought something was strange when all of a sudden you were in a serious relationship with someone. Someone who I knew, through no fault of his own, didn't much care for long hair. But I gotta say, Jenn, the reason's a new one, even for me." Bones said, and Jennifer couldn't tell if he was upset with her for pretending to date Andrew, or royally pissed at her for keeping her weird relationship with a Vulcan from him.

He was talking to her, sure, but he was too calm. Much too calm. None of his usual grumpiness was present at all. His speech, his words, they all sounded too clinical. As if he were conversing with her about maruvian blood fleas. Yeah, she decided.

He was royally pissed.

"I _thought_ that as your _best friend_ you would have told me. I mean, it's not like we've ever shared secrets with each other before. Secrets that no one else knows or anything. But this? This is a new one for even me, Jenn. I thought you trusted me. Not some guy you just met in class, regardless of how great he is or isn't. I-" his voice broke and Jennifer couldn't think of anything to say that would soothe the wound of his hurt that was so obviously bleeding. "I'm going for a walk." Bones finished.

Jennifer knew he had been speaking too calmly not to be extremely upset. Sure, he might've been pissed, but it was more than anger she had caused by not telling her best friend about her current predicament. She had hurt him.

But she couldn't tell him. She didn't want him to ever find out. Especially if the bond was to be broken. She couldn't tell him, because then she would have to admit why she didn't want to stay bonded to someone who was, in all respects, a pretty spectacular person. Vulcan or not. The friendship she had formed with Satek prior to the unfortunate mess that was his biological clock going haywire early, was strong, despite its short lived timeline. The friendship they had fostered since, even while blocking the bond effectively, was astounding to her. Astounding that in another life, she could have easily fallen in love with the person Satek is.

But that was the problem, though, she couldn't fall in love with him because over the course of the past two and a half years she had fallen in love with a different friend. Her best friend. She just couldn't tell him that. On pain of death. Because then he would leave too.

Just like everyone else she'd ever loved.

So no, Bones might be upset and pissed at her, but she would just give him his space until he started to get over it. Because the last thing she needed to do was explain to him why she didn't want to tell him about her accidental soon to be severed bond with another Vulcan. A bond that she had needed to consummate to even make. Because the consummation of said bond was not done from love, but from a fierce need to protect all and any of those worthy of saving.

Hot and dirty sex was just a plus.

But Bones wouldn't understand that. He would laugh her explanation off. Jennifer couldn't, wouldn't allow his perception of her to change based on some critical aspect of another race's culture. She couldn't allow him to see her in any way other than a best friend. She couldn't allow him to think of her in a more than friendly manner, no more than he had to deal with from academy persons anyway. Because what if?

What if he found her out?

No. She couldn't let that happen.

Because he was the one thing she could never have. She would never be product to his destruction, directly or inadvertently. She could not afford to lose him, so she would hide her true feelings, bury them deeply down, and stay friends. Best friends.

She wouldn't lose someone else because she openly loved them.

Never.


	16. Chapter 16: Deceit and Deception

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, guys. I've been crazy busy with moving and work. But, finally, the moment you've all been waiting for, we've gotten to the first movie. (Well some of you anyway). Enjoy.**

It was one thing to live in self-denial when everything was hopping along smoothly. Self-denial usually worked that way, though, until something happened that would destroy all possibilities of continuing on the same, denying a truth that so obviously needed to be spoken of. Especially when there was more than one person attempting to live life in the same way as it had been before the great epiphanies, to live with self-denial in the hopes that not speaking the truth aloud would ensure that nothing changed. That nothing that existed between two people could be threatened. After all, what were two best friends to do when they were completely and obliviously in love with one another, not wanting the other to know? Completely oblivious to the affections of one another due to denying the facts within themselves, they pretended. It was easy to do, especially when upset and almost undeniably ignoring each other. But, such large souls destined to be in each other's eternal orbit could not simply ignore one another for too long.

That was how one Jennifer Kirk ended up on the Enterprise in the wake of a complete and total chaotic disaster that would forever be remembered by every member of the Federation and beyond for centuries.

It went something like this.

Jennifer smashed her way through the automatic door to her shared cadet quarters with no care for the potential noise, which was great, that she made as she threw a PADD at the far wall. To say she was pissed would be an understatement, and possibly not altogether accurate.

"What did that PADD ever do to you?" Bones asked her, not having even flinched as it whizzed past him. His voice was calm, it was always clam lately, but there was a marked hesitation in his voice. A hesitation that hadn't existed since he had found out about Jennifer's current, and rather unfortunate, relationship status.

They'd been avoiding each other since he'd overheard the conversation with Andrew, acting merely civil when in each other's company, the longest stand-off the two friends had had to date, and now it was December. Two days before winter break, finals were almost over, and yes, Jennifer Kirk was fucking pissed. But mostly at herself.

"That fucking simulation. It's a fucking joke. And it's stupid. I can't beat the thing. Of course I can't beat the thing! No one ever does!" Jennifer yelled, shouting at no one in particular as she discarded her bag haphazardly next to her door.

She went straight to the third replicator she had personally programmed in as many years at the academy and punched in the order for a glass of bourbon, neat. No, two. It was going to be one of those nights.

"Huh?" Bones asked unintelligibly before she could turn around with her drinks.

Jennifer sat down at the table across from him, no care of the scattered PADDs he was making use of, obviously to study for his only finals, and slid the drink across the table to him expertly avoiding hitting any obstacles. She didn't want to drink alone. And she didn't care at the moment about their unspoken civility truce that had, for the better part of two or so months, left them no better than just roommates.

"What's this for?" Bones asked daring to glance up at her, quirking his right eyebrow up in question.

"Because I need a drink and I don't feel like drinking alone." Jennifer shot back, downing her own drink in one long gulp. "And even though you're still pissed at me, you're still my best friend."

"Looks like you need it more than I do." Bones remarked, noticing her empty glass.

"I'll get another one." Jennifer replied standing back up.

Before she made her way to the replicator Bones had already stood up himself, stopping her by holding up one hand and moving to the cabinet in the small shared commons area.

Moments later he was back at the table with a bottle of the "good stuff" and set it down in front of her. Well, it wasn't bad stuff at least. It was decent.

1Kentucky Straight bourbon Whiskey. Woodruff reserve.

"Looks like you could use it. Better than replicated in any case." He said in explanation at her questioning glare.

Just because the two best friends were somewhat estranged as of late did not mean neither cared for the other. In fact, both had, silently of course, still gone out of their way to help the other out. Jennifer when Bones had a particularly tough day at the clinic, having had dinner ready and prepared for him, waiting. Or Bones when Jennifer had a particularly tough week and minimal sleep, coffee always ready in the morning and chamomile tea before he went to bed if he didn't have a night shift. No action was remarked upon. Even in silence and with awkward tension existing between the two, their friendship and, dare say it, care for one another, still spoke volumes in the absence of words.

"I'm guessing that you don't want to talk about it and want to continue breaking expensive equipment instead?" Bones said, not really asking the question, but merely attempting to goad Jennifer into letting off the steam of the day. He knew that if she didn't vent, as was usual lately, she would break things. He couldn't really afford to keep replacing glasses or other items and she certainly couldn't afford to replace shattered PADDs anymore.

"It's that damn Kobyashi Maru simulation. It's not even a real test. A sick joke more like it. I can't believe the damn thing even exists. Everyone says it can't be beaten. It never has. That it's not supposed to be beaten. But it's not right. And I've had it!" Jennifer replied after pouring herself another glass of bourbon, the good stuff this time.

"So just shrug it off and get back to studying for your finals. You still have like two left, right?" Bones replied. Of course he would know how many finals she had. Just because they weren't really on speaking terms, present moment excluded, didn't mean he didn't watch out for her. And watching out for her meant knowing her schedule almost, if not better, than his own.

"I can't! Do you even know what sitting in that damn thing is like?" Jennifer shot at him acidly. "It's like I'm being told that I can't be better than my father. That no one can. That sacrifice is the only way to win. It's complete and utter bullshit. There's always a way out. Do you know you can't even save the crew of the Kobyashi Maru? That you either have to run away and leave them, or get killed in the process of attempting to rescue them? That no matter what decision you make, no matter what commands are given, it always ends the same? Massive death. No survivors. Because even when you run away like fucking cowards, attempting to save your own crew, the Klingons still manage to kill you. It's fucked up. It's like someone designed that test specifically for me and it's fucking wrong!"

Bones just stared at her, understanding dawning on him for the first time since mention of the Kobyashi Maru simulation had started to be uttered by the command track cadets. He himself had yet to take part in the simulation, not that he was required to take it, but he could fill in a supporting role if requested.

He hadn't been.

"So what is the point of the exam, then? If it can't be passed. There has to be an explanation, a reason, if it's a requirement for command track cadets to go through it." Bones offered.

"Oh, I'm sure there's a point, at least to the person who reprogramed the damn thing. And to the person who authorized its implementation. Half of the command track cadets come out of there shivering in fear. It's ridiculous. It's only a fucking simulation. No matter how seriously you take it, you can't actually die in there." Jennifer replied finishing off her second glass of bourbon and pouring herself another.

"I just don't get it. The half of the command cadets that aren't wetting their pants in that thing are laughing about it afterwards, not having learned anything. There isn't a fucking point. You can't save anyone. Least of all your crew. If there is a supposed point, it's moot. It's a damn simulation. Sure, you can test knowledge in a simulation, even test how someone would perform under some strain of stress, or how adaptable they are to a situation, how creative they are, but we already have tests and simulations that do that. This… this monstrosity, it's downright fucked. There is nothing of value to be gained from it besides telling cadets that no matter what they're going to do, they'll die anyway, not accomplishing shit. It's like whoever designed the damn thing doesn't know the first thing about human nature."

"So just forget about it and move on. You had to take it to fill a requirement. You've done so now. Twice. Let it go. There's no use in stressing about it. What did the evaluators say about your results?" Bones asked.

"They said that each time I've taken the thing that I, and I quote 'displayed exceptional skill, adaptability, and highly commendable tactical acumen when faced with insurmountable odds' unquote. It was bullshit. I know these things. I've lived these things. I've lived the fucking simulation, and I can tell you, without pause, that facing certain death is nothing that can be programmed. Facing certain death is something you do with your head held high while shouting to the powers that be to fuck off. You don't accept certain death. Not like that. It's fucking bullshit." Jennifer ranted.

Bones shook his head lightly and looked at her again. Really looked at her. She was right. She had faced worse. In real life. At a much younger age than any cadet currently taking the exam. She had faced certain death, and yet she lived.

"Look, Jenn, I know we haven't really been on the best of terms lately, but believe me when I say this, if anyone knows what facing certain death and living to tell the tale is, it's you. Find a way to prove to the asshole or assholes who designed the damn thing that it needs revision. But, for the love of god, please, _let it go_. Move on. It's one fucking test, and you've already gotten, by your own words, as high of marks as you can on it. Just let it go."

Jennifer looked at Bones scrupulously, considering for a moment what he was saying to her and shrugged.

"Nope. Can't. I've scheduled a meeting with Chris. I'm going to ask him to let me retake it again. I'm going to beat this thing." Jennifer replied confidently. "One way or another."

"God! You're hopeless, aren't you?" Bones threw his hands up in the air before he shot out of his seat. "Have fun with it. I don't want any part of whatever cocked plan you're already cooking up in that head of yours."

"Just for that, I'm going to request you be part of the crew for my third try." Jennifer shot back icily.

"Not a chance."

Bones stalked off to his room not even bothering to wait for Jennifer to reply.

Two days later finals were complete and Jennifer was sure she'd aced them, she had a meeting to look forward to. One with Captain Christopher Pike, the person she was going to have to convince to let her retake the Kobyashi Maru simulation exam for a third time.

She'd already sent a comm message to Satek and his father relaying her apologies at being unable to come to Vulcan over winter break due to her projects, more like figuring out a way to beat the Maru test, but that she would be able to come during spring break, because she wanted to take the Maru before then. She was sure, what with having a completely unoccupied two whole weeks of winter break, that she would be able to figure out how to beat the simulation.

One way or another.

As it was, the Academy had just released its students for the holidays and Jennifer was sitting outside of Pike's office waiting on him to finish speaking with someone so she could try to convince him to let her take the test a third and, she knew it would be, final time.

She'd thought of many reasons, logical and otherwise, why the test was not accurate gauge to measure a cadet's command ability if the goal was to 'win' by rescuing the crew of the Kobyashi Maru. She had many rationales behind why the test was a cheat, and why she wanted to beat it. Most of the reasons, logical or otherwise, she knew Chris would agree with. She just had to speak his language. And speaking other people's language was a gift she had in abundance.

"Cadet Kirk, the captain is ready for you." A yeoman stepped out of his office ripping Jennifer from her silent musings.

Jennifer stood up from her chair and nodded at the yeoman. "Thanks."

As Jennifer walked into Chris' office she noticed that he wasn't alone. Sitting beside him, behind his desk, stiff backed and inscrutable, was Admiral Richard Barnett, Academy Commandant, Head of the Board of Admirals for Starfleet Academy.

Yep. Chris had predicted exactly why Jennifer wanted to meet with him. Now she had to convince two people to let her retake the Kobyashi Maru. Not just one.

 _Perfect._

"We already know why you're here, Kirk. Why don't you take a seat and we'll see if you can convince us to let you to be so hardheaded and take the Kobyashi Maru for a third time." Admiral Barnett smiled at her.

Jennifer stalked to her seat silently. Yes, it was her seat now because of how much time she spent sitting on the couch in Chris' office. Sometimes for academic reasons, sometimes other reasons. Usually, lately, it was personal reasons. They had a weekly meeting in which she would update him on how she was handling her extremely tight schedule and classes, then they would play chess, and Jennifer would normally kick his ass unless she was feeling utterly exhausted. It was always how Chris gauged the need to order her to rest for the weekend or not.

That chess set was seated under the window, mocking her now.

"I'm going to start by saying that if we agree, and that is a major _if_ , you will only be allowed one more attempt at the simulation. After that, you'll drop it. Whatever the outcome. Understood?" Chris spoke when Jennifer had seemed to collect herself in her seat.

"Roger that, sir." Jennifer replied, somewhat in a mocking tone, but not too unprofessional that Admiral Barnett would notice. She saw Chris' lips twitch in an upward angle, signaling he'd understood exactly how she was feeling about being ambushed and what she had meant with her reply.

"Alright. So. Convince us. Why should we allow you a _third_ attempt at the Kobyashi Maru simulation?" Barnett asked lightly.

Jennifer straightened her posture and ordered her thoughts quickly.

"Sirs, the Kobyashi Maru simulation, as you are both well aware of, is an exam all command track cadets are required to take prior to graduating. It is _said_ that this simulation is a tool to gauge what we command cadets have learned throughout our entire education, as well as to test our leadership abilities. It is, to say, a comprehensive practical to allow command track cadets to fully exhibit their abilities and knowledge whilst attempting a simulated rescue mission being in command of a starship and ordering mission directives from the bridge. It is designed to accurately reflect a real life scenario placing the cadet in command in a high stress situation to test how well the cadet in question is able handle the stress." Jennifer paused, having given what she decided was an accurate summation of the Kobyashi Maru simulation. It helped her to gather her points of clarification as to why she should be allowed to make a final attempt at the exam in a more orderly fashion.

"That being said, the simulation does not meet its designed purpose. There is no precedent, now or in history, that is able to accurately test abilities in a real life scenario without first being directly involved in said real life scenario. The simulation to date has been deemed unwinnable. Unbeatable. However, given that in a real life scenario no cadet, or officer for that matter, knows exactly what to expect from any given situation, the test itself cannot accurately reflect a real life scenario."

Jennifer paused, she knew she had to get off that particular tangent and explain why she should be allowed to take the test, not just attack the test itself.

"In both of my other attempts at beating the simulation I gave orders which, provided the situation was indeed real, should have either rescued the crew of the Kobyashi Maru, or saved the crew of the simulated starship of which I was in command. Neither of the outcomes happened. Both of you are aware of my experience in the field. First with the USS Aldrin, second with the Farragut, then this past summer aboard the Armstrong while we were patrolling the Federation/Romulan Neutral zone and were subsequently attacked. The last tour in particular can explain how a seemingly impossible survival rate does not necessarily dictate a loss. You both know I like to think outside of the box.

Jennifer relayed the last statement with as much confidence as she could muster. She remembered all too clearly what happened aboard the Armstrong during the summer. How the ship lost half of its crew complement, including its first officer and captain. Jennifer would sorely miss the hell out of Commander Ashley Glass. She was a complete and total badass in her opinion.

"I don't think you have a box, Kirk." Chris said, his lips tilted upward in a silent smile.

**** _o.O.o._ ***

Two months patrolling the Federation/Romulan Neutral zone. Jennifer could think of both better and worse ways to spend her summer, but she had to complete this final duty tour if she were to graduate fully. Of course there was always the chance to do another tour during spring break of her final year, but she wanted to use that time to complete her thesis which she had, god help her, already started on.

That was how she came to be on shift during the attack.

Captain Bannister and Commander Glass had been occupying the same five foot of space that had been hit by the sparking of Commander Glass' station which Captain Bannister was looking at to understand the nature of the attack. Internal communications had been taken out as a result of the damage and there was no time to request a senior command officer to attend to the bridge. That was how, as a technical cadet, but with Lieutenant rank, since she had successfully completed the Advanced Tactical Training course, Cadet Lieutenant Jennifer T. Kirk had gained command of the USS Armstrong during a brutal attack.

An attack two Romulan ships were currently making on the Armstrong for 'violation of the neutral zone' even though technically the Armstrong was well within Federation space.

The sparking, or rather combustion, of Commander Glass' station had burnt both the captain and the first officer's face and compromised their airways to the point that when medical finally made it to the bridge during the attack both officers were proclaimed dead on scene. Thank God for there being a protocol during an attack that a medical officer would report to the bridge immediately.

It was unfortunate, but Jennifer didn't have the time to think about it. She needed to focus on getting the Armstrong the hell out of dodge, if not blowing up the Romulan ships in the process. And then figure out how the hell they had been attacked and why. At least until the next person with command authority came to relieve her from the bridge. Because absolutely no one else on the bridge had either enough experience, authority, or just plain confidence in their own ability to take command during an attack. Jennifer had to step up until she was relieved.

As it was at that moment, the guy was probably stuck or still sound asleep, because he had yet to suddenly appear to take command. With the internal communications systems inoperable it was up to Jennifer to try and keep everyone else alive until she was told to go take a hike. The universe really seemed to love putting her in high risk siutations.

That was how she, with the help of the amazing navigator and helmsman on duty, was able to complete one hell of a risky maneuver, a rather ingenious and completely out of left field tactical move that Jennifer had come up with on the fly. It had worked out successfully, causing the other two Romulan ships to fire upon themselves thinking they were firing on the Armstrong, due to a ghost effect created when the ship went to warp for less than half a second being in-between each ship.

The helmsman had successfully navigated an evasive maneuver after jumping to and out of warp so that the Armstrong could see the now two destroyed Romulan vessels.

It was, according to everyone present and the admiralty later on, a work of genius, especially given that it was thought of by a cadet still in school and thought of on the fly.

Total losses for the Armstrong were counted at fifty-one. Captain Bannister and Commander Glass along with the communications officer on the bridge at the time of the attacks when consoles were fried from a torpedo hit among the counted dead.

Jennifer, though ultimately successful, didn't feel good about the supposed win.

*** _o.O.o._ ***

"Bearing in mind that the goal each cadet walks into the simulation with is to pass, I respectfully request allowance to make another attempt." Jennifer didn't say that the whole thing made her feel like absolute dogshit because of the whole situation regarding the father she never got to know, nor did she say that she planned to think extremely outside of the box in order to count the test as a win. No, she just would say what they needed to hear and hope that Chris wouldn't catch on until it was too late. She wasn't about to let her dead father down all because of a stupid test.

Admiral Barnett and Captain Pike looked to each other, Jennifer couldn't tell exactly what the unspoken communication that passed between them said, but she knew the second they had decided that she was going to be allowed another shot at the Kobyashi Maru.

"Alright, Kirk, your argument was valid. We'll let you take the exam again on one condition." Admiral Barnett addressed her.

"If you don't come out of it feeling like you've won, you drop it." Chris said, continuing with Barnett's statement.

"And, if you do somehow beat it, by the grace of god, you'll be redesigning it." Admiral Barnett added with a mischievous smile.

"Think you can handle that?" Chris smirked.

Jennifer looked at the men, not really knowing whether or not to accept their… acceptance.

"Um, yes. Yes sirs. Thank you sirs." Jennifer replied hastily before she could be told that they had changed their minds.

"Good. Now get the hell out of here. You're on holiday break." Chris replied.

Jennifer saluted for good measure and sped out of the office gleefully. It was time to see if Gaila was still going to be available during winter break as she had promised.

Jennifer spent the next two weeks holed up in Gaila's room designing a subroutine to be implemented through Gaila's account into the Kobyashi Maru simulation.

Gaila wasn't even phased when Jennifer had asked her if she knew a way into the simulation's system. In fact, it was Gaila herself that suggested implementing the subroutine as a virus when she would next log into the system. Gaila wouldn't get in trouble because the program would come attached to an email that shouldn't be easily traced back to Jennifer, and Gaila wanted Jennifer to beat the exam almost as badly as Jennifer wanted to.

The subroutine was designed to alter the parameters of the test just enough so that it was possible to beat the Klingons or use some crazy outside of the box thinking to out maneuver them. Jennifer didn't want to change the simulation's difficulty level, nor did she want it to be said that she cheated. As it went, she didn't really think about the subroutine virus as cheating, merely, creative thinking.

Jennifer had actually spent most of the break looking at the coding for the simulation itself, not writing the subroutine designed to alter its current parameters. The coding was elegant, sophisticated, and actually quite brilliant. If she didn't hate everything the test stood for, she'd congratulate its designer.

The current coding for the Kobyashi Maru allowed for a vast compilation of various responses able to be entered from simple commands to complex tactics. There were even a few responses programmed into the simulation's system that she hadn't thought to try. But it was all for naught. Every single capable command lead to one single result regardless of its potential for success or not.

Death.

Applying what she gathered from the coding of the current simulation's programming, Jennifer's subroutine was designed to disrupt the end result. Instead of leading to death, if the cadet taking the exam were to give the necessary commands and responses to various situations possible, the cadet could in fact either rescue the crew of the Kobyashi Maru, or at least survive the onslaught of the Klingon warbirds.

When it was finally complete, the day before she was scheduled to take the test and a week two days after classes had commenced for the final semester of the year, Jennifer was in Gaila's room celebrating with her.

"I just wish you could be part of the crew when I take that damn thing down!" Jennifer said, flopping onto Gaila's bed beside her.

"I know, girl. But I can't. I have to log in so the subroutine can be activated." Gaila smiled at her, stretching out across her bed almost completely naked.

Jennifer still hadn't gotten used to Gaila parading around her room in nothing but her underclothes, and she'd been good friends with her for months now.

"Do you ever wear clothes?" Jennifer asked, teasing.

"Not if I can help it." Gaila sat up once more. "You know, you could join me in my almost nakedness. You wouldn't feel so uncomfortable then." Gaila smiled mischievously, never one to miss an opportunity to divest someone of their clothing.

"I would, but then you'd try to jump me, and we can't really have that, can we? I mean, it's taking all of your control not to jump my delicious body as it is now." Jennifer laughed.

"Damn straight it is, girl! Hot body like yours deserves to be worshiped. And it isn't. Such a shame if you ask me." Gaila scooted as close to Jennifer as she could, their shoulders and thighs touching. Gaila lifted one hand and caressed Jennifer's naked arm, red cadet jacket having been removed. "You know, I could help with that, if you'd let me."

Jennifer scooted away from Gaila slowly. "If you weren't one of my best friends here, I might just let you. But you are, and I don't do that stuff with best friends, Gaila. You know this."

Gaila moved away to a respectable distance and sighed heavily. "I know. But you can't blame me for trying. It's what I do. You know I love you, right?"

It was Jennifer's turn to sigh. "Of course I do. And I love you too Gaila, but not like that. Besides, I'm going to be a captain someday, and you're going to be part of my crew. Can't have relations with the crew, now can I?"

Gaila scoffed, offended. "You can. Within reason. And you know you can. Besides, I'm not your crew now. But it's okay, I understand. I mostly just love messing with you now." Gaila replied, smiling brilliantly. "You're like my best friend here too. Besides Uhura. But that's mostly 'cause she's my roommate and puts up with me 24/7. I mostly love you like a sister. Like a super fucking hot sister who sometimes I want to fuck because, well, I am Orion. It's almost impossible for me not to want to." Gaila finished.

"I need to pee." Jennifer announced and headed for the small bathroom of Gaila's dorm room.

Jennifer was about to stand up from the toilet in the room which would have activated the automatic waste flush, but was glad she didn't because she heard Uhura speaking.

"Strangest thing." Uhura started. "I was in the long range sensor lab."

Gaila cut her off nervously, though Jennifer could understand somewhat, she didn't really know why she was acting as nervous as she was. "Yeah, yeah. I thought all night."

"I was tracking solar systems and I picked up an emergency transmission."

"Really."

"Yeah. The Klingon prison planet."

"Oh no." Gaila moaned.

"Yeah. A Klingon armada was destroyed. Forty-seven ships." Uhura replied, not paying attention to Gaila's lack of interest that even Jennifer could hear from the bathroom.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Apparently they were destroyed by one ship. A huge ship. Romulan according to the transmission."

There was a beat of pause.

"So you're not going back to the lab tonight?" Jennifer sighed internally, only Gaila could be so obvious.

"Gaila who is he?" Uhura questioned, anger rising in the tone of her voice.

 _No time like the present._ Jennifer thought to herself. She stood up from the toilet, allowing it to flush and walked out of the bathroom seamlessly.

"He is actually a she and I think the fact that you picked up a transmission is very interesting." Jennifer teased.

"You!" Uhura shouted, surprised.

"Yes, me. Why thank you. I do have a name though, and also, for the record, I am not here having sex with your totally hot roommate." Jennifer smiled widely. It was the truth, but Uhura didn't need to know that. Not that she wouldn't know anyway, even she had been surprised by Jennifer's rumored stint of monogamy.

"Ugh. What _are_ you doing here?" Uhura asked collapsing on the bed.

"Studying. Tell me more about this transmission of yours." Jennifer asked, taking a seat next to Gaila on her bed.

Uhura considered her for a moment before continuing.

"Well, it was like I said, from the Klingon prison planet. Apparently they had an escape. Romulans. And from what I can tell it sounded like the Romulan ship, which according to the transmission was gargantuan, wasn't seen until the prisoners escaped and made it to their ship. Then, bam! The whole armada of ships around there was destroyed trying to recapture the prisoners from their ship. It was very strange." Uhura told them.

"Strange indeed." Jennifer replied, internalizing the information from the transmission. She knew, without knowing, it was important, but she just couldn't put her finger on why it should be.

"So, you're retaking the Kobyashi Maru again. Tomorrow, I heard?" Uhura asked. Jennifer noticed Gaila stiffen beside her but payed not outward attention to the fact. If she did, it would only cause Uhura to read more into the reaction than she already probably was.

"Well, you know what they say, third time's the charm." Jennifer beamed. "How'd you find out about it?"

"Well, everyone's talking about it. That, and I may have been assigned as the bridge communications officer for the simulation." Uhura replied, emphasizing the last point with a touch of resentment laced into the words.

Jennifer beamed outwardly while groaning internally. She didn't really want Uhura there, she would pick up on the odd situation tonight and the defeat of the test tomorrow and be able to string the two together far too quickly. But, on the other hand, she did want Uhura there to witness her victory. "So I'll see you tomorrow? I'm going to kick that test's ass!" Jennifer decided on saying, getting up from the bed to leave the room finally.

"You're so gonna fail!" Uhura shot back at her, half teasing, half serious.

"We'll see about that!" Jennifer replied as the door hissed shut behind her.

The next day Jennifer was walking into the simulation waiting area with Bones in tow who was quietly grumbling under his breath.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. I distinctly remember telling you I wanted nothing to do with this." Bones grumbled.

"Yeah, but you love me, so you can't say no to me." Jennifer teased.

"Love ain't got nothin' to do with it darlin'. Nothin' at all." Bones grumbled deeply, his southern drawl more noticeable.

"So, how did you like your Christmas present?" Jennifer asked changing the subject and taking a seat to wait for the proctors to announce they were ready to begin. She was fifteen minutes early, which meant that she would be sitting around for a good five minutes before any announcements were made.

"You shouldn't have gotten for me. I don't even want to know how much money you spent on it." Bones groused, but he was appreciative nonetheless.

"Think of it as an apology gift and a Christmas present all rolled into one." Jennifer turned to her best friend, smiling. She had gotten him a refurbished old school record player, ancient really. And a few Creedence Clearwater Revival records. The records had been newly made, a sort of vintage omage to the 20th century, but the record player had been the true gift.

"That's one hell of an apology, kid." Bones replied facing Jennifer. He could see the twinkling in her eyes, the twinkling of….something. "How did you know I liked the original Creedence Clearwater Revival stuff anyway? They're ancient." He asked almost as an afterthought.

"You love ancient music. Original versions, not the remakes of anything. You especially listen to 1970's rock. You don't think I don't notice your music preferences? After the last three years? Really? I'm offended." Jennifer scoffed mockingly. She really had paid attention. She also might have started to fall in love with his music choices herself. It was a win-win situation for her as far as she was concerned. "Besides, this might've been the last year we're even on the same planet, I wanted to get you something special. It wasn't like you didn't spend an outrageous amount on me either." He had too. He'd gotten Jennifer an imported illegal stock of Romulan Ale along with two bottles of extremely good aged bourbon. He'd also completed his gift with a brand new personal PADD to replace the one she'd shattered during one of her rages about the Kobyashi Maru simulation.

"Yeah, just don't go shattering your brand new shiny PADD." Bones grumbled at her, blushing red.

"I won't. I promise. And, I know I've said it already, but thank you." Jennifer shot him a purely genuine golden smile.

"Why do I have the sudden feeling I'm going to regret doing this with you?" Bones asked abruptly, mainly to change the direction his thoughts were heading towards, but also frankly concerned. Jennifer seemed to at ease for her third and final attempt at the simulation she'd been obsessed with the past year.

"Have I ever caused you to regret anything with me?" Jennifer asked, an evil smile replacing the bright innocent one she'd had on her face only moments ago.

"Oh, God. Jenn, what did you do?" Bones asked, his voice raised almost two levels higher, his concern spiking exponentially.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about. And be quiet! Everyone's here now. They'll be starting soon!"

 _(After the successful ass kicking of the Kobyashi Maru Simulation)…._

"You didn't!" Bones yelled in a whisper as they exited the simulation lab. "Tell me you didn't and all that was just a freak occurance. That Jennifer Kirk did not just resort to cheating." He paused. "Somehow."

"It's not cheating, Bones. It's called thinking outside of the box. And, well, we know I don't really have a box so to speak. And I definitely thought outside of it. Now hush. Let's go celebrate!" Jennifer replied, linking her arm in his and leading them down the hall to walk towards their rooms.

"I don't want anything to do with this. When it comes back to bite you in the ass. Because it will." Bones said as they finally reached their dorm room.

"Psssshh." Jennifer scoffed. "As if. You'll be fine in any case. You weren't actually getting graded in there. It doesn't count for you anyway. And everyone knows you're much too honorable for any kind of shenanigans that you're thinking of anyway." Jennifer started to remove her red cadet jacket.

"I sure as hell hope so, Jenn. Because so help me. When this comes back at you, because it will, I can promise you that, I want nothing to do with it. Any of it." Bones replied, removing his own jacket and pulling his undershirt over his head as well.

Jennifer caught sight of her half-naked best friend and took a long appreciative look at the defined muscles of his back as they rippled gloriously with his movement. He bent down to unlace his boots.

"You do know you're going to hear about this, right?" When Jennifer didn't respond in her usual manner Bones stood back up and turned around. "Jenn, you okay?" Bones snapped his fingers in front of her face, effectively pulling her from the sun she was basking in.

Jennifer shook her head. "Yeah, sorry, lost in thought." Jennifer mumbled, turning around to hide her blushing.

Bones paused for a moment, looking at his friend. "Yeah, well you should be. A stunt like that."

A stunt like that was exactly what landed Jennifer standing at a pulpit in front of the board of admirals for a public disciplinary hearing. One where she learned someone she respected and somewhat known had charged her with 'cheating' in academic vernacular.

And Spock had the audacity to bring her father up during the hearing as a reason she should know that death was inevitable, something which every Starfleet captain must accept.

As if. Death was an inevitable circumstance of living, she knew that. But that didn't mean you just accepted it every single time death came knocking on your door. No!

You tell death to get the fuck away from you and laugh in its face when you beat it. She would know. She'd done it a time or two before.

But it didn't matter, not at that moment anyway. Through the tentative bond, which was no longer being blocked on Satek's side and the transmission that Starfleet had received, she knew Vulcan was in trouble. The hearing would continue at a later date. Vulcan needed the assistance of Starfleet and as the primary fleet was engaged in the Laurentin system with the conflicts there, academy cadets and teachers would be pushed out to respond to the distress call.

But wouldn't she have loved to show that Vulcan professor turned accuser what the hell the Kobyashi Maru was really about!

As it was, she was put on academic probation and not cleared for duty. She wouldn't be going on the mission after all. Unless…

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked as Bones pulled her into the shuttle hangar medical Bay.

Bones was rummaging through supplies, looking for something specific when he finally pulled out a hypospray and Jennifer blanched.

"Doing you a favor. I couldn't just leave you there, looking all pitiful. Roll up your sleeve." Jennifer complied, confused, but for once not arguing with him. "I'm gonna give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas." Jennifer felt the hypo prick into her upper arm and flinched from the pinch. It may have been a bit harder than necessary.

"Ow! Dammit! What for? I don't understand!" Jennifer complained as Bones started to clean up the mess he made.

"To give you the symptoms." He replied, pulling Jennifer to her feet. "  
You're gonna start to lose vision in your left eye."

They barely passed the medical bay door.

"Yeah, I already have."

"You're gonna get a really bad headache. And flopsweat." Bones stated plainly.

Jennifer noticed the symptoms occur almost immediately as Bones relayed them to her. She was definitely starting to feel woozy.

"What'd you do to me? This is a favor?" Jennifer complained as the shuttle officer came into view.

"Yeah. You're welcome." Bones grumbled in reply.

The shuttle scanning officer stopped the two cadets as they started to walk onto the shuttle.

"Kirk, Jennifer T. She's not cleared for duty aboard the Enterprise." Smug shuttle officer announced.

Bones stood up impossibly taller then, sticking his chest out. Jennifer had to admit, bleary eyed as she was, that coupled with the angry scowl on his face did make him seem much more intimidating than she ever would have guessed him to be capable of.

"But I am. And Medical Code states the treatment and transport of a patient's to be determined at the discretion of his or her attending physician. Which is me." Bones paused, moving Jennifer straight in front of him again. "You can see he's suffering. He needs me. Since I'm assigned to this ship, so's he. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped off into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?" Bones finished his rant loudly. It was pretty good, in Jennifer's opinion. Definitely believable. She didn't know Bones had it in him. Any of the most recent deception tactics really.

"As you were." The scanning officer said, stepping to the side to allow them entrance onto the shuttle.

"As _you_ were." Bones shot back acidly.

Such was the way that Jennifer T. Kirk finally made it to the Enterprise. Through deceit and suggestion. Because, two souls such as those of Jennifer Kirk and Leonard McCoy, would forever be locked in a mutual orbit, crisis or no.


	17. Chapter 17: Kadiith

"I'm giving her all she's got captain!" Scotty shouted over the ship's internal com system.

"All she's got isn't good enough!" Jennifer shouted in reply, watching the scene of the expanding black hole and the gravity well pulling them closer and closer to destruction. "What else do ya got?"

"If we eject the core and detonate-" Scotty started and Jennifer knew exactly what he was thinking then, cutting him off to finish the thought.

"The blast could be strong enough to push us away! Right?" Kirk replied back, frightened for the lives of everyone on board the Enterprise.

"But I cannae promise anything!" Scotty added.

Jennifer thought for a moment, if there was anything else they could do, but just then the internal hull of the bridge started to crack under the pressure.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Jennifer screamed with great urgency. It was their only hope, their only shot at making it out of this alive.

Two hours later, well after the Enterprise had been pushed from the blast of detonating the warp core into the forming black hole, Jennifer was still sitting in the captain's chair, surrounded by the magnificent crew that had come together to pull off an impossible feat.

"Okay guys, call in your replacements and go get some sleep. I think we've all deserved it." Jennifer spoke aloud, raising her head from the fifth PADD she'd been brought. Damage assessments. She looked around, noticing that everyone looked to her now, almost with a look of strong defiance, asking if she was serious. "Look, we've all been awake since this started, half of us have gotten the shit beaten out of us by Romulans, the other half thrown around inside the ship from various hits, we almost died, and I'm sorry about that. But we all need to rest. The trip back to Earth is going to be a long one without a warp core, and we have a bunch of repairs to do. Most importantly our communications systems need to be up and running as soon as possible. I want everyone to rest up, because we have a bunch of work to do in the next week and a half, and it's not going to stop once we get back to Earth. We need to come up with a duty roster, then we can all get some well-deserved sleep."

Everyone looked at Jennifer oddly, she could only guess what they had to say. Nothing had really been said after they'd cleared the artificial black hole, minus some laughing about the near death experience due to tension.

The bridge crew, worked together for the next ten minutes detailing a duty roster for all departments, focusing on shift work and anticipating the heavy repair work. Most departments aside from medical were comprised of a skeleton crew, leaving others to effect repairs. The bridge crew officers were also slated for a nice long shift of rest, as they had been on duty since the distress call had been sent from Vulcan that was. They called their relief and started to turn over their respective areas to the officers coming on shift.

"Alright, since that's in order, go get some sleep you guys. I'll see you back on Alpha shift."

"Aye captain!" Everyone sounded simultaneously before turning to their stations to call their relief. It was amazing to Jennifer that the entirety of the bridge crew had accepted her leadership, given that she had basically staged a mutiny against Spock, and taken control, given that she was still a a cadet like most of them. Spock walked to Jennifer's place at the captain's chair.

"And will you be resting as well captain? I notice you have yet to call for your relief." Spock said pointedly, as Jennifer had gone back to looking over the various damage reports from different departments.

"Yes, Mr. Spock, I will be. I'm just going to finish the damage reports first." Jennifer replied without looking up. She didn't really want to face him now, after the adrenaline of the last several hours had worn off. She didn't know if she could face him right now. She wanted to apologize for what she had said on the bridge to him in order to take the captain's chair from him, but she didn't yet have the words.

"I would advise a trip to the medical bay as soon as possible, captain." Spock said, causing Jennifer to look up at him. In the background she was aware of people changing over duties with their relief.

"I'm fine, Spock. Uh, could you let me know if any of the Vulcans need anything before you go to rest? Please?" Jennifer asked, suddenly very much aware she had yet to check on the survivors.

Spock stared at her blankly for a moment, Jennifer couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking, but she thought for just a moment, possible by the slight widening of his eyes, that he seemed surprised by her apparent genuine concern. He didn't know that she was indeed concerned, and very much aware of exactly how every surviving Vulcan felt now.

"Of course, captain." But Spock must have seen something from her, because he did not repeat the request that she visit medical again before he turned around and walked toward the turbo lift. Jennifer followed him with her eyes, noticing that Uhura had quietly waited for him to exit with her, even though her relief was currently sitting at the communications console. Jennifer nodded at Uhura once, solemnly, receiving a slight and somber smile in return before the pair entered the turbo lift together.

Jennifer had not gone to rest as she thought she would have. There was too much work to do. She did call in her relief, but as soon as she left the bridge, she went to visit the various departments of the ship, to physically assess the damage herself. The communications department was fast at work repairing the ship's main subspace communication's array. Jennifer was told that communications would be up and running, ready to establish contact with Earth in a matter of hours.

"Hopefully it won't take too long, but that singularity really did a number on all our systems, captain. Shouldn't be more than a few hours, we'll let you know when it's up and running again." Lieutenant Robertson said.

The next stop that Jennifer made was engineering. She noticed that Scott was still working, bouncing around from one station to the next before she approached him.

"Mr. Scott, what do you have for me?" She asked, surprising him with her presence.

"Well, captain, there isn't much on the ship that isn't damaged. Damn shame, ship as fine as this. We've got structural damage from being caught in the gravity well of the singularity, but I've already gotten repair teams working on that. Also, the communications department was just down here a bit ago. I know you want the long range subspace array up and running to be able to communicate with Starfleet, but well, have ya talked to them yet? Communications that is?"

"Yes, they assure me that communications with Starfleet will be possible in a matter of hours." Jennifer answered.

"I'm thinking it's gonna take a wee bit longer than that, captain." Mr. Scott answered ruefully.

"Explain, please, Mr. Scott."

"Well, ya see, we just don't have the personnel right now, and while the communications officers can do most basic repairs, there's more damage than that, and as I'm sure you'd agree with me lass that structural damage is more important, I'm of the mind that it's going to be just a wee bit more than a few hours before long range communications can be restored."

"I see. Well, do what you can. I want you to rest as well. Make a roster for repairs, in order of priority, but make sure that everyone on shift now gets at least a few hours of sleep before going out to do repairs. Rotate as you see necessary. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that I want you act affectively as the chief engineer, since Olsen's dead and all. Do you think you can handle all that, Mr. Scott?"

"Please, call me Scotty lass. And yes! I won't let ya down, captain. I'm just happy to be able to work on the Enterprise, even if she is in a right state." Scotty replied, happy faced with a huge grin akin to someone having been met with a great love.

"Right. Well, then, uh, Scotty, if you need me, just uh, call for me over the ship's intercom. I want an update on the status of repairs in a few hours. Make sure that your replacement knows."

"O'course, captain."

"Thanks, I'll see you later on." Jennifer turned around, but stopped before she left the area. "And Scotty, I mean it, I want you to get some rest." She could already tell the man was a bit of a workaholic, not that she could blame him. She understood what being on the Enterprise meant. And probably he was doubly excited about working on her, even after such a disaster, having been stuck on that ice-hell of a planet Delta Vega.

After visiting engineering she wanted to personally see that the Vulcans had everything they could possibly be given, even if Spock hadn't found her by now.

She recognized one of the Elders, a man that Satek had said was an instructor of sorts of his at the Vulcan Science Academy during one of their video chats. He'd even shown her a picture of the man, which is how she knew who he was now. Satek had told her that he was very kind to him, and that his ability to attend the VSA was mostly due to him, who had been a friend of sorts to his family for a long time, disregarding the fact that his family itself was not of a prominent Vulcan house. Elder Vorick had been something of a grandfather to Satek as his own had died when he was young. Jennifer felt a pang of sorrow at the fact she was not sure of Satek's fate. Her headache flared.

" _I grieve with thee._ " Jennifer said to the Vulcan who had noticed her approach. At least she could speak to the Vulcans in their own language, she thought to herself, small comfort though it probably was to them.

" _As I grieve with thee._ " Elder Vorick responded, though Jennifer was unsure of what he had to grieve with her for.

" _Elder Vorick, is there anything I can do for you, anything you require? Any of you?_ "

The elder in question looked at her curiously again, for a second time. Jennifer noted that the Vulcan might not have appeared to be anything other than stoic, but she could tell he was in grief, as probably all other Vulcans could.

" _You are Jennifer Kirk. Bondmate to Satek._ " He stated. It was not a question. When Jennifer raised an eyebrow, asking non-verbally how he had recognized her, he continued speaking. " _Satek spoke of his…predicament. I was gratified he was able to find assistance at such an… unfortunate time. You did him a great service._ "

" _I understand the match was not desirable for his family, however, I am gratified myself that I was able to provide assistance._ " Jennifer replied, not sure really of what to say. Sure, Satek wasn't the love of her life, and neither was she his, but that didn't mean they hadn't become really good friends, or that she minded terribly being bound to him, especially given that she really didn't feel comfortable ruining another friendship with the one she really did have those deep seeded feelings called love for.

" _To answer your previous question, we have what we require as much as we can at the current juncture. May I ask how you are faring?_ " Elder Vorick replied. Jennifer wasn't exactly sure what he meant by asking her that question. There were too many implications, too many answers that could be given. The elder surmised as much from her expression. " _The loss of a bondmate is a terrible pain for all, even those who were not bonded long._ "

Jennifer just stared at the elder in shock. Sure, she had known it was possible, but she didn't really _know_ what had happened. She couldn't…no she didn't want to believe that a good friend of hers…so many friends, so many people.

" _I was unsure of his fate._ " Jennifer answered truthfully, choosing simplicity after she regained the ability to speak.

" _I understand the confusion. If I may?"_ Elder Vorick raised his hand, indicating he wished to meld.

Jennifer nodded.

The meld lasted seconds, but after it had ended Jennifer's headache was…well it wasn't gone, but it was lessened.

" _I thank you for your assistance, Elder._ " Jennifer said, bowing her head slightly in respect. _So…that was what the massive headache was from,_ she thought. The elder hadn't remarked about how thanks were illogical. They weren't. Not at a time like this. Not when his people were suffering more than she could imagine. Well, she could imagine, but it was beside the point.

" _It is a small comfort, but one I am gratified to give. You have done much for our people already._ "

" _Not nearly enough, Elder."_ Jennifer whispered before she could stop herself. " _There was much more that could have been done…"_

" _The fault lies not with you. Kadiith._ "

" _Are you quite sure there is nothing I can do for any of you?"_ Jennifer asked again.

" _You have already done what can be done. We only require solitude at this time._ "

" _I will leave you, then Elder._ " Jennifer said bowing her head slightly again. Elder Vorick did not respond, but simply nodded.

It was already the middle of what was now established as Gamma shift for the crew when Jennifer left the Vulcans on the observation deck. Jennifer stopped by a few other departments after seeing to the Vulcans, most notably Navigation. She needed to find out where exactly they were and just how long it would take to get back to Earth. As she thought, the answer wasn't exactly inspiring. They were in the middle of nowhere, and it would take at least a week and a half to get back. It was better than she thought it was, but not exactly good news. It meant they were sitting ducks and no one could even be notified of their survival and need for assistance until communications was back up and running. The last stop she made, which should have been the first really, was Medical. Medical was, well, she was almost afraid to enter Medical.

Jennifer noticed Bones was asleep at his desk, most likely having barely finished with surgery with Chris. She knocked on his open door anyway, causing him to stir rapidly.

"What?" Bones asked groggily before gaining some better awareness of his surroundings. "Oh, Jenn. What's up?"

"How's Pike?" Jennifer asked, sighing into the seat across from his desk.

"I just finished with him. I was writing up the report, I meant to come by after that, must've fallen asleep, sorry." Bones replied, looking at the computer terminal on his desk.

"That's okay. I get it. How is he?" Jennifer asked again.

"He's, well, it's not pretty, but he's out of the woods for now." Bones paused. "I haven't been out that long, only about an hour or so, sorry again."

"You spent this whole time in surgery with Pike? It's only a couple of hours until alpha shift begins. It's been over ten hours since he was brought back to the ship!" Jennifer exclaimed.

"About thirteen, actually. And yeah, well, that bug was nasty. I had to remove it very carefully, and very slowly. He's lucky he'll even walk again. Had it been any longer….well, let's just say it's going to take about a year before he has full use of his legs again as it is, but he's not going to be walking again anytime soon right now. The swelling is still too bad. That damn slug was wrapped pretty much entirely around his cervical spine in his neck, effectively controlling all motor function, and well, that's not even the worst part. The good news is, it's out, and he's fine. He's resting now, God knows he needs to." Bones ranted. "How about you? You're still wearing the same shirt you were when you came back to the ship. You haven't slept yet, have you, Jenn?"

Jennifer just looked at him, knowing it was no use in trying to lie.

"There was too much to do. It's going to take us over a week to limp back to Earth, and that's if Scotty can get impulse engines back up to maximum and we don't tear apart the ship in the process." Jennifer shifted in her seat. "There's still too much to do. The long range communications array should be up and working within a couple of hours at most, meaning casualty list generations and talking to Starfleet Command That's going to be fun. Explaining why I'm the acting captain and not Spock."

"You need to sleep, Jenn. Especially if you're going to be talking to Starfleet Command." Bones admonished softly with a sigh. Jennifer took that to mean she must really look rough. "You need an exam as well, God only knows you didn't come down to medical to get checked out." Bone stared at her, waiting for a reply that she had. Jennifer only stared back, not wanting to lie. "You didn't, did you? Dammit Jenn! You could be bleeding internally or something!" Bones stood up quickly. "Come on, go get on a Bio-bed. I'll look you over real quick."

Jennifer stood up to follow him, if only to dispute the need to be checked out. There were plenty of others in sickbay that needed medical attention. "Bones, you need to sleep too. I'm fine. I promise. I do need sleep. I'll go do that real fast. Just a couple of hours until communications with Starfleet are established." Jennifer stopped short of the bio-bed that Bones was pointing to. "I'm fine!"

"My ass!" Bones went to a cabinet on the wall and pulled out a tri-corder. He started scanning Jennifer where she stood. "Sit down!"

Jennifer complied, knowing as tired as she was currently that she really just didn't have the energy to fight with him about anything. That, and she probably really did need some sort of medical attention. Space jumping, fighting Romulans, running from huge creatures hell bent on her death for their dinner, being strangled more than once, and fighting Romulans again probably left her with a couple of fractured ribs and plenty of bruises at least.

Bones finished a more in depth scan when he said, "Shirt up. I need to check the bruises I know you have due to the three fractured ribs you've been sporting around for almost an entire day." He didn't sound happy.

"I'm fine Bones. I knew about the ribs. I have bruises everywhere. But I wasn't in any immediate danger, I promise. You know I would have come to sickbay if I was." Jennifer replied while she stripped nonetheless.

"Yeah, well, you're not in a place anymore where you have to catalog your own injuries. You're on a starship. And I'm here." Bones grumped in reply.

"You were in surgery." Jennifer said plainly, as if it explained everything. Which, really, it did.

Bones stopped his hand from administering the hypo he was about to poke her neck with.

"You were waiting for me to get out of surgery?" He asked, incredulous.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're the only one here I know and trust. Plus, with my allergies, and how many injured we have on board, it was liable that someone would just skip looking at the book that could be filled with my allergies alone and stick me with standard care. Which, you know, would probably have killed me." Jennifer didn't want to admit it, Pike needed him more than she did, but he was going to come to the same conclusion with or without her saying so. Her pointing it out now would save her the headache to follow later on.

"Shit. Jenn, I didn't even think about it. Pike… he was just…"Bones trailed off.

"I know. And he needed you more than I did. I knew I was fine. And then I just got busy. There's still so much to do." Jennifer paused. "We almost died, Len." She whispered the last statement so softly the good doctor might not have heard it if he hadn't been so close to her.

Doctor Leonard H. McCoy shivered.

"Yeah, but you saved us. Saved Earth. You did good, Jenn." He whispered back, staring directly into her bright and widened blue eyes.

He noticed her pupils had dilated then, but he didn't know from what. Was it his presence, so close to her face, close enough to close the gap, but far enough away that maybe it wouldn't happen?

"Yeah, but I messed up, too." Jennifer said, casting her eyes downward. She felt guilt. A huge massive guilt, and only some of it was hers.

"Well, it looks like you are fine, relatively anyway. Three fractured ribs, bruised kidney. Bruised trachea, orbital fracture, of course. Jesus, Jenn. You really should have come to medical sooner." Bones grumped. He patched her up, running the small osteo-generator over her left eye for a few minutes, to help heal the only thing it could handle at the moment. They sat in silence the whole time, him holding a hand because he didn't feel comfortable giving her any more pain medication. The ribs would just have to heal on their own, as the larger osteo-generators were either already in use by other patients or damaged.

"I hate to break up the sweet moment, but Doctor McCoy, as you can clearly see that the captain is fine now, I'm ordering both of you to rest. Now!" Nurse Chapel interrupted whatever reply Bones had on his lips and Jennifer's own self-treacherous train of thought. "You've just been in major surgery, and I know you haven't slept yet, captain. Both of you, to bed now, or so help me I will sedate you right here."

Well damn, Nurse Chapel sure had Bones channeled right now, that was for sure.

"I don't have anywhere to sleep. I wasn't assigned quarters." Jennifer said, looking back to Bones before he could push her out of sickbay.

"The captain's quarters perhaps?" He asked.

"No, there are Vulcans are in there as well as the observation decks, as many as could be." Jennifer shifted. "Besides, I wouldn't feel right sleeping there when Chris can't. I just," Jennifer's voice broke, "not while he hasn't woken up yet."

"Well, you've crashed in my bed plenty of times, I'm sure we can make do in my quarters." Bones stood up fully then, grabbing Jennifer's hand. "Come on, we'll make sure to get you a clean uniform before we go to sleep.

Jennifer laughed then, the first laugh she'd had since the hearing.

"You know, if you wanted to get me into your bed, I'm sure there were other ways, better places, Bones."

Bones felt heat ruddy his face as surely as if the air temperature had suddenly increased exponentially. "And we're going to sleep. No funny business from you."

It was Jennifer's turn to blush, because, well, how could she not think about ' _funny business'_ when she was going to be sharing a bed with him for the first time since they had fought. Since she had discovered some important and somewhat difficult to ignore _things_ about herself where the man was concerned.

"You know, I'm not sure this is such a good idea anymore…" Jennifer said, trailing off and slowly extracting her hand from his as they reached the turbo lift.

"Bullshit. You said yourself you don't have a place to sleep. And you need to. So do I. Or would you rather go and spend the next few hours in some random crewmember's quarters? Which, I'm sure are full, and you'd know better than I would."

Jennifer would. One of the first things she had done when the Enterprise was blasted from the gravity well of the singularity that had destroyed the Narada and killed Nero and his men was to make sure that everyone had a place to sleep. Everyone. It wasn't an easy task as it should have been.

"You're right. Alright. But only a couple of hours. I need to be awake when alpha shift starts and hopefully when the long range communications array comes back online." Jennifer said.

"You need more than a couple of hours, Jenn." Bones protested as the turbo lift doors opened.

"So do you." Jennifer retorted.

"Yeah, I think we could all stand to sleep for a week." Bones sighed.

They reached the door to his quarters and after he punched in the code, he ushered Jennifer inside, following directly after her.

"You can use the shower first, if you want." He said, stalking over to his closet.

"Shit. We forgot to stop and find a uniform for me." Jennifer replied. "And something to sleep in. This isn't going to work. There's still blood caked all over it. And sweat. And dirt."

Bones turned around, going to his closet, rummaged through it for a moment and tossed her one of his black undershirts.

"Wear that to sleep. I'll send a message out and have someone drop something off for you. Probably Christine. She won't talk. That work for you?"

"Yeah, thanks, Bones." Jennifer said before heading into the bathroom he shared with another person. It was vacant, thankfully. Jennifer was also thankful that Bones had his own room, due to being a senior medical officer. That meant no one else would know they were sharing the room beyond the two of them and Nurse Chapel if she brought Jennifer a clean uniform.

Jennifer didn't use the sonic setting on the shower. She knew she ought to have, but a sonic shower wasn't going to wash away more than the dirt of her skin. And she needed the water to wash away the past day or so. She needed to _feel_ clean as much as be clean. Well, feel clean as much as she could after such a disaster anyway.

Fifteen minutes later when she exited the bathroom, feeling at least cleaner than she would have had she used the sonic setting, Jennifer noticed a clean command gold uniform waiting for her on Bones' desk. Shirt and trousers and socks. Not a dress. How had Christine Chapel known? Maybe Bones had told her.

Bones was already racked out on the bed, apparently forgoing a shower in favor of sleep.

Jennifer crawled in next to him and immediately he shifted, pulling her into his arms in front of him. He was warm, extremely warm. Jennifer hadn't thought he was awake, and maybe he wasn't, but it didn't matter. At that moment, exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally, there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

"Bridge to Kirk. Bridge to Kirk. Come in, captain."

Jennifer woke to the blaring sound of the ship's internal com unit calling for her. She shifted in Bones' arms, careful not to wake him, since the loud sound of the intercom hadn't, and extracted herself from his arms and his bed. She didn't want to leave, but there was work to do.

She stepped over to the com unit in his room to reply.

"Kirk here."

"Captain, the long range communications array is up and running. Thought you'd want to know." It was Uhura's voice, Jennifer realized. How long had she been asleep?  
"Thank you. I'll be there momentarily. Kirk out." Jennifer ended the transmission. "Computer, time?"

"Ship's time is currently 1139 hours." The computer's voice informed her.

 _Shit. I've missed the start of Alpha shift. Did it really take that long to get the communications array up and running?_

Why had no one woken her up? Jennifer dressed quickly, ignoring the headache that was almost debilitating. She couldn't get over what she had felt when Vulcan had been destroyed, the feeling of all that death, it was raw in her mind. Elder Vorick had helped tremendously, but the headache was still there, and she was reeling in sorrow. At the loss of Satek. At the loss of the all the Starfleet officers and cadets. Some of whom she was friends with. At the loss of Vulcan and most of its six billion inhabitants. But she couldn't afford to lose herself in grief, to wallow in sorrow. There was still too much to do. And at the moment, she was in charge. She had to contend with it all.

"Keptin on ze bridge!" Jennifer heard Chekov announce loudly as the turbo lift hissed open and she stepped out.

"I'm just going to go ahead and say sorry for not being awake sooner. I really had meant to." Jennifer said as Spock rose from the center chair.

"We were informed you had not gone to rest until a few hours ago. That being the case it was most logical to allow you to rest until now." Spock replied before anyone could say anything.

"Right. Well, still, I apologize. I should have been here with you guys." Jennifer said, sitting down.

"There was nothing that required your immediate attention until now. Communication with Starfleet was not possible until 5.8 minutes ago, captain." Spock retorted. Jennifer sighed, he didn't understand.

"Okay, well anyway, I know we need to contact Starfleet as soon as possible, please tell me no one has sent anything to them yet. Uhura?" Jennifer turned to her.

"Not yet. Kind figured you'd want to do so first." She said. "Captain."

"Thanks for that. I do." Jennifer paused, looking around to the officers and cadets that filled the bridge. There weren't many. Skeleton crew indeed. Most were cadets. Sulu was at the helm again, Chekov at navigation. Uhura at communications. Spock had the science station covered now that Jennifer was back in the captain's chair, but he'd obviously been going through reports due to the various PADDs that were on the console next to the center chair. She picked up the one on top and scrolled through it, Spock's report was on it. Damn. "I want to talk to you guys first, though."

"Captain?" Sulu turned around, confused.

"About that, actually." Jennifer said, setting the PADD down. "You were all here on the bridge when I…returned." Jennifer said, noticing the collective wincing of the bridge crew, minus Spock, who just raised an eyebrow. "That didn't happen." Jennifer said sternly. Collective nods conveyed immediate understanding. Well, almost collective.

"Captain, I must confess to not understanding. What exactly are you speaking of that didn't happen, as you say?" Spock asked.

"Me provoking you into a fit of rage. That didn't happen. I mean, well, I…" Jennifer trailed off for a moment, not sure how to say what she had planned out before she'd gotten some sleep. "Look, Starfleet doesn't need to know that I provoked you into attacking me. And I'm not saying that for my benefit, but yours. I already wiped the security footage last night."

"You intend to lie to Starfleet command?" Spock asked, scandalized.

"Not at all, Mr. Spock. But I don't intend on giving them information that could harm the reputation of any crew member serving on this ship. Everyone here has performed above and beyond the call of duty, yourself included. And I know you don't probably understand this, but they're going to be looking for a scapegoat. Since we won't be able to leave out what Nero said to captain Pike, as it was most definitely recorded, and there really isn't any way to edit that, as it serves for the whole reasoning for his attack, the admiralty is already going to be looking at you sideways. You attacking me because I provoked you into it to gain command isn't going to sit well with them."

Spock just stared at her. She could tell he still didn't get it.

"Why would Starfleet be looking to blame anyone other than Nero for the attack?" He asked finally. "To do otherwise would be entirely illogical."

"Spock." Jennifer groaned. No one else had yet to speak up. "If you haven't notice by now, nothing about the past twenty four hours has been logical. And, well, while humans can employ logic, they tend not to do so with circumstances like these. Nero isn't here to place blame for this whole…thing on anymore. And, well, Starfleet shouldn't have missed this."

Jennifer paused, trying to think best how to sum up what she had spent the night thinking of while moving through the various departments and looking over damage reports.

"Look, Nero's attack on the Kelvin twenty-five years ago provided Starfleet with a bunch of information. As did Captain Pike's dissertation. While the Kelvin was itself destroyed, a whole slew of data was sent back to Starfleet right before it was…gone. Starfleet did nothing with that information, save use some of it to better our technology and push us ahead of where we probably would be technologically speaking than we would be now without that attack having had happened." Jennifer didn't say how exactly she knew they were technologically ahead of their time exactly. The older Spock had told her not to tell anyone about him. So she wouldn't. Universe ending paradoxes should ensue if she did.

"The Narada effectively disappeared for twenty-five years without a trace. Starfleet never followed up. They should have. When Uhura intercepted that transmission from the Klingons, it should have set off a bunch of red flags, immediately. But it didn't, because Starfleet failed to follow up on the Kelvin attack. Then we have…Vulcan," She didn't want to bring it up, but it was necessary, "which Nero destroyed, and then Nero himself blaming it on you."

She had to stop there, because otherwise she would have to bring up the Spock from the future and she couldn't do that. She knew Spock probably knew about his future counterpart, what with the Vulcan ship from the future that recognized his voice before he flew it into the Narada, but she couldn't tell him about his older self.

"Which _you_ obviously had nothing to with. At least not yet, and I sincerely doubt, no I _know_ ," well so much for stopping that train of conversation, "that it wasn't your fault, Nero's crazy reasons regardless. Then Nero wanted to destroy the Federation conclusively, not bothering to stop at simple revenge, misguided as it was. And he would have, and Starfleet will realize that, so because they're pretty much at fault for not having been at least on the lookout for the Narada, they're going to want to blame someone. And Nero pretty much set it up for you to be an easy scapegoat. Hence, the omission of that…incident. Because, while Nero blamed you, he was obviously a mad man at the end of this, and Starfleet will at least recognize that, if they aren't given any reason to believe otherwise."

Spock stared at her again, simply nodding. He didn't really understand, Jennifer could tell, but he at least had the capacity to realize that there was enough to deal with without trying to bring up anything that didn't really matter anyway.

"All that aside, I think it's perfectly reasonable to tell them the truth. You were emotionally compromised. It happens to the best of us in much less horrible circumstances. That will be the end of it. So please, fix your report to reflect it. The rest of you should do the same. Ten minutes. Then we'll contact Starfleet Command." Jennifer finished. Her head was throbbing. But she didn't care, she could push it off for now.

"Sickbay to Bridge." McCoy's voice sounded over the ship's internal com system.

Jennifer pressed the button on the captain's chair which would allow her to respond. "Kirk here. What is it, Bones?"

A pause.

"Pike's awake. And he's asking for you. Rather, he's asking for the acting captain. I think you and Spock should probably get down here. The sooner the better."

Jennifer groaned internally, looking over to Spock.

"We'll be down there in a jiff. Kirk out." She replied while maintaining strict eye contact with Spock. "Well, Mr. Spock, looks like we get to brief the captain, about why you're not the captain. Should be fun." Jennifer grinned, her face showing the exact opposite of how she felt about the idea. She was happy Chris was awake, but she wasn't looking forward to briefing him on everything that had happened since he'd left the ship to go over to the Narada. "You up for it?"

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I do not have a choice except to be, 'up for it', as you say." Spock replied.

"Right. Well, Sulu, you have the con." Jennifer said standing up. "We'll be back as soon as we're done talking to the captain."

Spock followed her to the turbo lift.

"And so it begins." Jennifer said as the turbo lift doors hissed shut. "And so it begins."


End file.
